Los planes de Temari
by Pitukel
Summary: Temari se da cuenta de que su hermano pequeño Gaara siente más que una simple amistad por Hinata cuando ellos van a Konoha por vacaciones, viendo esto y sin que ellos dos se enteren les ayudara a que su amistad pase a algo más junto a la ayuda de Kankuro donde los dos los envolverán en una sería de situaciones divertidas y bastantes comprometidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día soleado de invierno, en el camino que permitía poder ir de Konoha a Suna y viceversa se podían diferenciar tres personas caminando en el, no eran nada más ni nada menos que el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

El menor de estos, Gaara, tenia en sus manos una carta que recibió de Konoha, más bien de su mejor amigo Naruto, que no paraba de leer una y otra vez.

**Queridos Gaara, Temari y Kankuro:**

**Como estamos casi en vísperas de Navidad había pensado que tal vez podríamos pasar estas fiestas juntos, se lo he comentado a abuela Tsunade y le parece una magnifica idea que os quedéis aquí por este tiempo, ya que serviría también para reforzar los lazos entre las aldeas.**

**Si decidís venir traeros ropa de abrigo, ha empezado a negar y aunque sea débilmente aun así hace bastante frío.**

**Vuestras habitaciones ya están listas, solo faltáis vosotros para que todo esté perfecto, los detalles ya os los contaremos aquí si decidís venir. **

**Puedes traerte trabajo de Suna si quieres, para no tener tanto trabajo para cuando regreses.**

**Bueno eso es todo, solo me queda deciros que todos estamos deseando de volver a veros muy pronto.**

**PDS: No te quiero forzar a que vengas, solo quiero decirte que tu princesa también asistirá, si no quieres venir es problema tuyo. **

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Gaara no podía dejar de leer el final de la carta, en un principio le daba igual ir o no ir a la Aldea de la Hoja, pero al saber que su "Princesa" su Hinata iba a estar presente, no se lo pensó dos veces, envío una contestación inmediata a Naruto y mando llamar a sus hermanos para decirles que partían ese mismo día.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, ¡Maldito Naruto! Había caído de lleno en su trampa. "no te quiero forzar a que vengas", eso le había escrito, si no quería forzarlo a ir ¿Pare que demonios le decía que Hinata estará allí? Naruto era un idiota y él más idiota por caer en la trampa de un idiota.

Iba tan absorto en la lectura y en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor estaba detrás de él leyendo el contenido del mensaje.

-Tu princesa ¿Eh? Gaara ¿Quó nos estass ocultado a Temari y a mí?

-¡Cállate kankuro lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es solo asunto mío! A si que cierra la boca, no preguntes o te mato.

-Vale, vale tranquilo ya no pregunto nada _-Joder con el niño, que genio tiene igual que su hermana._

De la nada un abanico bien conocido por todos va a parar a la cabeza del marionetista en un fuerte golpe, sorprendiendo también a Gaara en el proceso.

-¿Es que no podéis ser como los hermanos normales? Si os dejarais de pelear ya estaríamos en la Hoja con Shikamaru y los demás.

-¿¡Normales!? Habló la más normal de todos, la que se pone a lanzar su abanico como una loca en mitad del camino, además a una histérica como tú no hay quien la aguante ¡Loca!

-¡¿Me estas llamando anormal, loca e histérica?! JA pues mira quien fue hablar el trábelo pinturitas.

-¿Trábelo? Sabes perfectamente que es pintura para la cara¡ Marimacho!

-Deja de insultarme o te tiraré de nuevo el abanico y no será precisamente en la cabeza.

-Ándate con cuidado. -Decía mientras sacaba a Karasu de su espalda.

-Prepárate para una buena.

-¡Parad los dos! ¡Ya es suficiente! - Gritó Gaara mientras el corcho de su calabaza saltaba disparado y su arena se dirigía a sus hermanos.

-¡AAHHHH! P-pero que dices si nos llevamos genial ¿Ves? Ajajá. -Decía Temari mientras abrazaba demasiado fuerte a Kankuro casi asfixiándolo.

Una vez que la pelea ya hubo terminado y Kankuro se recuperó por completo de su casi estrangulamiento siguieron su camino hacia la Aldea de la Hoja.

Por la parte del bosque en la que caminaban ya se podía divisar al frente las grandes e imponentes puertas de la aldea con dos figuras de dos personas esperando en ella.

Una de esas siluetas era bien conocida por la kunoichi de la arena, que después de reconocer a las personas agarró a sus dos hermanos del cuello de sus camisas y se los llevó arrastrando a las puertas de la aldea sin necesidad de que tuvieran que correr porque ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Una vez ya en la puerta de la aldea, Temari soltó a sus hermanos los cuales no tenian muy buen color de piel y se tiró encima de una de las dos personas que los estaban esperando.

-¡Shika! - Gritó Temari al mismo tiempo que se tiraba encima de él.

-Tksss que problemática eres Temari, mira que saltar encima de la gente.

-No me digas eso, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y te echaba de menos.

Mientras los otros hablaban entre si.

-¡Gaara, Kankuro cuanto tiempo sin veros! ¿Cómo habéis estado?

-No has cambiado nada Naruto, sigues siendo el escandaloso de siempre.

-Tú también sigues igual, te sigues pintando la cara.

-Naruto es un placer volver a verte de nuevo.

-Gaara, tú si que no has cambiado absolutamente nada, deja de ser tan formal.

Una vez que terminaron de saludarse todos, y Shikamaru haberse quitado a Temari de encima se decidieron poner en marcha.

-Ehh... ¿Shikamaru?

-¿Si Kankuro?

-Quitante las marcas de pintalabios que te ha dejado mi hermana por toda la cara, casi no se te ve con tanto rosa.

-TSHH que novia más problemática.

-¡AHHHHHHH! .- Gritó de repente Naruto llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué gritas ahora Naruto?

-Es que he recordado una cosa, Gaara tu acompañante tardará un poco en presentarse, le ha surgido un imprevisto, Shikamaru va con Temari porque son pareja y yo con tu hermano porque los dos hablamos mucho… Siento que tengas que ir sin acompañante.

-No te preocupes, lo prefiero así, me sentiría incomodo si me hubieran asignado a alguien muy hablador. _-Tampoco creo que me hayan puesto a alguien extrovertido, más bien a alguien serio y tranquilo… ojala fuera Hinata, pero jamás me pondrían con ella como mucho me asignarían a Shino su compañero de grupo o a su primo Neji._

El pequeño grupo iba muy animado por las calles, la parejita agarrados de la mano, dándose besitos y mimos por todo el camino y dos escandalosos que no paraban de hablar a pleno pulmón mientras se reían sin motivo alguno. Y por ultimo una persona un poco más retirada de estos que se avergonzaba de la atención que creaban los demás.

_-Que vergüenza espero que no me relacionen con ellos. -_Pensaba Gaara mientras observaba al cuarteto delante de él.

-Na-naruto…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2 Planificacion

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Na-naruto…

-¡Gaara!¡ Tu acompañante ya ha llegado! -Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Hmmm…- _Mi acompañante, seguro que es Shino Aburame o el primo de Hinata_." Se giró y vio a un Hyuga corriendo hacia ellos pero no era un hombre más bien parecía…"

-¡¿Hinata!? -Dijo Gaara un poco sonrojado y no es para menos con el paso de los años la Hyuga se había vuelto muy hermosa.

-Hola Kazekage. -Dijo Hinata inclinándose respetuosamente.

_-¡Dios mío! ¿Esta es Hinata? Ha cambiado mucho, esta preciosa, yo la recordaba cuando tenia trece años y ahora con diecisiete es muy atractiva, se ha dejado crecer el pelo y le llega al final de su espalda, su rostro se ha alargado y tiene aspecto de más madurez, ha crecido aunque sigo siendo más alto que ella, sus piernas son largas y delgadas, su vientre es plano por lo que me deja apreciar su gran abrigo, sus caderas y cintura me encantan y… eso… es… un…¿Pecho grande? Intento no mirar demasiado pero su pecho capta toda mi intención ¡Dios Gaara mira para otro lado! ¡¿Qué va a pensar de mi cuando se de cuenta?!_

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde, tenia una reunión con el Clan y no podía faltar, de verdad lo lamento…

Pero Gaara no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Hinata, en su mente se imagina un sin fin de fantasías.

-_- POV Gaara-_-

-Gaara …

Decía Hinata acercándose lentamente a él, sonrojándose cada vez más conforme más se le acercaba.

-He crecido y cambiado mucho…

Se agarra la cremallera de la chaqueta para empezar a bajar la cremallera con mucha lentitud.

- ¿Por qué no me descubres?.- Dijo abriendo la chaqueta hasta tal punto que sus senos estaban a punto de ser liberado cuando…

-_-Realidad-_-

Sangrado nasal.

-¡Ahhh! Sabaku no ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Hinata acercándose a él con preocupación.

-¿Ehhh? A s-si, estoy bi-bien… _-¡¿Desde cuando yo tartamudeo?!_

-Pero si te sangra la nariz, ven acércate para que te limpie. -Decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y acercaba la cara del pelirrojo a ella para limpiarle la sangre de la cara.

-Gracias. -Y se sonroja levemente por la cercanía entre los dos y el contacto de su delicada mano contra su rostro.

Mientra los otros miembros restantes del grupo estaban ajenos a la escena de los otros dos excepto claro Naruto que se reía por lo bajo y Temari que no se creía lo que acababa de ver.

_-¿Gaara esta sonrojado? Y perece ¿Nervioso y tartamudea? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿No será que a Gaara en verdad le gusta Hinata? Eso es…fabuloso, por fin podré tener sobrinos en condiciones y Gaara será feliz._

Temari se separa un momento de Shikamaru y agarra del cuello de la camiseta asu otro hermano para separarlo del grupo y hablar a solas con él.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres Temari?!

-Cállate la boca y escucha, me he dado cuenta de que a Gaara le gusta una chica y…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -Pregunto dudoso.

-¡Que te calles y me dejes continuar! Además él es tu hermano y si se echa novia estará de mejor humor y por lo tanto no se enfadara tanto con nosotros.

-Eso es un buen punto, de acuerdo te ayudare pero dime ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?

-Hinata Hyuga.

-Vaya este niño tiene buen ojo, pero ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-Tsk no tienes nada mas que mirarlo, si parece un flan cuando esta al lado de ella.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?

-Eso será mas adelante, tú déjamelo a mí, ahora vamos con los demás del grupo que nos están esperando.

Una vez todos justos otra vez, se pusieron en camino a la torre de la Hokage y esta vez todos con sus acompañantes.

-Entonces ¿Como has estado durante todo este tiempo Kazekage?

-No me llames así, dime Gaara, tenemos la misma edad y me siento un poco incomodo con eso Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, pero solo con una condición, si tú dejas de llamarme Hyuga y me llamas por mi nombre yo te diré por el tuyo ¿Vale? -Le dedica una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien Hinata.

-Pues trato hecho Gaara. -Su sonrisa se hace más grande y sus mejillas se enrojecen.

_-He echado de menos esa sonrisa._

-¿Cómo te va siendo el Kazekage?

-Pues es muy estresante con tanto papeleo pero me gusta sentirme necesitado por los demás, ¿Y tu? Si no me equivoco dentro de un par de años te nombraran la jefa de tu Clan.

-Pues es muy aburrido y son todos unos pesados, Hinata haz esto o Hinata haz lo otro que es mejor para el clan.

-Pero pareces feliz.

-Y lo soy, por fin le demostré a mi padre que soy digna de llevar el Clan Hyuga.

-Se que en tus manos irá perfectamente.

-G-gracias eres muy amable Gaara. _-Ha cambiado tanto, es más alto y perece tan maduro, se ha dejado crecer un poco el pelo, pero sigue siendo tan pálido y con esas ojeras que lo hacen ver tan guapo… p-pero ¿Qué en cosas tan descabelladas estoy pensando?_

-¡Ey chicos! Ya se ve desde aquí la torre del Hokage.

Anduvieron y pasaron por numerosos pasillos y puertas hasta que en una puerta les esperaba la mano derecha de Tsunade.

-Señorita Tsunade el Kazekage y sus hermanos acaban de llegar ¿Los hago pasar?

-Si Shizune gracias. -Todos entraron en la inmensa oficina y se sentaron frente al inmenso escritorio.

-Kazekage, es un placer que hayan aceptado nuestra proposición de pasar aquí las fiestas con todos nosotros -_Mira que hablarle de usted a un crío que bien podría ser mi hijo._

-Gracias Hokage siempre es una buena oportunidad poder venir a la Hoja para estar con mis conocidos -_Y con Hinata claro esta_. - aunque lamento haber tardado tanto.

-No te preocupes, pero estarán cansados de tan largo viaje ¿Me equivoco? Porque no mejor van a descansar a su casa de hospedaje, sus acompañantes os guiaran, nos vemos luego.

-Mmm... de acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Se dirigieron todos juntos a la casa en la que se alojarían por esos tres días, al entrar en la casa cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación mientras los acompañantes esperaban en el salón, lo único que diferenciaba las habitaciones unas de otras era el color y que en la habitaron de Temari había un gran tocador, en la de Kankuro un gran armario y en la de Gaara un escritorio y todas con un baño particular.

Una vez que todos estaban instalados correctamente se reunieron en el salón de la casa pues la Hokage le había dicho a Shikamaru los planes que tenia para todos esa misma noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Compras y fiesta

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el salón de la casa de hospedaje todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones o el sofá con un pelirrojo muy feliz por estar sentado al lado de Hinata, aunque no diera señales de ello.

-Tsk escuchad atentamente que solo lo diré una vez, que es un rollo tener que repetir las cosas… Bueno, como esta noche es Noche Buena Tsunade a decidido hacer una fiesta y me a dicho que compréis ropa decente y no que tomeis lo primero que os encontréis en el armario, quiere que salgáis a compraros ropa nueva, de los gastos se encarga ella -_Me extraña con lo tacaña que es._

-¡¿Qué?!¿Y lo dices ahora? A mi no me dará tiempo a nada, además tampoco se donde están las tiendas en tu aldea.

-Temari si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, yo tampoco tengo vestido aun, y me gustaría que me ayudaras.

-Gracias Hinata eres un verdadero ángel. _-Y no soy la única que lo piensa._

-Hinata ven un momento, tengo que comentarte algo.

-Oh, bien Shikamaru.

Hinata se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Shikamaru para hablar.

-Mira, solo te digo que tengas paciencia, mucha paciencia con Temari, es muy nerviosa cuando se trata de comprar, se vuelve una loca cuando ve un simple vestido que le gusta es muy problemática.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Gracias a ti, si no llegas a decirle nada tendría que haber ido yo y no podría dormir.

-Jajaja cada día eres más flojo.

-Jejeje ya ves.

En ese mismo momento Temari aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Gaara, pero tuvo que esperarse al verlo bastante enojado al pelirrojo.

_-¡¿Por qué se la lleva para hablar?!Con lo a gusto que estaba yo, los dos apretaditos en el sillón por la falta de espacio, con sus caderas bien pegadas a las mías, con mi brazo detrás de Hinata para estar mas cómodos y ella un poco encogida haciendo que sus pechos parezcan mas grandes….Me estoy hiendo por las ramas pero, ¡Arg diantres! ¡Es mi acompañante, mi pareja, hasta que ella no se vaya de esta casa tiene que estar conmigo y no con él! Maldita sea y encima se ríen,porque es mi cuñado que si no…_

-¿G-gaara? -Pregunta su hermana sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué tipo de vestido crees que debería usar una chica?

-Uno largo ¿Por qué?

-Buscaba ideas para mí.

-Pues que te ayude tu novio. _- Haber si a si deja a MI Hinata._

-Sabes perfectamente que él no me dirá nada, es demasiado vago. -_No puedo creerlo esta celoso._

-Tienes razón.

-¿Entones me ayudas? Por favor…

-Esta bien, sigue.

-Gracias Gaara, -_Por ser tan inocentón. -_ Entonces ¿Qué tipo de escote? ¿Y el color?

-Mmm un vestido con escote en V y de color negro, siempre queda muy elegante y sencillo ¿Algo mas?

-¿El maquillaje y los zapatos?

-Un maquillaje sencillo y unos tacones que no hagan a la mujer más alta que al hombre ¿Contenta?

-Si y mucho. -_Te vas a enterar esta noche en la fiesta, si ahora se te cae la baba cada vez que la ves, esta noche te tendrás que llevar una cubeta y una toalla ¡Muajaja!_

Hinata se acercó a Temari tras terminar su conversación con el Nara.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Por supuesto nos queda poco tiempo.

-Si todavía quedan nueve horas.

-Lo que he dicho poco tiempo, vamos corre. -La coge del brazo y tira de ella para la calle.

-Es…Espera Temari. _-Shikamaru tiene razón._

-Bueno yo me voy a mi casa y aprovecho para dormir un poco, nos vemos luego.

-Ya que Shikamaru se ha ido yo os llevare a comprar.

-Me parece genial Naruto ¿vamos Gaara?

-Mmm… -Fue toda contestación que le dio a su hermano.

En otro lado de la ciudad las chicas llegaron a una de las tiendas más glamorosas de la Aldea de la Hoja, al entrar cada una se fue por su lado.

Temari revolvió media tienda buscando el vestido perfecto para la ojiperla.

_-Demasiado corto, poco escote, tirantes demasiado gruesos, este ni siquiera es negro; no hay ninguno que coincida con la descripción de Gaara y si no lo encuentro parte de mi plan se arruinará…ummm... en ese montón parece…_ -¡Ahhh lo encontré!¡ Lo encontré al fin! Hinata ven rápido.

-¿Si?

-Toma pruébate esto y no me repliques.

-Oh... v-vale. -Ella entró a uno de los vestivulos para probarse el vestido que le había escogido Temari.

-Te…Temari me da vergüenza tener que usar esto…

El vestido que llevaba puesto era ceñido al cuerpo acentuando todas y cada una de sus curvas, era de largo hasta sus tobillos, de escote en V con un precioso encaje alrededor que realzaba su busto y al ser de color negro creaba un contraste perfecto con su pálida piel y claros ojos.

-No digas tonterías, estas muy hermosa, los hombres babearan por ti en cuanto te vean. –_Y Gaara el primero._

-Entonces ¿debería de comprármelo?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Gracias me lo quedare si tu lo dices, y déjame decirte que tútambién estas hermosa.

El vestido que llevaba Temari era rojo y llegaba sobre un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de palabra de honor con un gran lazo debajo del pecho de color negro que hacia que el vestido quedara suelto de cintura para abajo.

-Eres muy amable Hinata- -_No me extraña que le gustes a mi hermano_. - pero aun nos quedan los zapatos y el maquillaje, ¿sabes como pintarte?

-No nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Quieres que nos arreglemos juntas y así te enseño?

-Vale, pero en mi casa si no te importa.

-Muy bien.

En la otra parte de la ciudad, más concretamente en Ichiraku Ramen se podía diferenciar a tres personas en el establecimiento.

-Na-ru-to…- Dijo un muy furioso Gaara.

-¿Hmf? -Con la boca llena de ramen.

-¿Qué diantres hacemos comiendo ramen en vez de estar comprando? Llevamos dos horas aquí, la fiesta esta cada vez más cercana y no tenemos nada todavía.

-¿Y por que no me lo dices antes?

-¿Qué crees que llevo intentando hacer toda la santa tarde? -Gritó ya histérico.

-Ya tranquilos chicos dejen de pelear, Naruto, Gaara tiene razón tendríamos que estar comprando y no aquí y tu Gaara tranquilízate nos quedan siete horas.

-Si bueno ya andado.

Por fin llegaron a una tienda dividida por colores y cada uno se fue a un respectivo color favorito, los trajes eran similares entre si, lo que los diferenciaba era el color de las camisas Naruto naranja, Kankuro morada, Gaara burdeos y las tonalidades de los trajes.

Con las chicas de nuevo, ya llegaron al complejo Hyuga para poder alistarse, pues se habían entretenido en el almuerzo.

-Temari dúchate tú primero, mientras yo busco todo lo que necesitamos para el maquillaje.

-No tardare entonces.

La rubia entró al baño y se empezó a escuchar seguidamente el correr del agua, mientras la peliazul colocaba las cosas que necesitarian. Temari salio del baño a los diez minutos para darle paso a Hinata.

Al igual que la ribia al cabo de unos buenos quince minutos asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Te…Temari ¿Me darías la ropa? Me vestiré en el baño.

-Hinata ven aquí te pintare y peinare primero y no te preocupes yo soy mujer, no tienes nada que yo no tenga.

-O-oh, no te vayas a reír de mi cuerpo ¿Vale?

-Que cosas dices. -_Jamás me reiría de mi futura cuñada._

-Me sigue dando vergüenza… -Salió del baño con el pelo mojado, sonrojada y una pequeña toalla blanca que la rodeaba escasamente.

-Hay madre… _-Yo a su edad no tenia ese cuerpazo, tiene más que yo y soy dos años mayor que ella. _-Hinata no te avergüences de tu cuerpo, miles de mujeres matarían por un cuerpo como el tuyo. -_Y se de alguien que también mataría por tenerte a ti._

-Mejor ayúdame, si no me pondré más nerviosa.

Con los chicos, mÁs bien el pelirrojo.

-Bien me acabo de bañar con agua que contiene sales de baño y mi piel huele a fruta, me he echado colonia, lavado los dientes… solo me queda peinarme, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Para atrás? No, no me queda bien ¿Con la raya el medio? No estoy horrible, parezco un paleto ¿Pelo tieso? No se me queda como yo quiero…. ¡Arg! Da igual como lo llevo siempre, así que por lo tanto ya estoy listo.

Tal vez debería practicar para cuando estemos a solas Hinata y yo, y quien sabe, tal vez podría surgir algo.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Gaara ya tenía su propio propósito, esa noche en la fiesta le diría a Hinata lo que en verdad siente por ella, ya estaba arto de estar solo, y como él había dicho quien sabe, puede que una amistad se convierta en un nuevo romance.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias a todos por leer este capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 Operación Muerdago

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya eran las nueve, justo la hora en la que empezaba la fiesta de la que todo el mundo hablaba, los chicos llegaron primero aunque Kankuro y Naruto decidieron entrar en vez de esperar. El evento se celebraba donde años atrás hicieron el examen para Chuunin, pues era uno de los edificios más grades de la aldea.

-Dime Gaara ¿Nervioso?

-No, que va es solo que me Ha dado un poco de nostalgia, fue aquí donde os vi a todos por primera vez. -_Y a ella también._ - Aunque no empecé muy bien que digamos.

-Pero eso ya paso, ya no importa, cambiaste, tienes una villa que ahora te respeta, eres un gran Ninja y a mi parecer un gran cuñado.

-Gracias Shikamaru.

-Aunque tengo que admitir, que cuando te contamos que tu hermana y yo estábamos juntos creía que me querías matar por la expresión que pusiste.

-Y quería matarte, pero Temari no me dejo, pero al verla feliz me alegra de que me detuviera.

-Ah…..vaya…. -_Joder sinceridad no le falta a este, tengo que darle las gracias a Temari._

-¿No están tardando demasiado? -_Ya quiero ver a Hinata._

-Deberías de conocer ya a las mujeres, recuerda que vives con tu hermana, siempre tardan el doble que nosotros los hombre, son muy problemáticas, tendrías que acostumbrarte para cuando te eches novia.

-Novia… -_Hinata._

Una figura se acercó a Shikamaru por detrás y tapó juguetonamente sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

-Ya era de que llegaras Tema….ri. -No pudo terminar bien la frase, se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

-Estas muy guapo, tu también Gaara.

-Gracias tú te ves muy hermosa _– Si muy guapa y todo lo que quieres pero,¿Y Hinata?_

-¿Solo yo? Que grosero ¿Y a Hinata no le dices nada? Ven Hina acércate.

-Bu-buenas noches a todos. -Se sonrojó alarmantemente por las miradas que atraia de varios hombres.

Gaara se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Hinata, pero nada más fijar sus ojos en ella se quedó helado.

-Y bien Gaara ¿Cómo ves a Hina? -Preguntó una feliz Temari al ver a su hermano babeando.

-Mmm...…. Muy comestible…- No pudo evitar soltar un pequeñísimo suspiro y decir la frase con un jadeo leve.

-¿Per…perdón? _-No habrá dicho lo que yo creo sobre mí._

-Q…que estas perfecta quiero decir Hinata -_Mierda se me escapo lo otro._

-Tú también estas muy bien _-Ya decía yo, jamás pensaría eso, él es demasiado reservado._ - Le sonrió cosa que hizo que Gaara se sonroja un poquito, pero aun así le ofreció su brazo a Hinata para poder entrar y ella un poco nerviosa aceptó.

Pero nada más pasar la puerta de entrada, las chicas de la Hoja se llevaron a la Hyuga y mientras Gaara un poco decepcionado se dirigió hacia Naruto y los demás.

_-Si no estamos a solas no podré decirle nada…pero… ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido decir que estaba comestible en voz alta? Se supone que lo estaba pensando, aunque vestida así la hace tan apetecible,¡Dios lo que daría por tenerla ahora!_

Temari por su lado se había dado cuenta de que su hermano no apartaba la vista de Hinata, pero al levantar un momento la vista al techo se fijó en cierta plantita que había allí colgada y automáticamente un plan surgió.

Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y los dos se alejaron un poco del grupo.

-Kankuro se me ha ocurrido algo para que Gaara este con Hinata.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?

-El plan se llama "Operación Muerdago".

-Me hago una idea de tu plan por su nombre.

-Pues escucha atentamente, yo iré donde esta Hinata y le diré que la buscan cerca de la chimenea y tú le dices a Gaara que quieren hablar con él en el mismo lugar que yo he dicho, cuando los dos estén juntos al lado de la chimenea yo parare de "casualidad" y les diré que miren para arriba y verán el muerdago, se basaran, Gaara se podrá declarar y seremos todos felices.

-Lo que tu digas, me voy a por Gaara. -Se alejó y la rubia se fue a por la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-Dime. -Se volteó para verla.

-Te esperan en la chimenea para hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Quién?

-No se quien era, solo me dijo que te avisara _-Créetelo._

-Vale, enseguida iré.

_-¡SI!_

Mientras los hermanos.

-Oye Gaara te llaman unas personas para hablar.

-¿Donde? -Un poco desconfiado.

-Allí, al lado de la chimenea.

-¿Y por que tendría que acudir?

-Porque podría ser la Hokage o alguna persona importante como algún jefe decían por ejemplo. -_Haber si con eso te decides ya niño._

_-¿Jefe de clan? Podría ser el padre de Hinata, no quiero quedar mal delante de él._

-¿Gaara vas o no vas?

-Bien, de acuerdo iré. Apártate de en medio.

Hinata ya estaba en el lugar indicado por Temari, veía a muchas personas pero a ninguna con intenciones de hablar con ella a excepción de los jóvenes que se la comían con la mirada, así que decidió buscar por los alrededores, pero al girarse chocó con otra persona.

-L…lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Gaara! Lo siento por el golpe ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No descuida, estoy bien. -_Si esa amabilidad la hubiera recibido de pequeño estoy mÁs que seguro que no habría tenido una infancia tan difícil._ -Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -_A lo mejor es ella la que quiere hablar conmigo._

-Me han dicho que me buscaban por aquí.

-A mi también. -_Demasiado bonito para ser verdad que ella me buscara._

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos animadamente mientras cierta kunoichi de la Arena observaba a la pareja. -H_ora de poner el plan en marcha._ -Se acercó sigilosamente a ellos.

-Chicos ¿No os habéis dado cuanta en donde estáis parados?

-¿Qué quieres decir? _-Cuando por fin estoy a solas con Hinata siempre viene alguien a tocarme las narices._

-¿Por qué no miráis mejor para arriba y os dais cuenta vosotros solitos?

-¿Arriba? -Gaara levantó la cabeza junto a Hinata.

-E…eso... e...es…mu…muerdago… -Hinata apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna. -_Oh dios mío_. -Pensó nerviosa. -M_uerdago. -_Más nerviosa aun.

_-Oh dios mío._ Pensó muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo. –_Muerdago_. -Cada vez estaba mas emocionado.

-Bueno os dejare intimidad para vuestro beso ¡Nos vemos! -Se marchó rápidamente de allí con una expresión de puro furor.

-Ga…Gaara…

-No tenemos porque hacerlo si no quieres. -_Aunque moriría se me dices que no ahora._

-No, no me importa…estoy aliviada de que seas tú y no otro… -Lo dijo tan bajito que el pelirrojo apenas pudo oír nada, pero si oyó lo justo para saber que tenía su permiso.

-Será rápido… -_Besar a Hinata. No me lo puedo creer, debo de estar soñando, mi primer beso con ella, ahora si que estaré completo._ -Se inclinó hacia delante acercándose a la cara de Hinata que estaba más roja que un tomate, pero eso solo la hacia lucir aun más bella pues esta cerró sus ojos y entreabrió un poco sus rosados labios. _-Adoro la Navidad_. -Pensó Gaara mientras también cerraba los suyos al sentir el aliento a vainilla de Hinata en su rostro. -_Después del beso le diré lo que siento por ella. _

Sus narices rozaron provocando que ambos ladearan un poco la cabeza sabiendo que el beso esta cada vez mas cercano, sentían los dos como miles de mariposas en el estomago, seria el primer beso de ambos.

Cuando apenas faltaban unos míseros centímetros de rozarse…

-Hinata ven aquí un momento.

-S…si padre. -_Me ha visto, me reñirá porque me iba a be…besar con Gaara._ – A…ahora voy.

Hinata se fue a hablar con su padre, mientras que Gaara al no darse cuenta seguía inclinado hacia delante pero para ese momento una chica pasó por su lado llevándose un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Lo siento Tenten el beso no era para ti. _-¿Dónde se ha metido Hinata?_

-¿Te dedicas a ir por ahí besando a la primera que se te cruce? ¡Eres un cerdo! -Dijo colérica sacando de su bolso un rollo.

-Espera, tengo una razón para todo esto.

-Te lanzare mi mejor ataque ¡Degenerado!

Hizo unos cuantos sellos y una serie de diversas armas fueron directos al pelirrojo que al no tener su calabaza de arena solo pudo intentar esquivarlos, pero al ser demasiados para él lo dejaron en una situación un tanto delicada.

Miles de armas incrustadas en la pared muy cerca de su cuerpo y sin poder moverse pues con un movimiento en falso podría cortarse.

-Para que aprendas a tenerle más respeto a las mujeres. Y yo que te creía más maduro… -Se alejó dejando al pelirrojo sin poder moverse.

_-Yo lo único que he hecho es intentar besar a Hinata y encima le di la oportunidad de negarse, yo no soy un degenerado… bueno cuando se trata de Hinata puede que un poco pero nada mas que eso._

-¡Ah Gaara! ¿Estas bien? Deja que te ayude. -Quitó las armas de alrededor del pelirrojo.

-Si gracias… pero… ¿Donde has ido? -_Al final lo sabia, ¿Quien va a querer besarme a mi?_

-Mi padre me llamó cuando tú y yo nos íbamos a…

-Entonces ¿No es porque te sea desagradable el que te hallas ido?

-¿De donde sacas esas tonterías? Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, es más, eres muy importante para mi así que si no quieres que me enfade contigo no vuelvas a decir esas cosas otra vez ¿Entendido?

-_Importante para ella._ - Entendido, pero ¿Qué te a dicho tu padre?

-Na…nada importante…

**-_- Flash Back -_-**

-Hinata mañana hay una nueva reunión con el Clan ¿Sabes la hora?

-Si, padre, pero ¿De que se trata esta vez?

-Es confidencial, no se puede decir nada fuera de la mansión.

-Comprendo.

-Por cierto Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes alguna especie de relación con el Kazekage?

-¿Q…Qué? N…no, no tenemos na…nada. -_Sabía que preguntaría._

-¿Por qué os ibais a dar un beso?

-Ah eso….es…estábamos los dos ha…hablando cuando hemos vis…visto que te…teníamos muerdago encima de nosotros y…-_Que vergüenza._

-…

-¿Padre?

-Por si acaso ten precaución, no quisiera ser abuelo antes de tiempo.

-¡Pa…padre no íbamos a hacer na…nada de eso! -_Ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza._

-Si vais a hacerlo en tu habitación no hagáis mucho ruido, tu hermana duerme en la habitación de al lado y ella es bastante impresionable.

-¡Te repito que no es eso!

-Nos vemos luego hija, y dile al Kazekage que sea suave contigo, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Me ha ignorado por completo.

**-_- Fin Flash Back -_-**

-¿Segura? Estas muy roja.

-S…si.

De lejos se podía ver a Temari con cara de pocos amigos, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

-_Maldita sea era un plan perfecto, y en menos de un segundo todo se todo se Ha echado a perder._ -Shikamaru me voy a casa, no estoy de ánimos para más fiesta.

-Yo te llevo a casa. -_Mira que esta rara._

**Con Gaara y Hinata de nuevo.**

-Hinata ya es muy tarde ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar.

-Insisto. -_Me he quedado sin beso, deja al menos que disfrute a solas contigo por un rato más._

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Te importa si te cojo de la mano?

-Ah n…no, claro que puedes. _-¿Se creerán si vamos así que somos pareja?_

-Gracias así no se acercaran.

-¿Acercaran?

-Si más de una ocasión algún que otro hombre me ha perseguido, por eso cuando voy con mi primo o algún conocido les cojo de la mano.

-Malditos… _-¡Ella es mía! Como encuentre a alguno de los que la acosan los enterrare con mi arena._

-Te preocupas mucho por mi, me siento feliz aunque un poco abrumada la verdad.

_-¡Ahora o nunca, es mi oportunidad!-_ Hinata si en verdad me preocupo por ti es porque tú….yo te…. tú a mi me…. _-Jamás pensé que esto fuera tan difícil de decir._

-Ya se ve mi casa, Oh… perdona Gaara por interrumpirte por favor continua.

-No importa te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos. _-Porque hoy no atino._

-Pues será dentro de mucho tiempo, mañana no te veo y al siguiente día tú ya no estarás aquí. -Lo dijo decaída.

-Maldición lo había olvidado. -_No lo permitiré._

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa, es muy amable de tu parte.

-No hay problema.

-Buenas noches. -Lo abrazó y se adentró en la mansión rápidamente.

-Buenas noches Hinata. -_Juro que ahora que tengo una oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado no la dejare pasar por alto, no permitiré que me alejen de ti, mañana lo arreglare todo._

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió a su hospedaje recordando el calor que había sentido al tener a Hinata en sus brazos por un momento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 permiso

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**Antes de nada siento la tardanza y a comentar que si no os agrada ver a Gaara en plan pervertido y todo eso no leáis la historia para tener que evitar comentarios no deseados, gracias.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, la mayor parte de la villa de la Hoja estaba descansando aun en parte por el cansancio y la resaca del alcohol tomado la noche anterior.

En las calles casi desiertas se podía apreciar la silueta de cierto pelirrojo caminando hacia la torre de la Hokage con las ideas bien claras del porque quería ver a Tsunade.

Entró en el edificio y pasó por las diversas oficinas hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, donde tocó a la puerta a la espera de poder pasar a dentro.

-Adelante.

-Discúlpeme por venir de improviso Señora Hokage.

-No hay problema, pero ¿a que se debe su presencia?

-Tengo algo importante que proponerle que beneficiara tanto a su aldea como a la mía. – _Y sobre todo a mí._

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Pues vera en la aldea de la arena nos aria gran falta a alguien con una gran capacidad de organización y que por supuesto también sea capaz de ayudar en la medicina.

-Llamare a Sakura.

-Yo tenia pensado que fuera alguien del clan Hyuga, pues el problema a resolver tiene que ver con problemas de chakra.

-¿El Clan Huyga? Neji seria adecuado.

-No dudo de su capacidad, pues se que es muy hábil, pero preferiría a alguien más suave para este trabajo, como Hinata.

-¿Hinata? Eso será mas complicado, ten en cuenta que ella es la Heredera de su Clan; dudo mucho de que le permitan salir de la aldea.

-Lo se, siempre lo he tenido eso en cuenta, por eso estoy dispuesto a pedírselo al actual jefe del Clan yo mismo en persona. – _Y crear buena impresión por si acaso._

-Pues si es así por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, Hinata Hyuga tiene el permiso de la quinta Hokage para salir de la aldea de la Hoja para ayudar al Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, aliada nuestra.

_-Perfecto._ - Me iré entonces ahora mismo a la mansión Hyuga para comentárselo al padre de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, ¿Se ira mañana con vosotros? ¿O esperareis unos días?

-No se vendrá con nosotros mañana.

-Pues muy bien y por cierto…más te vale cuidarla porque es una de mis kunoichis mas preciadas, como vea cuando regrese un solo pelo de su cabeza fuera de lugar desearas no haber nacido.

-Si, gracias por todo; con su permiso me retiro.

-Hasta pronto. -Se despidió con una risa jovial.

_-Esta como una cabra._

Gaara salio de la oficina rápidamente, más bien corriendo a la mansión Hyuga, pues no podía esperar para saber si podría llevársela por un tiempo a su aldea.

Al poco rato corriendo podía ver a lo lejos la mansión y decidió aumentar el paso, pero con tantos árboles de por medio no le dejaban correr pues su gran gabardina se enganchaba constantemente en las ramas, por lo que decidió quitársela para mayor comodidad quedando con una camiseta de rejilla. _-Al menos no hay nadie por estas calles, que pensaría la gente si ven al Kazekage sin camisa._

Gaara ya estaba delante de la gran puerta de la mansión pero pensó que sin camiseta no seria apropiado entrar, así que aun más feliz decidió saludar a Hinata primero y explicaría la razón de su falta de ropa.

-¿Cuál será su habitación? Ya llevo recorrida media casa y no la encuentro.

Pasó unas cuantas habitaciones de largo, hasta que a su nariz le vino vagamente el olor de Hinata. Se giró levemente y vio una ventana semiabierta, se acercó a ella y aspiró fuertemente llenándose del aroma de la Hyuga hasta marearse, abrió del todo la ventana asomándose para ver si la dueña de dicha habitación se encontraba y la vio. Con un diminuto pantalón dejando sus largar y blancas piernas al descubierto y una camiseta que al estar Hinata estirándose se rizó para arriba dejando la vista de su vientre a Gaara, que estaba intentando contenerse apretando el marco de la ventana.

Y no es para menos, no todos los días puede ver a la tímida Hyuga en tan escasez de ropa.

-Mmm...…-Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. _-No me esperaba ver esto al entrar._

-Ga…Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y sin camisa?…-Tiró de su camiseta del pijama para abajo para taparse el vientre pero por inercia de la bajada provocó que su escote fuera aun más grande dejando ver una pequeña parte de su sujetador blanco al igual que su piel.

-Yo…yo… -_Maldición lo que a hecho es aun peor y… ¿Qué es esto?_ -Se tocó la nariz. -_Mierda otra vez_. -Limpió como pudo todo rastro de sangre que pudiera delatarlo y prosiguió con su intento de hablar con ella - Lo de la camiseta es porque se me enganchaba en las ramas y para no romperla decidí quitármela, pero eso no es por lo que he venido, Hinata necesito que te vengas con mis hermanos y conmigo a mi aldea.

-¿Tu aldea?

-Si, tenemos problemas en la Arena con el control del chakra y el ojo blanco nos seria de grata ayuda.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero tendré que pedirles permiso a la Hokage y a mi padre y este con todo el ajetreo de que soy la heredera lo tengo bastante difícil para convencerle.

-No te preocupes, hace un rato hablé con Tsunade de esto y a ella le parece bien y por tu padre no te estreses, se lo pediré yo personalmente, además te servirá para despejarte un poco, si no recuerdo mal estabas un tanto aburrida.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

-Porque has sido muy buena conmigo y te lo tenia que devolver de alguna manera. -_Mentira es porque eres mi más preciado tesoro._

-¡Gracias Gaara! -Se tiró a sus brazos en un abrazo que pilló a Gaara de sorpresa.

_-Me abraza._ - Pone sus brazos alrededor de ella estrechándola aun más contra él. Hinata sin darse cuenta se apegó un poco más. _-Sus senos están totalmente pegados a mi pecho y sus caderas rozando las mías constantemente... ¡OH dios! Estoy caliente muy caliente y tenerla así no me ayuda nada, y que yo este así conlleva a que…_

-Gaara ¿Podrías apartar el estuche de los kunáis? Me lo estás clavando en el estomago.

-Eh…si claro… un kunai…lo siento. -_Tengo que salir de aquí pero ya, antes de que se entere de lo que es en verdad._

Gaara aflojó el agarre que tenia sobre ella, y la depositó en el suelo intentando por todos los medios no rozar su endurecida entrepierna con la Igua, pero al estar pendiente de eso no se fijo en que a Hinata no le había dado tiempo suficiente para poner los pies y cayó llevándose consigo a Gaara en un intento de poder agarrarse y evitar la caída sin éxito alguno y cayeron sobre la cama.

-¡AHHH! -Gritó Hinata de la impresión que tuvo al notar algo duro en su entrepierna.

-¡ARG! -Gaara simplemente no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco procedente de su garganta al sentir el roce, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se moviere, restregara, empujara contra la persona que estaba debajo de él y lo hubiera hecho encantado, ya le daba exactamente igual lo que pensara Hinata, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Fuera de la habitación por esos momentos pasaba para mala suerte de los dos jóvenes de la habitación el padre de esta que decidió abrir la puerta tras escuchar el ruido de una caída seguido de un grito y un estruendoso gemido.

Y se encontró nada má ni nada menos que a su hija tirada en la cama con el pelo revuelto y esparcido por las sabanas, con la camiseta subida a causa de la caída tapando de manera justa su pecho, sonrojada y con las piernas completamente separas con el Kazekage entre ellas con su cuerpo en toda su totalidad sobre ella con una mísera camiseta de rejilla donde se podía apreciar pequeñas gotitas de sudor y con el rostro sonrojado, jadeando débilmente, con los dientes apretados y los ojos nublados por lo que dedujo debía de ser excitación .

Y no estaba equivocado.

-Lo siento señor Hyuga no es lo que parece_. -Ahora pensara que soy un cerdo degenerado que estaba intentando forzar a su hija._

-Creía que ya habías tenido suficiente anoche, se ve que os sobra energía a los jóvenes de hoy día.

_-¿Anoche?- _Gaara se levantó muy a su pesar de encima de Hinata y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. _-Da igual por lo menos se me ha cortado el rollo y su padre no verá nada raro-_

-Padre, te vuelvo a repetir otra vez que no es eso.

-Hinata no cambies de tema, yo también fui joven y se que se hace a tu edad.

-Pe…pero…

-Y dígame Kazekage ¿Se lo paso bien anoche con mi hija?

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Gaara más te vale no decir nada que se malinterprete._

-Si señor Hyuga, siempre es un placer estar con su hija.

_-¡No! Eso lo malinterpreta seguro._

-Me alegra, Hinata es muy tímida y no se aviva; ya era hora de que encontrara a alguien como tu que la espabile un poco.

-Gracias supongo _-¿Que quiere decir?_

_-¿Cómo que no me avivo? ¿Y quiere que espabile mediante el sexo? ¿Que padre en su sano juicio dice eso?_

-No hay problema, ya eres parte de esta familia, esta es tú casa, puedes venir cuando quieras a ver a mi hija, eso si, sed discretos y sobre todo no muy gritones.

-Gracias lo haré no se preocupe. -_No se que pasa aquí pero algo me dice que es bueno. _

-Bueno os dejare a solas para que continuéis ¿Hinata?

-¿S…Si?

-Protección.

-Cállate padre por favor. _-¿Qué pensara ahora Gaara después de esto? _

-Señor Hiashi me gustaría hablar ahora con usted si tiene tiempo.

-Claro que si, cuando te arregles algún miembro del clan te llevara al salón. Se aleja de ellos.

Una vez solos en la habitación de nuevo y con la puerta cerrada se veía el nerviosismo de ambos.

_-Por favor que no pregunte._

-Hinata ¿Protección? ¿Para que? -_Todavía no me entero._

-¡NADA, PARA NADA!

-Oh vale -_Al menos se le ha olvidado lo de antes._

-Gaara ¿Solo querías decirme eso? Es que cuando has entrado me acababa de levantar para irme a una reunión.

-Lo siento Hinata no quería molestarte enseguida me voy.

-Espera Gaara. -Le cogió de la gabardina ya puesta -Si no te es molestia cuando estemos en tu villa… ¿Podríamos salir como anoche? Si no estas ocupado claro.

-Hinata…- Gaara le levantó suavemente el mentón para mirarla. –Para mi es todo un honor el que quieras quedar conmigo, no quedaremos una vez, sino todas las veces que tú desees.

-Gaara yo…

-Vístete yo iré a hablar con tu padre, después vendré a decirte su decisión.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a entrar en su habitación mientras q el pelirrojo fue en busca del salón, que encontró sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Señor Hiashi lamento mi tardanza.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué es tan importante que requiere mi atención?

-Vengo a pedirle algo muy importante sobre su hija.

_-¿Importante? Por esa seriedad parece como si me fuera a pedir su mano, que bien una nueva boda._

-Quiera pedirle permiso para que dejara a su hija venir a mi aldea para una misión que requiere el ojo blanco. -_Y por motivo personal._

_-Que pena me había ilusionado_. -Si me das tu palabra de que mi hija no correrá peligro alguno y estará bien no le veo inconveniente.

-Puede estar tranquilo, Hinata estará bajo mi supervisón y si yo no estoy lo estarán mis hermanos, mis personas de mayor confianza.

-Trato hecho, ¿Se lo dirás tú?

-Si me permite.

-Adelante.

-Gracias con su permiso.

Gaara subió más feliz que un niño en una tienda de caramelos al cuarto de la peliazul, donde tocó a la puerta un par de veces a la espera de poder entrar.

-Entra.

-Hinata ya he hablado con tu padre.

-¿Ya? Que rápido.

-No se que esperabas tu para pedir permiso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me deja?

-Solo te digo que estés lista sobre las cinco de la madrugada.

-¡Gracias Gaara! No sabes cuanto significa esto para mí.

-Eres una persona muy especial para mí esto es poco comparado con lo que te mereces.

-Tú también eres especial para mí.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se perdieron entre ellos no existía nada a su alrededor, sentían como podían ver todo sin ver realmente nada, era un momento mágico para ellos, descubriendo sentimientos ocultos antes para ambos. Todo era perfecto, todo hasta que…

-Señorita Hinata la reunión esta por comenzar. -Se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento Hinata me he distraído nos vemos luego. -Volvió a abrir la ventana para salir por ella no sin antes girarse y dedicarle una leve pero hermosa sonrisa.

-Por ciento Hinata, me gustan mucho tus ojos. –Tras decir eso desapareció.

Hinata se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana, mirando por ella como se perdía la silueta del pelirrojo en la lejanía, lo miraba con anhelo.

-Ya me di cuenta por fin, ya lo comprendo todo, ya se porque me gusta estar contigo, verte reír solo para mi y sentirte a mi lado, ya lo se, es por que me he enamorado de ti Gaara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Operacion acampada

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

** -Lemon**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara por ese momento se encaminaba a su casa a tiempo parcial en la Hoja, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta y ni siquiera se habia enterado de cómo llegó.

_-Lo de antes ha sido ¡Wow! No se como ha sido, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, sino hubiera aparecido el padre de Hinata ¿Qué habría ocurrido?¿Hinata me hubiera golpeado? Eso hubiera sido lo más normal…o ¿Me habría ido yo? No, no lo creo porque las hormonas podían contra mi...y si ¿Lo habríamos hecho?...bueno tal y como estaba yo en ese momento no me opondría y aun ahora la sigo deseando con pensar es eso. -_ Entró dentro de la casa y pasó al salón. _-Dios con solo recordar como se siente su piel contra la mía y lo que he sentido con el roce me excito de nuevo… poder haber hecho el amor con ella…-_Hubiera sido maravilloso.

-¿Qué hubiera sido maravilloso?

-¡Te… Temari! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parada? _-Mierda lo que me faltaba, y encima con esto más duro que una piedra._

-Desde que has entrado por la puerta y te has puesto rojo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo por nada, solo preguntaba _-¡Ah! Como duele._

-¿Se puede saber por que cruzas las piernas estando de pie?

-Eh... Pues…yo… tengo que ir al baño, si eso y de paso me daré una ducha. -_Muy fría haber si así se baja mi entrepierna. -_ Cuando acabe hablamos. -Gaara salió disparado escaleras arriba y se perdió de vista al doblar por el pasillo, mientras Temari se sentó en el sillón a esperar a su hermano.

En unos quince minutos más tarde el pelirrojo por fin había podido resolver su caliente problema, se sentó frente a su hermana.

-¿Y bien Gaara? ¿De que se trata?

-Veras mañana por la mañana a lo mejor tenemos que esperarnos un poco en las puertas de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta mañana he ido ha hablar con Tsunade para que nos ayude con el problema que tenemos en Suna últimamente.

-Con eso nos vendría bien la ayuda de un Hyuga.

-Lo se, ya esta solucionado. -El sonrió casa muy extraña y no muy común en él.

_-¿Sonríe? -_¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata? _-Me lo imagino ya._

-Pues es… Hinata Hyuga. -Se sonrojó levemente.

-Fufufufu…

-¿De que te ríes? -Todo rasgo de felicidad desapareció dejando paso a su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿Yo? De nada.

-No te creo estas tramando algo ¿Qué es?

-Gaara me ofendes diciendo eso, como crees que haría una cosa así, además soy tu hermana ya deberías conocerme bien. -Dijo fingiendo inocencia y haciéndose la dolida.

-Por eso mismo, porque te conozco bien se que te traes algo entre manos y que no me hará nada bien a mi.

-Que desconfiado eres.

-No es la primera vez que me veo envuelto en algún plan tuyo y salgo mal parado.

-Bueno ya vale, ahora dime ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedara Hina en nuestra aldea?

-No lo se. -_Espero que bastante_.

-Vale entonces me voy a hacer el equipaje, la comida esta lista.

-No tengo hambre.

_-Ya empezamos. -_Todos los días igual, échate un plato y come.

-No, no quiero.

_-Peor que un niño de seis años. -_Si no te alimentas bien no le gustaras a las chicas.

-Me da igual. _-Solo quiero gustarle a Hinata, las demás me dan lo mismo._

Temari se dirigió a la cocina, cogió un plato el cual llenó de estofado y al entrar al salón lo puso delante de su hermano que la mira desafiantemente, pero como ya tiene años de experiencia sabia como actuar.

-Come.

-No.

-Gaara hasta que no te comas eso de ahí no te levantas, así que come.

-Me levantare cuando yo... ¡AUCH! -Se sobaba la cabeza.

-He dicho que a comer y como te vuelvas a levantar te pego más fuerte.

-No quiero estofado.

-Te lo diré solo una vez o te lo comes ya o te lo doy yo, tú eliges.

-Comeré yo solo. -Cogió la cuchara y empiezó con su plato.

-Bien, yo me voy a mi habitación a empacar, las cosas, dejare un clon para que te vigile.

-Bruja…

Temari una vez en su habitación guardando sus pertenencias se puso a pensar otra estrategia para que su hermano pudiera estar con Hinata, pero por más que pensaba no obtenía nada, estaba por darse por vencida cuando cogió su tienda de campaña para guardarla y ahí surgió su maravillosa idea.

Con la tienda de campaña en mano Temari se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta no sin antes esconder el paquete que llevaba para que no lo viera el pelirrojo.

-Gaara voy a salir un rato.

-Hmmm…

-¿Te lo has comido todo?

-Si pesada.

-¿Y por que la zanahoria sigue en el plato?

-Porque no me gustan, además ¿No te tenias que ir? Pues adiós.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando vuelva.

Una vez fuera de la casa, buscó un lugar apartado donde poder quemar su tienda, en un claro no muy lejos de la aldea decidió hacerlo, buscó por todos sus bolsillos en busca de un mechero, pero no encontró ninguno.

-Mierda y ahora que hago.

-Temari ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó le persona recién llegada.

-Umm...… hola Shika…espera un momento… ¡Shika!

-¿Qué?

-¿Verdad que tu fumas?

-Si

-¿Entonces tienes un mechero?

-Pues claro no se como encendería entonces los cigarrillos.

-¿Me lo prestas? Por favor. -Poniéndole ojitos.

-Toma. -Sacándolo de su bolsillo para dárselo.

-Gracias. –Besó su mejilla.

Temari prendió la tienda de campaña mientras una risa malévola se extienda por su rostro al ver como poco a poco el fuego volvía la tienda en cenizas.

-Temari ¿Por qué quemas eso? No te habrás vuelto pirómana ¿No?

-No Shika, lo hago en nombre del amor.

-¿Amor?

-Si, no preguntes.

-Bueno te veré mañana para despedirte.

-¡Espera! ¿Hinata estará en su casa?

-Por esta hora suele ir a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Y con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le daban se puso de nuevo en marcha para buscar a la peliazul.

Mientras en dicho lugar se apreciaba a la Huyga practicando su técnica del ojo blanco, dando fuertes golpes con las palmas de sus manos en unos postes de madera, que por inercia de las fuertes sacudidas junto con el chakra estaban todos muy deteriorados manchados de sangre seca.

Una vez Temari hubo llegado no tuvo ninguna dificultad para localizarla, pues del equipo 8 estaba ella sola así que se acercó a ella.

-Hola Temari.

-¿Cómo has sabido que ….¡Ah! Claro tu Byakugan.

-Acertaste, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues que Gaara me ha dicho que te vendrás con nosotros y he venido para decirte que no hace falta que te lleves la tienda de campaña, podemos compartir la mía._-Si compartir y ¡jaja1 sobretodo la mía._

-¿Estas segura Temari? No me es ningún esfuerzo llevármela.

-¡No! Es para que lleves menos equipaje y te sea más cómodo.

-OH... pues si no te molesta que duerma contigo gracias.

-No hay de que, me voy no quiero molestar, no te esfuerces mucho si no mañana estarás muy cansada.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Al anochecer ya estaban todos en casa con el equipaje hecho, aseados para el día siguientes y ya cenados, bueno no todos, porque cierto pelirrojo aun se negaba a comer, pero una vez que ya si todos terminaron, gracias a las amenazas de su querida hermana mayor, se dispusieron todos a ir a dormir pues lo que les deparaba el día de mañana era un largo viaje.

Al día siguiente antes de que saliera el sol por el horizonte, los Ninjas de la Arena ya estaban esperando en la gran puerta de entrada a la villa de la Hoja esperando a que la joven Hyuga llegara, cosa que no le agradaba a Gaara pues después de haber estado un día entero sin poder verla estaba ansioso por su llegada.

_-Estoy nervioso, se que faltan veinte minutos para la hora que le dije, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado… a lo mejor su padre a cambiado de opinión y ya no le permite ir a mi aldea, lo cual es muy normal después de lo que vio en la habitación es lo mas lógico ¿Qué padre dejaría ir a su hija ir con un chico que casi se la tira? Ninguno…_

Gaara entre sus cavilaciones no se percató de que Hinata acababa de llegar con la compañía de Shikamaru que estaba más dormido que despierto por la temprana llegada de la peliazul en su casa para partir a la puerta de la aldea con diez minutos de antelación encontrándose a todos ya presentes en dicho lugar.

-Siento la tardanza, ¿Esperaron mucho?

-No que va para nada, ¿Verdad Gaara? -Le preguntó su hermano sin recibir respuesta por parte de este, que seguía con sus constantes reflexiones.

-¡Gaara! -Gritaron sus hermanos a la vez.

-¿Qué? -Por fin fuera de su mente.

-Que Hinata ya ha llegado con Shikamaru.

-Ummm_... -¿Qué narices hace él con ella? Él ya tiene a mi hermana, más le vale no estar intentando seducirla porque eso es cosa mía, es mas ¡Ella es MIA que diantres! -_¿Qué haces con Hinata?

-La he acompañado hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no vaya sola.

-¿Con que fin?

-No tengo ningún fin, es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella.

-¿Solo una amiga?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-¿A no? Pues no lo parece.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener yo celos? ¿Por qué tú la has traído y has estado a solas con ella mientras que yo he estado aquí? ¿Por qué no me presta la atención que quiero? ¿Por qué los hombres la encuentran terriblemente atractiva y no puedo hacer nada para impedir que otros que no sean yo la miren? ¿Por qué podéis ver su hermosa persona y sus dulces sonrisas todos los días y yo no? _-Mierda no tendría que haber dicho todo eso._

-Pues yo diría que si que son celos y bien grandes, has caído en el amor y bien fuerte.

-Cállate, tú que sabrás.

-Más que tú, recuerda que estoy con tu hermana y por dos años ya, acepta este consejo no niegues más lo que sientes por ella, lo único que haces es confundirte y por lo tanto sufrirás y ella también lo pasara mal al verte en ese estado y no poder ayudarte, Hinata no es de esas personas que pasan de largo cuando una persona sufre.

-Lo se muy bien, llevo cuatro años observándola a escondidas cada vez que vengo a vuestra villa, se mejor que todos vosotros como es.

-Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que no eres el único enamorado de ella, más de la mitad de la parte masculina esta detrás de Hinata, besan el suelo que ella pisa literalmente.

-Ya me he percatado de ello. _-Y no me gusta nada._

-Pues ya sabes que hacer, aprovecha que Hinata estará por un largo tiempo contigo y haz que se enamore de ti, conociendo su dulzura ya mismo tendrás contrincantes en tu villa.

-No tendrán oportunidad. -_Mataré a todo aquel que se le acerque con intención de arrebatármela. _

-Suerte.

Una vez que Temari se despidió de Shikamaru ante dos miradas de asco de sus hermanos al ver como se besaban y una comprensiva y conmocionada de Hinata, se pusieron en marcha para su largo viaje al País del Viento.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban recorrido siendo ya más del medio día, Gaara no pudo acercarse ni una sola vez a la peliazul, pues esta estaba bastante entretenida con su hermana que no dejaba que ni su hermano ni él se acercaran con la escusa de que estaban hablando sobre cosas de chicas.

Después de un pequeño descanso que pararon para poder comer algo que no duro más de media hora, reanudaron la marcha sin detenerse hasta que ya el sol se ocultase tras las grandes montañas, donde se pusieron todos de acuerdo para establecer ahí su mini campamento por esa noche.

Mientras que las chicas fueron a por algo de leña para hacer un fuego recordando que estaban en invierno, los chicos se quedaron a montar la tiendas que para sorpresa de ellos solo había dos.

Las chicas una vez de vuelta se encontraron con todo hecho, lo único que faltaba era la fogata de la que se encargaría la peliazul.

-Hinata. -Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella por primera vez en todo el transcurso del día.- ¿Y tu tienda de campaña? Dámela, yo te la montare.

-No me he traído.

-¿Se te olvido?

-No, Temari me dijo ayer que no la trajera, que dormiríamos juntas para que no tuviera que traer mucho peso, pero gracias igualmente.

-Buscare a Temari entonces. -Volviendo a levantarse dejando a la Hyuga continuar con su fuego, muy a su pesar por tener que apartarse de ella se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Temari dame tu tienda, yo la montare.

-Lo siento Gaara se me a olvidado. -Mintió.

-¿Qué?

-La he buscado por todas mis cosas, pero no esta. lo siento. -Volvió a mentir.

-Que se la va a hacer, quedaros vosotras con la de Kankuro, él y yo dormiremos en la mía.

-Gracias y lo siento de verdad. -_Todo esta saliendo perfecto._

-No importa, la hoguera ya esta lista, vámonos con los otros. -Se dio media vuelta y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de la ojiblanco.

Todos cenaron y conversaron por un largo rato, tranquilos sin prisa hasta que el pelirrojo se despidió de todos y se fue a descansar, lo cual era muy normal pues fue el que más temprano se levantó de todos.

-Hinata, había pensado que es mejor que duermas con Gaara, yo dormiré con Kankuro.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Hinata tu eres la heredera de tu Clan, si tenemos una emboscada no hay nadie mejor que él para protegerte.

-Pe-pero yo…-Se sonrojó.

-Kankuro. -Le susurró a este. -Es parte de mi plan, sígueme el juego, luego te cuento.

-Vale.

-Es verdad Hinata, como mi hermana a dicho él es el mas indicado para ello, no podemos poner en riesgo tu seguridad, estas a nuestro cargo ahora.

-Pero Gaara…

-A él no le importa, es más tu ponte mientras el pijama que yo le escribiré una nota para cuando se levante. -Le sonrió la rubia dándole más confianza.

-Va…vale. -Agarró su pijama de la bolsa y se metió en la otra tienda para cambiarse mientras que Temari escribía la nota a la vez que le explicaba a su hermano el plan.

Al poco rato la ojiblanco salió con una manta alrededor de ella donde se podía apreciar unos cuantos botones de su pálido pijama violeta.

-Toma, déjaselo a su lado.

-S…si , buenas no…noches. -Muy silenciosamente se metió en la tienda del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de que los hermanos de este se reían y miraban de manera cómplice.

**-_- POV Hinata -_-**

Abrí la cremallera torpemente para entrar adentro no sin antes respirar fuertemente para tranquilizarme, intentando calmar mis rápidos latidos y decirme a mi misma que no pasa nada, que es solo una persona que esta dormida apaciblemente.

Pero al girarme y verlo dormir no pude soportarlo, me sonrojé de una intensidad mayor que su color de cabello.

Vale que lo que he dicho antes me había ayudado un poco, pero es que lo malo es que esa persona es un chico y para colmo del que estoy enamorada. Tengo mis nervios a flor de piel, así que apreté fuerte mis puños y note en el proceso la nota que a escrito Temari, tengo que ponerla a su lado y decidí que fuera al lado de su rostro para cuando se diera la vuelta si abría sus ojos pudiera verla antes, así que me acerqué un poco más.

Cuan error de mi parte, nada más ponerme a su lado e inclinarme para depositar el papel, Gaara se dio la vuelta y me cogió del brazo quedando aun más cerca del el, casi tumbada sobre su pecho.

Y casi muero de pánico al mirarle a la cara, pues tenía los ojos abiertos.

_-¿Que hago? No se que hacer, ¿Qué le digo si me pregunta por mi motivo al estar con él aquí?_

No lo se, lo único que se es que me mira, pero sus ojos no son intensos como siempre y todos mis nervios se esfuman con suma rapidez al ver que los vuelve a cerrar con lentitud y seguir durmiendo.

Cuando logré soltarme de su agarre, que por cierto era bastante fuerte pare alguien que este dormido, decidí acostarme sin moverme bruscamente, porque puede que fuera eso mismo lo que le haya hecho abrir los ojos aun estando dormido.

Así que una vez tumbada y dándole la espalda no pude evitarlo, con su olor flotando por toda la tienda me dormí.

**-_- POV Gaara -_-**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, solo se que me revolví en mi sitio al percibir un dulce olor a lavanda impregnando mi nariz, una suave respiración en mi cuello y oído y un leve peso en mi cadera y pecho, este ultimo era acariciado levemente ¡Maldito Kankuro! ¡¿Qué diablos hace?!

Abrí de pronto mis ojos y giré bruscamente mi cara para recriminarle, pero todo rastro de enfado se quedó en una gran sorpresa al ver que no era mi hermano el que me acariciaba.

Su cabello era azulado pero al ser de noche era completamente negro, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas como era habitual en ella, lucia con una sonrisa suave en su rostro y su acompasada respiraron en mi cuello era una clara señal de que esta cómoda, cómoda a mi lado, eso me llenó de orgullo y subió aun más mi ego.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, si no es mi hermano y es Hinata quien esta a mi lado, eso quiere decir que el peso que tengo en mis caderas es ella. Destapé nuestros cuerpos para ver que en efecto tenía su pierna sobre mí.

Me hizo sonrojar sin poder evitarlo, no he estado tan cerca de una mujer de esta manera en mi vida.

Al destaparla tembló y se apretó aun más a mi, restregando sin querer su pechos en mis costillas y parte de mis pectorales, se quejó en mi oído con un tenue suspiro, no pude evitarlo, ahora estaba tan rojo como mi pelo y solté un pequeño jadeo cuando sentí como volvía a acariciarme el pecho, pero esta vez por dentro de mi camiseta del pijama sin habérmela quitado.

Es más, coló su mano por los espacios que hay entre cada botón, me volví a girar para verle la cara, para así también ver si se despertaba al intentar sacar su mano de mi pecho.

Cual fue mi gran sorpresa al encontrarla con los ojos completamente abiertos y devolviéndome la mirada.

-Hi…hinata…

-Eres muy malo Gaara, me has despertado. -Me dijo mientras me seguía acariciando el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi hermano?

-Se fue, no podía dormir y dijo que volvería por la mañana.

-¿Y t…tu? -No pude hablar bien, ahora masajeada mis tetillas y estaba empezando a calentarme.

-Pensé que podríamos acabar lo empezado.

-¿Acabar lo empezado?

-Si, lo que paso en mi habitación ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-Y…yo…

No pude terminar la frase, vi como se levantaba y se sentaba encima de mis caderas y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de su pijama con lentitud, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver eso por parte de ella, ¿Desde cuando es Hinata tan atrevida?

La vi inclinarse y dirigirse hacia mi oído no sin antes coger mis manos y ponerlas en su camisa incitándome a que soltara los botones que faltaban a lo cual no pode negarme y seguí lo que ella había dejado mientras notaba como mordía y lamia mi oído y bajaba a mi cuello.

Me hizo suspirar y note como solté al fin el ultimo botón, ella se irguió de nuevo y no supe que hacer a continuación.

Y fue cuando sentí como mis ojos dolían de lo abiertos que estaban, ya no llevaba camisa y tampoco portaba sujetador por lo que quede petrificado, sus senos estaban frente a mí sin nada que los cubriera y por un momento pensé que mis manos serian un estupendo lugar.

Escuche como se rió y empezó a desabrochar ahora mi camisa y volvió a inclinarse pero no se dirigió a mi cuello como anteriormente, sino que fue a mi boca y obtuve por fin mi anhelado beso, que como supuse es magnifico.

Mis manos cogieron su nuca y la acerqué más a mí, recibiendo un reconfortante jadeo de su parte.

Sin poder aguantarme, lamí sus labios pidiendo la entrada la cual aceptó, introduje mi lengua en su boca y la saboreé por completo admirando ese dulce sabor que poseia.

Mi lengua se movía de una forma que jamás creí conocer para mí, al igual que la suya, sin previo aviso despegó mis manos de su nuca y espalda para dirigirlas a sus pechos al tiempo que rompía el beso y se notaba mi ya forzada respiración.

-Tócame. -Jadeó.

Y lo hice, apreté suavemente sus enormes senos con lo que dio un débil gemido que fue música para mi. Sus pechos eran suaves y tersos como lo era su espalda.

Cuanto más masajeaba su pecho más fuerte gemía y se empezaba a endurecer mi miembro por segundos, preparándose para lo que me esperaba, que a este ritmo será pronto, porque al ver como se levantaba y se quitaba sus pantalones me relamí sin pensarlo, así que para acortar el tiempo yo también me quité los míos quedando ambos en ropa interior.

No sobra decir que mi miembro ya estaba endurecido y se podía ver a simple vista lo excitado que estaba aun teniendo los calzoncillos puestos, pero ella lo empeoró aun más al volver a sentarse sobre mí y mover las caderas frotando su intimidad contra la mía.

Ese acto me descolocó por completo.

-Hi…Hinata por favor no resisto más…déjame poseerte… te deseo.

Con esa sonrisa siempre es su rostro se movió de mi lado, note como tiraba de mi ropa interior para bajarla y no me importó que me viera desnudo como a mucha gente le suele ocurrir lo que si me avergonzó fue que cuando termino de quitármelos por completo lo miro, vio mi pene erecto, orgulloso, duro y muy goteante, la necesitaba y mi cuerpo era una prueba de ello.

Me avergonzaba que se me notara lo muy necesitado que estaba de ella.

Hinata también empezó a quitarse su ultima prenda de encaje, muy sensual por cierto y la vi completamente desnuda para mi, se acercó gateando y volvió a colocarse a ambos lados de mis caderas con la piernas completamente separadas, dejándome ver la humedad que bajaba por sus muslos.

Otra vez rozo nuestros sexos y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo con ese simple roce.

-Te lo ruego…baja y déjame entrar.

Me obedeció, llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y separo los labios exteriores y…

-¡Agr! -Cerré mis ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás al igual que ella en un intento de poder contenerme.

No se movió y en parte lo agradezco, me falta el aire y si hubiera continuado seguro que me hubiera muerto por falta de oxigeno, pero al estar parada pude sentir como temblaba y se contraía constantemente, provocando que me excitara aun más de lo que ya lo estoy si es posible, así que una vez un poco más relajados empezó a moverse muy lentamente para coger el ritmo.

Cosa que no duró mucho pues sus brincos eran cada vez más fuertes y jodidamente más placenteros, tanto que volvía a estar sin aire otra vez. Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar con los constantes gemidos y gritos que soltaba junto ella.

-¿T…te gusta….? ¿Ga…Gaara…? -Me dijo jadeando.

-Mu…mucho…-Fue lo único que mi cuerpo me dejaba pronunciar puesto que el movimiento se hizo más exquisito al moverme junto a ella.

Quería abrir mis ojos, a duras penas pude lograrlo, pero cuando lo hice pude ver la imagen más sensual y excitante que jamás haya visto.

Hinata estaba con sus ojos cerrados, pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, tenía la espalda arqueada y la cabeza echada para atrás, sudorosa y gritando mí nombre una y otra vez. Pero me falta algo y lo supe al instante de mirar sus pechos que con cada nueva penetración rebotaban y parecían llamarme a gritos.

La curiosidad y una nueva forma de buscar más placer tanto para ella como para mí me hicieron pensar…

_-¿Cómo sabrán sus senos?_

Y sin ningún tipo de pudor la acerque a mi y los lamí, mordí y pellizque a mi total antejo, saciándome de ellos y supe sin dudarlo que me haría adicto a su sabor.

Seguí lamiendo sus senos hasta que su cuerpo me empezó a apretar más, necesitando más aire del que antes necesitaba y sabiendo que todo estaba por acabar, así que sabiendo eso la sujeté fuerte de su cintura y embestí más fuerte hasta que no pude aguantar más y me corrí dentro de ella.

-¡Te amo! -Fue lo ultimo que escuche al terminar ella y….

Desperté de repente, todo había sido un sueño, pero las respiraciones eran tan reales al igual que su peso contra mi, no se como explicarlo y bueno ha sido mi primer sueño erótico y ahora me noto mi miembro hinchado sin agua fría que lo baje.

-Ummm...… -Oigo suspirar a alguien en mi oído y por esa suavidad creo que es…al girarme todo se volvió turbio, era ella, entre en pánico ¿Qué hace Hinata durmiendo conmigo en verdad? ¡Mierda! Tengo que darme la vuelta antes de que se despierte para disimular algo.

Me giré y vi un papel al lado de mi cara y al abrirlo lo leí.

**Gaara he pensado que Hinata duerma contigo, estará más segura a tu lado en caso de que nos emboscaran y como tu sabes no podemos permitir que corra peligro, lo dejo en tus manos, descansa.**

**Temari.**

Maldita Temari sabía que tramabas algo y siempre soy yo al que se lleva la mala parte ¿Como diantres me quito esta enorme erección ahora? Además conmigo también corre peligro con lo que pasó en su habitación y el sueño que he tenido ya no me fío de mi mismo cuando estoy con ella.

Da igual lo mejor será volver a dormir y esperar a que esto se me pase porque….

-Será muy difícil. - Dijo notando como Hinata se abrazaba aun dormida a su espalda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Decidme que os pareció el Lemon, es el primero que escribo y no se como esta o si es demasiado largo o corto.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Llegada a Suna, nuevos rivales

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana llegó para unos mejor que para otros, los hermanos del pelirrojo riéndose a carcajadas en la tienda por desear ver la cara de su hermano pequeño al descubrir que Hinata durmió con él toda la noche, en cambio el pelirrojo se volvió a despertar al escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas procedentes de la tienda donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Se dio la vuelta medio dormido y estrechó entre sus brazos a la Hyuga creyendo que era la almohada, que extrañamente le parecía más cómoda y reconfortante de lo normal. Con mucho pesar se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo enfocando la vista a su "almohada" y de golpe todo lo acontecido la noche anterior le golpeó la cara.

-¡_Mierda es Hinata! Lo había olvidado todo, joder solo a mi se me tendría que olvidar todo esto. -_ Pero aun así no la había soltado de sus brazos, he inconscientemente la apegó més a el y acercó su rostro a su cabello para aspirar su aroma.

_-Pero he de admitir que antes del sueño y después de volverme a dormir he estado muy a gusto, no me importaría despertar todas las mañanas así de juntos, además….-_ La mira fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de su profundo sueño. _-Es tan inocente y tierna, hasta durmiendo esta sonrojada._ -Con su mano derecha acarició levemente la cara de la ojiblanco para notar su suavidad y por acto reflejo ella se abrazó mucho más que antes y enredó sus piernas con las de él soltando un débil suspiro que lo hizo sonrojarse y encenderse al pelirrojo -_Como me tienta, con un simple suspiro y acercarse a mi ya me tiene caliente. _-Se ríe cínicamente _-Soy un degenerado._

Notaba el calor que ella desprendía y lo excitó más aun, no tendría que hacerlo, estaba mal y lo sabia, también porque en cualquier momento sus hermanos podrían entrar en su tienda y descubrirlo, y perder tanto como el respeto de estos y su amistad con Hinata.

Pero esta ultima tenia un sueño tan profundo y él estaba tan ansioso que tomó lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Con su mano con la que antes le acarició el rostro, descubrió parte de su hombro y bajó la tirantilla de su sujetador, posando sus labios sobre este mientras su mano libre se metía por su camisa en su espalda acariciando su suave piel, ella suspiró más fuertemente y el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer su hombro de forma lenta pero intensa.

Subiendo con la ayuda de sus propias piernas la tela del pantalón del pijama de la Hyuga para obtener más calidez y poder acariciarlas sin problemas, no le produjo problema alguno pues el pantalón de ella era de tela suave y lo subió con facilidad.

No supo en que momento acabó lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, dejando en este alguna que otra pequeña marca rojiza y acariciando con sus manos el vientre de Hinata y sus piernas expuestas, solo la estaba tocando y él ya estaba jadeando pesadamente y hacia gala de una enorme y dolorosa erección que no paraba de rozarse continuamente con la entrepierna de Hinata, que al no despertarse él aprovechó para restregar más su hombría en ella, soltando graves y desenfrenados gruñidos de su garganta.

_-¡Dios! Que falta me hace una buena ducha helada._ -Pensó al tiempo que levantaba su cara de las clavículas de la peliazul y dirigió su mirada a sus pechos, tragó fuertemente saliva por el pensamiento de lo que iba ha hacer a continuación.

Dirigió sus manos temblorosas a su camisa para desabrochar el primer botón que no duro mucho abrochado y su escote se hizo más visible, estaba tan deseoso de saborearla que acercó su boca a sus senos veloz, pero primero dejó salir su aliento, que hizo que se erizara la piel de la joven para después abrir su boca y sacar su lengua dispuesto a pobrar esa zona, pero un movimiento por parte de ella lo sorprendió y se irguió de inmediato para poner espacio entre los dos.

-Ummm...…. ¿Gaara? -Se estiró sin haberse dado cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo había dejado sus ropas, las cuales estaban arrugadas y subidas pero sin llegar a ensañar partes importantes.

Con mucho esfuerzo empezó a abrir sus níveos ojos para mirar a su alrededor hasta que su vista enfocó al pelirrojo pero se asustó al verlo en ese estado, confundiendo su gran calenton con un poco de fiebre.

-¡Gaara!¿Estas bien? ¿Te encuentras mal? -Le preguntó al verlo con su pijama revuelto y medio desabrochado, con el pelo alborotado, una respiración uniforme a la vez que sudaba y estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ehhh? -Se olvidó por un momento de su excitación y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba muy cerca suyo, con su frente pegada a la suya.- ¿Q…Qué haces?

-Pensé que tenías fiebre por eso te tomo la temperatura, pero por suerte no tienes absolutamente nada. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Si tú supieras lo que hay ahora mismo dentro de mis pantalones oculto por la manta no dirías que no me pasa nada. _-Gracias Hina…ta. -Se quedo mudo al verla.

La peliazul estaba cerca de él, a cuatro patas e inclinada hacia su persna, con el rostro levemente inclinado al estar confusa por su extraó comportamiento y con un poco de rubor dándole un aspecto muy inocente y jodidamente sensual para Gaara.

Al ver que ella no había notado todavía que tenía la camisa con un botón desabrochado, que con la posición y la inclinación que tenia podía ver claramente su sostén de encaje blanco, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito en el intento.

_-Me esta volviendo loco, ¿Pretende que me abalance sobre ella? Porque a este paso es lo único que va a conseguir así._ -Volvió a abrir los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hablar lo más normal que pudo en esas condiciones – Hinata nos iremos muy pronto de aquí, por eso te he levantado, yo me cambiare en la otra tienda ¿De acuerdo? -Puso de excusa para salir lo antes posible de allí.

-Vale, no tardare.

El pelirrojo salió de la tienda cubierto con la manta para ocultar su "problema" y se metió en la de su hermano, se dispuso a cambiarse no sin antes pensar de mientras en sus acciones anteriores _-Soy un ser horrible, he estado a punto de arruinar mi amistad con Hinata por…bueno… ¡ ARGGGG! Si no se hubiera movido me la habría tirado allí mismo, ¿Que habría ocurrido entonces? ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Yo… un momento…_

**-_- Flash back -_-**

-¿Y bien Gaara? ¿De que se trata?

-Veras mañana por la mañana a lo mejor tenemos que esperarnos un poco en las puertas de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta mañana he ido ha hablar con Tsunade para que nos ayude con el problema que tenemos en Suna últimamente.

-Con eso nos vendría bien la ayuda de un Hyuga.

-Lo se, ya esta solucionado. El sonrió casa muy extraña y no muy común en él.

-¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?

-Pues es… Hinata Hyuga. -Se sonrojó levemente.

-Fufufufu…

-¿De que te ríes? -Todo rasgo de felicidad desaparece dejando paso a su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿Yo? De nada.

-No te creo estas tramando algo ¿Qué es?

-Gaara me ofendes diciendo eso, como crees que aria una cosa así; además soy tu hermana ya deberías conocerme bien. Dijo fingiendo inocencia y haciéndose la dolida.

-Por eso porque te conozco bien se que te traes algo entre manos y que no me ara nada bien a mi.

-Que desconfiado eres.

**-_- Fin Flash Black -_-**

-¡Lo sabia ha sido cosa de ella! Se lo advertí y aun así a…la mato, juro que la mato.

Fuera escuchó como sus hermanos habían regresado de su paseo si se podía llamar así, pues lo único que hicieron fue reírse de las posibles reacciones de su hermano pequeño al despertar y ocurrió lo único que se habían negado a pensar, pero no sabían nada de lo sucedido en esa tienda entre ellos dos.

Se seguían riendo hasta que al llegar al campamento vieron como Gaara salía del lugar que ellos usaron para dormir bastante enfadado y su sangre se les congeló ante la mirada que el pelirrojo les dirigió al mirarlos.

-Temari… -Dijo Gaara acercándose a ella a paso lento pero con firmeza.

_-Me aplastara con su arena._ -Pensó ella al tenerlo en frente ahora.

-Bueno os dejo solos, voy a recoger mis cosas. -Se excusó Kankuro y salió lo más rápido que pudo de alli para alejarse de ellos, vale que Gaara era el pequeño de los tres pero no por nada te nombran Kazekage y Gaara a su corta edad lo era y muy poderoso además, más vale no meterse con el.

_-Traidor._ -Pensó Temari al quedarse sola con su hermano.- Ho…hola Gaara.

-Déjate de holas y dime porque has hecho esto. -Dijo lanzándole la nota que ella escribió para Hinata.

-Pues por su seguridad y…

-No te creo, se que lo has hecho para burlarte de mi ¿Te parece eso gracioso? ¿No le tienes apego a tu vida? ¿Por eso te metes conmigo? ¿Temari?

-So…solo es una pequeña bromita, no es para ponerse así, además creía que Hina te caía bien.

-Claro que me cae bien…, es especial para mi pero lo que casi le hago… -Dijo esto bajando cada vez más su tono de voz.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -Preguntó Temari con la duda _-¿La habrá besado o se le habrá declarado?¡Ahhhhhhh! Esta colorado eso es que si ¡KyaaaaaaaH!_

-Nada. -_Si tú supieras_.

Se escuchó como Hinata salía ya preparada para el viaje, pero al ver a Temari le sonrío y le dijo los buenos días con un tierno rubor.

-Buenos días a ti también Hina, ¿Como has dormido? -Preguntó para sacarle algo de información sobre la noche pasada con su hermano.

-Bi…Bien Temari, gracias por preguntar. -Dijo ahora muy colorada al recordar lo cerca que estuvo con él la noche anterior, pero una ráfaga de viento caprichosa les dio de lleno moviendo sus cabellos y lo inevitable paso, Temari vio las marcas en el cuello de Hinata que antes eran tapadas por su larga cabellera y de las cuales la Hyuga no se había percatado.

-Hinata, ¿Como te has hecho esas marcas en el cuello?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué marcas? -Pregunto confundida, alzo su mano y al rozar su piel estas le ardían – ¡AUCH! Pues no lo se, puede que mientras dormía me diera un golpe o me haya picado algo.

-No son marcas de haberte dado ningún golpe, ni de ninguna picadura. _-Más bien parecen…_ -En ese momento le da por dirigir su mirada a su hermano y lo descubre mirando para otro lado con la cara roja, al mirarlo de arriba abajo se percató de un pequeño pero perceptible abultamiento en sus pantalones y todo empezaba a tomar sentido. No era un bicho lo que había mordido a Hinata, si no que fue su hermano el que le provocó esas marcar en su cuello _-Santo cielo, ¿Gaara le ha hecho eso? Se supone que tenia que declararse a ella al estar a solas al tener intimidad, no hacerle esos chupetones en el cuello… tiene las hormonas revolucionas... Entonces el comentario de antes, a lo que se refería es ¿Que casi se la tira? Kankuro tiene que saber esto…_

-Bueno yo recogeré mis cosas y nos vamos.

Una vez todo recogido se encaminaron de nuevo a la Villa de la Arena, donde obtuvieron un buen ritmo de grupo y acortaron la duración del viaje en medio día con ahora por fin un feliz pelirrojo, en todo el viaje no se despegó de Hinata en ningún momento, hecho que aprovechó su hermana para acercarse al marionetista para contarle el nuevo acontecimiento.

-Kankuro a ocurrido algo muy, muy, muy fuerte, no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga.

-Pues cuéntamelo ya, me tienes en dudas ¿Es sobre Gaara y Hinata?

-Más bien de Gaara, cuando Hinata salte a otro árbol mírale el cuello con atención. -Le ordenó, a lo que él obedeció y se fijó en esas partes rojizas de la piel de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Le ha picado un bicho o algo?

-No, fue Gaara…quien hizo eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces son chupetones?

-Si.

-¿Hinata lo sabe?

-No, cree que fue un insecto, me sorprende que no se despertara cuando Gaara le chupaba el cuello, aunque no creo que Gaara le hiciera solo eso, tiene que tener el sueño muy profundo.

-A mi me sorprende Gaara y esa manera de actuar, no le van para nada pero me alegro, al menos tiene reacciones de un niño normal.

-¡¿Te parece normal que casi la… ya sabes?!

-Claro que no, pero al menos demuestra deseo sexual por una chica, eso es normal entre los muchachos de su edad y como no decía nada, creí que era culpa del biju que tenia.

-Viéndolo así también me alegro pero no contamos con ese suceso, tendremos que estar más atentos.

Terminada su conversación llegó la hora de descansar, pues pasaron horas caminando y conversando dándose cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, por eso Hinata fue a por madera para el fuego, mientras el pelirrojo montaba las cosas y sus hermanos la comida, acordaron no entrometerse entre los otros dos para evitarse problemas por esa noche.

Una vez hecha la comida se dispusieron a cenar, la comida fue tranquila con conversaciones amenas y bastantes tranquilas, hasta que Gaara formuló la pregunta que sus hermanos esperaban y tensaron a todos junto a él mismo.

-¿Dormirá Hinata esta noche también conmigo? –Pregunto internamente nervioso.

Sus hermanos al escuchar eso casi se atragantan, no sabían que contestar, los pilló con la guardia baja y la pobre Hyuga solo atinó a ponerse roja y nerviosa.

-No es que me moleste dormir con ella, solo es curiosidad nada más.

-TSSS Temari. -Susurró su hermano.

-Dime.

-No podemos dejar a Hinata dormir con ál, ¿Que nos asegura que mañana no se despierte y se encuentre desnuda con Gaara sobre ella en iguales condiciones? No podemos correr el riesgo.

-Tienes razón… ¡Gaara! -Llamó la atención de su hermano. - Esta noche dormiré yo con Hina si a ella no le importa.

-No me importa Temari, tranquila. óLe aseguro la peliazul.

-Mmmm…OK. -Dijo un poco decaído no pasando inadvertido por su hermana _-Que se la va ha hacer, me tendré que meter la idea de no verla cerca de mi al despertarme por la mañana ni poder abrazarla dormida._

Decidido pues el asunto de las parejas para dormir cada cual se fue a descansar, a la mañana siguiente llegarían a Suna y seria en trecho difícil pues el calor será abrasador.

Todos estaban dormidos, aunque el joven Kazekage no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, había dormido tan bien la noche anterior con Hinata, que con una sola noche se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca que al no tenerla ahora entre sus brazos no se encontraba cómodo de ninguna manera sin la ojiblanco no estaba abrazada a él.

Siguió moviéndose en su sitio, topando el tope de paciencia de su hermano.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de dormirte de una maldita vez! ¡Tengo sueño y estoy cansado Gaara! -Todo se volvió más tranquilo.

Al amanecer se volvieron a poner en camino esta vez sin descansos hasta la Villa de la Arena, pues si paraban corrían el riesgo de que los atacaran algún grupo de fugitivos, aunque con el pelirrojo con ellos no tenían porque preocuparse.

Durante el trayecto Gaara no apartaba su mirada de Hinata ni de su cuerpo, se le era imposible y más al ver pequeñas gotitas de sudor bajar por su cuello y desaparecer hasta su clavícula y seguir bajando.

_-Si tienes calor podrías quitarte esa gran sudadera que no deja ver nada de tu cuerpo a mi vista._

A lo lejos ya divisaban la gran entrada de la aldea y entraron tras reportarse con un pelirrojo muy desilusionado ya que la Hyuga no se quitó la sudadera, fueron a su oficina para organizar los tramites de su hospedaje y trabajo mientras viviera allí.

Tras un largo rato de firmas y dejando a Hinata claramente que empezara de inmediato a trabajar en el hospital, la guío a dicho lugar para que se adaptara al nuevo cambio.

Con solo entrar por la puerta del hospital, no solo los pacientes de género masculino se quedaron embobados al mirar a la Hyuga, sino que los propios médicos y ayudantes quedaron prendados de ella al instante, cosa que cierto pelirrojo no pasó por alto y empezó a crisparle los nervios.

_-¡Asquerosos! No lleva Hinata ni medio minuto y los hombres ya la veneran…los matare a todos._ -La arena de su calabaza empezó a moverse bruscamente dentro de esta preocupando a la ojiblanco.

-¿Estas bien Gaara?

-Si, no importa. Ven te llevare a tu despacho.

El pelirrojo entró primero, indicándole a la Hyuga que entrara tras él, se sorprendió al ver que su oficina era muy amplia y luminosa, como a ella la gustaba.

-No te he buscado ningún ayudante, pensé que te gustaría elegirlo a ti, por eso si tienes que pedir ayuda no dudes en hacerlo.

-Pe…pero no conozco a nadie ¿Quién va a querer ayudarme? Apenas me conocen. -Al terminar tal comentario se escuchó a lo lejos unos fuertes sonidos de personas correr hasta donde ellos estaban en ese momento. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y la habitación se llenó de gritos.

-Nosotros la ayudaremos señorita Hyuga. -Gritaron un gran grupo de hombres que se apelotonaban en la puerta y se peleaban por entrar.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, estamos a su entera disposición.

-Gracias chicos sois muy amables. -Les dio una hermosa sonrisa con la que todos los jóvenes quedaron más prendados de ella.

-¡Todos iros a trabajar, no estáis para perder el tiempo hablando! -Sus celos estaban presentes cuando hablaba, pero es normal cuando te intentan arrebatar lo que mÁs te gusta y para Gaara no iba a ser diferente. – ¿Todavía estáis aquí? ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya!

-L…lo sentimos señor Kazekage, enseguida, con su permiso. -Salieron tan o más rápido que cuando entraron.

Una vez solos en la habitación se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, pero también como la expresión en el rostro de la Hyuga cambiaba y su dulce sonrisa era sustituida por un ceño fruncido que al pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿Tú que crees? Por supuesto, estoy muy enfadada contigo.

_-Enfadada._ -Hinata yo…

-¿No tendrías que hacer lo que le has dicho a ellos? No pierdas el tiempo hablando conmigo y vete a tu oficina, tendrás papeleo acumulado.

-Pero…

-Adiós Kazekage, tengo trabajo por hacer. –Le cerró la puerta en las narices dejando al pelirrojo fuera bastante decaído por la actitud fría que Hinata había usado con el. -_Malditos celos, por culpa de ellos la única persona que jamás quería ver fría conmigo ahora no me quiere ni ver_. -Se dirigió a su despacho como un alma en pena.

Las horas habían pasado y eran ya las siete de la tarde, tiempo en el que Hinata había hecho alguna que otra amistad, su trabajo iba a las mil maravillas, era la idónea para las curaciones con chakra gracias a su ojo blanco y su amabilidad, llevándose el afecto de los niños y los corazones de todo hombre al que curaba, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

_-Cuando le he cerrado la puerta a Gaara parecía muy dolido, he sido muy cruel con él, no tendría que haberle hablado así pero lo que el a hecho tampoco esta bien, no debería de tratar a la gente así, solo me intentaban ayudar… ¡Ya! Hinata no te ablandes tienes que ser firme, que Gaara sepa que esta mal lo que ha hecho._

-Señorita Hyuga otro paciente. -Le dijo una enfermera sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, ahora voy.

Mientras en la oficina de Gaara sus hermanos lo miraban muy extrañados, no había abierto la boca desde que entró por la mañana a la oficina y apenas levantaba la cabeza de los papeles, vale que el pelirrojo hablaba muy poco, más bien nada pero ese mutismo ya era demasiado hasta para él.

Sus hermanos entraron a su oficina pero este no dio ninguna intención de querer estar con nadie.

-¿Gaara que te ocurre? –Preguntó angustiada Temari,pero su hermano no contestó, hecho que los puso más nerviosos.

-Nada. -Respondió al rato casi en un susurro apenas audible.

-No nos mientas, somos tus hermanos y nos damos cuenta enseguida, estas deprimido ¿No es así? -Fue ahora Kankuro quien le preguntó.

-Hhhhh….

-¡Gaara! -Le grito su hermana.

-Si estoy mal, ya déjenme en paz.

-No nos vamos a ir, ni Temari ni yo hasta que no nos lo digas.

-Esta bien…. Hinata esta enfadada conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando le estaba mostrando su departamento de oficina, al decirle lo de sus ayudantes un grupo de hombres entraron para ayudarla y yo…les hable mal y les grite a la vez que los echaba del despacho.

-Ya veo -Soltó el marionetista. _-Seguro que han sido por culpa de los celos._

-Hinata no lleva ni un día aquí y ya esta enojada conmigo ¿Que puedo hacer? No quiero que sea fría cuando este con ella.

-Discúlpate. -Solucionó su hermana.

-Pero me reusa, no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Pues busca otra manera, ¿O quieres que jamás te vuelva a tratar como antes?

-¡No! Eso nunca, lo intentare hasta que lo consiga.

Con el pelirrojo un poco más animado y con un nuevo objetivo propuesto ninguno se percató de la persona que escuchaba tras la puerta nada contenta con lo que había escuchado, sigilosamente se fue dirección al hospital.

Ya eran las nueve y empezaba a anochecer, la jornada laboral de la peliazul por ese día había acabado, por eso una vez terminados los informes médicos y despedirse de todos se encaminó hacia la oficina del Kazekage para que le indicara su lugar de hospedaje, pero un tanto incomoda por no saber como reaccionar ante él por lo ocurrido.

Tan absorta estaba con sus pensamientos que no se enteraba de nada hasta que un kunai fue directo hacia ella que paso delante de sus ojos clavándose en la pared, miró a su alrededor hasta que colgada de un edificio vio a una muchacha de unos quince años mirándola seriamente.

-¿Eres Hinata Hyuga?

-Si ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas?

-Las preguntas las hago yo así que cierra la boca. -Saltó y se paró en frente de ella, se fijo en sus rasgos, era bajita, con el pelo castaño y de melena, con los ojos negros y una mirada intensa y ruda hacia ella. -¿Qué eres del Kazekage?

-¿De Gaara?

-Ya hasta le tuteas ¿Que eres para el? ¿Su amante?

-¡¿Qué?! No, su a…amante no. -Se puso roja.

-Responde.

-Una amiga.

-¿Con derecho a roce? ¿Os habéis acostado juntos?

-¡N-no! _-Otra que me insiste con el sexo con Gaara._

-¿Entonces porque le importas tanto?

-¿Eh?

-Lleva todo el día deprimido, no habla con nadie, no come nada de lo que le han llevado y no levanta la cabeza de sus papeles, se pasa suspirando tu nombre siempre que abre la boca, hasta sus hermanos han tenido que ir a verlo y él les a pedido consejo por ti. -Lo dijo con hastío en la voz.

_-¿Tan mal esta? No quería eso…_ -Se sonroja más_. -Les ha pedido consejo a sus hermanos para que le perdone, debo importarle mucho para que él pida ayuda._

-No te acerques al Kazekage sino es por asuntos de oficina. -Le amenazó la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no te acerques a él. -_Es mío._ -Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Gaara terminó por ese día de trabajar y salio de su oficina rumbo al hospital para ir a por Hinata para enseñarle su casa en su aldea y para disculparse, cual fue su sorpresa encontrase a la peliazul que se dirigía a su despacho, se quedó embelesado al mirarla, su piel pálida brillaba por los últimos rayos del sol, su pelo moverse con cada paso de ella, sus ojos reflejando el color anaranjado del cielo, una visión radiante.

Y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Gaara. -Susurró.

-Hinata antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, he sido muy cruel con ellos y merezco que me odies, pero yo solo quiero que sepas que si lo hice fue por que me gus…. -Un dedo en sus labios no le permitió terminar.

-Yo nunca, en ningún momento te he dicho que te odie, jamás podría, como te dije en la fiesta de Navidad, eres importante para mi… perdóname tú, he sido muy cruel contigo, no debí haberte tratado, así merezco ser yo la que se disculpase en primer lugar, nunca quise dañarte como lo he hecho, de verdad lo siento…. Perdóname.

-¿Es un si te perdono?

-No te entiendo Gaara.

-Que si todo lo que has dicho es un si te perdono Gaara. -Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno si, pero yo… -Ahora era ella la interrumpida por él al abrazarla y acercarla hacia su pecho.

-Gracias Hinata. -Posó su cabeza sobre la de la ojiblanco mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y ella sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente correspondió al abrazo reposando su cabeza entre su pecho y el hueco de su cuello.

-Gracias Gaara por perdóname, gracias. -Cerró los ojos al igual que él para disfrutar el momento de estar en los brazos del otro ante los habitantes de Suna que veían extrañados esa reacción de su Kazekage, pero felices por este por encontrar a alguien con quien no estar nunca más solo,

Los rumores de la novia del Kazekage no se hicieron esperar y más de media aldea ya estaba enterada de su "romance" y tres personas más entre ellos sus hermanos.

-Que bien que hayan hecho las paces ¿Verdad Temari?

-S…si... están tan mo-monos.

-¡Oh! por favor Temari ¿se puede saber porque lloras ahora?

-Es que ha sido tan bonito, se disculpan y luego se abrazan y se quedan hay juntos sin importarles nada de lo que ocurra a su alrededor salvo el uno al otro que yo...yo. -Se suena la nariz con un papel desechable.

_-Mujeres._ -Pensó Kankuro al ver a su hermana llorar y sonarse la nariz. _-Pero me alegro por ellos._

Mientras una persona en un callejón a escasos metros de ellos miraba con recelo la escena y con mucha repulsión a la Hyuga.

-Te lo dije y no me has hecho caso, te haré pasar el tiempo que estés en la aldea la vida imposible, haber si después tienes tantas ganas de acercarte a Gaara. -Dijo sin ser escuchada por nadie y desapareció de allí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por los comentarios y… no se como preguntar esto porque me da vergüenza pero… ¿Gaara en el siguiente capitulo para quitarse un calenton debería hacer que se masturbara observando a Hinata?**

**No penséis mal, solo busco ideas porque estoy en blanco. T_T**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8 Operacion taza de te

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los dos seguían abrazados en mitad de la calle, ninguno con la más minima intención de separarse el uno del otro pues se encontraban realmente cómodos estrechados entre si. Pero no siempre es todo comodidad.

La Hyuga abrió despacio sus ojos encontrándose con el hombro del pelirrojo, hecho que hizo que una sonrisa aflorara de su rostro con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas que el joven Kazekage no pudo apreciar al profundizar el abrazo al acercarse más a su pecho.

Estaba muy feliz en ese momento, nada podría estropearlo, estaba en los brazos del hombre que ama y pensaba que no podía haber algo mejor, pero no estaba del todo tranquila; algo le decía que no andaba bien algo.

_-No debería de tomarme estas confianzas, después de todo es el Kazakage y…_

-Que bien se ven juntos, no me extraña de que estén enamorados. -Comentó una ciudadana al pasar junto a ellos.

-Si, tienes mucha razón, hacen una hermosa pareja, se ve a leguas que se aman. -Contestó otra.

-¿Verdad que si? Se les nota con solo verlos, llevan abrazados y juntitos por lo menos desde hace quince minutos.

_-¿¡Quince minutos!? ¿Tanto tiempo? Un momento… ¡¿Pareja?!¡¿Estamos enamorados?! Es todo un malentendido… tengo que alejarme de Gaara, pero tampoco me puedo zafar del abrazo así como así, podían pensar mal de él y yo no quiero que pase eso._ -Esto…Gaara…

-¿Uh? -Contestó el pelirrojo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello y espalda para atraerla a su pecho disminuyendo el espacio si eso era ya posible.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Es que la gente nos mira.

-Pues que miren, a mi no me molesta. -_No quiero soltarla, a saber cuando podremos estar así otra vez._

-Pero empiezan a murmurar cosas que no deberían…

El pelirrojo despegó su mejilla del cabello de la joven para mirarla al rostro, al igual que ella. Pero tan cerca estaban que sus labios casi se rozaban en ese instante, más no se movieron.

-¿Como cuales…? ¿Hina? -Le contestó al tiempo que la devoraba con su miraba, he intentaba que a través de sus ojos descubriera todo lo que ella le provocaba a su persona con su presencia, su aroma, su piel, sus ojos, sus deliciosos sonrojos, sus dulces sonrisas… ella por completo.

-Pues cosas como…-Fue cortada por otro aldeano.

-¡Ohhh! Fíjate se van a dar un beso, que tiernos.

-Que romántico de su parte al demostrarse ese cariño en publico.

-Blablabla…

Y un sin fin de elocuencias hacia ellos que solo los ruborizó dejándolos mudos.

-Pues cosas así…por eso es mejor que nos separemos. -Susurró levemente. Él con un gruñido de frustración y murmurando unas inaudibles blasfemias por tener que dejarla ir, se separaron muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarse.

Hinata soltó su manos de su espalda, al igual que él las deslizaba por sus brazos hasta su mano, donde una vez las rozó se hizo con una de ella para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Ven sígueme, te mostrare la que será tu casa aquí en Suna.

Con sus manos estrechadas el pelirrojo dirigió la corta caminata hacia el hospedaje de la Hyuga. Iban a paso lento, hecho que aprovechó Gaara para hablarle sobre los comerciales por los que cruzaban hasta llegar al fin a la casa.

Era bastante grande por lo que se podía apreciar por la fachada de arena, era muy singular ya que era una de las muy pocas con algo de vegetación por alrededor de esta, un gran árbol y unos cuentos geranios le daban alegría al entorno.

Fue sacada de su mente cuando el pelirrojo tiró de ella para que la siguiera al interior de la casa, se quitó las zapatillas que llevaba junto a Gaara en el recibidor en el que había un mueble de madera para los zapatos con un florero y un perchero al lado, al erguirse se sorprendió mucho, era realmente acogedora.

El salón era de color beige, con grandes ventanales y cortinas color crema, un enorme sillón donde podrían caber unas seis personas con una mesita para el té y una más grande para grandes visitas, una estantería que ocupaba una pared entera llena de libros y adornaos, entre ellas fotos que le fueron familiares.

La cocina era muy amplia, con encimera de mármol negro como las alacenas dando contraste a las blancas paredes y los electrodomésticos. La cocina y el salón se unían por un pequeño hueco en la pared.

Al avanzar más por el pasillo se encontró dos puertas, una un baño en tonos verde manzana y en la otra una especie de trastero. En mitad de estas las escaleras para el segundo piso lleno de cuadros como en el pasillo.

Tras el último escalón vio todas las puertas abiertas excepto una causándole una gran curiosidad que el pelirrojo captó enseguida.

-La habitación que esta cerrada es la que he mandado decorar personalmente para ti, las otras son un baño y dos habitaciones para invitados.

Más curiosidad se apoderó de ella, como una niña pequeña fue rápidamente a la que seria su dormitorio, ya tenía el pomo de la puerta y cuando se disponía a abrir el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Espero que te guste, sino te agrada dímelo y la decoras tú, no creo que yo haya acertado en decoración, a las mujeres se os da mejor este tipo de cosas. -Comentó nervioso, sin más entro.

-Oh Dios mío… -Se quedó muda, no sabia si pegarle a Gaara o llorar, la habitación era preciosa, no había pensado encontrarse eso al entrar era el cuarto, la habitación parecía ser de una princesa.

El suelo era de moqueta de color morado como los trajes de Ino y la pared era de color violeta, un gran balcón con cortinas blancas con encaje y bordados lilas, un enorme armario incrustado a la pared con flores lavanda pintadas en su blanca madera al igual que el tocador y la cómoda que estaba repleta de fotos, pero lo que más le impresionaba era una gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel y sabanas de satén lilas, negras y beige juntos con dos mesitas de noche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

-Es fabulosa, por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta… no sabia que tenías tan buen gusto en decoración.

-Fue sencillo, busqué colores que se asemejaran a ti, claros, tranquilos, radiantes… y bellos.

-Que cosas dices…-Giró su rostro sonrojado y se fijó más en las fotografías. _-Son iguales que las mías, al igual que el salón_... - Gaara ¿Por casualidad las fotos…?

-¡Ah eso! Si son las tuyas, mande a un Ninja a por cosas tuyas mientras tú estabas en la reunión de tu Clan para que te fuera más familiar la estancia aquí, también tienes más ropa en el armario aparte de la que tú te has traído, pero te aconsejo que te pongas ropa más fresca, hace el triple de calor que en Konoha.

-Uhhh esta bien, le pediré a Temari que me acompañe.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde me iré a casa, querrás descansar y no quiero ser molestia.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron al recibidor y el pelirrojo recogió su sombrero de Kage y abrió la puerta, pero fue girado por la Hyuga y petrificado al ser abrazado de nuevo por ella.

-Gracias por todo. -Le dijo Hinata en su oído para luego separarse lentamente de el rozando sutilmente sus labios contra su mejilla y cerrar la puerta de manera suave mientras le sonreía dulcemente, dejándolo anonado en su lugar.

-No hay de que… -Susurró al viento y se fue a su casa suspirando como un bobo enamorado ante los pocos habitantes que quedaban entre las calles a esas horas, ansioso por que llegara el día siguiente.

Mientras, en lo alto de uno de los muchos edificios de la aldea la muchacha que amenazo a la ojiblanco observó esa escena llenándola de furia, junto a su amiga que solo miró decaída ese íntimo momento para ellos.

-¿Lo ves ahora? Tenemos que pararlos, no pueden seguir así, ella no es de esta aldea, no tiene ningún derecho a ser tan cercana a él.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Sari a mi no me engañas, ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta el Kazekage?

-Yo…

-¿No te da rabia verlos juntos? Tu y yo somos de la misma aldea de Gaara y lo conocemos durante más años que esa, y en tan solo unos días en la Hoja a conseguido lo que tú y yo no hemos logrado aun ¿Te da igual eso? -Le espetó alzando la voz.

-No… claro que no… pero…

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esa Hyuga de las narices, porque a este paso estarán juntos antes de lo que pensamos… ¡Ah! ya se lo que aremos….

-No voy a ayudarte en esto Matsuri…-La cortó Sari.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estas de parte de esa lagarta?

-No…. Estoy de parte del Kazekage, y como has dicho antes, ¡Si! Lo quiero con toda mi alma, por eso quiero verlo feliz y si para eso tengo que llevarlo a los brazos de otra mujer lo haré… porque su felicidad será la mía. Si Gaara la ama estaré encantada de que se correspondan, ya ha sufrido mucho para que ahora le quites la persona que ama… por tanto no cuentes con mi ayuda.

-Eso es una estupidez, te creía mas lista.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, eres una enferma, si tanto quieres a Gaara no te importaría verlo feliz con ella.

-Di lo que quieras, no necesito tu ayuda para esto. -Se aleja de la morena y se gira para amenazarla. - No te atrevas a delatarme porque entonces también me vengarÉ de ti.

Dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-

En un par de calles más lejanas, el pelirrojo se encontraba en frente de su hogar ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Entro a su casa muy tranquilo y relajado, con un diminuto pero perceptible rubor hasta adentrarse en el salón y sentarse en el sofá, soltando un gran suspiro de felicidad ante sus hermanos, que miraban extrañados el comportamiento de este.

-Ehhhh…. Gaara… ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó su hermano.

-Perfectamente. -Bisbisó aun en las nubes.

_-Tengo que probar una cosa._ -¿Gaara te apetece cenar? -Preguntó ahora Temari.

-Temari que tonterías dices, sabes que las horas de las comidas son imposibles con el, nos dirá que no como siempre.

-Vale, me parece bien, os espero en la cocina. -Se levantó del sillón con una leve sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Algo le ha pasado y no nos lo ha dicho, esa respuesta y comportamiento no son muy normales en él.

-Ya lo veo, ¿Será por Hinata? Después de que se disculparan y se abrazaran nos fuimos, ¿Habrá pasado algo más?

-Creo que si Kankuro y con ese animo es posible que nos cuente lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos.

Se dirigieron los dos a la cocina y se encontraron a su hermano sentado en su sitio con todo ya preparado. La rubia y el moreno se sentaron a la mesa y se fijaron que el pelirrojo ya tenia su plato prácticamente acabado y como esa sonrisa de idiota no se le había despegado de la cara en ningún momento.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Gaara? -Preguntó alucinado su hermano.

-Como ya dije antes estoy perfectamente bien... ¿Por qué lo dices? -Contestó echándose otro plato y volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Por qué estas repitiendo y no te he tenido que amenazar para que comas?

-Y tampoco olvidemos que no se te despega esa sonrisa de tu cara desde que entraste por la puerta.

-Tonterías, yo no me estoy riendo.

-Pues todavía estas risueño. -Se burló su hermano.

-Por cierto Gaara, ¿Te has disculpado con Hina?

-Si…

-¿Te perdono? -Sabia la respuesta que iba a recibir pero por algún lado tenia que sacarle información al pelirrojo.

El asintió con la cabeza y su rubor se incrementó al recordar ese íntimo momento que pasaron, a lo cual claro estaba, sus hermanos tuvieron que contener su risa.

-¿Y no pasó nada más? -Insistió el marionetista.

-Nada que a vosotros os importe. -Cortó tajantemente.

-Yo creo que si nos importa, Hina es nuestra amiga, además si no me lo dices tú ya me lo contará ella, así que me enterare igual. -Canturreó la rubia.

-Bien de acuerdo hablare…-Gruñó el pelirrojo, total si lo contaba el podría omitir detalles que posiblemente la ojiblanco podría decir. -Cuando me estaba disculpando con ella, me interrumpió diciendo que la culpa era de ella, pero yo aun así le pregunte si estaba perdonado, al decirme que si la... la abracé y estuvimos un rato así…. Luego nos separamos y yo la guíe a su hospedaje donde le enseñé los alrededores cogidos de la mano….-Eso lo susurró tan bajito que a sus hermanos les costó oírlo, pero aun así escucharon y se reían por lo bajo por ese comportamiento infantil que tenia el pelirrojo en ese momento, pues no paraba de darle vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara y apretaba la silla con su mano libre.

-Cuando llegamos le enseñé las habitaciones y después de un rato me di cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, decidí marcharme para que descansara pero quiso acompañarme a la puerta y cuando me dispuse a marcharme me volvió a abrazar y medio las gracias por todo…. -En todo el tiempo que narró lo ocurrido no levantó la cabeza, pues estaba un poco ruborizado.

-Vaya… quien lo iba a decir,… como ligas ¿Eh? -Se burló el moreno.

-Pues claro, nuestro Gaara esta hecho todo un casanova. -Se unió Temari.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Yo no estaba ligando con Hinata y no soy ningún casanova! -Gritó para irse a su habitación dando un gran portazo mientras sus hermanos aun se reían a carcajadas en la cocina

-Idiotas con lo feliz que estaba antes de la cena, siempre lo estropean todo.

Se levantó se la enorme cama que tenia su habitación con sabanas de color blanco y negro para dirigirse a su armario de color negro también, para sacar su ropa de dormir. Volvió a acostarse, esta vez tapado y de cara hacia el extenso ventanal de la beige pared con un sin fin de estanterías llena de libros y fotos, mayoritariamente de Hinata.

Durante una hora estuvo mirando la luna mientras seguía tumbado volviendo a recordar la tarde junto a la Hyuga, regresando a su cara la suave sonrisa que había perdido durante la cena y con esos recuerdos en mente le invadió el sueño cerrando sus ojos esperando al nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió lentamente después de que dicha persona no obtuviera respuesta por parte del pelirrojo al llamar un par de veces, entró en la habitación silenciosamente.

-Gaara vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de antes, no creímos que te enfadarías tanto y… -No continuó pues al mirar a su hermano lo encontró profundamente dormido.

Bufó por lo tranquilo que se veía boca arriba con una mano en su pecho y la otra cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa tenue pero radiante y un perceptible rubor. Lo arropó correctamente mientras besaba su frente.

No pudo evitar pensar que el pelirrojo era diferente, le dio internamente las gracias a la peliazul por ese maravilloso cambio que con solo sonrisas había logrado conseguir.

Los días pasaban rápidos entre tanto papeleo de oficina y de enfermaría, desde el día de su pequeña riña no tuvieron apenas tiempo para verse de nuevo y de eso fue hace ya un mes, cosa que los molestaba de sobremanera sobre todo a Gaara que estaba increíblemente insoportable, parecía un perro con la rabia, se enfadaba por casi todo pues la echaba en falta y ni en el cumpleaños pasado de la Hyuga donde sus compañeros de la Hoja acudieron todos para celebrar, donde él le regaló un precioso kimono blanco con flores de cerezo estampadas, con un obi en color rojo sangre que hizo que Hinata se lanzase a sus brazos por agradecimiento, un maravilloso agradecimiento pensó el, apenas pudo estar con ella.

Pero no, ahí estaba, solo es su despacho con una pila de papeles por firmar colosal y con un humor de perros, suerte que el consejo al ver su estado de animo y por no sufrir más sus constantes amenazas de muerte le dieron el día libre, hecho que aprovechó para ir al hospital para visitar a Hinata.

-¡¿Cómo que no esta?! -Gruñó a la enfermera de turno que se encontró en el despacho de la ojiblanco.

-H…hoy no teníamos mu…muchos pacientes que atender con cha…chakra… y como parecía bastante can…cansada el medico je…jefe le dio libre lo que queda de d…día.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí furibundo, rumbo a su hogar, ahora si que estaba de mal humor. Abrió la puerta refunfuñando y la cerró de un fuerte portazo, se tiro en el sofá con su rostro rojo de la rabia que sentía_. -¿Por qué? -_ Pensó él, pues simple, para un día que le daban libre Hinata no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¡¿Gaara te crees que esos son modales de sentarte teniendo visita en casa?! ¡Ponte derecho! -Gritó su hermana.

-¿Visita?… -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás todavía tumbado en el sofá y descubrió a Hinata con el rostro completamente rojo mirando intercaladamente el suelo y a él. –Hi…Hinata… -Se quedó de piedra al instante.

-Ho…Hola Gaara… -Le respondió ahora girando la cabeza para otro lado.

Entonces pensó en lo que Temari lo acababa de regañar y se fijó en como estaba tumbado.

Tenia el cuerpo entero en el sofá con las piernas completamente separadas, con su derecha sobre el reposa cabezas, su mano izquierda cerca de su entrepierna y la derecha extendida hacia atrás con su cuerpo arqueado hacia arriba. Comprendía el porque de la reprimenda y el sonrojo de la Hyuga, la postura no era lo que se podía decir muy santa.

-Lo siento. -Se colocó correctamente en el sillón después de haber colgado sus ropas de Kage que dejó tiradas por el suelo al entrar en casa. –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Tenía mucho trabajo, pero cuando terminaba más o menos temprano estaba tan cansada que me iba directamente a la cama, pero me alegro de verte. -Sonrío abiertamente.

-Yo también me alegro, te he echado mucho deme… -Pero fue cortado por su hermana desde la cocina.

-Gaara estoy haciendo té para Hina y para mi ¿Quieres uno?

-Vale. -Respondió un poco decaído por destrozar su posible declaración.

Mientras en la cocina junto a la tetera la rubia canturreaba mientras esperaba a que el agua empezara a hervir, pero como mente malévola que poseía, en pocos segundos tenía algo planeado entre manos.

Con el té una vez listo, puso la tetera en la vendeja junto a las tazas y unas galletas y salio a paso rápido al salón, su plan para ponerle las cosas calientes a su hermano empezaba ya.

-Chicos me acabo de acordar que quedé con Kankuro y ya llego tarde. -Entró corriendo al salón inventándose una excusa y fingiendo tropezar con sus pies, soltó la bandeja. –Oh... lo siento Hinata, no fue mi intención. -Mintió la rubia, pues al soltar la bandeja la tetera cayo sobre la Hyuga empapando su ropa de té.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, pero me iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-¡No!_ -Pensaron a la vez los hermanos de la arena. La rubia porque su plan se estropearía y el pelirrojo porque no se fuera de su casa.

-Hina, no hace falta, te puedo prestar mi ropa.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Gaara, lleva a Hinata a mi habitación para cambiarse y recoge el destrozo por favor tengo prisa, y por cierto Hina, coge ropa del lado derecho la otra te quedaría grande, nos vemos. -Se marchó veloz.

El pelirrojo la llevó a la habitación de la rubia y cerró la puerta para más intimidad, pero al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar reír al encontrarse las paredes con papel decorativo con el diseño de un cielo con nubes.

-Es por Shikamaru. -Se dijo a si misma y abrió el inmenso armario por la derecha como dijo su amiga, se dispuso a elegir.

En ese momento en el piso de abajo, Gaara recogió los trozos de las tazas y los platos rotos para poder secar el suelo de té.

Cuando hubo terminado se percató de que la ojiblanco aun no había regresado y fue a buscarla.

-¿Hinata ya te has cambiado? .Pregunto tras la puerta.

-Si, entra.

Ingresó a la habitación y su corazón casi sale disparado de su caja torácica al ver a Hinata vestida así.

Hinata llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba sobre unos cuatro dedos por debajo de sus muslos, con una apertura que dejaba su pierna izquierda al descubierto donde apreciaba unas medias de red sobre a la mitad del muslo, en la parte de arriba un corpiño estilo kimono de color morado oscuro y atada para que el corpiño no se abriera con una cinta blanca (Es igual al que tiene Temari en los capítulos en los que ayuda a Shikamaru contra Tayuya, cuando todos van a rescatar a Sasuke, pero los colores del traje son diferentes.)

_-Maldición ,con esa ropa no hay quien le quite la vista de encima y con lo apretada que es se puede distinguir cada curva de su cuerpo... mataré a Temari por darle la idea de dejarle su ropa y menos cuando sea así de provocativa_. -Pero aun así no despegó sus ojos del cuerpo de la peliazul.

Antes de que el pelirrojo entrara a la habitación, Hinata vio a través de la ventana a un pequeño gatito en el árbol que estaba a escasos centímetros de la ventana, la lastima la invadió al percatarse de que el gato era una cría y no podía bajar. Escuchó como Gaara tocaba a la puerta para comprobar que estaba lista y ella le pidió que entrara para que le ayudara.

-Pobrecito…

-¿El que? -Preguntó el pelirrojo todavía escrutándola aprovechando que ella no le estaba mirando. Pero ella no le respondió a la pregunta, simplemente quitó los seguros y abrió la ventana para inclinarse hacia delante en la repisa de la ventana, causando así que su falda se subiera más y más, dejando al pobre pelirrojo con un dolor agudo en sus pantalones, que actualmente le apretaban más de lo usual.

-¡¿Q…Qué haces?! -Se le notó un poco alterado.

-Es que hay un gatito en el árbol y no puede bajar, me gustaría ayudarlo, por eso me subiré a la rama y lo cogeré. -Dijo para después subir su pie a la repisa. No falta decir que al pelirrojo se le iban a salir los ojos a la par que se desangraría a este paso, pues su nariz parecía una fuente.

-¡Pa….Para ya lo hago yo! -Dijo para salir disparatado de la habitación para salir a la calle y de paso detener su hemorragia.

-Tranquilo pequeñín Gaara te bajara de ahí en un momento, aunque no se para que baja si podría haberse subido al árbol desde aquí.

El pelirrojo ya estaba frente al majestuoso roble sin signos de sangre por su cara y miró a sus ramas donde pudo ver al pequeño gatito negro acurrucado en una de ellas sin parar de maullar, pero sus ojos una vez más se concentraron en Hinata. _-Tiene gracia el asunto, sino hubiera ningún gato y esta fuera la casa de Hinata, parecería la típica escena romántica donde los dos amantes se encuentran a escondidas de esas cursilerías a las que Temari llama películas._La Hyuga le sonrió dulcemente desde la ventana mientras la suave brisa mecía su cabello y resaltaba su rubor y rosáceos labios. _-Pero estaría más que dispuesto a hacer la escena que siempre viene después con ella, hmmm… seria delicioso._

Decidió dar por terminado esas ideas que no podrían pasar y que sobrepasaban lo obsceno, aun cuando era algo que anhelaba para centrarse en su trabajillo de coger al gato.

Trepó por las ramas para acercarse al minino que seguía maullando por conseguir ayuda, todo estaba perfecto y estaba a punto de llegar hacia el gatito hasta que la voz de Hinata lo interrumpió.

-¡Animo Gaara ya te falta poco! -Le animo inclinándose más hacia delante, pero por desgracia la inclinación hizo que el corpiño que llevaba se abriera un poco y sus senos se aplastaran un poco con la repisa.

Otro sangrado nasal muy propio en él, sin mas se cayó del árbol de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Gaara estas bien?! -Le preguntó con las manos tapando su boca del pánico que sentía en ese momento al verlo tirado en el suelo.

-S…Si estoy bi…bien, tranquila me haré un taponamiento para que deje de sangrar. -Volvió a intentar a subir pero otra vez cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del gato miró a la peliazul, hasta preocupada era realmente hermosa.

-No parece que deje de sangrar… ¿Seguro que estas bien? -Lo dijo con una voz tan sumamente melodiosa y suave que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de tal dulce sonido y como antes al percibir su excitante olor a lavanda se volvió a caer.

-¡Gaara! ¡Déjalo, lo haré yo! -Tan pronto como terminó la frase puso un pie sobre la rama para inclinarse y sacar el otro poniéndose a cuatro patas.

-¡Hinata espera ten cuida….do! -Al correr hacia ella y mirar hacia arriba se petrificó por completo, hasta su ingle estaba rígida y dolorosa, estaba viendo más de lo que debería, hasta que su antes taponada nariz explotó de nuevo en un incesante chorro rojo que comenzaba a teñir la arena, pero fue lo ultimo de lo que pudo enterarse porque después todo se volvió negro.

Pero ese día supo que cada vez que viera una fresa recordaría la ropa interior de Hinata.

Todo estaba oscuro, no sentía nada excepto como algo suave acariciaba su rostro con sumo cuidado y lo tomaban de la mano.

-Gaara…-Oía una voz que sin duda era Hinata que no paraba de llamarlo constantemente de manera nerviosa e impaciente. -Gaara por favor despiértate… -Notaba como su voz era más clara ahora y todo se iba clareando, abrió sus ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Hinata cerca del suyo.

-¿Hinata? -Preguntó bastante aturdido.

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin despiertas que alegría! Me tenias muy preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando baje del árbol con el gatito te encontré inconsciente en el suelo junto a un gran charco de sangre procedente de tu nariz, pero como no podía contigo me ayudó tu vecina hasta que una hora después te has despertado.

-Ah ok… ¿Y el gato?

-Lo dejé en el suelo para ayudarte a acostarte en el sillón pero no se aparta de mi, me sigue allá donde voy y como no tiene collar de identificación me lo voy a quedar.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, esperaba que te lo pasaras bien.

-No al contrario, ha sido muy divertido. -Le animó Hinata. –Tú casa esta a dos calles de donde me has alojado, podré visitaros más seguido.

-Seria estupendo verte más a menudo.

-Pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué no has cogido al gatito directamente saltando desde la ventana o usando tu arena?

-Emm… veras. -_No puedo decirle que se me había olvidado todo eso porque estaba ocupado mirándola como un degenerado. - _Se me olvido por completo…

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde entre risas, bromas, cotilleos de ambas aldeas hasta que el cielo se tiñó de naranja y la Hyuga decidió irse a casa acompañada del pelirrojo que se ofreció a escoltarla en el corto trayecto.

Entraron los dos dentro de la casa y Hinata le pidió que le acompañara a su habitación para entregarle unos informes del hospital a lo que él no pudo negarse y disfrutó de la vistas del cuerpo de la ojiblanco subiendo por las escaleras con el gatito en sus brazos.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta el aroma que desprendía la habitación lo golpe de lleno, olor a lavanda como ella.

-Toma, te los tendría que haber dado la semana pasada pero estaba tan cansada que caía rendida en la cama. -Contestó avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada…, pero ¿Como vas a llamarle? -Preguntó mirando el gatito restregándose cariñosamente en los pies de Hinata.

-No lo se, no soy buena con los nombres…

-Si tu fueras un gato serias como el, los dos tenéis el pelo oscuro y las ojos muy claros, yo le llamaría Sayu.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando la miro el nombre de Sayu me viene a la cabeza.

-Pues me gusta, la llamare así.

-Me alegro, por cierto, me voy esta anocheciendo y tu estarás pegajosa del te de esta mañana… por cierto esta vez no hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta así que tranquila.

-Ohh... Vale ten cuidado, se que son dos calles de distancia pero aun así…

-Estaré bien nos vemos. -Cerró la puerta tras de si y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo, y cruzar el salón pero cuando estaba por ponerse los zapatos, recordó que tenia una cosa que contarle de parte de su hermana y se dirigió de nuevo al piso de arriba.

Abrió sin tocar para avisarle sobre su descuido.

-Hinata se me ha olvidado decirte que tenemos un via…-Se quedó estupefacto al asomarse hacia dentro.

-Sayu estas llena de arena... bueno como yo lo estoy también de té, te bañare conmigo. -Dijo dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, del que ni siquiera había escuchado y seguía tras la puerta semiabierta totalmente oculto.

Se fijó que de la puerta del baño de su habitación salía vapor del baño ya preparado, pero poco tardó en volver a fijar su vista en Hinata de nuevo encontrándosela desatando la cinta blanca que cerraba el corpiño deslizándose los dos hacia el suelo, dejando la blanquecina piel de su espalda al descubierto, viendo a través de su oscura y larga cabellera un sujetador de color rojo con encajes.

Entonces su miembro despertó poniéndose rígido y doloroso en cuestión de segundos, pero no pudo aguantarse más y se marchó tan rápido como sus piernas podían.

**-_- POV Gaara -_-**

Abrí inocentemente la puerta para decirle a Hinata lo que Temari llevaba repitiéndome constantemente todos los días en la cabeza para comunicárselo a Hinata.

-Hinata se me ha olvidado decirte que tenemos un via…

No me escuchó, lo cual aproveche para quedarme observando lo realmente hermosa que era, pero si llego a saberlo no lo hago.

-Sayu estas llena de arena... bueno como yo lo estoy también de té, te bañare conmigo.

Tras terminar de decirle eso a la gata empezó a deshacerse de la cinta blanca que cerraba el corpiño, que vi deslizarse hasta el suelo y dejar la piel de su espalda a mi deleite fijándome en el color se su sujetador rojo de encaje, mi miembro pareció cobrar vida por segunda vez este día.

Mi pene estaba rígido y me dolía a rabiar, pidiéndome ha gritos que lo enterrara en el cuerpo de Hinata profundamente, pero me contuve sujetándome al marco de la puerta y tapándome la boca del tremendo gemido que iba a soltar mi garganta al verla ahora despojándose de su falda y no tuve más remedio que huir de esa casa, porque si no lo hacia estaba segurísimo de que le haría el amor a Hinata hasta más no poder.

Por eso me fui a una velocidad desconocida para mí hasta ahora y salí de esa casa recordando su ropa interior con estampados de fresas.

Los aldeanos que dejaba atrás en la carrera por llegar a mi casa se me quedaban observando, lo que es muy normal, ese comportamiento en mi no ha sido jamás visto, ya me imagino las historias que se inventaran sobre esto. Como el nuevo calificativo de Hinata "la novia o prometida del Kazekage".

Aunque si he de ser sincero, esos sobrenombres me gustan, pero no lo que dirán de esta situación, además estoy más rojo que un tomate ya me imagino el titular de mañana en el periódico "Hinata Hyuga la única mujer en el mundo capaz de excitar al Kazekage."

Por fin llegué de una maldita vez a mi casa, traspasando el umbral de la puerta cerrándola de golpe sin ni siquiera saludar a mis hermanos que me miraron perplejos por mi forma de comportarme, me encerré en mi cuarto para dirigirme a mi baño y abrir el grifo de la bañera para llenarla de agua fría.

Me desnudé apresurado, pero cuando me quite los pantalones y los calzoncillos sentí unas constantes punzadas de dolor, bajé la cabeza para mirar mi miembro y descubrí que estaba más rígido que antes y no dejaba de gotear.

Sin más me metí en la bañera y me quejé en el proceso, parecía que me estaba bañando en mitad de un lago congelado, pero al menos sentía como mi falo aunque poco a poco empezaba a bajarse.

-¡Mierda! Que frío, a este paso me va a dar una hipotermia.

Pues me estaba entrando sueño, pero mi pene todavía estaba algo rígido y no podía salir aun.

Paso alrededor de unos minutos y al fin mi miembro se había bajado, salía la velocidad del rayo de la maldita bañera congelada, cogí velozmente la toalla de la pared para secarme rápido y salir desnudo de mi baño para buscar en mi armario mi pijama y meterme bajo las sabanas de la cama.

-¡Achuuuuuuuu!

Oh genial y ahora esto, ¿Qué he hecho yo para ser castigado así? Con el moco colgando busqué la caja de pañuelos y la puse sobre mi mesita de noche.

Al final mis excitaciones, miradas lascivas, babeos y erecciones por Hinata solo me han llevado a pescar un puñetero resfriado.

-A…¡ACHUUUUU! Ahhhh… odio mi vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**Gracias por los comentarios. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Día Enfermizo

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Temari y Kankuro estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras esperaban a su hermano pequeño para desayunar juntos.

Pero el pelirrojo no salía de su habitación, lo cual extrañó a sus hermanos porque siempre era él el primero en despertarse, pero esa mañana no daba signos de haberse despertado ni de vida.

Comieron tranquilos, sin prisa, disfrutando de la comida y limpiándolo todo al terminar. En todo este tiempo no había ni rastro de Gaara y eso ya los puso un poco nerviosos por su tardanza.

-¿No crees que esta tardando mucho? Lo normal es que al levantarnos nosotros y entrar en la cocina nos estuviera esperando para luego regañarnos por tardar tanto.

-A mi también me extraña, sino se levanta ahora llegará tarde a la oficina, no creo que le agrade una nueva bronca con el consejo.

-Si… suficiente tuvo cuando estaba de mal humor por no ver a Hinata, tal vez deberíamos despertarlos nosotros.

-Yo me encargo de levantarlo, tengo que preguntarle una cosa de todos modos.

Tras terminar la conversación Temari subió al piso de arriba hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, como le ocurrió la noche anterior. Decidió intentarlo una vez más pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. El silencio.

Asqueada por no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entra sin más a la habitación, encontrándolo todo en penumbras.

Al girar su cabeza y fijar la vista en la cama de su hermano se dirigió hacia ella. La cama tenía un gran bulto, lo que dedujo seria Gaara, y efectivamente fue así.

Estaba hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas, pero su rostro no mostraba comodidad sino un profundo malestar.

-Gaara… Gaara levántate se te hace tarde… ¡¿Me estas escuchando!? -Le escuchó revolverse entre las mantas y abrir pesadamente los parpados.

Algo no andaba bien.

-No me…. No me encuentro bien… -Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. Temari notó que su voz era más ronca de lo habitual y sus constantes temblores la horrorizaron.

Se sentó junto a él en la cama y acercó su mano a su frente.

-¡Dios mío Gaara! Estas ardiendo… ¿Como no has avisado antes de que te encontrabas mal?

-No le di importancia… creí que era normal tener frió…. Estamos en invierno después de todo.

-Tonto, con la salud no se juega, le diré a Kankuro que valla a por un medico mientras descansa, iré y diré que no te encuentras capacitado para ir a trabajar unos días…no tardaré.

Salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar al salón y ver a Kankuro esperándola sentado en el sofá.

Por la expresión en la cara de Temari supo que algo malo ocurría.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estas muy sobresaltada.

-¡Kankuro trae a un medico! Gaara esta enfermo y no puede apenas hablar ni abrir los ojos, por no decir nada de la fiebre, yo iré a la oficina para decirles que no podrá por un tiempo.

No falto decirle más, antes de que terminara su hermana la frase ya esta en la calle.

-No puedo ir al hospital, esta demasiado lejos y podría empeorar su estado… ¡Claro Hinata es medico y vive muy cerca de aquí! Ella nos podrá ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-

La peliazul cantaba alegremente mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno, parecía otra mañana normal, pero sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, y lo reafirmó al quebrarse una taza que tenia entre sus manos.

-Esto es señal de mal augurio…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver en si, tras secarse las manos se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pues a este paso los golpes la destrozarían por completo.

Tras abrir la se sorprendió al ver a Kankuro.

Su expresión angustiosa le hizo pensar en el vaso roto de antes.

_-Gaara_… -Pensó inconscientemente.

-Hinata necesitamos que vengas a casa es Gaara…

-¿Que le ocurre?

-Pues no lo sabemos, no puede apenas moverse de la cama.

-Iré a por unas cosas a mi habitación, seré rápida. -Salió disparada hacia su cuarto despertando a Sayu por el repentino portazo y abrió su armario para coger una especie de maletín.

Llegó junto a Kankuro cerrando la puerta con llave y se encaminaron a la casa del Kazekage.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron rápidamente, la suerte de ser Ninjas y vivir a unos cuentos metros de distancia.

Entraron sin más al vestíbulo, para encaminarse al piso superior con la Hyuga terriblemente mas preocupada, eso no pasó desapercibido por el marionetista, que sonrío levemente al ver el cariño que siente la ojiblanco hacia su hermano.

Una vez subido el ultimo escalón y doblar el pasillo poco falto para que Hinata soltara un grito, la expresión horrorizada de ella hizo que Kankuro mirara en la misma dirección. También se asustó.

El pelirrojo estaba tirado en mitad del pasillo con la ropa de Kage puesta, claros signos de que de disponía a ir a trabajar y se desmayó nada más salir de su cuarto.

-¡Gaara no seas imprudente, no estas en condiciones para salir de la cama!

-Quería detener…a Temari, no puedo faltar… soy el Kazekage…

-¡A la mierda el trabajo lo importante eres tú en este momento! Y hasta que no te mejores no saldrás de bajo las mantas. Tomó al pelirrojo del suelo y empezó a andar. –Hinata abre la puerta negra, no puedo con el en brazos.

-S…Si.

Depositaron a Gaara en su cama para que a la Hyuga le fuera más fácil el poder examinarle.

Hinata miró por un momento a Kankuro, para ver como este se levantaba después de haber tumbado a su hermano y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Espera!

-Tranquila voy ha hacer un poco de té para que se me pasen los nervios…

-Pero me gustaría que Gaara tuviera su pijama puesto, así estará más cómodo.

-Cámbialo tú de ropa, yo con estos nervios no creo que fuera muy suave.

Cerró la puerta tras él al marcharse, dejando a la peliazul de los nervios. Miró al pelirrojo y le agitó débilmente el brazo para ver si estaba consciente para así poder intentar que se vistiera por si mismo. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba con ella, por que Gaara no respondía.

Cogió el pijama que estaba colocado en su silla y le quitó la capa blanca y azul que tenia, le siguió el chaleco con correas dejándolo sobre la silla. Tiró de la cremallera de su gabardina hasta que esta se abrió dejando paso a una camiseta de rejilla que no duro mucho puesta.

_-Si las chicas supieran esto o peor aun Neji o mi padre, que pensarían si se enteraran de que yo Hinata Hyuga estoy desnudando al Kazekage._ -Solo le quedaba por quitarle los pantalones, lo que más le avergonzaba de todo este asunto.

Llevó su mano hasta los pantalones y desabrochó el botón para después bajar la cremallera. _-¡Dios mío voy a morir de vergüenza! _

Para evitar más bochorno del que ya sentía decidió quitarle lo más rápido que pudo sus pantalones. Los bajó de golpe con los ojos cerrados pero escuchó algo que la dejó anonada.

-Ahhh…

¿Un gemido? ¿Gaara ha gemido? Abrió sus blanquecinos ojos y miró al pelirrojo el cual seguía inconsciente, pero sonrojado, entonces… ¿Por qué ha gemido? Esa pregunta le hizo mirar hacia abajo, fijándose en sus calzoncillos negros, ladeó la cabeza curiosa al ver que estaba un poco abultado y comprendió que el gemido fue por el roce de los pantalones con esa delicada zona.

Sonrío ajena a lo que ocurría de verdad, pues el pelirrojo si que estaba consciente y el abultamiento no era nada mas que una leve excitación de su parte al ser desnudado por ella.

Quería decirle que estaba despierto pero le dolía tanto la garganta y le pesaban tanto los parpados y el cuerpo que no pudo hacer, decir ni hacer nada.

_-Bueno con esto estamos en paz, yo la vi a ella y ella me esta viendo a mi en ropa interior._

Inocente a todo aquello ella siguió con su tarea de vestirlo y tras terminar lo arropó en su cama.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron Kankuro con una bandeja con tazas llenas de té y Temari que acababa de llagar de la torre del Kazekage.

Se saludaron y la Hyuga se dispuso a hacerle el chequeo al pelirrojo, activó su byakugan para ver como se encontraba internamente para ver si Gaara se habría contagiado de esos extraños sucesos de chakra, pero lo encontró más o menos en buen estado. Siguió con su temperatura, _-Demasiado elevada para una persona normal._ -Pensó ella cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos y despegó su frente de la de Gaara, este la miraba con la cara completamente roja pasando su rubor desapercibió a causa de la fiebre.

-¡Gaara! Menos mal que te has despertado, necesito que abras la boca y saques la lengua. -El pelirrojo así lo hizo y la Hyuaga examino su garganta. –No me extraña que le cueste tanto hablar, tiene la garganta muy inflamada.

-¿Pero que es lo que tiene?

-En un principio creí que era un resfriado, pero cuando lo encontramos desmayado en el pasillo, la idea de un simple resfriado quedo descartada rotundamente. Así que al juzgar su elevada fiebre y la dificultad que tiene para respirar, son síntomas de una gripe y eso aquí en el desierto es bastante preocupante…

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto alarmada la rubia.

-Pues veras, el clima es crucial en cualquier enfermedad y en un desierto es más complicado, elevadas temperaturas durante el día y congeladas noches, el cuerpo humano necesita tener una temperatura estable y en Suna eso el algo difícil de conseguir…

-¿En cuanto tiempo estará estable?

-Eso no lo se, porque también tiene la garganta inflamada, si eso se complica puede estar su vida en riesgo, muchas personas mueren cada año por culpa de una complicación mientras padecían la gripe y el que tu hermano tenga así la garganta no le ayudara mucho en su recuperación.

-Dios mío….-Sus hermanos palidecieron al escuchar eso, ya lo perdieron una vez y no querían que volviese a suceder. - ¿Cuál es su tratamiento?

-Para la inflamación de su garganta se deberá de tomar esto cada ocho horas. -Sacó de su maletín unas botellitas. -Una entera cada vez, tenéis que estar pendientes a las dosis, ahora son las diez que es cuando se tomara la primera, la siguiente sin falta tendrá que ser a las seis de la tarde... para la fiebre y los problemas respiratorias, un paño que siempre este húmedo sobre su frente y que respire el vapor de una infusión.

-Gracias Hina, la verdad es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, como se a puesto así de un día para otro no sabíamos que hacer.

-No hace falta que pasen varios días para enfermarse, puede que Gaara hubiera pillado algo pero su cuerpo lo mantenía a raya y que luego sufriera un cambio brusco de temperatura en su cuerpo, y que ese cambio fuera la detonante para que incubara el virus.

Cuando Hinata dijo eso Gaara que en ese momento se estaba tomando la medicina, se atragantó. Ya supo el porque había pillado la gripe, fue cuando se metió en la bañera congelada el día anterior_…-Una erección ha sido la culpable de que este así… genial.-_ Pensó sarcástico.

-Con calma Gaara…., bueno yo me voy al hospital, vendré esta tarde para ver como sigue, mientras le queda terminantemente prohibido levantase de esta cama.

-¡Gracias Hina! ¡Hasta luego!

La Hyuga salió de la casa y los hermanos de la arena obligaron al pelirrojo a tumbarse como Hinata les dijo, le pusieron un paño húmedo sobre la frente ganando un suspiro de confort de Gaara y se fueron para que descansara.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estuvo todo ese día trabajando duramente para poder terminar cuento antes con los pacientes de esa jornada y poder hacer un seguimiento al pelirrojo.

Semejante rapidez y eficiencia no pasó por alto al jefe de Hospital.

-Hyuga… ¿Todo va bien? Hoy te veo con prisa… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Si….No… más o menos….

-Puedes contármelo si quieres… sabes que no diré nada.

-Lo se. -Le sonrió. -Es solo que, estoy preocupada…

-¿De tu novio tal vez? -Le preguntó divertido.

-¡N…No es mi no…novio!

-Pero no negaras que a ti si te gusta él, tus ojos gritan que lo quieres. Cuéntame que ha pasado, te quitaras un peso de encima.

-Vera… esta mañana antes de venir a trabajar vino su hermano muy agitado para decirme que él estaba enfermo, asíque no dudé en ir a ayudarlo, pero al encontrarlo inconsciente y ardiendo me asuste tanto que por un momento me quede en blanco y no supe que hacer…lo tiene difícil para curarse y yo cada vez estoy más asustada por su estado…

Una mano en su cabeza la hizo alzar la vista, su jefe le sonreía con ternura, como un padre a su hija. Cuando frotó su mano por su cabello la relajó.

-Teniéndote a ti de enfermera estoy más que seguro de que no le pasara nada, es más, estará encantado de que tú le mimes… Vete tranquila, puede encargarse otro de tus pacientes.

-¡¿En serio?! Gracias doctor. -Su rostro se iluminó.

-De nada… -Se acercó al oído de Hinata.- Suerte con tu Kazekage, mímale mucho, apuesto a que le gustara. -Se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar por el pasillo.

¿Como sabia que se trataba de Gaara? ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos que hasta su jefe se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba al pelirrojo? Y más importante aun ¿Lo sabría alguien más?

Odiaba ser como un libro abierto la mayoría de las veces.

-.-.-.-.-

No supo cuando llegó a la casa de Gaara tan deprisa, solo que ya estaba frente a la puerta principal. Le abrió Temari sorprendida de ver a la Hyuga que normalmente salía cuando anochecía de su jornada laboral.

Se echó a un lado para que Hinata pasara y recuperara el aliento. Pero agradeció enormemente que la peliazul estuviera en casa.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, tenemos un problema con Gaara.

-¿Le ha subido la fiebre?

-No, pero tampoco le ha bajado y para colmo se niega a probar bocado, por lo menos ha estado durmiendo desde que te fuiste sobre unas cuatro horas.

-Esta bien que descanse, pero lo de comer no,…yo me encargare de que coma.

_-Lo dudo._ -Pensó Temari.

Entraron en la habitación del pelirrojo que estaba tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a la comida que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Gaara al escuchar abrir la puerta descubrió un poco su rostro para ver quien era y aunque no lo pareciera contento de ver a Hinata. Poco duro su momento de felicidad al ver que esta no tenía una expresión muy agradable.

Estaba enfadada.

-Sabaku no Gaara… ¿Qué es eso de que te niegas a comer? Necesitas estar bien nutrido para que hagan efecto las medicinas.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Quién es el medico aquí?

-Tú…

-Efectivamente, y como medica que soy te digo que comas.

-….

-Hinata no conseguirás nada, no se que manía tiene con la comida pero apenas la prueba, no creo que haga caso, es un cabezota hace lo que le da la gana.

-Pues yo detesto a esa clase de hombres, no los puedo ni mirar a la cara, los odio.

Eso no se lo esperaba Gaara, si él era así y ella detestaba a esa clase de hombres quiere decir que_…-¡Me odia! ¡Hinata me odia! No, eso no puede ser, imposible, no quiero._

Se fue levantando como pudo hasta quedarse sentado sobre la cama.

-Co…Comeré…

-Me alegra de que cambies de opinión, te vendrá estupendamente. -Pero el pelirrojo se podía mover a duras penas, se imaginó que le seria costoso alimentarse.-Tranquilo Gaara yo te daré de comer, no te esfuerces más, en tu estado no te conviene.

Esas palabras parecieron ser lo más maravilloso que pudo escuchar, Hinata, su Hinata le daría de comer, era el día más feliz de toda su vida. Asintió gustoso a su oferta, pero para esto quería estar a solas con ella, así que mientras Hinata preparaba las cosas Gaara aprovechó para echarle una mirada a su hermana que se podía fácilmente entender como _"Largate de aquí_".

_-Aquí estoy sobrando._ -Pensó al percibir la penetrante mirada de su hermano.-Bueno Hina, yo me marcho tengo cosas que hacer.

Con la puerta una vez cerrada, el pelirrojo centró toda su atención en la Hyuga. Se sentó junto a él, tan cerca que las caderas de ambos estaban totalmente pegadas.

Los latidos del corazón de Gaara se aceleraron tanto que pensó que Hinata podría oírlos al verla inclinarse hacia delante.

-Vamos Gaara di A…. -Dijo al mismo tiempo que reía ¡Dios que hermosa era! Pensó al contemplarla mientras abría su boca para permitirle alimentarle. La comida le parecía más sabrosa de esta manera, aunque estaría muchísimo mejor si pudiera comer directamente de sus labios, de eso no tenia duda.

El resto del plato fue igual, excepto que la ultima cucharada le mancho la mejilla y parte del labio al toser.

-Yo te limpio... Le cogió de la otra mejilla y con la servilleta quitó lentamente la mancha.

Como una suave caricia. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar la sensación pero el movimiento paro instantáneamente, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a Hinata, que miraba fijamente la mancha de su labio inferior.

La vio inclinarse más hacia delante ,con los brazos apoyados sobre el colchón y entreabriendo sus rosáceos labios.

_-Usa tu boca, usa tu boca, usa tu boca…. ¡Dios hazlo úsala!_

Sintió otra vez su mano en su mejilla y cerró los ojos para poder sentir lo que el creía que le iba a hacer.

Lamer su labio inferior para limpiarlo y no podía esperar.

Sin embargo no sintió su lengua sobre su boca, sino que para desgracia de el fue solo su dedo índice lo que quitó la mancha, bueno al menos lo había acariciado. Se auto animó a si mismo.

Lo que si le extrañaba es que Hinata no se había limpiado con la servilleta aun, la observó a la cara y la pilló mirándose el dedo.

Hinata alzó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de Gaara y sacó un poco de atrevimiento de si misma.

Con los ojos completamente dirigidos hacia el pelirrojo se llevó el dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo lentamente de manera sensual y descarada, ante la atenta mirada de Gaara que miraba deseoso aquel atrevimiento inusual.

No supo lo que la llevó a hacer eso, pero ruborizada al máximo recogió el plato y todo lo demás y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

El pelirrojo no sabia si era por la fiebre o lo excitado que estaba lo que hizo que tuviera tanto calor, pero estaba deseando de que Hinata volviera a hacer algo parecido pronto.

-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día estuvo ajetreado, el estado de Gaara no parecía mejorar si Hinata no estaba cerca.

Tal descubrimiento no fue pasado por alto y los hermanos del pelirrojo la convencieron para quedarse un par de días en su casa, un poco insegura aceptó.

Tendría a Gaara controlado.

La fiebre apenas le bajó y Hinata estaba preocupada, el cuerpo humano no soportaba temperaturas excesivas y el pelirrojo tenia suerte de estar vivo, dio gracias al biju que antes residía en él por darle semejante resistencia.

No se separé de él en toda la tarde.

Le refrescó y limpió el cuerpo de sudor con un paño húmedo que hizo maravillas, perecía haberse relajado lo suficiente como para poder volver en si después de una tarde de inconsciencia.

En la cena tampoco hubo quejas por parte de Gaara y no porque no pudiera hablar, Hinata volvió a darle de comer. Estaba feliz, dolorido, pero terriblemente feliz, jamás le habían mimado tanto y si los mimos eran de Hinata mucho mejor.

-Hinata ya tienes preparada la habitación, cuando quieras puedes irte a dormir. -Dijo Temari asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Gracias, pero tendría que ir a casa a coger mi pijama.

Gaara escuchaba atónito la conversación. _- ¿Hinata va a dormir aquí? Lo único que me separara de ella será una pared…._

-Yo te prestare uno mío, sino siempre puedes ponerte una camiseta de Gaara, no creo que a él le importe.

_-La posibilidad de ver a Hinata con uno de los provocativos pijamas de Temari es tentadora, pero la oportunidad de verla con una de mis camisas como si fuéramos una pareja es todavía más excitante. _–Pue…Puedes… ponerte una de mis camisetas… los pijamas de Temari… son ajustados… mi ropa en cambio te quedara holgada…como a ti te gusta.

-Si no te molesta te lo agradecería mucho.

-Escoge… la que quieras… del armario. -Detestaba parecer tan débil ante ella, tan enfermizo, al menos le consolaba que a Hinata no le importara eso y que gracias a eso le diera tantas atenciones.

Estuvo observándola mientras elegía una de sus camisetas. La vio ponerse en pie pero no voy cual escogió, pues tras cogerla y cerrar el cajón de la cómoda se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio por esta, no sin antes sonreírle y decirle que se cambiaria en el baño.

Solo habían pasado unos míseros segundos que dejó la habitación y ya estaba deseando de que volviera, pero entonces escucho el ruido del agua de la ducha caer.

Hinata se estaba duchando.

_-Entonces tardara bastante en regresar._ -Pensó para si.

-.-.-.-.-

Se durmió temporalmente mientras esperaba, hasta que un par de golpes en su puerta lo despertaron de su sueño momentáneo, enfocó su mirada en Hinata que entraba gracilmente a la habitación.

Tenia puesta la camiseta que él uso la primera vez que fue a la aldea de la Hoja, para los exámenes Chuunin, a él esa camiseta solo le acentuaba la palidez de su piel, a Hinata en cambio creaba un perfecto contraste con sus ojos y su cabello volviéndola angelical, dulce, hermosa y sensual con cada paso que daba hacia él, pues le quedaba tan grande que mostraba uno de sus hombros, el inicio de sus pechos y sus largas piernas.

Antes de llegar a su lado a la cama, la peliazul se quedó mirándolo fijamente a la cara, esa mirada fija en él le puso nervioso y más cuando ella se sentó junto a él rápidamente casi en su totalidad sobre su cuerpo y juntó sus rostros.

Por anticipación Gaara cerró los ojos y puso morritos esperando un beso, un beso que no iba a llegar pues solo sintió como algo se posaba en su frente otra vez. Volvió a abrirlos para verla con los ojos cerrados y con las frentes pegadas, bastante concentrada en su temperatura.

_-Siempre igual, no se para que me hago ilusiones si nunca voy a recibir un beso de ella._

-¡Que bien! Me alegra de que aunque sea poco te haya bajado la fiebre. -Le entregó un pequeño frasquito con un líquido verde y algo espeso que tenia oculto en su mano derecha, adivinó que era otra medicina por el olor que desprendía. –No pongas esa cara y bébetelo, es un medicamento más potente porque se te resiste el resfriado…. Pero te advierto de que sabe muy mal y es soporífero.

Y tenia razón, estaba asqueroso, era como beberte una infusión de vinagre y limón.

-Es… Huh... asqueroso….

-Lo siento Gaara, pero pronto hará efecto.

Cuanta razón volvía a tener, ya le empezaban a pesar los parpados y su cuerpo se relajaba.

No se equivocaban sus hermanos cuando le dijeron que en manos de Hinata estaría seguro, era la mejor en medicina a parte de Tsunade y Sakura, por no decir que esta tenia la suavidad y delicadeza que las otras carecían.

-Te dejo para que duermas bien, mañana por la mañana posiblemente la fiebre este extinta… buenas noches Gaara. -Se levantó de la cama pero no pudo alejarse, la mano del pelirrojo la tenia agarrada de su muñeca impidiéndole moverse.- ¿Gaara pero que…?

-Cuando estoy a tu lado… mejoro más… rápido, tú misma te has percatado…-La miró intensamente.

-Lo se…pero ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hinata…. -Tomo aire para terminar. –Quédate aquí…

-¿Perdón?

-Duerme… conmigo esta noche…

-So…Solo estarás mas co…cómodo tendrás mas es…espacio en la cama y…y…

-Por favor…

Con la cara roja y totalmente avergonzada, no pudo evitar sentirse insegura, no es la primera vez que duermen juntos, pero en la vez pasada él estuvo dormido y ahora estaba consciente y mirándola con cara de suplica.

Y eso por supuesto pudo con ella, tras asentir a Gaara se le iluminó el rostro, se echó a un lado dándole espacio en la cama. Tumbada en su lado se arropó con las mantas con su corazón totalmente desembocado, al igual que el pelirrojo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar y a quien negárselo, un tanto asustada de esa situación, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero jamás le oyó pedir por favor al pelirrojo de esa manera….

_-¡Ahh! En menudo sitio me he metido… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!_

Pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura le volvió a la realidad. Gaara la estrechaba entre sus brazos y reposaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de ella.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, pero se relajó al respirar hondo, el pelirrojo estaba casi dormido y lo único que quería era un poco de consuelo y cariño… y eso a ella se la daba de maravilla.

Su mano izquierda lo abrazaba por uno de sus hombros, mientras que su derecha la dirigió a su rojo cabello para acariciarlo al tiempo que tarareaba una canción que le cantaba su madre cuando ella se enfermaba.

Las caricias y la dulce melodía lo relajaron de tal manera que suspiró por última vez antes de dormirse profundamente con una suave sonrisa.

Deseó poder haber recibido este cariño cuando fue tan solo un niño.

Hinata estaba bien, el sueño también le estaba alcanzando, giró la cabeza para mirarlo antes de cerrar sus ojos, se acercó inclinando la cabeza y besó tiernamente su mejilla.

-Te quiero Gaara. -Susurró al caer dormida.

Pero para mala suerte, él no pudo escucharlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me dio un poco de pena Gaara en este capitulo por tener que enfermarlo.**

**¿Qué tal os pareció?**

**Para mi el final fue algo cursi ^^U**


	10. Chapter 10 Problemas tras el constipado

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -OoC**

** -Crack**

** -Lemon**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

** -Shikamaru/Temari (Leve)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y solo parecía haber rastros de vida en la cocina de la casa del Kazekage.

Temari preparaba el desayuno, mientras Kankuro ponía la mesa refunfuñando.

-Nunca me dejas cocinar nada…

-¿No te acuerdas de la ultima vez que cogiste una sartén? Tuvimos que comprar una cocina nueva…

-Yo no sabia que el aceite saltaba santo…-Se defendió.

-Ya déjalo.

Terminaron la conversación tras unos golpes en la puerta principal, el castaño que ya había terminado de poner los platos abrió la puerta encontrándose a un mensajero del hospital.

Este se inclinó tras mirar al hermano del pelirrojo y le entregaba el sobre que traía consigo.

-El remitente del mensaje es el jefe del hospital, es una carta para la señorita Hyuga, me dijo que la podría localizar aquí.

-Gracias, se la daremos enseguida, perdona las molestias.

Tras unos asentimientos de cabeza el mensajero de marcho entrando de nuevo Kankuro a la cocina.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó la rubia.

-Un chico de parte del hospital, me han dado esto para Hinata.

-¿Puedes llevársela tú? Todavía no he terminado con la comida.

-Claro, descuida.

Subió a paso calmado las escaleras hasta quedar parado sobre la habitación que le pusieron a Hinata, tocando un par de veces sin conseguir respuesta de ella. Siguió intentándolo pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

El silencio.

Recordó entonces que la Hyuga tenía un sueño muy profundo, como descubrieron de la peor manera en su viaje de camino a Suna tras la noche que estuvo con su hermano.

Entró en la habitación con cuidado pero en el interior no se encontraba nadie.

_-Extraño_. -Pensó _-Habrá salido. _- ¡Temari! Tú te has despertado la primera, ¿Has oído en algún momento salir a alguien?

-No, La única vez ha sido antes con el mensajero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que Hinata no esta en su habitación.

Temari subió las escaleras para no armar ruido, pues el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo aun.

Entonces empezó a barajar las posibilidades.

-Es posible que este en la habitación de Gaara haciéndole un chequeo matinal.

Kankuro como su hermana dedujo, se dirigió a dicha habitación mientras la rubia esperaba en la escaleras.

Como anteriormente volvió a no obtener respuesta, mosqueado entró sin permiso quedando su enfado evaporado al instante de mirar la cama de su hermano.

-TSSS Temari ven aquí corre. -Llamando la atención de esta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mira y veras, es un espectáculo digno de ver. -Comentó entre dientes mientras intentaba no soltar una sonora carcajada.

Entró a la habitación para colocarse junto a su hermano quedando de frente a la cama y tras mirar a esta tuvo la misma reacción que Kankuro.

Jamás en su vida habían visto a su hermano reír de esa manera, ni tampoco la expresión de tranquilidad que poseía, sencillamente para Temari fue la imagen más tierna que vio de Gaara y Hinata.

Los dos estaban abrazados estrechamente, con las piernas entrelazadas y los rostros juntos, casi parecían que estuvieran a punto de darse un beso.

Y luego sus expresiones, las mejillas de ambos enrojecidas, sonriendo dulcemente y con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Le estaban dando ganas de llorar nada mas verlos tan acaramelados.

-Me da pena tener que despertar a Hinata, con lo cómodos que parecen estar. -Dijo Temari enternecida por la imagen. -Se ven tan monos.

-El que mas a gusto esta es Gaara, no esta disfrutando ni nada el niño, se nota a través de las sabanas que la tiene abrazada a él agarrándola del trasero… ¿Y ahora te parecen monos?

-Podrías callarte la boca, siempre lo estropeas todo, y no la tiene del trasero si no de su baja espalda…

-Es casi lo mismo.

Ignorando por completo a su hermano se acercó a la cama para despertar a Hinata moviendo su hombro ligeramente mientras susurraba su nombre, por difícil que pareciera la Hyuga respondió.

** -.-.-.-.-**

Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, deslumbrada un poco por la claridad que entraba de la ventana, frunció un poco el ceño por la molestia hasta que se acostumbro a la luz y pudo enfocar la mirada encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la cara del Kazekage.

Su rostro tomó el color de los rojos cabellos de Gaara al cerciorarse de su cercanía y al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo sobre sus labios al respirar, teniendo en cuenta también la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraba, teniendo las manos del chico a escasa distancia de su trasero y su rodilla rozando su bajo vientre como la suya la de él.

Y para colmo al mirar hacia arriba vio a los hermanos del pelirrojo mirando divertidos su reacción.

_-¡Dios mío que vergüenza! Que manera de despertarme más bochornosa._ -Pensó para si.

-Lo sentimos bella durmiente pero tenemos una carta para ti de parte del hospital. -Le dijo Temari aguantándose la risa al verla tan avergonzada.

Se levantó despacio, para no despertar a Gaara, quedando sentada sobre la cama aun bajo las mantas.

Tomó la carta que le ofrecía la rubia para empezar a leerla.

**Señorita Hyuga Hinata:**

**Tenemos entendido que según dijisteis ayer, el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones de salud, decidimos por eso los superiores del centro hospitalario que usted, Hinata Hyuga te encargues de tratarlo.**

**No sobra decir que la salud del líder de la aldea esta ante todos dado que es nuestro gobernante y por tus excelentes dotes médicos sois la persona indicada.**

**Por ello mediante este mensaje se le informa de que no hace falta que asista al hospital hasta que el Kazekage este curado por completo.**

**Centro Medico de Sunagakure.**

-¿Algo va mal? -Preguntó Kankuro.

-No al contrario, me comunican que no hace falta que acuda para aya, para así cuidar a Gaara.

-Eso es genial, te puedes quedar en nuestra casa hasta que se recupere por completo.

-No quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad Temari, hoy me iré a casa.

-Ni hablar, te quedaras con nosotros, si Gaara empeora contra menos tiempo se tarde en atenderle mejor.

-Pe…Pero…

-Nada de peros, decidido te quedaras aquí.

-Bien, si es así dejadme ayudar con la casa al menos, sino me sentiré como una ocupa. -Se deshizo de las sabanas, cuidando de no destapar al pelirrojo levantándose despacio de la cama, pero cuando casi estaba por salir fue interrumpida por un gruñido del pelirrojo por la perdida del cuerpo y el calor de la peliazul, tirando de ella abrazándola fuertemente hacia él, cayendo Hinata sobre el colchón y su pecho.

Este acto del pelirrojo hizo sonrojar otra vez a Hinata, que avergonzada ocultaba su rostro tras su flequillo y sus manos todavía sobre el pecho de Gaara, que no tenía al parecer ninguna intención de soltarla.

En cambio para los hermanos del Kazekage fue cómica la bochornosa situación de la Hyuga y los posesivos arrebatos de su hermano con ella.

-Bueno, parece ser que a Gaara no le interesa la idea de que te levantes para ayudarnos, será mejor que te quedes durmiendo y sigas descansando. -Se aguantaba la risa Temari.

-Cierto, de todas maneras Gaara no parece querer dejarte ir, así que para que despertarle para irte, ¿No?

Siguieron burlándose un poquitín más con Hinata hasta que por fin se fueron de la habitación viendo que la peliazul cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y colorada.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta quedándose a solas con el pelirrojo, volvió a su postura original antes de que la despertaran, con un poco de dificultad, ya que cada vez que se movía Gaara la acercaba él.

Se quedó observándolo por largo rato, acariciando su pelo con lentitud como en la noche anterior, fijándose en cada rincón de su rostro. Descendiendo su mano por su rostro, sintiendo su suave piel, se rió en voz baja _-"No se como alguien puede tener la piel tan suave tras haber vivido toda su vida en un desierto._ -Siguió acariciando su cara, llegando a su oído, rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos para seguidamente seguir descendiendo por su cuello, pasando por su nuez pronunciada, notando como se le erizaba la piel a Gaara señal de que le gustaba.

Siguió bajando hasta llevar a la apertura de su camiseta del pijama, al inicio de sus pectorales, formando pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

-¡Ahh…! -Un pequeño jadeo salió de los labios de Gaara.

Sonrojada, Hinata levantó por inercia su cabeza para ver si se había despertado, pero no fue así. Lo encontró todavía dormido por el efecto de la medicina de la otra noche, apretando la mandíbula mientras notaba como él la tenia firmemente cogida de su cintura.

Dándose cuenta de lo estaba haciendo, paró de inmediato ganándose ahora un gemido lastimero del pelirrojo.

Se abrazó a él pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda intentando no estimulando porque cada vez que se movía aunque fuera débilmente él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando su cadera y espalda.

Volvió a despertarse tres cuartos de hora después, para despertar a Gaara para que se tomara la medicina y comiera, se irguió en la cama quitándose como pudo al pelirrojo de encima de ella.

-Gaara, oye Gaara despierta… -Lo agitaba del hombro pero este solo gruñía sin abrir los ojos. –Gaara no me obligues a despertarte a mi manera… -Pero no respondía. –Muy bien tú lo has querido.

Se acercó gateando hasta él con sus piernas al lado izquierdo de su cadera con los brazos cada uno a un lado de su cara. Empezó a inclinarse sobre el ladeando la cabeza hacia su oído esparciéndose su larga cabellara alrededor de la almohada.

-Gaara…-Susurró. –Hora de levantarse para tu medicina…vamos abre los ojos… -Terminó de hablar en un tono bastante atrevido para soplarle suavemente al oído, elevando su cuerpo otra vez adoptando la pose de un perrito encima de se sus caderas.

El calido aliento de Hinata lo hizo reaccionar, proporcionándole un cosquilleo desde su oído hasta su ingle.

Abriendo sus ojos con desgana, enfocó su vista al frente, encontrándose a la dueña de todas sus fantasías en una pose endiabladamente sensual, sin hablar de las vistas del cuerpo de Hinata que su grande y holgada camiseta le regalaba.

Trago saliva fuertemente mirando sus pechos apenas cubiertos por la camiseta, dejando ver su sostén violeta, notó como de repente hacia mucho más calor en la habitación y como cierta parte de su anatomía volvía a hacer de las suyas.

_-¡Madre mía como empiezo la mañana!_ -Levantó la vista de los senos de la peliazul para mirarla a la cara, sobra decir que él estaba colorado no de fiebre precisamente.

-¡Buenos días Gaara! -Sonrío inocentemente al pelirrojo.

_-Si que son buenos si_. -Buenos...días…

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Te duele la garganta? ¿Cabeza?

-Todavía… me duele un poco… la garganta… pero estoy mejor…

-Bien me alegro, yo voy a asearme y a vestirme para ir a la cocina a por tu comida, no puedes tomarte la medicación en ayunas. Mientras, quiero que te des un baño con agua tibia, sino tienes fiebre ahora por lo que veo es porque sudaste mucho anoche y eso es bueno, aparte de refrescarte te relajaras. Cuando vuelva y comas te revisare intensivamente como ayer ¿Entendido?

El asintió.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para poder ducharse y dejar intimidad a Gaara.

Este se levantó con más facilidad que el día anterior, entrando en su baño para darse un baño como le dijo la peliazul. Empezó a llenar la bañera mientras se desvestía y entraba despacio en el agua suspirando de relajación.

Destapó el bote de gel para poder enjabonarse notando un poco pegajosa su piel debido al sudor.

_-Normal que sudara, ¿Qué hombre no sudaría al tener tan cerca a la chica que le gusta? Y para colmo tan ligera de ropa y acurrucada a ti toda la noche…Aunque la culpa es mía, por pedirle dormir conmigo, pero ¡Diablos! Lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo._

El sonido de la ducha de la habitación contigua a la suya lo distrajo, Hinata se estaba bañando en la habitación de al lado.

Saber que la peliazul se encontraba en la habitación continua, desnuda, empapada con el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo y para colmo, separados por una pared que fácilmente con su arena podría hacer añicos lo estaban trastornando.

-Lo mío no es normal, que obsesión.

Tras su baño volvió a la habitación con una toalla liada alrededor de su cintura para ponerse un pijama nuevo, pues el otro estaba sucio de la noche anterior.

Volvió a meterse en la cama notando en las sabanas la fragancia de Hinata impregnada en ellas, aspirando fuertemente para no olvidarse jamás de su olor.

Hasta que a los pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a la Hyuga con una bandeja de comida y vestida otra vez con los provocativos trajes de su hermana.

La vio moverse por la habitación, buscando los botecitos con su medicina, dándole unas estupendas vistas de sus largas piernas y de la apertura de su corpiño en el pecho.

Cuando al fin las hubo encontrado, se sentó junto a él como el día anterior y empezó a darle de comer, a lo que gustosamente él accedió sin siquiera pensárselo.

Irradiaba felicidad por donde se mirase, si le miraban el rostro tenia una suave sonrisa siempre pegada en la cara, en cambio si le mirabas de espaldas, su cuerpo emitía autentica y pura euforia, los hermanos de Gaara estaban asustados con su nuevo comportamiento tras haber estado toda su vida viéndolo serio y antisocial.

-Bueno Gaara, vamos a ver como estas hoy ¿Te importa?

El negó con la cabeza, ansioso por que le tocara.

-Pues como ayer abre la boca, saca la lengua y di A… -Él así lo hizo y la peliazul quedó bastante tranquila cuando le dijo que ya podía cerrarla de nuevo.- ¡Vaya Gaara! Me tienes impresionada, ya apenas tienes inflamación, haber tenido a Shukaku te ha dado una gran capacidad de curación y aguante, parece ser que no necesitaras tenerme en tu casa por mucho tiempo, puede que incluso mañana ya estés casi curado por completo.

Ella sonrío feliz mientras él en cambio tenia ganas de llorar.

Si se curaba tan rápidamente Hinata ya no estará en su casa y no podrá mimarlo como actualmente lo hace.

-Veamos ahora como vas con la respiración, como ya no eres un niño te tomare la respiración por la espalda, no querrás tenerme toqueteándote el pecho bajo la camisa. -Bromeó Hinata.

_-¿Y por que no? No me quejaría, al contrario si estoy deseando que me toques, donde sea, pero que me toques ¡Ya! ¡Diantres! Que tortura es no tener lo que quieres._ -Pensó frustrado.

-Espira y expira un par de veces…bien así esta bien, no tienes más congestión, como he dicho anteriormente para mañana estarás casi curado… bueno ya terminado ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Me gustaría hablar… un rato más contigo… si no te importa.

-Claro que no, dime de que quieres hablar.

-Veras… el otro día, cuando vimos al gato… se me olvidó decirte una cosa.

-¿El que?

-Dentro de un par de semanas… yo y mis hermanos… tenemos que ir a la Aldea de la niebla para firmar un tratado de paz…y Temari dijo que le gustaría que tú vinieras… y a mi también me agradaría.

-Tengo que hablarlo con el Hospital.

-Ya esta solucionado.

**-_- Flash back -_-**

Gaara andaba por el laberinto de pasillos que era el Hospital, murmurando todo tipo de incoherencias tras haberse perdido otra vez.

-Mierda otra vez me he perdido, ¿Dónde estoy? -Miro por todas direcciones hasta que pudo vislumbrar un cartel del techo. –Sección de Citología… ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Anduvo unas cuantas plantas más hasta que pudo encontrar al gerente del recinto. Carraspeó tras él para hacerse notar.

-¡OH Kazekage! Perdone no haberme dado cuenta de su llegada, ¿Qué desea?

-Vengo a informarle que dentro de un par de semanas, específicamente el día veinte, la señorita Hinata Hyuga nos acompañara a mis hermanos y a mí a un viaje de negocios.

-Si a si lo desea por mi no hay nada que objetar.

-Bien, me retiro entonces para que pueda seguir con su trabajo. -Se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ese laberíntico lugar hasta que lo llamaron de nuevo.

-Espere Kazekage, tengo una cosa que comentarle.

-Dígame pues.

-Vera, el País del Agua es un lugar bastante admirado por la parejas… la lluvia crea romanticismo entre dos personas que sienten mutuos sentimientos afectivos y en la Aldea oculta de la Niebla siempre es armoniosa con las constantes lluvias, envolviendo a la pareja una especie de abrazo que les invita a abrir sus corazones…

-¿Qué quiere decir? Vaya directo al grano.

-Pues mi señor, lo que quiero deciros es que ese viaje os será una maravillosa oportunidad para poder sinceraros con la señorita Hinata, tendréis muchas posibilidades.

_-¿Y como sabe este que a mi me gusta Hinata? ¿Hasta aquí han llegado los rumores? -_Su cuerpo se puso rígido al instante. –No se que le habrán contado o habrá escuchado, pero no es verdad.

-Bueno, solo déjeme decirle que puede sorprenderse si de verdad lo intenta, uno de los maravillosos dones de la vida es el destino, y puede que este le depare una gran sorpresa.

Tras esas palabras se marcho rápido del lugar dejando a Gaara confundido.

**-_- Fin flash Black -_-**

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al sentir como era zarandeado por Hinata, mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

Él le sonrío tranquilizándola y ella suspiró más aliviada.

Se pasaron el resto del día hablando y riendo, hasta que los hermanos del pelirrojo se les unieron y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Hinata los observó detenidamente, pensando en el gran cambio que han dado todos, como pasaron de tenerle miedo a su hermano muchos años atrás hasta reírse con él.

Gaara también cambiaba cuando estaba junto a ellos, se volvía más apacible, feliz y bromeaba.

Fue un gran cambio pensó.

-Por cierto Hinata… -La peliazul volvió en si. – Siempre me he preguntado el porque tienes un sueño tan profundo, casi es imposible despertarte. -Pregunto Temari.

-¡Ah eso! Pues veras, tengo unos problemas a la hora de dormir y me tomo unas pastillas para conciliar el sueño cuando me es imposible pegar ojo. Pero cuando me las tomo no me despierto en toda la noche hasta entrada la mañana.

-¿Y no son malas tomarlas tan seguidas?

-En absoluto, Tsunade misma las prepara porque ella es igual que yo, las prepara especialmente para que no sean dañinas si se ingieren habitualmente.

-Vaya, pues voy a tener que pedirle a Tsunade que me haga a mi también pastillas, así no me despertaré a media noche por los ronquidos de Kankuro.

-¡Oye no te pases! No ronco tanto. -Temari siguió metiéndose con su hermano, mientras los otros reían.

-¡Oh! Se me olvida una cosa ¿Gaara? -Preguntó Hinata.

-Dime.

-Tengo una pregunta rodándome en la mente desde ayer… ¿Por qué nunca quieres comer?

-Cuando te pasas doce años de tu vida sabiendo que quieren matarte de la manera que sea, te vuelves más cauto y receloso. Cuando todavía tenia a Shukaku más de una vez me encontré veneno en la comida, desde entonces tengo la manía de negarme a comer por si acaso y como cuando ya me es imposible poder vivir sin alimento.

-¡Gaara serás tonto! Soy tu hermana ¿De verdad crees que te envenenaría?

-Ya lo se Temari, pero los habitados cuesta cambiarlos.

-Si, pero tu no haces nada por remediarlo.

-…

-Gaara… -Llamó Hinata al pelirrojo que la miró enseguida. –Vuelve a comer, hazlo por mí por favor…

-Lo intentare, pero...

-No quiero que lo intentes si no que lo hagas. -Ella le miró suplicante y el sucumbió a su mirada.

-Bueno cambiando de tema… como la habitación ya la tienes preparada de ayer, no hace falta que te digamos que cuando quieras puedes irte a descansar.

-Gracias Kankuro.

-No le va ha hacer falta la habitación, dormirá conmigo otra vez. -Informó el pelirrojo.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos por dicha información, sobretodo Hinata que no sabia como responder en su situación. Gaara volvió a llamarlos para obtener su atención.

-No me miréis así, Hinata me dijo anoche que dormiría en mi cama a mi lado, hasta el último día que estuviera en casa. -Se defendió.

**-_- Flash back -_- **

Gaara se revolvió un poco en su cama, despertándose al sentir un pequeño tirón a su lado oprimiéndole en algo mullido.

Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente para mirar la hora del reloj sobre su mesita de noche, gruñendo al ver que solo eran las tres de la mañana.

Desvío su mirada hacia la chica que yacía junto a él. Pensó que daría su vida a cambio de poder estar toda la eternidad así como estaban, abrazados como dos amantes.

La miró durante unos largos minutos intentando memorizar para siempre ese rostro reluciente y tranquilo.

Ella se movió débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que unos cuantos mechones se esparcieran por su rostro dificultándole la misión de observarla.

Cuidadosamente retiró los mechones dejándolos tras su oído en una suave caricia.

Lo que le llevó a pensar en lo que le pareció oír mientras todavía estaba más o menos consciente antes de dormirse.

-Te quiero Gaara… -Le pareció haber escuchado antes de que el verdadero sueño se adueñara de él. Se ilusioné en pensar en Hinata confesándole que le amaba, era una fantasía que constantemente invadía su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero volvió a la realidad y se dijo a si mismo que fue una alucinación más causada por su anhelo de ser amado por Hinata.

En cambio ella con la caricia, se revolvió otra vez.

-Hinata… Hinata, despierta… -La zarandeo suavemente de su hombro, para que abriera sus ojos. Le costó unos cuantos intentos hasta que la peliazul se despertó a medias.

-Hmmm…. ¿Qué quieres Gaara…? -Le preguntó adormilada.

-Se que es una pregunta extraña a estas horas… pero ¿Dormirás conmigo todas las noches hasta que este curado y vuelvas a tu casa?

-… -Todavía estaba medio dormida.

-Hinata…

-Si Gaara, dormiré contigo todas las noches…

-Gracias…

Besando la frente de Hinata que volvía a estar dormida, cayó en un profundo sueño hasta bien entrada la mañana.

**-_- Fin flash Black -_-**

-Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad, no me acordaba… bueno dormiré cuando te entre sueño.

-¡Hina!, ¡Hina! Ponte esta noche uno de mis pijamas, tengo ganas de ver como te queda, si con mi ropa estas tan mona, con un traje de dormir estarás tan linda… porfi.

-Oh… vale, ¿Por qué no?

-Entonces ven conmigo rápido. Cogió la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella rumbo hacia su habitación, dejando en el cuarto del pelirrojo a los dos hermanos extrañados.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Hinata no volvía a la habitación, su hermano Kankuro se fue hace un buen rato y él ya estaba listo para dormir. Solo tenia que esperar a que volviera Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-

En cambio en la habitación de Temari era un peligro entrar, la rubia no paraba de sacar pijamas de todos lados para ponerlos al lado de la Hyuga que estaba sentada en la cama un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Temari.

_-Este no, este tampoco, tantos pijamas y ninguno me parece adecuado para ella… ya que Gaara esta medio enfermo y no puede apenas hacer nada, quiero meterle un poco en apuros dejándole un pijama sugerente a Hinata, pero no encuentro ninguno._ -Siguió rebuscando en su cómoda.

-Esto… Temari ¿Estas bien?

-Más o menos… ¡SI!, Lo encontré, toma Hina póntelo.

-¿No quieres que te ayude con la ropa regada por la habitación? -Le preguntó al tiempo que cogía la prenda.

-No, mientras tú te cambias yo lo recogeré todo, no te preocupes, puedes vestirte aquí si quieres como el otro día, no mirare.

-Me vestí delante de ti cuando fue la fiesta de Navidad, además tu misma lo dijiste, no tengo nada que tú no tengas y eres mi mejor amiga.

Como le dijo Temari, se empezó a quitar la ropa mientras la rubia recogía el desorden que había armado anteriormente.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de vestirse y Temari de ordenar, Hinata se sentía un poco avergonzada al verse reflejada en el espejo con tan escasa ropa.

-Te…Temari… ¿No crees que es demasiado corto? No creo que sea apropiado para dormir con tu hermano… -Se puso colorada al pensar que Gaara tendría que verla así.

-Que va. _-Es perfecto para lo planeado. -_Tengo otros pero ese que llevas es de los que mas cubre. -_Que mentira más grande, en verdad es el que más enseña._

-Siendo así… entonces vale, te veré mañana, buenas noches.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se rió malévolamente.

-Haber como sales de esta hermanito, digamos que es una pequeña venganza por no confiar en mí siendo tu hermana.

** -.-.-.-.-**

Estaba adormilado con la cabeza apoyada en el cabezal de la cama por seguir esperando por quince minutos más, que Hinata le hubiera dado esa medicina soporífera no ayudaba mucho por intentar mantenerse despierto.

Hasta que unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta le hicieron abrir sus ojos, solo Hinata tocaba de manera tan sosegada. Le dijo que podía pasar después de que ella le preguntara si estaba visible.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró, le faltó poco para caerse de la cama cuando sus ojos la vieron.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido junto con su miembro.

_-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede ser un pijama tan sensual?_ -Pensó mientras la veía acercarse a la cama con el diminuto pijama que le dio su hermana.

El pijama consistía en un pantaloncito negro de seda corto, apenas llegando a la mitad de sus muslos con el final de encaje en el mismo color, una camiseta de tirantes finos de seda blanca con todo su pecho cubierto por más encaje negro, dejando ver una gran parte de su escote y su vientre.

Llegó junto a el a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, metiéndose bajo las mantas. Él instintivamente apretó las sabanas con más fuerza mientras su cuerpo se perlaba de un sudor frío al verse en semejante problema.

Él con una erección tremenda, ella escasa de ropa, tumbada a su lado y a poca distancia de su cuerpo. No era muy buena combinación.

Se acostó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Hinata. Pensó que si no la veía estaría más pasable la situación.

-Gaara ¿Estas bien? No paras de temblar.

Si que temblaba pero no era de frío, no servia para nada darle la espalda porque cada ver que cerraba los ojos su cabeza creaba imágenes de ella bastantes sugerentes y hacían empeorar su estado.

-Ehhh… si tranquila es solo que tengo… ¡Frío! Si eso, frío nada más.

-Yo te ayudo, te daré calor para que no te empeore el resfriado.

-¿Eh?

No tendría que haberle dicho a Hinata la burda mentira de que estaba helado, porque Hinata con su inmensa amabilidad que la caracterizaba hizo el inocente intento de darle calor abrazándose a su espalda.

Se mordió las mejillas por dentro de su boca para no soltar el gemido que le provocaba Hinata mientras esta le frotaba el estomago, el pecho y los brazos y paro dejando su mano en su bajo vientre a escasos centímetros de su erección.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora Gaara? -Le susurró medio dormida tras su espalda muy cerca de su oído. Formándole leves caricias el aliento de Hinata al respirar en su cuello.

-S-Si… -Dijo a duras penas.

-Me…alegro….-Posando su frente en su espalda y frotando sin querer sus senos al estrecharse más contra él.

Su cuerpo reacciono por si solo ante eso, sintiendo como su miembro parecía latir por si solo como si tuviera vida propia, mientras lloraba internamente. _– ¿Por qué mierda habré abierto la boca? Esta noche apenas voy a pegar ojo. _

Frustrado se dedicó a intentar calmar su acelerada respiración.

-.-.-.-.-

**-_- POV Gaara -_-**

Estuve un par de horas en semiinconsciencia como cuando aun poseía a Shukaku y no podía dormirme.

Esta es la noche mas larga de toda mi vida, por no decir la más bochornosa y difícil.

Un movimiento de Hinata me hizo volver a la realidad, deprimiéndome un poco al ver que mi erección seguía igual que al principio.

He intentado todo lo posible por intentar hacerla desaparecer. Respirar profundamente, dejar la mente en blanco, destaparme sin despertar a Hinata para que el frío de la noche me refresque, pensar en cosas no eróticas lo cual ha sido imposible teniendo al lado… lo he intentado todo excepto satisfacerme yo mismo, espero no tener que recurrir a la masturbación nunca. Seria demasiado grave.

En todo caso seria en una situación extrema donde no tuviera elección.

Volví a salir de mis pensamientos cuando la mano que Hinata tenia sobre mi vientre empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad. Dejó su mano quieta en mitad de mi pecho volviendo a bajar.

Pensé que al llegar a mi ombligo subiría otra vez, es lo que estaba hacinado hace un momento. Cuando de repente me quedé rígido viendo que no se detenía y sigue bajando. Aguanto la respiración cuando la siento rozando con la punta de sus dedos el inicio de mis pantalones.

_-¡No bajes! Por favor ¡No bajes más!_ -Rezo en mi cabeza.

Pero no fui escuchado, su mano se coló dentro de mi pantalón. Estaba tenso no hacia falta ser muy listo para adivinarlo.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Rozó mi miembro con uno de sus dedos y no pude evitar jadear, me pregunté a mi mismo como podía hacer eso mientras dormía.

-Gaara… -La oigo susurrar mi nombre para seguidamente sentirla agarrar mi pene entre sus dedos.

-¡Gahhh…!

Solté el gemido placentero que intentaba ahogar, pero no pude evitar soltarlo. Su mano era menuda y sedosa aunque me hubiera agarrado sobre la ropa interior lo podía sentir.

-Gaara no sabia que tú…

-¡Hinata puedo explicar… ¡Ahhh!...

Estaba moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi eje. No podía hablar estaba confundido y excitado, muy, muy excitado.

-¡Úsame, úsame para quitártela!

Movía más rápido su mano para que entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero entonces… _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué la use?!_

Paró abruptamente sus movimientos, que a quien voy a mentir me gustaría que siguieran por el excitante cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir. Pero no podía sucumbir a mi sedeo.

-Hi…Hinata…no creo que sea… una buena ide…

Me interrumpió cogiendo con la mano que antes me masturbaba mi mano y la llevo tras mi espalda para posarlo el algo que note suave y húmedo.

No sabia que era aquello, pero cuanto más lo rozaba y frotaba con mis dedos más se humedecía y Hinata no paraba de temblar.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Gaara?... Estoy preparada para ti…

Murmuró escondida en mi espalda cuando la escucho soltar un estruendoso gemido cuando mi dedo anular aprieta esa cosa que intento adivinar.

Un momento… ¿Qué si puedo sentirlo? ¿Sentir el que?

-¡Ga…Gaara!

Vuelve a jadear mi nombre cada ver que muevo más mis dedos sobre la superficie húmeda con más presión.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es exactamente. Estaba tocando su entrada, no, aun peor estaba haciéndole lo mismo que me había hecho ella.

Rojo como las cerezas retiro mi mano de entre sus piernas y me disculpo, pero Hinata vuelve a abrazarse a mí y me obliga a darme la vuelta para que la mirase.

Nada más darme la vuelta, acaricia mi mejilla. Alzo la vista para verla a los ojos encontrándola mirándome con una infinita dulzura.

Una mirada que no pensaba ver teniendo en cuenta todo lo que esta pasando, pero su beso en mi mejilla hace más llevadera la tensa situación.

-Gaara no estoy bromeando si es eso lo que piensas…en verdad yo quiero… que me hagas el amor.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Hinata, mi Hinata ¿Quiere que le haga el amor? ¡Dios! Cuantas veces he soñado con que dijera eso.

-¿Estas segura?

Espero que diga que si, la deseo desde hace años como loco.

-Para ti siempre estaré segura.

Se va acercando a mi rostro mientras cierra sus ojos y posa sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos. Son tan suaves.

El beso es inocente, un suave rocé dándome la respuesta que esperaba.

Tan gentilmente como ella me estaba besando, yo llevé mi mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla y desplazarla despacio hasta la base de su nuca dando más presión en nuestros labios.

Con atrevimiento lamo sus labios pidiendo la entrada, Hinata me lo concede adentrándome rápidamente en su boca recorriéndola con mi lengua al tiempo que la hago tumbarse mientras yo me coloco sobre ella.

La oigo suspirar entre mis labios con el roce se nuestros sexos, en cambio yo gruño de lo bien que se siente.

Dejo su boca con pesar para dar besos húmedos por su cuello y sus clavículas, dejando las mismas marcar rojas que le hice en otra ocasión.

Hinata tiro de mi camiseta hacia arriba haciéndome saber que quería que me la quitara.

Me erguí para sacarme la camiseta y el pantalón para quedarme en ropa interior. Ella me miraba sin perder detalle de lo que hacia ni de mi cuerpo casa que me excitó muchísimo.

Me inclineé hacia Hinata sin llegar a quedarme sobre ella y posar mi mano sobre su vientre plano.

Era como la mismísima seda que la cubría.

Fui alzando su camiseta hasta llegar debajo de sus senos, la miré a los ojos para ver si estada de acuerdo y me daba su permiso. Como respuesta Hinata arqueó levemente su cuerpo alzando los brazos permitiendo eliminar la prenda, arrojándola al suelo junto a mi ropa.

Tras girarme y volver a mirarla, ella tenía entre sus manos sus pantaloncitos dejándome ver su cuerpo con un sensual conjunto de ropa interior de color crema de encaje.

-Que hermosa eres.

Hinata se sonrojó más y yo no pude evitar sonreír al volver a tener la Hinata tímida y tierna de siempre.

Me abracé a ella notando lo caliente que estaba su piel y su dulce aroma a lavanda. Me correspondió el abrazo mientras daba pequeños besos en mi cuello. Me hacia cosquillas.

Aguantándome la risa no me di cuenta de que había empezado a lamerme hasta sentí como me dio una mordida en la base de mi garganta y su lengua ascendía hasta mi mentón donde volvió a morderme con perversa maldad y lentitud.

¡Dios como me gusta que haga esto!

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo por completo mi cuello para que haga lo que quiera conmigo, a lo que gustosamente Hinata acepta humedeciendo cada parte de mi piel por donde pasaban sus labios y su lengua.

Siento como para y empieza a succionar el inicio de mis pectorales para después morderme.

Cuando ha terminado me miro encontrando una gran marca púrpura.

-Venganza.

Me susurra al oído para reírse inocentemente.

A este juego pueden jugar dos.

-Si sigues tentándome así lo único que vas a conseguir es que me abalance sobre ti como un animal en celo.

Y no miento, tengo unas ganas monstruosas de poseerla ahora mismo.

-Nadie te lo impide…

Nos observamos fijamente a los ojos, los de Hinata emiten un brillo intenso, seguro que los míos muestran el hambre que siento por ella. Y ya no puedo contenerme, me abalanzo sobre ella besándola otra vez ardientemente mientras mis manos se pelean con el cierre de su sujetador.

Frustrado, paso directamente a desgarrar el puñetero sostén de las narices. Tirándolo al suelo hecho jirones mientras jadeábamos pesadamente con el movimiento de caderas que habíamos formado aun con la ropa interior… bueno más bien el movimiento que he empezado yo mejor dicho.

Con el sostén fuera de camino llevé apresuradamente mis manos a sus pechos, acariciándolos con las palmas completamente extendidas, notando sus capullos rosados endurecidos.

Gruñí extasiado al comprobar que estaba tan excitada como yo.

-Por favor….Hmmmm… entra en mí…Gaara…

Dicho y hecho.

Ansioso me deshago de mis calzoncillos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡Demonios! Me duele a rabiar el pene. La despojé de sus braguitas y no me hice esperar, me introduje en ella en con una tremenda embestida.

Estaba tan húmeda que no me produjo ningún trabajo llegar al fondo. Su tremendo grito de placer ante mi enérgica entrada me volvió loco y empecé un acelerado vaivén.

El sonido seco que producía mi cuerpo cuando golpeaba sus cadera con las mías me erotizaba hasta niveles inimaginables. El balaceo de sus senos me llamaba a gritos para poner mi boca sobre ellos y lo hice.

Tome en mi boca su pezón izquierdo mientras con mi mano derecha tocaba y pellizcaba el otro manteniéndola firmemente en la cama con mi mano libre en su cadera.

-¡Gaara! ¡No puedo más…!

-¡Ahhh!

Ciertamente yo tampoco aguantare demasiado. Estaba por acabar, pero quería terminar mientras la besaba. Me incliné hacia delante mientras Hinata rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, dejándome entrar más profundamente.

Aumento aun más la velocidad, sabiendo que cuando terminemos tendríamos los dos las marcas de los golpes.

El interior de Hinata cada vez estaba más caliente, más apretado y más húmedo, la vi abrir sus ojos de golpe para cerrarlos al instante, con su rostro teñido de placer absoluto, arqueándose plenamente apegada a mi, arañando mi espalda mientras gritaba mi nombre a los cuatro vientos.

-Gaara…-¡Gaara!

-¿Qué?

Giré mi cabeza para ver que no era de noche al verme deslumbrado al abrir los ojos de golpe. _-Que raro ¿No era de noche?"_

- ¡Gaara! -Alguien gritaba mi nombre bastante enojado. Giré mi cabeza para el otro lado encontrándome a una encolerizada Temari.

_-¡Dios mío ¡ ¡Nos ha pillado en plena faena! ¿Y ahora que le digo?_

-¡Sabaku no Gaara! ¡¿Qué le haces a la pobre Hina?! ¡Esta dormida degenerado ¡Más te vale tener una buena razón para haberte encontrado así!

¿Dormida? Mire a Hinata. Y tal como Temari dijo estaba con los ojos cerrados y vestida al igual que yo. Entonces… ¿¡Todo ha sido otro sueño!? Pero entonces no se porque me grita tanto.

Ahora si lo he entendido al volver a mirar a Hinata atentamente.

Me pongo pálido como un cadáver al ver que estoy encima de ella, separándole las piernas completamente abiertas y yo en medio de estas con mi pene sobre su entrada y mis manos apretando sus pechos y otra vez llena de chupetones.

Un sudor frío empieza a correr por mi piel.

-Pu…Puedo explicarlo… -Dije mientras veía a Temari crujirse los nudillos mientras su mirada de oscurecía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Creen que me pase de la ralla con el lemon?**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sin la ayuda de nadie

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias (Que no he puesto hasta ahora): **

**-OoC**

**-UST**

**-** **Crack**

**-Lime**

**Siento la demora, no tenía ideas, ni tampoco Internet.**

**Informo de que seguramente tardare con los otros capítulos igual que con este.**

La luz que entraba por el gran ventanal, despertaron a la Hyuga.

Se revolvió sobre el colchón estirándose, notando como crujían algunos de sus huesos. Dejo caer los brazos cómodamente disfrutando del placentero cosquilleo que dejaba la acción anterior, notando al palpar con su mano que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Abriendo perezosamente sus blanquecinos ojos, observo que no había rastro del pelirrojo en la cama, ni en la habitación.

Se irguió, quedando sentada en la cama, mirando extrañada por toda la estancia.

-Que extraño, ¿Dónde estará Gaara? Desde que estoy aquí siempre soy la primera en despertarme de los dos…

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta al oír esta abrirse, viendo entre la pequeña rendija cabello pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Gaara, estaba un poco preocupada por no encontrar… ¡Oh Dios mío Gaara! ¡¿Que te ha pasado? Grito al verlo en tan deplorable estado.

El pelirrojo cojeando un poco con su pie derecho, se quedo parado en la puerta al oírla. Se había olvidado de que ella seguía en su habitación.

Giro su rostro para encararla, encontrándosela arrodillada sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas con las palmas de sus manos entre ellas para mantener el equilibrio.

Trago saliva con fuerza al ver la escotada camiseta que apenas le cubría. Acordándose de que el había tocado sus pechos con anterioridad.

Alzo un poco mas su rostro para mirarla a la cara, solo para ver como el rostro de Hinata se teñía de horror.

-Mierda. Pensó. Se había olvidado también de que tenía un ojo morado y la piel llena de cardenales. -¿Y ahora que hago?

Se quedo estático junto a la puerta ya cerrada, esperando a que Hinata dijera algo, mientras pensaba en miles de excusas.

-Gaara… ¿Q…Que te ha ocurrido para que estés así? Cuestiono con voz trémula.

-…

**Flash Back**

-¡SABAKU NO GAARA! ¿QUE LE HACES A LA POBRE HINA? ¡ESTA DORMIDA DEGENERADO! ¡MAS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA RAZON PARA AVERTE ENCONTRADO ASI!

-Pu-Puedo explicarlo… Dijo mientras veía a Temari crujirse los nudillos mientras su mirada de oscurecía.

Agarro de una oreja a su hermano y tiro de el hasta sacarlo de la cama, mientras este se quejaba. No le hizo caso y siguió arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación aun de su oreja.

Abrió una puerta color caoba y entraron a una especie de estudio, donde sentó de golpe y de manera brusca al pelirrojo en un sillón de cuero.

Una vez sentado, ella tomo lugar en el sofá frente a el.

Observando como su hermano se sobaba su ahora enrojecida oreja.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-Gaara, no te lo diré más veces… ¡Habla!

-…

-Uno…

-…

-Dos…

-¡La culpa es tuya!

-¡¿Cómo que la culpa es mía?

-¡Si toda tuya!, ¡Si no le hubieras dejado ese diminuto pijama, no habría pasado nada! ¡Es todo culpa tuya!

-¡¿Me hechas a mi la culpa de que seas un cerdo? Perdona, pero aquí no soy yo la que tiene las manos demasiado largas.

-¡No te hagas la ofendida, ni la inocente conmigo! ¡Yo mas que nadie se lo retorcida que eres! ¡Esto es solo uno de tus tantos diabólicos planes para algo en mi contra!

-¡¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído.

Se oyó un crujido que advirtió al pelirrojo de que algo pasaba.

Y en efecto. Su hermana había abierto su gran abanico dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Gaara se puso alerta por un posible ataque.

Que por supuesto no se hizo esperar.

Temari agarro con fuerza su abanico girando su cuerpo, formando una gran ráfaga de viento.

El pelirrojo uso la arena de una de calabaza que había en el estudio para defenderse. No obstante su hermana era experta en combates de largas distancias, y el lo acababa de recibir de lleno, apenas separados unos cuatro metros de ella.

La presión fue tal, que su arena apenas le pudo proteger, llegando a quedarse incrustado en la pared dejando un enorme boquete.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar otra vez lo de antes ¿entendido?

-S…S…Si… Respondió a duras penas mientras si quitaba los restos de lo que antes fue la pared de encima.

-Mas te vale porque si no…Se empezó a crujir los nudillos nuevamente –No me contendré aunque seas el Kazekage y mi hermano.

Terminada la amenaza la rubia salio de la habitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Esto… me caí por las escaleras.

-¿Y el ojo morado?

-Temari estaba buscando una cosas en el trastero y en el suelo había muchos trastos y caí sobre ellos…

- Ya veo…Dijo no muy convencida. -Bueno, de todas formas detesto verte así. Ven siéntate a mi lado para que pueda curar tus heridas.

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón de manera pesada, y es que le dolía el cuerpo a rabiar.

Poso la cabeza sobre la almohada, para obtener comodidad y aunque fuera imposible hacer desaparecer el dolor.

Miro tumbado desde su lugar a Hinata, la cual se sitúo a su lado.

Una vez los dos en la cama, la Hyuga cerro sus ojos concentrando su chakra en sus manos, las cuales fueros cubiertas de un brillo verdoso.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Gaara.

-Cierra los ojos, empezare por tu rostro.

El así lo hizo. Hinata se inclino y puso una de sus manos sobre su parpado morado e inflamado y la otra en su frente.

Envío chakra a las heridas para que estas sanaran más deprisa. Tras unos minutos su rostro ya esta impoluto y libre de cicatrices excepto la de su frente, que el mismo se hizo hace años atrás.

Hinata aparto las manos de la cara del pelirrojo, viendo como este estaba aun con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado.

Poco le duro la tranquilidad al sentir como los botones de su camiseta del pijama eran soltados.

Alarmado miro fijamente a Hinata, que seguía desvistiéndolo.

-¿Q…Que haces? Se le notaba la voz un poco alterada.

-Te quito la camiseta para ver como tienes las heridas de tu torso y seguir curándote.

-AH… O…OK

Termino de eliminar la prenda, colocándola a un lado tras doblarla. Y volvió a repetir el proceso anterior.

Paso sus manos sobre todo el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras este se estremecía.

Sus manos tocaron suavemente sus hombros, brazos, costados, abdominales y finalmente sus pectorales.

Estuvo largo rato sobre la zona al ser la más dañada, sin percatarse de lo que eso le producía a Gaara.

-Esto… Gaara… Se sonroja. -¿Es que tienes frío?

-¿Ehhh…? ¿C...Como? Le fue difícil no jadear al contestarle.

-Que si tienes frío, es que bueno… Su pálido rostro se volvió de un intenso escarlata. –Tienes los pe…pe… bueno tienes estos dos duros. Dijo señalando su pecho.

Dirigió su vista a lo que Hinata señalaba.

-¡Lo que faltaba!, no basta con tener mi miembro duro; ahora también los pezones. ¡Bravo Gaara, bravo! Acabas de salir con vida por pura suerte de la paliza de Temari por culpa de esto mismo, por no ser capaz de aguantarme ¡¿Es que ni a golpes aprendo?

-Gaara… ¡Gaara! Llamo zarandeándolo la Hyuga.

-Dime.

-Que si tienes frío.

-Ehhhhh… ¿Si?

-Habérmelo dicho antes tonto. Hinata sonrío alegremente.- Te habría echado una manta.

-Y la situación seria la misma, me habría excitado igual. Pensó

-Quítate los pantalones. Dijo abruptamente la peliazul.

-¡¿Qué? Grito atónito, sonrojándose alarmantemente.- Hi…Hinata… esto es un poco precipitado…yo…

-¿Que? ¡Oh! lo siento a sonado mal ¿Verdad?, lo que quería decir es que tengo que seguir sanando las heridas, y con los pantalones puestos no puedo ver como son de graves. Siento que lo ayas malinterpretado.

-Ah no, no tranquila… no pasa nada, pero… ¿puedo taparme con las sabanas la ropa interior? es que…

-Te da vergüenza de que te vea ¿No es así? Te entiendo; me daré la vuelta para que tengas un poco de intimidad. Tras decir eso Hinata se volteo para que Gaara se desvistiera y se escondiera bajo las sabanas.

Este se bajo de la cama, empezando a desatar el nudo de su pantalón. Comenzó a quitárselo mirando de vez en cuando a Hinata que seguía mirando la pared dándole la espalda.

Cuando se agacho para quitárselo del todo, noto su erección clavarse en su estomago.

-Grrr. Gruño enojado -¿Se puede saber cuando se ha puesto esto tan tieso? ¿No puedo estar ni un solo día tranquilo? Menos mal que Hinata se ha dado la vuelta que si no...

-¿Te ocurre algo Gaara? Preguntó con voz preocupa aun sin girarse.

-¡No! ¡No! Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas – Ya te puedes girar.

Hinata volvió a situarse como antes. Al lado de el.

No dijo nada, destapo sus piernas y subió las sabanas hasta donde terminaban sus calzoncillos boxer. Como anteriormente sus manos se cubrieron otra vez de un chakra verdoso.

Como con su torso, paso sus manos por toda la extensión de sus extremidades inferiores.

Empezando desde sus tobillos, subiendo por sus espinillas, sobre las rodillas, hasta que llego a sus muslos.

-Hmmm. Jadeo, para seguidamente esconder su cara enrojecida contra la almohada.

-Se que te duele, y lo lamento mucho, pero todavía falta un poco.

Si que jadeaba y mucho. Pero no de dolor, si no por que en verdad estaba disfrutando demás y para intentar disimular sus jadeos decidió ocultar su rostro. Aun que el resultado fue en vano. -¡HMMMAH! Hinata había pasado a la cara interna de sus muslos, cerca de sus ingles, aumentando la presión en estas. Ahora si que le fue imposible contenerse.

La ojiblanco en cambio se sentía mal, pues creía que sus quejidos eran de molestia. Por eso envío más chakra para terminar antes.

Después de acabar se movió de la cama para posar su pie derecho sobre su regazo.

Dejando a Gaara acalorado y respirando apenas.

Vio que este tenía el tobillo inflamado y un poco violáceo.

Comenzó ha hacerle un masaje en el pie para que no se agarrotara.

Masajeo empezando desde su planta hasta sus dedos. Los cuales crujieron haciendo gruñir placenteramente al pelirrojo.

Era en verdad increíble, como un simple masaje fuera tan excitante, con cada apretón que Hinata le daba o presionaba sus dedos por los huecos de los suyos, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y acababan en su entrepierna, la cual pedía a gritos ser tocada.

Como tampoco paro en ningún momento de soltar ruiditos de su boca, se tapo la cara con un cojín que había a su lado.

El masajeo duro unos quince minutos, dejando a Gaara casi a las puertas del limbo.

Abruptamente Hinata paro y el pelirrojo refunfuño por la perdida de contacto.

La sintió moverse de posición, pues Hinata volvió a colocar su pie sobre el colchón. Avanzo hacia el gateando sin problemas, ya que el pelirrojo tenia las piernas completamente separadas.

Otra vez la noto pararse, y seguidamente la cama daba apenas diminutos saltitos. Sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que provocaba esos movimientos, así que decidió destaparse la cara, solo para encontrarse de lleno con los pechos de Hinata, apenas separados por unos míseros centímetros de su rostro y apenas cubiertos por la camiseta que llevaba.

De nuevo aparecieron los sudores fríos tras su cuello y en sus manos. Su boca se seco a tal manera que perecía papel de lija.

-¿Qué haces… Hinata?

-Solo tienes un pequeño esquince en el pie, así que en un par de semanas se te pasara. Pero en el maletín con las medicinas tenia una pomada especial que te curaría mas rápido…pero no encuentro el ungüento que deje en tu estantería.

-¿No puedes curarlo con chakra?

-Si… pero el ungüento aunque parezca raro te dará mas resistencia en tu pie, en vez de curarlo de la otra manera.

-Como quieras, tú eres la doctora aquí.

Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa por tal comentario, volvió a ponerse a buscar el botecito.

Con cada movimiento de sus brazos, sus pechos rebotaban un poco.

-Que cerca los tengo, puedo hasta percibir su aroma…Aspiro fuertemente, inhalando la dulce fragancia que desprendían. –Me gustaría saber si saben igual que como huelen…si tan solo abriera la boca y sacara la lengua podría…no, no, no, no alto tengo que calmarme.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba con la lengua fuera, dispuesto a lamerle los senos. Paro en seco echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer.

Hinata encontró al fin el ungüento y volvió a su sitio como hace unos instantes.

Termino de untar su tobillo, para seguidamente envolverlo en una venda fuertemente apretada.

-Con esto hemos terminado, te recomiendo tener el pie en alto y si vas a andar, no lo apoyes mucho. Se te podría inflamar mas de lo que ya esta de por si, y cámbiate la venda todos los días pero por sobre todo siempre échate la crema ¿Entendido?

El asintió aun con la cara ruborizada.

-Bien, voy a vestirme a la otra habitaron. Te veré en el desayuno.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, volvió a coger el cojín, se tapo otra vez la cara, para esta vez ahogar el grito de frustración que se estaba aguantando en la garganta.

Al cabo de media hora, ya estaban todos reunidos en la cocina para desayunar.

Aunque Gaara cojeando, se dio prisa al vez que su hermano se iba a sentar al lado de Hinata. Se sentó rápido en la silla junto a ella empujando a Kankuro.

Con los platos sobre la mesa, empezaron a comer.

-¿Qué tal has dormido hoy Hinata? Pregunto de manera "Inocente" Temari.

-Muy bien gracias. Contesto jovial. –Aunque…

-¿Si? Adelante, puedes decirlo.

-Es que, puede sonar extraño,…pero mientras dormía, he tenido la extraña sensación de que algo me apretaba los senos y me lamia el cuello. Dijo ruborizándose.

El pelirrojo que estaba bebiéndose su café, se atraganto al escucharla, ensuciando la mesa.

-Vaya, no me explico que podría ser. Le dedico una mirada penetrante a su hermano. Que desvío su rostro sonrojado, mientras limpiaba el café que había derramado al atragantarse. –Pero ¿te fue desagradable la sensación?

-Para serte sincera…m…me gusto mucho… Dijo apenas audible y muy apenada.

Gaara con un rubor con el que apenas podía con el, propuso cambiar el tema de conversación.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo has dormido tu esta noche Gaara? Fue ahora Kankuro el que le pregunto.

-Ehhh… bastante bien.

-¿A si? ¿Con que has soñado?

-Bruja del demonio…Sabia exactamente las intenciones que tenia su hermana al preguntar eso. – Nada fuera de lo normal, lo que sueño mayoritariamente todas las noches.

Y no había mentido. Casi todas las noches soñaba que poseía a Hinata una y otra vez. De las formas que fuera. Pero siempre acababan en la cama, en el suelo, en su despacho en el desierto, donde fuera. Y siempre acababan haciendo el amor.

-¿Y con que sueñas siempre? Puso en duda de manera ingenuina e inocente la Hyuga.

-A…A…Ah… pues… es…esto…. veras…yo… tu…. ¡Cosas! ¡Sueño cosas!

La peliazul dio un respingo ante la inesperada respuesta. Mientras los hermanos del pelirrojo se reían por lo bajo, Pues ellos si sabían en que pensaba su hermano todas las noches.

Tras el desayuno todos se dispusieron a hacer sus tareas.

Hinata después de tantos días se fue al hospital, no sin antes haber sido convencida por Temari para que se quedara a cenar para agradecerle su ayuda.

Gaara se fue a su despacho asqueado por saber los montones de papeles que tendría que leer y firmar.

Y Temari se fue con Kankuro a hacer misiones o entrenar a Gennins en la academia.

Cuando llego al hospital, fue recibida con entusiasmo por los enfermeros.

Los saludo a todos como siempre solía hacer, con una dulce y amable sonrisa, para después dirigirse a su despacho.

Entro en su oficina encontrándose al gerente del hospital.

-Buenos días jefe.

-Oh buenos días señorita Hyuga, y dígame ¿Cómo le ha ido con el Kazekage?

-Ya esta totalmente recuperado, su vida ya no corre peligro. Contesto orgullosa.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¿Ves? Te dije que contigo de enfermera no habría problemas, eres estupenda.

-Gra…Gracias… Contesto sonrojada.

-Pero… ¿Hiciste caso de lo que te dije?

-No entiendo…

-Que si le has dado mimitos y cariñitos al Kazekage… Rió por lo bajo al verla sonrojarse alarmantemente.

-¡Se…Señor no diga esas cosas! La gente puede malinterpretarlo…

-No hay nadie en la sala excepto nosotros dos, además esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta que te he hecho.

-Pu…Pues si… le he mimado un po…poco…

-¿Poco? ¿Estas segura de eso?, sabes perfectamente que no sabes mentir.

-¡Vale mucho! ¡Le he mimado mucho! ¿Contento?

-Si, con razón se ha recuperado tan deprisa, la mejor medicina que hay es el amor.

-¡¿Señor? Grito avergonzada.

-Vale, vale ya me callo, bueno me voy para que puedas trabajar. Hasta luego.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo verdad?

-Si, como dueño del hospital, tengo que verificar que has tratado bien a nuestro soberano.

-Pues dígale por favor que mantenga la pierna en alto y sobre algo mullido. Es muy cabezota.

-¿No será que lo hace para llamar tu atención?

-Imposible… yo no le gusta a Gaara… nunca se fijaría en mi de esa manera…Sus mirada se apago dando paso a tristeza.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras la verdad. Dijo en un susurro inaudible para Hinata. Que ya estaba trabajando con una mirada ausente tras haber dicho lo anterior.

…

De la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage solo se oigan gruñidos y blasfemias, nadie se atrevía a entrar al despacho por miedo a lo que podría pasar si osaban asomar la cabeza.

Llevaba horas metido, sin despegar la vista del escritorio, en el que parecía que cada vez había más y más papeleo.

Le escocían los ojos de tanto leer, por no hablar de que tenía los dedos doloridos de firmar un papel tras otro.

Y para colmo se le había acabado el café hace rato.

-¡MIERDA! ¡¿Dónde esta mi puñetero mi café? Grito a todo pulmón esperando a que le llevaran una nueva jarra.

Estaba hecho una autentica furia, similar a cuando poseía a Shukaku.

De repente tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Qué! Bramo.

-Hola Gaara sensei.

-Lo que faltaba. Pensó. -¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora Matsuri?

-Nada importante, solo quería hablarle de mis progresos en el entrenamiento.

-No me interesa, estoy muy ocupado.

-Pero sensei, yo solo quería que supieras lo mucho que he mejorado mientras tu no me entrenabas…

-Te vuelvo a repetir, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Su voz empezaba a crisparse.

-Pe…Pe…Pero yo…

-¡¿Es que estas sorda? ¡Largo de aquí, no me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir!

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién diablos es ahora?

La puerta se abrió, entrando a la sala un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de alta estatura y constitución delgada.

Gaara lo reconoció enseguida al verlo vestir una enorme bata blanca como la que solía llevar Hinata.

Era el gerente del hospital.

-Perdone las molestias mi señor, pero tenia que verificar yo mismo que el desempeño de la señorita Hyuga al cuidarle a sido correcto.

Al nombrar a Hinata, las facciones de la cara del pelirrojo se suavizaron. No pasando desapercibidas por los otros dos integrantes del despacho.

-Bien, Matsuri vete de aquí, esto es privado.

Con una reverencia salio del despacho, sin llegar a cerrar la puerta del todo para poder escuchar la conversación.

-¿Le ha tratado bien la enfermera Hyuga?

-Mejor que bien, como puede ver me ha curado la gripe en tan solo tres días, cuando lo normal es que dure un par de semanas. Ha sido muy eficiente con su trabajo.

-No me refería ha eso.

-Explíquese.

-El día que se me fue comunicado que enfermo, después de permitirle a Hinata Hyuga estar con usted. Le recomendé que no solo lo cuidara con medicinas.

Gaara le miro con extrañeza, al no entenderle.

-Veo que no lo comprende. Lo que le recomendé a la señorita Hyuga es que lo mimara y le diera todo el cariño que pudiera…. Y viendo el color que sus mejillas están adquiriendo ahora mismo, creo que ella así lo ha hecho.

En un intento por ocultar su rubor, se tapo la cara con la mano. Fallando estrepitosamente.

-¿Al...Algo mas?

-¿Le gusto como le trato?

-Bueno mentiría si dijera que no…Murmuro muy bajito.

-Me alegro… Ah si se me olvidaba,… tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de ella.

-¿Qué es? Pregunto interesado, levantando rápidamente la cabeza y el tono de voz.

-Me ha pedido que le diga que no se olvide de poner el pie en alto o en algo mullido, estaba realmente preocupada por usted cuando me lo dijo.

-¿A si…? Suspiro con aire ilusionado. –Realmente le importo…. –Gracia dígale que lo are, que no se preocupe demasiado.

-Claro descuide, se lo diré no se preocupe, me marcho para que pueda seguir trabajando.

-Dígale también que no se retrase mucho esta noche.

Tras asentir, Gaara se volvió a quedar solo en su despacho. Pero esta vez no estaba enfadado si no todo lo contrario.

Lo que quedo del resto del día tuvo un carácter suave y calmado, totalmente apacible.

…**.**

En las calles de Suna, con el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte dando por terminado el día laboral de muchos trabajadores.

Todo estaba tranquilo, excepto una joven castaña que estaba colérica.

-¡Hyuga, Hyuga e Hyuga, no habla de otra cosa que no sea de esa maldita niñata de la Hoja! ¡Y en cambio a mi me trata de esa manera!… esta totalmente cegado con ella.

Caminaba por las calles maldiciendo a Hinata y dando alguna que otra patada o puñetazos a las paredes de las casas.

-¿Te has enterado ya de lo que cuentan por toda la aldea?

-No ¿Qué es?

-Es sobre el Kazekage y su novia.

Eso llamo la atención de Matsuri, que se escondió tras una pared para escuchar la conversación de unas chicas de su edad.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Pues parece ser que llevan perfectamente en su relación, porque una amiga que vive en la misma calle que el Kazekage la vio entrar en su casa y no salio de esta en tres días.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Si y también oyó hablar a los hermanos de que en esos tres días los dos han dormido juntos en la habitación de el.

-¡No me lo creo!

-¡Que si, que si! ¡Y encima toda la aldea sabe que el en persona le ha pedido que valla con el a la aldea del Agua! ¡La villa mas romántica de todas!

-UHHHH…. Yo creo que no solo han estado durmiendo juntos… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Comento con voz picara a su amiga.

-AH que mala eres, pero pienso lo mismo que tu. Creo que en las frías noches de Suna ellos ya estaban más que calientes bajo las sabanas.

Se comenzaron a alejar riéndose mientras seguían cotilleando, dejando a la castaña colerizada tras la pared.

-¡Hyuga asquerosa! No solo haces que Gaara nos ignore a las demás chicas, si no que encima compartís cama y lo enamoras. ¡Te odio Hinata Hyuga! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te aborrezco! Me vengare de ti tenlo por seguro. No volverás a meterte entre mi Gaara y yo.

Desapareció en una nube de humo para empezar a poner su plan en marcha.

Y posiblemente la destrucción de Hinata.

…**.**

En casa del líder de la aldea, Temari y Kankuro preparaban todo para la cena de agradecimiento a Hinata.

El pelirrojo llego corriendo, saludando de soslayo a sus hermanos para perderse de vista escaleras arriba.

Se escucho un portazo y seguidamente el correr del agua procedente de la ducha.

A los pocos minutos de la llegada de Gaara, apareció Hinata. Se ofreció a ayudar, pero los dos hermanos se negaron y la obligaron a sentarse en el salón para que esperara a que todo estuviera listo.

Escucho pasos tras de ella y giro su rostro para encontrarse A Gaara mirándola mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Hinata se ruborizo al ver que la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

Se acerco despacio a ella, dejando a un lado la toalla que callo con un sonido seco al suelo. La ojiblanco empezó a sentir calor al recorrerle con la mirada, desde su aun húmedo cabello, hasta su cuerpo vestido con un traje negro (el que tiene puesto cuando se despide de Naruto, en el capitulo donde lo devuelven a la vida) que resaltaba su blanquecina piel.

Se paro frente a ella, aun sin haber dejado de mirarla de forma intensa. Cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa.

Pero cambio su rostro serio para sonreírle de manera tierna, cosa que claro esta la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

Sin previo aviso se vio envuelta entre los brazos del pelirrojo que se había sentado a su lado y ahora la abrazaba estrechamente. De manera íntima.

-Gracias Hinata.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Esta mañana ha venido el jefe del hospital y me dijo que estabas preocupada por mi. Te doy las gracias por tener un hueco para mí en tu corazón. –Que cursi me ha salido eso, espero que Hinata no lo encuentre ridículo.

-Tonto, ¿como no iba a tener un hueco en mi pecho para ti, si eres alguien a quien quiero tanto…?

Le correspondió el abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Si eres alguien a quien quiero tanto. Su corazón se acelero rápidamente mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos. -¿Es… es verdad? Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué me quieres?

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, aumentando el terrible amago que sentía por dentro al no obtener respuesta.

El silencio era horrible por no hablar de la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente.

Hinata se lo jugaría todo.

-Si… si que te quiero…

El cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento y las palabras, que le parecían como la mismísima miel.

Pareció renacer por segunda vez.

Acababa de escuchar exactamente lo que llevaba deseando oír desde hacia ya cuatro años. Desde el día que se la presento Naruto y se quedo prendado de sus ojos nacarados, de su melena medianoche, su lechosa piel y sus deliciosos sonrojos.

Y ahora la tenia al fin entre sus brazos, tras haberla escuchado decir te quiero.

Pero. Y si ese "te quiero" lo decía por quererlo como amigo, o conocido o como el estaba pensando como pareja.

Estaba precipitando las cosas, por que como muchas veces en las que hablaban los dos habían malinterpretado las cosas y puede que ahora también se estuviera equivocando.

Rezaba porque no, pero era una posible posibilidad.

Decidió sacarse las dudas.

-Hinata… yo… Respiro hondo, para soltarlo todo del tiron- Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente cuatro años, he querido decirte lo mucho que te a…

-¡Oe! ¡Gaara! ¡Hinata! La mesa ya esta lista. Grito Kankuro apareciendo en el salón.

PLASH.

Se escucho un golpe. Temari le había dado una calleja a su hermano que acababa de interrumpir la declaración de su hermano. Con la que ahora podría ser su cuñada.

-Parejita siento cortaros el rollo, pero dejad los mimos para cuando estéis en privado, que se enfriara la comida. Dijo riendo Temari después de ir a haber porque tardaban tanto.

Hinata al ver a Temari, se puso nerviosa y colorada. Empujo al pelirrojo, para separarse de el, para dirigirse a la cocina literalmente corriendo.

En cambio Gaara miro de mala manera a sus hermanos.

-Si tu mirada, fueran dagas, ya estaríamos muertos.

-Vosotros… Su cara antes roja por un rubor, ahora lo era de pura ira. – Os tendría que haber matado cuando tuve la oportunidad cuando aun era un niño,… no sabéis lo que acabáis de estropear, me tenéis arto, ya podéis darle las gracias a Hinata por estar esperándonos en la cocina, porque si se hubiera ido tened por seguro que la paredes del salón ya no serian blancas…

-Hombre Gaara no digas eso…

-Callaos la puta boca, mientras Hinata este aquí, actuaremos normales, pero cuando se vaya, ni se os ocurra dirigirme la palabra hasta que yo me acuerde. Por que sino, no me temblara el pulso para reventaros la cabeza con mi arena…y pintar las paredes con vuestras entrañas.

Los miraba con una cara sádica, la misma que ponía cuando Shukaku le pedía sangre y el se lo concedía.

Sin más que decir se dio media vuelta, derecho a la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber porque se ha puesto así?

-Tú no lo sabes Kankuro, pero Hinata le ha confesado que le quiere y Gaara se le iba a declarar también, pero como comprenderás hemos interrumpido el momento.

-Pues parece, que no necesita nuestra ayuda, sin ayuda de nadie ya se iban a declarar solitos.

-No los ayudamos, si no que le damos un empujoncito…

- Pero mierda ¿Qué…Que hacemos? Estaba hablando muy en serio.

-La única manera de que Gaara se calme seria con Hinata, pero no podemos obligarla ha hacer nada raro, por que seguramente Gaara nos mataría antes.

-En menudo lío nos hemos metido.

-Déjamelo a mí, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dijo no muy convencida la rubia.

Ya todos sentados a la mesa, como los hermanos se lo esperaban, Gaara estaba sentado al lado de Hinata.

Se sentaron frente a ellos, notando en seguida la gélida mirada de su hermano pequeño. Decidieron mejor hablar con la Hyuga que miraba con curiosidad la infinidad de platos que tenia ante ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Hinata?

-¡Oh no! No es nada es que hay tanta comida que se por donde empezar, además la mayoría no las conozco. Admitió colorada.

-Es normal, son comidas típicas de Suna.

-Ahhh… Y ¿que es esto? Pregunto señalando un plato que tenia en frente.

-Eso es gizzard, es el plato favorito de Gaara.

-¿Y que es el gizzard?

-Molleja o estómagos de ave, como quieras llamarle.

-¿Es…Estómagos de ave? Su cara tenía una mezcla entre incredibilidad y espanto.

No paso inadvertida por nadie.

-No pongas esa cara, aunque suene asqueroso, te aseguramos de que esta realmente bueno.

-Si, anda pruébalo. Intento animarla la rubia.

Aun a si, le daba un poco de asco, no paraba de preguntarse como ¡Eso! Era la comida favorita de Gaara. No iba a probar esa cosa para nada, ni aunque le suplicaran.

De eso estaba más que segura, no se metería en la boca esa porquería por nada del mundo.

-Toma di Ahhh…

Bueno… aunque con que fuera Gaara quien se lo pidiera no lo tenia planeado.

Se le quedo mirando, como el tenia su brazo extendido hacia ella, con los palillos a la altura de su boca donde tenia cogido un trozo de gizzard. Y como le miraba, con esos ojos tan suplicantes.

Suspiro rendida mientras habría la boca temblando y cerraba los ojos para no ver en que momento le alimentaba.

Sintió como Gaara, posaba la comida por la comisura de sus labios. Hinata le dio un pequeño mordisco y empezó ha masticar.

-Oh… Se sorprendió. – Es cierto esta delicioso.

Gaara la miro divertido. Se veía tan tierna en ese intento por no ser descortés, y en el gesto infantil de su rostro.

Le alegraba saber de que su comida favorita, también le gustara a ella.

Era un comienzo ¿No?

Solo esperaba que la próxima vez que pudieran estar solos, no los molestaran, ni interrumpieran. Para al fin decirle todo lo que ella le provocaba.

**Bueno unas cosas que quiero aclarar, Gaara se excito tanto en el masaje de pies porque los nervios de los pies están cercanos, de los que corresponden a los de la erección. He hay que se pusiera como loco.**

**Como algunos me pedisteis, suavice a Temari, porque mi idea principal era dejar mucho peor a Gaara. Aunque me alegro de haberos echo caso, si no, no habría podido escribir el Lime(Si es que se le puede llamar así)**

**Y por ultimo… ¡review por favor!.**

**Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12 Operación chantaje a Hinata

**Antes de nada, pido disculpas por no actualizar más rápido y seguido, pero es que no soy capaz.**

**Me entra la pereza y lo voy dejando un día y otro hasta que pasan un par de semanas y es cuando me pongo a ello.**

**Lo se, lo se, no es escusa, pero creedme es la pura verdad.**

**Bueno a lo que iba, disfruten del nuevo capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

**-OoC**

**-** **Crack**

**Perdón la demora.**

Trascurrida la cena o mejor dicho el banquete, Hinata y Temari lavaban los platos, mientras los chicos limpiaban la mesa.

-Chicas hemos terminado, yo me voy a la cama que estoy hecho polvo.

-Yo te espero en el salón Hinata.

Una vez solas, Temari intento sacarle un poco de conversación más personal.

-¿Hina?

-¿Si? Dime. Dijo levantando la cabeza del fregadero donde estaba lavando los platos.

-Se que es personal y eso, pero no pude evitar escucharos cuando estabais a solas en el salón. Vio como la peliazul enrojecía. –Yo quería preguntarte, ese te quiero, ¿es de amor o de amistad?

-Yo… es que…

-Con sinceridad Hinata, ¿Amas a mi hermano?

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio en la cocina. Hinata dejo la esponja y los platos a un lado pues había empezado a temblar y temía romper la vajilla.

Se llevo las manos al pecho intentando que este se calmara y disminuyera su velocidad. Cerró los ojos, respirando fuertemente aun con el rubor cubriendo toda su cara. Mientras Temari la miraba enternecida, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su amiga.

Sabia la respuesta, pero si la ojiblanco lo admitía por si sola, afirmaría que estaba en lo correcto.

-Si Temari…, con el te quiero, le estaba intentando decir lo mucho que le amo.

Bajo su rostro, esperando los gritos enfadados de la rubia por estar enamorada de su hermano pequeño.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que su amiga la abrazara tan efusivamente. Eso la desconcertó.

-¿No estas enfadada conmigo?

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-Bueno, supuestamente, todas las mujeres de Konoha dicen que una chica tiene prohibido enamorarse o salir con el hermano de su mejor amiga… Que es corromper las normas de amistad.

-Que tontería, Hina a mi esas cosas me dan igual. Lo que si me importa es la felicidad de mi hermano y se que a tu lado seria inmensamente feliz. Que recibiría todo el amor que necesita y que nunca le han dado.

Se sonrojo alarmantemente, mientras le esquivaba la mirada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Temari estaba casi arrodillada en el suelo siendo esta vez ella la que tenía las manos sobre su pecho.

-Hinata, necesito que nos hagas un favor a Kankuro y a mí…

-¿De que se trata?

-Veras, cuando estabais en el salón, parece ser que interrumpimos algo que Gaara te iba a decir y cuando te viniste a la cocina, nos amenazo… me gustaría que hicieras algo para calmarlo un poco.

-No sabría como…

-Es muy sencillo para ti, se cariñosa... no se, tómale de la mano, dale un abrazo o un beso, no se algo así.

-Ve…Veré que puedo hacer…

-Muchas gracias, bueno me voy a la cama ya es un poco tarde, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Tras ver a la rubia salir por la puerta, soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo en su pecho. Lo del beso la pillo desprevenida, no es que no quisiera besarlo, todo lo contrario, pero la idea de ser rechazada le asustaba.

No quería perder la amistad que tenían, seria demasiado doloroso el que no pudieran llevarse igual de bien que ahora.

Salio de la cocina y desde el marco de la puerta, vio al pelirrojo sentado aun en el sillón esperándola, estaba tan tranquilo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo con sus ojos cerraros.

Lo que no sabia es que debajo de esa apariencia de tranquilidad y relajación, se escondía un autentico torbellino de pensamientos.

-Si mis malditos hermanos no hubieran interrumpido, tal vez Hinata y yo ahora seriamos una feliz pareja, nos habríamos abrazado y luego besado, para después volver a besarla yo otra vez y con el tiempo haríamos el amor y nos casaríamos….o puede que yo haya malinterpretado las cosas y después de decirle que la quiero me rechazara y jamás volveríamos a ser tan cercanos… tantas posibilidades y todas echas añicos por solo dos cosas llamadas Temari y Kankuro…

Escucho pasos que se acercaban hasta donde estaba sentado, así que abrió uno de sus ojos, solo para encontrarse a la Hyuga acercándose a él.

Se levanto despacio del sillón una vez que estaban lado a lado.

-Esto… Gaara ya es muy tarde, cero que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Oh que lastima que te tengas que marchar…

-Lo siento…

-No, no, no pasa nada, tienes razón ya es muy de noche… te acompañare.

Salieron a la par de la casa del Kazekage, en silencio, con la fría brisa acariciando sus pieles.

Cada uno metido de lleno en sus propios pensamientos.

El camino no era largo, así que llegaron con rapidez a la "casa" de Hinata.

-Gaara…

-Dime.

-No te enfades con tus hermanos, no sabían que te habían interrumpido en algo importante… no te enojes con ellos. No fue su intención.

-¿Te han contado todo?

-Si, desde acercarte a ellos hasta las amenazas…

-Se van a enterrar cuando les pille…, serán chivatos.

-No. -Tomo el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos. –Prométeme que no les harás nada, que los perdonaras, por mi.

Con la mirada suplicante con que lo observaba, no pudo negarse, sabía como doblegarlo con tan solo una simple mirada de sus perlados ojos.

De repente Hinata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco hacia delante, pues era más alto que ella. Quedando sus cuerpos juntos.

Una vez termino de procesar la situación, callo en la cuenta de que la peliazul le estaba abrazando.

Nervioso por la gran cercanía de la Hyuga, con algo de pudor envolvió sus brazos en su espalda. Eliminando ahora cualquier resquicio de lejanía entre ellos.

La brisa era cada vez más helada, pero no les importaba, estaban calidos y relajados en los brazos del otro.

Hinata se separo un poco, alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Gaara iba a refunfuñar por la perdida de contacto, pero prefirió callarse mordiéndose la lengua.

El rostro de la Hyuga empezaba e teñirse de rojo.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Para que?

-Gaara no pre…preguntes, solo hazlo por favor y…y afloja un poco más el a…abrazo….

-Esta bien. Dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Prometes no mirar?

-Lo prometo. Tanta insistencia para que no mirara lo estaban inquietando, y para colmo que una de sus virtudes si es que se podía llamar a eso virtud, es que era demasiado curioso, le estaba haciendo casi imposible el mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Pero lo había prometido, no le quedaba otra.

Esperando, sintió como la peliazul posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

Hinata se detuvo después de agarrar los hombros a Gaara, necesitaba tranquilizarse, porque de no ser así, a este paso le daría un paro cardiaco.

Lo miro atentamente al rostro, encontrándolo sereno, con la brisa meciendo con suavidad su rojiza cabellera y la luna haciendo brillar su pálida piel.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan guapo? Nadie es tan sumamente perfecto como él… ¡Ya! Tranquilízate Hinata, respira hondo y deja aun lado las dudas.

Inhalo fuertemente para relajarse, sin lograrlo, pues los nervios podían con ella.

-Bu…Buenas noches Gaara…

-Bue… Fue interrumpido por una suave y ligera presión sobre sus labios, de no más de un par de segundos.

Sorprendido, abrió de pronto sus ojos solo para ver a Hinata separarse velozmente de él con el rostro más enrojecido que jamás hubo visto hasta cerrarle la puerta en las narices tras un escueto. – Hasta mañana. -Apenas entendible por su sorprendente tartamudeo.

Le llevo un momento entenderlo todo, la presión sobre su boca, la suavidad, el tartamudeo y sonrojo de Hinata.

-Oh Dios… Inconscientemente se llevo los dedos a sus labios, para rozarlos al tiempo que su rostro empezaba a encenderse. – Un piquito… Hinata me ha dado un piquito…

Con suma rapidez, llego a su casa, cerro la puerta, echo el seguro de esta y subió como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Empezó a aporrear la puerta una y otra vez.

-Temari, Temari sal de ahí.

La puerta se abrió despacio, asomándose por esta una rubia con el pelo desaliñado y una especie de sustancia verde moho cubriendo su cara.

-¿Qué diablos es eso que llevas en la cara?

-Se llama mascarilla facial… es para tener la piel bonita e hidratada…. Su voz sonaba floja y apenas se mantenía en pie al estar medio dormida.- Además ¿No estabas enfadado con nosotros?

-No, ya no… errg con esa porquería en la cara das repelús y autentico terror.

-¡Ah cállate, no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre dar miedo!… ¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas que despertarme a las doce y media de la noche golpeando mi puerta y gritando?

-Ah si… ¿Un piquito se puede considerar un beso? Pregunto ahora bastante inquieto.

-Gaara, cualquier contacto que sea labio con labio es considerado un beso, por lo tanto un piquito es un beso en toda regla ¿Por qué la pregun… Se vio interrumpida por un jalon de su hermano en sus brazos.

-Me… ¡Me ha besado Temari! ¡Me ha besado!...

No paraba de zarandearla de un lado a otro.

-Me estas mareando… creo que voy a vomitar…

-No yo a ella, si no que ella a mí ¡¿Esto quiere decir que somos más que amigos?

De la habitación conjunta a la de la rubia, apareció Kankuro sobando se los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-¿A que viene tanto ruido a estas horas? Por si no lo sabéis hay gente que quiere dor…mir.

Se quedo asustado al ver a su hermano pequeño, saltar y dar piruetas, de lo que parecía ser un extraño baile con una Temari mareada por culpa de tanto giro. Pero lo que más impactaba era la esplendida y enorme sonrisa jovial que poseía el pelirrojo.

-Ver para creer, pensé que Gaara solo se reiría así en mis sueños… joder que miedo da, mucho miedo, espero no soñar nunca con Gaara sonriendo así.

Se acerco hasta su hermana, la cual ahora estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-Oye Temari ¿Qué esta ocurri… ¡Puag que asco! ¿Qué es eso verde que llevas por toda la cara? ¡Das mucha grima!

-¡Y dale, no empieces tú ahora! ¿Quieres? Es mascarilla facial y no doy grima, ni miedo, ni terror, ni repelús, ni nada que se le parezca.

-Vale, vale… Pero ¿Qué le pasa a este? Pregunto señalando al pelirrojo bailoteando cerca de ellos.

-Yo que se, me ha despertado para preguntarme si un piquito es un beso, y al responderle que si se a puesto como loco y hay lo ves, peor que los tontos.

-¿Un piquito? ¿Esta armando todo este jaleo por preguntar eso?

La rubia solo asintió.

-Tienes razón, si que es tonto…

-¡Si me ha besado! ¡Me quiere!

-¿Quién te ha besado?

Tan rápido como había comenzado su baile, para en seco, volviendo a su rostro su característica mueca imperturbable e inexpresiva.

Viro un poco su cabeza, para mirar a sus hermanos de soslayo y ponerse en marcha, rumbo a su habitación.

-Eso no os importa a ninguno de los dos, me voy a la cama.

-¡Condenado bipolar! ¡¿Para eso nos desvelas? Gritaron a la vez sus hermanos, mientras el pelirrojo los ignoraba al mismo tiempo que entraba a su habitación.

…**.**

Estaba bajo las mantas, tapada hasta la cabeza y en una posición fetal con el pequeño gatito entre sus brazos.

Justamente después de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al pelirrojo, muerta de la vergüenza y más roja que un tomate, subió a la velocidad del rayo hasta su habitación, donde una vez dentro tomo al gato y se escondió en la cama.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?…. – repetía una y otra vez. - ¿Pero que he hecho?, seguro que ahora estará enfadado conmigo… ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido darle un beso? ¡Besarle!

Suspirando miro al animalito entre sus brazos, para empezar a acariciar su cabeza, detrás de las orejas. Recibiendo un suave ronroneo.

-¿Qué debo de hacer Sayu? ¿Esta bien lo que hice?

El animal maúllo tras oírle hablar.

-En momentos como el de antes, me gustaría tener la timidez de años atrás. Estoy casi segura de que entonces no estaría divagando como ahora llena de miedo e inseguridad…Pero no he podido evitarlo, ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando estas tan cerca de la persona que amas y no puedes hacer nada? Sufres mucho… yo estoy sufriendo mucho, más de lo que sufrí cuando estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Llevo cinco meses aquí en Suna, y ver como cada día cientos y cientos de chicas se le acercan, siendo más que obvio que él les gusta… me oprime el pecho, me dan unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de allí y esconderme a llorar como una cobarde.

Me gustaría ser como todas ellas, las envidio… son hermosas, tienen pieles bronceadas, ojos de colores vivos, chicas con carácter… ¿Y que soy yo? Nada, una chica que puede rivalizar con la piel de un muerto, con los ojos blancos y siniestros y una personalidad que pasa inadvertida…

Pero aun así, las muchas veces que nos quedamos a solas, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se vuelve... no se como describirlo, se vuelve diferente, como si nos diera intimidad, animándonos a sincerarnos. En momentos como ese, parece como si Gaara también sintiera lo mismo que yo hacia él. Pero ¿No es posible verdad? Jamás podría fijarse en una chica como yo…

El negro gatito se restregaba y lamia su mejilla.

-¿Me intentas animar? – Otro maullido fue su contestación. – Muchas gracias Sayu, solo espero que Gaara no este enfadado ni molesto porque le haya besado, seria muy doloroso para mi.

…**.**

-Me ha besado, Hinata me ha besado… en los labios, me ha besado… un beso, un beso, un beso, un beso, un beso… -Lo repetía como si fuera un mantra.

Tumbado sobre la cama y mirando el techo como si fuera la nada, no paraba de repetirse así mismo las mismas palabras, intentando convencerse de que no lo había soñado.

Cambio su mirada a la mesita de noche, donde tenía un porta retratos con una foto de la Hyuga donde sonreía con dulzura, con el pelo suelto y esparcido por la brisa con pétalos a su alrededor, enfundada en un precioso vestido de seda blanco muy veraniego, dándole un aspecto inocente y embriagador.

¿Cómo había conseguido la foto? Pues muy sencillo en uno de sus últimos viajes a la aldea de la Hoja, engatuso al ingenuo Konohamaru y sus dos inseparables compañeros de que le consiguieran bastantes fotos de Hinata, con la gran ayuda del dinero y el soborno, donde una vez obtenidas unas cincuenta fotos les hizo prometer bajo amenaza de matarlos con su arena que no abrieran la boca sobre el tema.

De todas las fotos que le dieron esa era la que más le gustaba, plasmaba a la perfección su esencia pura, así que decidió ponerla sobre su mesita de noche, mientras las otras estaban colocadas en un tablón de corcho al lado de su estantería, otra pero donde salían juntos en la mesa de su despacho en la torre del Kazekage y unas cuantas guardadas con infinito cuidado bajo llave, pues esas fotos de la peliazul eran un poco más comprometidas.

Tuvo la suerte de que Hinata no prestara mucha atención el primer día que enfermo a su alrededor por estar tan preocupada por él, porque habría descubierto todas las imágenes y tendría que habérselo explicado. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente cuando lo dejaron solo para esconderlas para cuando lo revisara otra vez.

Ahora fuera de peligro las había vuelto a colocar.

Centrando toda su atención en la fotografía entre sus manos, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente al tiempo que se le iluminaba la mirada.

-¿Será posible, que yo Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, antes conocido por el demonio de la arena y contenedor Jinchuriki del Biju de una cola Shukaku, sea correspondido por un ser tan puro y angelical como es Hinata Hyuga?

En un acto infantil abrazo la foto firmemente contra su pecho mientras giraba de un lado a otro sobre el colchón.

-Si mi yo pasado me viera ahora, se encolerizaría por volver a mostrar sentimientos afectivos hacían alguien, y más si es por amor. Hasta me esta dando gracia pensarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy feliz, más incluso que el día que fue revivido y recibido con ovaciones y vitoreado de los aldeanos.

Se tapo con las mantas, dispuesto al fin a dormir no sin antes besar la foto como todas las noches y dejarla en su lugar.

-Paciencia, pronto se lo diré.

…

Los cuatro días que quedaban para el viaje pasaron antes de que puedan darse cuenta.

En ese transcurso de tiempo el pelirrojo y la ojiblanco, no se vieron absolutamente nada. Las únicas que si se vieron fueron Hinata y Temari, porque esta última aprovechando que salían a otra aldea decidió tenían que comprar ropa nueva para el viaje.

Decidieron salir de noche, pues salir a de Suna durante el día solo auguraba pillar una insolación o caer desvanecido por deshidratación.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos de la arena y el Kazekage. No tuvieron que esperar mucho por la llegada de Hinata.

En cuando apareció, aunque apenas perceptible, se notaba el nerviosismo del pelirrojo ante la presencia de la Hyuga, al igual que le ocurría a ella.

Con unos saludos y las instrucciones sobre como seria el viaje, se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la Aldea del Agua, un viaje con una duraron de una semana a paso normal.

Ya amaneciendo, recorridos unas seis horas, decidieron aumentar el paso, el sol estaba a punto de salir y les haría el viaje más difícil.

Llegaron a las fronteras entre el País del Viento y del Fuego, para legar a la aldea del Agua, antes tenían que pasar por Konoha, echo que aprovecharían para descansar allí y ponerse al día con los demás, sobre todo la Hyuga que hacia meses que no veía a su familia.

La primera noche la pasaron en mitad del bosque, exactamente el mismo lugar donde Gaara y Hinata durmieron juntos por primer vez, aunque esta vez por separado, cortesía de Temari para desagrado del pelirrojo.

El segundo día llegaron a la hoja más rápido de lo que creían, al llegar a las puertas, toda la generación Naruto estaban esperándolos.

Las chicas nada más ver a Hinata se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Oh Hinata que guapa te has puesto, estos seis meses en Suna te han venido muy bien.

-La frentona tiene mucha razón, estas preciosa, por no hablar de lo sexy que estas con esa ropa. Ino le guiño un ojo sabiendo de antemano que se sonrojaría por lo tímida que era. Y no se equivoco.

-Ino, no le digas esas cosas, mira como se pone. Le regaño TenTen. – Pero es cierto, están estupenda Hina.

-Muchas gracias chicas…

De entra las chicas salio una sombra que abrazo fraternalmente a la Hyuga.

-Hinata, te hemos echado tanto de menos Akamaru y yo, nos has dejado solos con el aburrido y el saborido* de Shino.

-Kiba, esas palabras pueden herir mis sentimientos, yo no te he hecho nada para que me llames así. Los amigos y compañeros tienen el deber de tratarse unos a otros con respeto para mantener el orden y las buenas relaciones de grupo.

-Pues por eso mismo, porque no haces nunca nada divertido y no dices otra cosa que no sean tus típicos discursitos te lo digo, eres un sosaina.

-Buscar insectos es divertido.

-No, buscar insectos es solo divertido para ti.

-Chi…chicos parad de discutir por favor… siempre estáis igual.

Mientras la peliazul intentaba calmar a sus compañeros el resto observaba con algo de lastima a Hinata.

-Pobre Hinata, y pensar que tiene que soportar a esos dos siempre así en sus misiones.

-Al menos no tiene que aguantar a Sai y sus "cariñosos" apodos, a mi me dice vacaburra…

-Porque eres una vacaburra, pero al contrario que tú Hinata es delicada, yo le apodaría princesa, no vacaburra como a ti.

-¡Sai cállate!

-Tampoco tiene que soportar a Lee y a Gai-semsei "haciendo arder la llama de la juventud" Dijo entre comillas.

-TenTen, si Neji y tú os unieras a nosotros no diríais eso, además podríais poneros este maravilloso traje.

-¡Ni en broma me pongo eso! Y si se lo dices a Neji, seguro que te parte la cara.

-No os quejéis tanto, vosotras no tenéis en vuestro grupo a un vago que se duerme hasta de pie y tienes que llevártelo siempre arrastrando.

-Ino, por si no lo sabes estoy detrás de ti.

-Lo se, lo digo para que te espabiles pedazo de inútil.

-Tsk mujeres…

-Que suerte tienes Temari, eres la única con un grupo normal.

-¿Normal? ¿Tu llamas normal a un adolescente bipolar, que por ser el Kazekage cree tener siempre la razón y saberlo todo, puede mandarte lo que quiera mientras el esta sentado en su despacho rascándose las pelotas y luego otro chico que es un cochino y siempre te lo deja toda la ropa llena de pintura y se esta siempre quejando? Pues si a eso le llamas normal no se que es entonces algo malo…

-Yo no me paso los días en la oficina rascándome las pelotas, algo el papeleo, asigno las misiones y gobierno la aldea.

-Si, además la que siempre se esta quejando de todo eres tú, parece que tuvieras el periodo todo el año…

Todos empezaron a gritase unos a otros, ignorando a los otros tres más perro incluido que aun seguían discutiendo y que Hinata aduras penas podía tranquilizar.

Hasta que un grito procedente de Kiba y el ladrido dando la razón a su amo silencio todas las discusiones.

-¡Ni hablar de eso Shino! ¡Si alguien va a darle un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla a Hinata soy yo!

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena pensando en lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser a veces Kiba.

De repente el silencio se vio interrumpido, con el sonido de un corcho saltar por los aires junto con el susurro de la arena.

Los hermanos del pelirrojo asustados por el rostro sádico que su hermano poseía en ese momento tras haber oído lo del beso, se lo llevaron a rastras excusándose de tener que ir enseguida con la Hokage.

Si no se lo llevaran rápido, seguramente lo único que quedaría del pobre chico domador de perros seria su bandana.

Llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, donde a través de la puerta se oía a Shizune gritarle a Tsunade sobre que dejara de beber en el trabajo.

Tocaron a la puerta, y tras verificar quienes eran, les dieron paso con rapidez. El pelirrojo les dio vía libre a sus hermanos para irse con los demás.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Kazekage-sama, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Fuera del ámbito político... ¿Le interesa alguna chica?

-Vaya al grano Señorita Tsunade, sabe que no me gustan los rodeos.

-Es que ha mis oídos ha llegado la extraña noticia de uno de mis ninjas enviados hace poco a Suna, de que usted tiene ya novia.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo si fuera cierto?

-Pues que precisamente, la muchacha que supuestamente es su novia, es una de mis mejores kunoichis, y mira por donde ese rumor comenzó desde el primer día que le permití a Hinata Hyuga acompañarte a tú aldea. ¿No es graciosa la casualidad?

-¿Y me esta queriendo decir que…?

-Como le hagas cualquier tipo de daño, la Aldea de la Arena tendrá problemas con Konoha.

-¿Es una amenaza Hokage-sama?

-No, es un consejo, pero puedes tomártelo como quieras, siempre y cuando Hinata no salga herida ni física, ni emocionalmente no tienes porque preocúpate…

-Nunca he tenido, ni tengo malas intenciones con ella.

-Bien me alegra saber eso. Por parte de la Hokage tenéis mi bendición ¿Tienes donde alojarte?

-Si, mis hermanos y yo nos quedaremos en la mansión Hyuga.

-Uuuu… durmiendo en casa del suegro. –Se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el pelirrojo sentía sus mejillas arder. – Pues mucha suerte chico, la vas a necesitar.

Una vez terminada la alocada reunión, se dirigió como anteriormente nombro a la mansión Hyuga, donde a las puertas de la entrada le esperaba Hinata.

Le guío directo al comedor, donde ya estaban todos reunidos para comenzar la cena. La comida fue tranquila y abundante, siendo palpable en todos los miembros del Clan la alegría de que Hinata estuviera otra vez en casa.

Se sintió un poco culpable al tener a la peliazul alejada de los suyos, pero no pensaba cambiar eso, estaba mejor teniéndola solo para él.

Porque cuando se trataba de tener a Hinata era egoísta.

Lo que no le gusto de la cena es la mirada severa que Neji tenía sobre su persona, había olvidado que el castaño trataba a la peliazul como a una hermana y la consideraba como tal. Y teniendo en cuenta que el rumor de que Hinata y el eran pareja había llegado a la Hoja, no le estrechaba para nada que el genio Hyuga también lo supiera.

Dejando a un lado al primo de Hinata, la cena lego a su fin, todos se levantaron de la mesa, para prepararse algunos para dormir y otros terminar las pocas tareas que les quedaban.

Quedando en el salon-comedor al líder del Clan y al pelirrojo.

Se quedaron callados en un tenso silencio, miestras un sirviente les servia un té. Cuando la peurta se volvio a cerrar, Hiashi tomo un largo sorvo de su taza.

-No puedo seguir con esto…

-¿Perdon Señor hyuga?

-He intentado ser más abierto y benevolente, quería ser un padre moderno, pero no puedo, me es imposible.

-No tiene que fingir estando conmigo. –Que mal presentimiento tengo.

-Muy bien, así será… han llegado a mis oídos que mantienes una relación con mi hija ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso?

-Esto… Pues vera… yo… no es verdad, entre su hija y yo no hay nada que no sea solo amistad.

-¿Y te acostases con mi hija en Navidad siendo solo tú amiga? ¿Tienes el valor de decírmelo en la cara?– Las venas alrededor de sus ojos empezaban a marcase.

-¡No! Se equivoca Señor Hyuga, nunca le he hecho nada, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra.

-¿Eres virgen? – No le dio importancia al nerviosismo que le causaba la pregunta al pelirrojo.

-Si, soy virgen… -Las venas volvieron a su estado normal, echo que aunque no lo pareciera quitaron un enorme peso de encima a Gaara.

-Y por lo que he visto, te gusta mi hija.

-¿Co…Como sabe usted…?

-Muchacho, si mi hija Hinata no se da cuanta, es solo porque es demasiado ingenua e inocente, pero hasta el más idiota se puede dar cuanta de cómo la miras, le hablas y la tratas. Se nota a leguas que estas enamorado de ella. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si Señor Hyuga, amo a su hija, por muy extraño que parezca viniendo de mi.

-Pues escúchame atentamente chico, como le pase algo, cualquier cosa a mi hija por muy insignificante que esta sea, te juro que te pongo las pelotas a modo de corbata y are que la experiencia más horrible que hayas vivido, no sea nada en comparación con lo que yo te haría, sufrirías en tú propia piel que es el dolor y el miedo ¿Me has entendido?

-Perfectamente.- Contesto con firmeza, intentando que se notara la fuerza que no tenia en ese preciso momento.

-Pues ya no tengo nada más que decirte salvo que la cuides bien.

-Es…Espere... ¿Quiere decir que...?

-En efecto, mientras no le ocurra nada a Hinata, serás siempre bienvenido a esta casa y tratado como a mi propia sangre, serás tratado como mi yerno.

-Y…Yo…

-Dormirás en la habitación de mi hija, un empleado te guiara hasta allí. –Abrió la puerta corredera dispuesto a irse a descansar, no sin antes virar su rostro hacia el pelirrojo. –Que descanses bien… hijo.

Una vez que Hiashi se perdió por el pasillo, fue llevado al instante a la habitación de la peliazul.

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? –Pregunto sorprendida desde su cama, viendo como al pelirrojo directamente lo habían empujado dentro de la estancia.

-Tu padre ha ordenado que duerma aquí, pero tranquila, dormiré en el suelo.

-¡No! Aunque sea suelo enmoquetado es incomodo, duerme en mi cama, además ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir junto a ti.

-Gracias, pero no cuando vengo a Konoha por su ambiente calido nunca me traigo pijama, siempre duermo en ropa interior…

-Oh… -Se sonrojo al pensarlo. –No mirare.

-No me importa que me mires, ya has visto a otros hombres.

-Pero ellos eran pacientes del hospital y no el chico que me gusta… -Musito apenas inaudible.

-¿Qué? No te he escuchado bien al final. -Ya se había desecho de su ropa y Hinata enrojeció aun más al verlo con unos calzoncillos boxers blancos con un dibujo de una pequeña carabera negra en la parte de adelante.

No, nada, no he dicho nada.

Se tumbo junto a ella tapándose con las suaves mantas hasta sus hombros, mirando el techo pensando en que decirle para salir del incomodo silencio. Hasta que un movimiento de Hinata al cambiar de posición los sorprendieron al ver que la ojiblanco se estaba abrazando a el, usando uno de sus hombros como almohada.

-¿Hi…Hinata?

-Me relaja y tranquiliza dormir abraza a ti, me da mucha seguridad y confort, me gustaría que durmiéramos así, pero si te molesta tranquilo, me cambiare de posición.

Toda contestación que tuvo, fue ser correspondida al abrazo, mientras el pelirrojo entrecruzaba sus piernas con las de ella y posaba su quijada sobre la corinilla de Hinata.

-No hace falta, a mi también me gusta mucho dormir abrazado a ti. –Sabía que Hinata se había puesto colorada, pues sentía su cuello caliente al contacto con las mejillas de ella.

Paso alrededor de una hora, y la tensión en el ambiente desapareció en un instante.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mano derecha estaba acariciando la espalda de Hinata, ya que esta vestía para dormir esa noche un suave camisón color celeste con bordados blancos en los tirantes, el pecho y el final del vestido de dormir.

Su suerte es que casi toda su espalda estaba al descubierto y que el camisón le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Podía notar con total plenitud las suaves piernas de Hinata rozarse con su piel y sus senos un poco oprimidos sobre sus pectorales.

Es demás decir que internamente estaba jubiloso.

-Esto… ¿ Hinata?

-Hmmm… -Estaba casi dormida, no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño tras haber estado casi todo el día caminando, los esfuerzos para que sus compañeros de equipo dejaran la contienda y ahora sentir las suaves caricias del pelirrojo en su nívea espalda, la estaban dejando para el arrastre.

-Veras, somos amigos desde hace muchos años, cuatro para ser más preciso. Y en todo este trascurso de tiempo, desde que nos presento Naruto, nunca fui el mismo, algo cambio dentro de mí… me regañe una y otra vez, sabiendo que esto podría echar a perder la buena y estrecha amistad que entre nosotros solos se produjo. Pero al final, no pude evitar caer rendido ante tú mirada y me llame entupido por no tener la fuerza y tenacidad que antes poseía para intentar haber aguantado.

Me llame ingenuo, al pensar que talvez tú pudieras albergar una mísera parte de lo que yo siento por ti, pero, tu actitud hacia mi, tus acciones, me llenaron de una posible esperanza, hasta que el pequeño beso que me diste la otra noche me corroboró aun más mis ilusiones… Por eso, quería pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad, no soy precisamente el chico perfecto, me falta aun conocimiento sobre el amor que aprender y esperaba que tú puedas enseñármelo, porque aunque ahora mismo lo que se sobre amor es poco, es suficiente para saber que… me gustas… y desearía que los rumores que corren sobre nosotros fueran al fin realidad…Así que, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Pero la peliazul nunca contesto, el pelirrojo extrañado cambio su mirada hacia su rostro, y no pudo evitar reír, al ver que Hinata no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo y estaba dulcemente dormida abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave tono carmín y su cabellera azulada esparcida por toda la almohada.

-Eres única, la primera vez que no nos interrumpen, solo se te ocurre quedarte dormida. –Comento divertido, apartando unos cabellos que caían sobre su frente, dificultándole la tarea de observarla. –No importa que estés dormida y no me oigas, te quiero Hinata Hyuga, te quiero, y daría mi vida al mismísimo diablo solo para poder estar una eternidad a tú lado.

Siendo ahora el quien le dio un beso en los labios de la misma duración que el que le dio Hinata, se abandono al reconfortante sueño.

…**.**

Los pasillos del hospital eran bañados por la mas absoluta oscuridad, los únicos sonido que se apreciaban eran los ronquidos de algunos pacientes y el guardia de turno vigilando la seguridad del recinto.

En la planta donde tenía la Hyuga el despacho, la silueta de una persona hizo aparición, revisando la habitación, su vista quedo posada enseguida en la foto sobre el escritorio.

La tomo entre sus manos, las cuales le temblaban por la ira, al ver que en la fotografía, el pelirrojo le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por su hombro, los dos sonrojados.

-Zorra. –Escupió la palabra al mismo tiempo que destrozaba la foto.

Salio de la oficina para entrar en la primera habitación con algunos pacientes de la Igua, se acerco a ellos, los cuales al escuchar pasos se despertaron.

-¿Quien eres? Tú no eres la Señorita Hinata n debes estar aquí.

-No vuelvas a compararme con esa furcia. -Bramo enojada al tiempo que sacaba unos pequeños frascos. –Ahora calladitos, que no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros.

-¡¿Qu…Qué vas ha hacer? ¡Llamaremos a las enfermeras1

-¡Jajajaja! No os dará tiempo siquiera a coger el teléfono, si tenéis suerte y para mañana aun no estáis muertos es posible que os salvéis si os curan los médicos, pero jamás podréis recordarme.

-La Señorita Hinata tendrá problemas…

-Eso busco, que se crean que fue ella… y la maten por traición a esa perra.

-Es…Estas loca… algún día…. ob…obtendrás tú merecido…

-Si claro, hacedme todos un favor y moríos de una vez.

Los envenenados cerraban poco a poco sus ojos, perdiendo la vida por cada segundo que pasaba, mientras los observaba con autentica perversión.

-Cuando te maten, tomare tú cabeza de trofeo y ya no habrá nadie que se interponga entre Gaara y yo.

**saborido: Es un termino que se usa mucho aquí en España, que se usa para describir a alguien insulso o sumamente aburrido**

**Lo se, me queréis matar por haber hecho que Hinata no escuchara la declaración, a mi también me molesta, pero es parte del fic y es muy necesario para el avance.**

**Aun así lo siento.**

**A quien le guste Matsuri, recomiendo no lea el fic, se la describe como una demente psicópata y digamos que su final es… bueno que no termina muy bien. No voy a adelantar cosas de la historia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	13. Chapter 13 Operación lluvia

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

**-OoC**

** -Crack**

** -Lime**

** -Lemon**

**En el capitulo anterior con las prisas, no pude compensar la tardanza, por eso en este, el capitulo es considerablemente más largo que los anteriores.**

**No se si masturbarse, puede considéranse un lemon en un fic, pero aun así lo comento por si acaso.**

**Gaara en este capitulo, no aguanta más las calientes situaciones en las que siempre se ve envuelto y no puede evitar satisfacerse así mismo.**

**Es a mi parecer un poco cochino el "lemon" dejo a Gaara como un verdadero depravado… pero de eso os daréis cuenta cuando lo leáis.**

**También a comentar que el ciber en el que estaba ha cerrado y no podré seguir la historia por un largo tiempo. Hasta que vuelvan a abrir otro (que lo dudo) o hasta que vaya al ciber de la cuidad de al lado.**

**Como he pedido hasta ahora, paciencia, no pienso abandonar la historia.**

**En fin, disfrutad del nuevo capitulo.**

La luz del alba teñía la habitación con una tenue y calida luz, iluminando las paredes blancas y el friso de oscura madera.

Sobre el alfeizar de la ventana un pequeño petirrojo comenzaba a piar, dándole los buenos días al sol con una armoniosa melodía.

La suave brisa matutina, mecía con delicadeza las cortinas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica que yacía sobre la cama en posición fetal, con unos fuertes brazos abrazándola con posesividad desde atrás con su espalda pegada el pecho masculino y su coronilla debajo de su quijada.

Abrió despacio los ojos, cerrándolos nuevamente para fruncir levemente el ceño por la claridad que entraba de la ventana.

Soltando un leve gruñido se dio la vuelta para quedar encajada a la perfección como si fueran los dos un par de piezas de puzzle entre el pecho del pelirrojo. No sin antes echarse de nuevo los brazos del chico nuevamente alrededor de su cintura.

-Hmmm… que cómodo, simplemente perfecto…- Susurro con bienestar.

-Gracias.

Alzo su cabeza que estaba escondida en el cuello de él, para alzar su rostro, encontrándose con unos intensos y brillante ojos aguamarina mirándola fijamente. Su cara empezaba a parecerse a una grosella y su cuerpo se tenso al instante.

-¿Cu…Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Alrededor de una hora más o menos.

Avergonzada al máximo, porque él había visto como se giraba y volvía a ponerse su brazo alrededor, con suma rapidez escondió su rostro entre sus manos y estas en el pecho de Gaara.

Este estaba aguantándose la sonrisa que quería aflorar en sus labios al verla esconderse.

-Hinata, no pasa nada, mírame.

-No quiero.

-Hinata venga, por favor.

-No.

-Vamos que no es nada. –Dijo para después intentar apártele las manos de la cara, sin mucho éxito.

-He dicho que me dejes. -Haciendo un puchero se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón dándole la espalda, de manera infantil. Gaara no pudo resistirse y la abrazo, casi tumbándose encima de ella. -¡¿Ga…Gaara que haces?

-Lo mismo que has hecho tú antes, me ha dado frió y te abrazo, lo de antes ha sido un movimiento involuntario de tu cuerpo.

-Pero es que me da vergüenza…

-Hinata lo que has hecho es algo muy natural, te había dado frío con la brisa y buscabas recuperar la temperatura perdida, y yo era lo más cercano que desprendía calor para lograrlo, yo también hago eso, así que venga, anímate, hazlo por mi ¿Vale?

Se dio la vuelta, para volver a mirarlo y le asintió a su pregunta anterior.

Aun la notaba algo avergonzada, por eso decidió intentar calmarla frotando su espalda, notando como el sedoso cabello de Hinata se enredaba entre sus dedos.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, estaban tan embobados mirándose a los ojos que no se percataron de cómo terminaron en tal posición.

El pelirrojo estaba inclinado sobre su rostro. Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba y él con la espalda doblada hacia delante con ambos brazos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza de la peliazul.

Hinata revolvía con sutileza sus puntiagudas hebras pelirrojas mientras Gaara acaricia con sosiego la tersa piel de su rostro y cuello, terminando en los carnosos labios color melocotón de la ojiblanco.

Se le hacia la boca agua con tan solo observarlos. Deseando probarlos.

Inclino más su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al de ella, entrecerrando sus parpados y entre abriendo su boca. Anticipándose a los movimientos, la Hyuga rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos, acortando la distancia que los separaba con sus perlados ojos ya cerrados.

Notaron el aliento del otro en sus labios y no pudieron evitar ninguno de los dos que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas y que sus corazones latieran frenéticamente intentando salir.

Sus respiraciones de un momento a otro se volvieron pesadas, sin haberse besado aun.

La punta de sus narices chocaron levemente, el pelirrojo inclino la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y siguió avanzando despacio, sus labios inferiores se rozaron y una especie de escalofrío los recorrió la espina dorsal a cada uno.

Cuando se disponían a unir al fin sus labios, el pequeño gato salto a la cama cayendo sobre el regazo de la Hyuga, que del susto pego un respingo alejando su rostro del pelirrojo.

-Buenos días chiquitina, me has asustado, ¿Tienes hambre? –El animalito ronroneaba, pues la peliazul le acariciaba el abdomen. Miro el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. – ¡Oh que tarde es! Ya deben de estar apunto de servir el desayuno, y tenemos que prepararnos para continuar el viaje.

Se quito con rapidez las sabanas de encima y se puso de pie sacando ropa limpia de la cómoda, mientras Gaara intentaba llamar su atención un momento.

-Me duchare rápido para que puedas bañarte tú.

-Es…Espera Hinata, lo de antes yo…

-¡No tardare! -Le grito ya desde el cuarto de baño donde se oía el agua de la ducha correr.

-Ummmmh… -Entero su cara entre las sabanas ocultando el bufido lastimero que estaba soltando. –Tan cerca, he estado tan cerca esta vez… ¡Ahhhg Demonios! ¿Por qué a mí?

Sintió como el pequeño animalito de negro pelaje le lamia la mano, alzo la cabeza para verlo restregar su hocico en su puño aun cerrado. Suspiro dándose por vencido, tomando al animal, que le cabía en una sola mano.

-¿Sabes Sayu? Tú mami y yo estábamos en un momento muy importante, si no hubieras interrumpido, talvez yo podría haber sido ahora mismo tu papá. Ha estado muy mal lo que has hecho pequeña…

El felino, metió el rabo entre las piernas, mientras miraba suplicante, con las pupilas muy dilatadas al pelirrojo, que lo sostenía en el aire a unos centímetros más arriba de su cabeza con los brazos estirados.

Su pequeña mueca de enfado se evaporo al instante. Soltando por lo bajo otro suspiro de derrota.

-Eres igual que tú dueña, no hay quien se enfade con vosotras dos, sois un par de hermosas manipuladoras, doblegáis a cualquiera con tan solo una simple mirada de vuestros preciosos ojos.

La puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo vapor por esta y una chica que se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Sonrió enternecida al mirar hacia su cama y ver como el pelirrojo jugaba animadamente con su gato. Era una imagen realmente tierna que le llego muy hondo.

-Gaara, ya te puedes bañar, ya he terminado.

-Oh Hinata, no te he escuchado salir del baño.

-Lo se, estabas muy ocupado jugando.

-Si te ha molestado que jugara con el gatito perdóname, se que algunas personas son muy autoritarias con sus mascotas.

-¿Molestarme? Eso nunca, además no podría, os veíais tan adorables.

-Si…gracias…esto… voy a ducharme que se me hace tarde para el desayuno.

Con velocidad se dirigió a encararse en el cuarto de baño para que Hinata no viera lo nervioso que sus palabras lo dejaron, tal acción totalmente fallida solo produjo que la peliazul se riera por lo bajo.

Salio de la habitación y ando por el largo pasillo, hasta las escaleras que la llevarían a la segunda planta, donde estaba el comedor.

Observo todo a su alrededor con nostalgia, pues hacia seis meses que no estaba en casa, miro los jardines con estanques y flores que tanto trabajo le costo convencer a su padre de dejarla plantarlas.

A su nariz llego el dulce olor de los bollos con miel que cada sábado se preparaban para el desayuno en el Clan Hyuga. Su estomago de repente rugió rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo, apenada aligero el paso para llegar al comedor, pues estaba muerta de hambre.

Al abrir la puerta corredera, vio que todos, menos el pelirrojo que estaba duchándose en su habitación, ya estaban sentados ante la mesa esperando a que sirvieran la comida.

Como cabía de esperar su padre estaba sentado en el lugar más importante, con su primo y su hermana sentados cada uno a cada lado de él.

Su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de buenos días, mientras su primo y su padre un asentimiento de cabeza, con la única diferencie era que Neji le sonreía levemente.

Se sentó al lado de Temari la cual la saludo efusivamente con un abrazo, después le dio un codazo a Kankuro que estaba a su lado casi dormido, el cual le respondió de saludo una especie de ronquido para seguir cabeceando.

Temari bufo molesta quejándose de tener un hermano tan maleducado, causando que Hinata se riera divertida.

A los pocos minutos llego el pelirrojo un tanto agitado. Quedando bien claro que tras salir de la habitación de Hinata había optado por correr para llegar a tiempo y no hacer esperar más de lo necesario a los demás y que no se había ni secado bien, pues de su pelo aun caían gotitas que mojaban su traje.

-Siento la tardanza Señor Hyuga. -Se sentó en el único asiento libre al lado de la peliazul, los cuales estaban muy juntos, quedando sentados con las caderas rozándose. Hiashi decidió ponerlos hay, desconociendo que ese sitio era pequeño y que tendrían que estar estrechamente apretados.

-No te preocupes, estas excusado hijo, pero puedes llamarme padre a partir de ahora si quieres.

-Oh… Gracias padre…

Hinata miro a su padre y al pelirrojo con una enorme mueca mezclada entre sorpresa y extrañeza, pues no entendía el porque su padre llamaba a Gaara hijo y le pedía que luego lo llamara padre, esos calificativos, tampoco pasaron desapercibidos por los otros integrantes de la mesa, pero prefirieron callarse, antes que preguntar y que el líder del Clan pudiera enfadase con alguno de ellos.

Pasando por alto los nuevos apodos con los que ahora se llamaban los dos, el desayuno paso sin problemas, muy tranquilo y amigable, siendo otra vez la excepción Neji que seguía mirando duramente al joven Kazekage.

Tras la comida, el equipo de la Arena y Hinata fueron a las habitaciones, para recoger sus pertenencias y seguir con el viaje.

En la entrada de la mansión, a parte de la familia de la peliazul, también estaban sus amigos, para despedirlos.

-Hanabi, prométeme que la cuidaras bien hasta que vuelva del País del Agua a por ella.

-Tranquila Hinata, cuidare bien del gatito.

-Te echaremos tanto de menos Hinata, espero que vuelvas pronto, no quiero quedarme solo mucho tiempo con este. -Dijo señalando a Shino.

-Como si estar contigo fuera maravilloso. -Cometo sarcástico.

-¡¿Cómo? Repítelo si tienes huevos.

-Kiba, Shino, no empecéis otra vez otra vez por favor.

-Déjalos Hina, ya se les pasara. Por cierto, Tsunade me ha dado esto para ti, dice que se lo entregues a la Mizukage cuando llegues.

-Muy bien, lo are.

Las chicas dieron todas juntas a la vez un fuerte abrazo a la peliazul, con un beso en la mejilla cada una.

Tras despedirse todo el mundo de los cuatro decidieron marcharse.

Temari le dio un beso de despedida a Shikamaru, cuando los del grupo se dirigían hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Cuando estaban bastante lejos de ser escuchados, el genio Hyuga no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad.

-¿Señor Hiashi?

-¿Si Neji?

-Es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué llama a Sabaku no Gaara hijo? –Los amigos de los que apenas unos segundos se habían marchado pusieron también atención.

-¿Por qué? - Se dio media vuelta, directo a entrar otra vez en casa. – Pues porque el Kazekage es ahora mi yerno.

-¡¿Qué? - Preguntaron todos incrédulos al enterarse de que la tímida Hinata y el intimidante Gaara estaban saliendo, pero Hiashi ya no estaba en la puerta para explicar las miles de preguntas que se formulaban.

…**.**

-¡Matsuri, recapacita, lo que estas haciendo es horrible!

-¡Cállate de una vez Sari! Me molestas. - Le grito para después seguir preparando más veneno.

-¡Pero esa gente no tiene culpa de nada, no tienes ningún derecho a matarlos solo porque estés celosa de la chica Hyuga! ¡Son vidas inocentes las que te estas llevando!

-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz!

-Hay otras maneras, dile a Gaara como te sientes por él, te daría una respuesta y no tendrías que matar a nadie, ni tampoco poner en peligro el tratado de paz que tenemos con la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¡Gaara no me haría ni caso, me rechazaría, esta totalmente cegado con la asquerosa Hyuga, solo tiene sus cinco sentidos para y solo por ella! ¡A las demás chicas nos ignora!

-Porque esta enamorado, ¿Es que no quieres verlo sonreír? Ella le hace inmensamente feliz, se merece esa felicidad, ya ha sufrido mucho como para que tú ahora se la vuelvas a arrebatar.

Se dio la vuelta encarando a la chica de larga cabellera castaña.

-Claro que quiero verlo feliz, pero solo a mi lado. –Sonrío retorcidamente.

-¡Jamás seria feliz contigo! ¡Y lo sabes, nunca te perdonaría el que hubieras matado a la chica Hyuga! No te vería nunca como tú deseas, en la vida te miraría a la cara. Te tendría desprecio y asco.

-Ahj, silencio, que irritante eres.

-Si no detienes esto, lo are yo diciéndoselo al consej… -Se vio interrumpida al ser empujada con brutalidad contra la pared y ver como un kunai se clavaba en esta a tan solo unos míseros centímetros de su cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, la mirada iracunda y feroz a la que estaba siendo sometida la paralizaron.

-Escucha atentamente, como digas algo de esto, por pequeño que sea, con cualquiera, te juro que te mato ¡¿Me has oído?

Asintió tensa, aguantando la respiración.

Matsuri se dio la vuelta, guardo los frascos con el veneno en su mochila y desapareció veloz de la habitación.

-N…No te saldrás con esta, hay maneras de que esto salga a la luz y nunca me descubras, serás castigada por esto.

Decidida, salio ella también de la habitación, esperando a que el Kazekage llegara con sus hermanos, pues parte de su plan para descubrir a Matsuri no podía se llevado a cavo sin ninguno de ellos.

…

Hace un par de horas que habían dejado la aldea, y con el paso rápido que se habían autoimpuesto, se sorprendieron al notar que el ambiente aunque escasamente estaba más humedecido.

La Aldea del Agua estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, decidieron pasar la noche en una cueva, cobijados de la suave llovizna que comenzaba a aparecer donde chicas durmieron por separado de los chicos como siempre.

Temprano, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, conforme avanzaban la espesa niebla se volvía poco a poco en una ligera llovizna, hasta que sin evitarlo, supieron que ya estaban en la aldea por el fuerte chaparon que ahora tenían encima.

Hinata, previendo que esto podría pasar, de la mansión se llevo dos paraguas, que para mala suerte del pelirrojo, tuvo que compartirlo con su hermano y no con la peliazul.

Aminoraron la velocidad, pues el asfalto resbalada por la abundante agua. En la entrada de la aldea, un ninja los esperaba.

-Bi…Bienvenidos a la Aldea del Agua, la Mizukage os espera en su despacho Señor Kazekage, se…seguidme por favor.

El chico que parecía ser de su misma edad con un claro tono azul de pelo, con lentes y actitud insegura los guió por la aldea hasta el imponente edificio donde se gobernaba el país.

Subieron un par de pisos, hasta detenerse ante una gran puerta azul ultramar con mosaicos referentes al agua.

El tímido muchacho toco un par de veces a la puerta y la abrió asomando la cabeza.

-Se…Señorita Mizukage, el Kazekage y su comitiva acaba de llegar ¿Les hago pasar?…

-¡Oh Chojuro! Si hazles pasar por favor y gracias por traerlos hasta aquí. – Sonrío dulcemente al chico.

-Gracias… es mi deber. – Se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo – Entrad, la Mizukage os espera.

Entraron al despacho y Hinata se impresiono al ver a una hermosa mujer de largísimo cabello castaño rojizo y pálida piel recibirlos amigablemente.

-Bienvenidos a mi húmeda aldea. –Bromeo presentándose. –Soy Mei Terumii quinta Mizukage de la aldea del Agua, pero podéis llamarme simplemente Mei.

-Gracias, es un placer estar aquí, mis hermanos Kankuro, Temari y yo estamos muy agradecidos por su calida hospitalidad.

-No has cambiado de actitud desde la última reunión de los cinco Kages, sigues igual de respetuoso para ser tan joven. – Dirigió su mirara a la peliazul, que nada más ver que la estaba observando se sonrojo escondiendo velozmente su rostro tras su flequillo, tal acción hizo reír a la castaña. - ¿Y quien es esta encantadora joven?

-So… Soy Hinata Hyuga, kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja Señorita Mizukage. - Dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba a modo de presentación y acto de respeto.

-Llámame Mei si no te importa.

-S…Si lo siento… –Su antiguo hábito de chocar sus índices volvió a aparecer, dándole aun más aspecto infantil.

-Que adorable eres, pero bueno, comencemos con el tratado, será para largo.

-Esto, Señorita Mei, la Hokage me entrego esto para ti.

-Gracias querida, lo esperaba desde hace días. -Tomo el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Temari, Kankuro, podéis marcharos a dejar las cosas en el hospedaje, cuando termine la reunión iré para allá. – Sus hermanos asintieron, después de que la Mizukage mandara a un ninja para guiarlos hasta la casa que les ofrecía. –Hinata…- Su voz ahora sonó calida y suave, cariñosa. – Puedes marcharte tú también, estarás cansada del viaje, mereces descansar.

Le negó con la cabeza con una expresión dulce.

-Tus hermanos se han ido y se han llevado un paraguas consigo, si yo me fuera ahora, te empaparías con la lluvia porque el otro paraguas lo tendría yo y lo que menos quiero es que te vuelvas a enfermar como aquella vez. Seria terrible volver a verte en aquel estado, así que me quedare esperando fuera hasta que termines para irnos juntos.

-Muchas gracias entonces…

-No hay problema. – Le sonrío para dirigirse hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos después.- Se despidió agitando la mano.

La demostración de cariño entre ellos, fue vista por una emocionada Mizukage. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de Gaara que seguía absorto mirando aun la puerta por donde acababa de salir la peliazul.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Es normal que uno se quede mirando las cosas bonitas ¿No crees? – El doble sentido de la frase avergonzaron un poco al pelirrojo, que se sentó frente a ella para dar comienzo a las negociaciones y dejar así a un lado su bochorno.

Mientras la reunión daba comienzo, Hinata se sentó en una silla en una pequeña pero acogedora sala de espera viendo el lluvioso paisaje.

Pensó en lo hermosa que era la Aldea del Agua, tenía mucha, ¡No! Muchísima vegetación, puede que incluso más que en Konoha, las innumerables cascadas fundiéndose en el mar y en los ríos.

Todo en conjunto era simplemente impresionante. Suspiro complacida.

Estaba absorta en el paisaje hasta que unas manos pálidas aparecieron ante ella con una humeante taza de té.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con el chico que los guío hasta la oficina. Este aun sostenía la taza entre sus manos, nervioso e inseguro.

-Pe…Pensé que tal vez le apetecería un té, a mi me gusta beberlo mientras observo el paisaje.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que… ¿Pu…Puedo sentarme?

-Claro adelante. -Dio un sorbo a su bebida y la encontró deliciosa. –Que dulce, ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Si… ¿Sabes? Este es el mejor sitio para observar la aldea… yo casi siempre vengo aquí cuando llueve.

-Te entiendo, es una vista realmente maravillosa.

-Gra…Gracias, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de nuestra aldea, la señorita Mei se esfuerza mucho por nosotros…¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La vio asentir. – ¿No te molesta como soy?

-No ¿Por qué debería?

-Me dicen que para ser un Ninja necesito más iniciativa, más ímpetu… que es una actitud molesta…

-Yo era el doble de tímida que tú, siempre hablaba tartamudeando cada dos por tres, me desmayaba cuando me sentía nerviosa y no sabia que hacer y todo eso más muchas otras cosas hicieron que mi padre se decepcionara conmigo hasta llegar a considerarme una inútil… pero nunca me rendí, cada día entrenaba hasta casi morir y si me volvían a llamar débil, en vez de deprimirme, lo tomaba como una nueva meta y seguía entrenando para mejorar.

Al final todo el esfuerzo y duro entrenamiento que me impuse me cambio para bien y mi padre me vuelve a apreciar y a tratar como a su hija y al fin mis compañeros pueden confiar verdaderamente en mí en las misiones. Ya no tienen que estar pendientes de mi seguridad, ya puedo luchar.

-Entonces ¿Yo puedo cambiar?

-Solo si así lo deseas y nunca te rindes.

Estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora y media, hasta que el chico vio lo tarde que se le había echo y se marcho dejando nuevamente sola ha Hinata, que volvió a dirigir su mirada al paisaje.

Pasaron dos horas y dentro del despacho termino la reunión.

-Bien, ya somos aliadas, y quiero decirle que si quieres su aldea puede comenzar a comerciar sus productos aquí.

-Igualmente. –Se crujió el cuello y se masajeo los hombros después de estar por tres horas y media inclinado sobre la mesa firmando papeles junto a la Mizukage.

-Pssss…- Llamo al pelirrojo, este alzo la mirada, encontrándose a la mujer inclinarse hacia delante. –Que escondidito te lo tenías ¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

-Que novia más hermosa te has echado, esa chica Hyuga es toda una monada, es más parece una muñequita de porcelana ¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo?

-¡Se equivoca, no tenemos nada!

-¿No? Como os tratáis tan tiernamente entre vosotros creía que había algo.

-No, solo somos amigos, pero yo… -Hablo decaído.

-Pero tú quieres que sean algo más que amigos ¿Verdad? Quieres una relación mucho más estrecha y…¿Pasional?. -Volvió a decir palabras con doble sentido, estas para su mala suerte iban referidas sobre el tema de intimar con Hinata, y como no cabía esperar se sofoco por las miles de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza referidas a Hinata y el erotismo.

-Yo…s...si…me gustaría… -Su voz sonó ronca y muy pesada. Y sus pantalones, por culpa de su extensa imaginación empezaban a apretarle, tenía suerte de llevar puesto su manto de Kazekage.

-Vaya joven Gaara, esta más necesitado de esa chica de lo que yo creía, pobre muchacha, cuando algún día de verdad estéis juntos y encuentres una cama. –Se río divertida viendo como empeoraba la situación al pelirrojo, pasando de tener una calentura y pasar rápidamente a vergüenza.

-Si ya hemos acabado, con su permiso me retiro… mañana al medio día regresaremos a nuestra aldea.

-Muy bien, estaré allí para despedirlos, hasta mañana. -Se despidió animada.

Cuando la Mizukage se quedo a solas en su oficina, desenrollo el pergamino de la Hokage para empezar a leerlo.

**Mei Terumii Quinta Mizukage:**

**Con la llegada del Kazekage a tu aldea, veras que aparte de sus hermanos, también lo acompañara una chica Hyuga.**

**Sabiendo lo perspicaz que eres, más que seguro te habrás dado cuenta sobre la actitud de nuestro joven Kazekage hacia ella.**

**Pues te propongo lo siguiente…**

**Una nueva apuesta, adivinar cuando terminaran juntos ¿Qué te parece?**

**La apuesta es si yo acierto, me mandaras una caja llena de ese delicioso sake que posee tu aldea, mientras, si ganas tú puedo enviarte un par de cajas de ese dango que tanto te gusto la ultima vez que viniste.**

**Mándame tú contestación cuando puedas.**

**Tsunade Senju, Quinta Hokage.**

Rió divertida, ¿Una apuesta nueva?

-Tsunade, tú si que no cambias nunca.

Fuera, recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, Gaara intentaba recobrar su compostura, pues si veía en ese preciso momento a Hinata, estaba seguro de que le costaría horrores no abalanzarse sobre ella.

Lo malo es que todo lo que la Mizukage le había dicho era la cruda realidad, el también tenia algo miedo de que si por un regalo del destino, estuvieran al fin juntos, le dieran uno de sus incontables calentones y tuviera a Hinata con el en la misma habitación junto a una cama.

Siseo por lo bajo con una expresión de disgusto, si eso llegara a pasar alguna vez, sabia que seguramente rompería la cama y que la pobre Hyuga quedaría echa un guiñapo bajo su cuerpo.

Aun que pensando bien la idea, no estaba nada mal.

Meneo la cabeza de lado a lado varias veces para despejar esos pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente, para recorrer el pasillo en busca de la sala de espera, buscando a la peliazul, la cual seguía absorta admirando aun el paisaje.

Si por él fuera se quedaría horas observándola, pues verla sentada en la repisa del gran ventanal, abrazada a sus rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y entonando una suave melodía acorde con el tiempo del exterior, junto a la hermosa sonrisa que regalaba, era un deleite para los ojos de cualquiera.

Pero esa imagen, en ese preciso momento era solo y para él.

Con mucho pesar, tuvo que hacerse notar, para que fueran al hospedaje, así que carraspeo un poco.

Hinata enseguida respingo ante el sonido y alzo su rostro para ver quien era.

-Ah hola Gaara, ¿Ya termino la reunión?

-Si, siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, te habrás aburrido…

-Para nada. –Intento animarlo un poco. – Estuve por largo rato ablando con el chico que nos guió hasta aquí…

-¿A si? Habrá que agradecérselo entonces. – Los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

-No hace falta, solo me pregunto como ser capaz de cambiar su forma de ser… y a parte de eso, adoro ver los días de lluvia, así que el tiempo se me fue volando.

-Pues vámonos entonces. –Gaara empezó a caminar por el pasillo y Hinata corrió hasta ponerse junto a él.

Bajaron juntos los dos pisos del gran edificio y salieron por la puerta principal, quedando resguardados por el porche de madera.

Tomo el paraguas de las manos de la Hyuga para abrirlo y sostenerlo él. Hinata se puso a su lado, muy juntos cosa que los puso algo nerviosos.

Ya bajo el paraguas, la peliazul le señalo con el dedo un alto edificio, el lugar donde el chico con el que antes estuvo hablando le dijo que se hospedarían allí. Tras verlo asentir comenzaron a caminar, desde donde estaban, se notaba que estaban en la otra punta del pueblo y les llevaría unos quince o veinte minutos llegar.

Caminaban en silencio, escuchando las gotas chocar por el paraguas en un tranquilo sonido y las conversaciones de los aldeanos.

Desde un par de minutos, Hinata miraba de vez en cuando la mano libre de Gaara que colgaba a su costado. Quería tomarla, pero temía que la rechazara, la inseguridad volvía a apoderarse de ella, como cada ver que él estaba con ella.

El pelirrojo en cambio, buscaba una manera de romper el hielo y acercarse, íntimamente más a Hinata, estaba echo un autentico lío aunque no lo demostraba en su apariencia exterior, pero estaba terriblemente perdido.

Hasta que noto como su mano era tímidamente tomada, anonado, miro su mano agarrada por otra tan pálida como la suya, subió por el brazo hasta encontrarse con la cabellera azulada de la Hyuga, la cual tenía el rostro esquivo por pura vergüenza.

Aun así pudo apreciar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas que la inclinación de su cabeza le permitía ver.

Le gustaba estar así con ella, pero prefería otra manera de cogerse de las manos.

Soltó con mucha suavidad la mano de Hinata, solo para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, en un agarre más firme e intimo, tiro levemente de ella para acercarla y acortar el pequeño espacio que antes había entre ellos.

Sonrojados, bajaron un poco el rostro, intentado ocultarse el uno al otro el rubor en sus mejillas.

El antes incomodo silencio, se había esfumando dando paso a un ambiente calido.

La lluvia cada vez apretaba más, por lo tanto hacia una breve brisilla fresca, pero poco les importaba, seguían andado a paso lento, intentando no llegar nunca a su destino y quedarse allí eternamente.

La caprichosa brisa les dio un instante de lleno, originando que Hinata temblara ligeramente y se le erizara la piel.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

Lo siguiente que supo tras contestar fue ver como la soltaba de la mano, para posarla en su hombro y ser casi empujada directa hacia su pecho, tras seguidamente, terminar de colocar su mano en su estrecha cintura manteniéndola firmemente apretada a él.

Alzo su cabeza solo hasta que su coronilla rozo su quijada.

-Se que no es mucho, pero así no pasaras tanto frío.

Le sonrío feliz, inmensamente feliz, tanto que hizo que el pelirrojo desviara su mirada, nervioso, de tan radiante imagen.

-Muchas gracias.-Contesto mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y pasaba sus brazos, unos tras su espalda y otro sobre su cintura, para terminar abrazada a él.

El resto del camino fue relajado, ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibían de los habitantes. A los adultos simplemente se podía pasar de largo como si no estuvieran, pero los niños era muy diferente.

A un par de manzanas del hospedaje, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de niños con chubasqueros que había formado un corro a su alrededor, a la par que canturreaban y giraban.

-¡Mirad, es el símbolo del aire! ¡Es el Kazekage! - Señalo un niño el sombrero que tenía amarrado a su calabaza de arena por detrás.

-¡Wow! ¡Va con una chica muy guapa!…

-¿Es su novia? – Los dos se sonrojaron.- ¡Si, se han puesto rojos!

-¡Sois novios!, ¡Sois novios!, ¡Sois novios!, ¡Sois novios!… - Empezaban a cantar mientras giraban a su alrededor.

-¡Es…Esperad niños… es…esto no es!…. -Intentaban explicarse apenados y sonrojados, sobre todo la Hyuga, pero lo único que conseguían era que los niños se les juntaran más hasta acorralarlos contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no os dais un beso?

-¡¿Qué? – Gritaron completamente ofuscados.

-¡Si! - Aprobaron los otros muchachos totalmente entusiasmados con la idea. – Los novios se dan besos ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!...

Sin saber que hacer, se miraron el uno al otro intentando buscar una solución, aunque ciertamente el pelirrojo estaba en total acuerdo los pequeñines.

-Y pensar que en un primer momento me habían entrado las ganas de estrangular y reventar con mi arena a todos estos mocosos, y ahora me parecen los niños más adorables que pueda haber en todo el mundo… -Miro a la cara a Hinata, más concretamente a sus rosáceos labios y rápidamente con tenacidad se volvió a dirigir a los niños - ¿Si nos besamos nos dejareis en paz?

Los chicos asintieron, enseñando alguno que otro una sonrisa mellada.

Hinata lo miro asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos, abriendo y cerrando su boca pareciendo un pez mientras en sus mejillas se podía adivinar lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Ga…Gaara…

-Lo lamento, pero es la única manera de que se vayan. – La miro fijamente a los ojos, imitando la mirada de suplica que aprendió de la gatita de Hinata. Cosa que claro esta, pudieron con su fuerza de voluntad y bufando resignada acabo aceptando para deleite de Gaara.

En un acto totalmente inesperado, el pelirrojo la agarro de las caderas y la acercó estrechamente a su cuerpo, de tal manera que sus vientres estaban en contacto.

Impresionada alzo la cabeza, solo para encontrarse a unos míseros centímetros separa del rostro de Gaara, el cual parecía a punto de estallar.

No se mojaban, pues el paraguas era sujetado ahora por arena.

Retiro una de sus manos de su cadera para posarla en su mejilla, ella inconscientemente puso las suyas sobre su pecho.

Tembloroso, traslado la mano hasta la nuca, notando como el cabello de Hinata se le enredaba entre sus dedos.

Cuando sus bocas estaban casi a punto de tocarse, los niños empezaron a hacer ruiditos que los abochornaban aun más si lo sumaban a la ya de por si extraña situación.

Aunque claro, solo a Hinata le consternaba todo eso, pues el pelirrojo estaba deseando ya de concluir el beso, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

-¡Ay! – Se escucharon tras oírse varios golpes. Totalmente perdidos miraron a su alrededor viendo como unas mujeres golpeaban a los niños en la cabeza.

-Sentimos mucho lo que nuestros hijos estaban obligándoles a hacer.

-Perdónenos Kazekage, no volverá a pasar. –Todas las mujeres se inclinaban una y otra vez al igual que se disculpaban.

-No pasa nada, solo son niños…Ya podrían haber aparecido sus madres después, solo estaba a dos segundos de poder darle un beso…

Las madres se fueron con su mayoría agarrando a sus hijos de las orejas. Él no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionado. Una vez más volvían a interrumpir otro posible beso con la ojiblanco.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, el pelirrojo comenzó de nuevo con la caminata al hospedaje. Esta vez, sin ir abrazados.

Llegaron al edificio de unos diez pisos de altura. En unos de los buzones de metal, había escrita nota en color rojo. Hinata se acerco a ella para leerla mientras Gaara cerraba el paraguas y los sacudía para quitarle en exceso de agua.

**Gaara y Hinata:**

**La Mizukage nos ha dejado el último piso del edificio, tiene dos llaves, así que nosotros hemos salido a cenar puesto que tardabais mucho.**

**Si tenéis hambre podéis cocinar algo de las provisiones, ya que hemos salido aprovecharemos para comprar más comida.**

**Todo el equipaje ya esta arriba, dentro del buzón os dejamos la otra llave.**

**Nos vemos a la noche.**

**Kankuro y Temari.**

La peliazul tomo las llaves y se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Gaara.

-¿Qué dice la nota?

-Tus hermanos se han ido a cenar porque tardábamos mucho y nos han dejado la llave para que podamos entrar. -Se rió inocentemente – Vamos a estar solos tú y yo hasta bien entrada la noche.

Hinata no vio su rostro, pues ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero tras escuchar que estarían ¡Solos! Durantes horas, le pusieron de un humor un tanto picaron. Con el rostro totalmente radiante, gruño impaciente y emocionado, empezando a subir las escaleras, disfrutando los diez pisos que tenían que subir observando el trasero de la Hyuga.

Si alguien ahora mismo abría alguna puerta y asomaba la cabeza, se encontrarían con una imagen un tanto perturbadora.

Una joven de pelo largo, oscuro y lacio, sonriendo amablemente, inocente a todo, subiendo los escalones, siendo seguida por un muchacho pelirrojo. Cuya mirada era el deseo plasmado junto al dolor que delataba su rostro por tener que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ella en esas mismas escaleras.

Llegaron hasta el último piso, buscando en el pasillo el número de la habitación.

-¡¿Enserio? ¡¿La habitación con el número 69? ¡¿El número también referido a una postura sexual? Ya hasta las puertas se burlan de mí… - Miró por un momento a Hinata y vio que estaba colorada mirando también el número. - ¿Será posible que también este pensando en sexo como yo?...No imposible, el cerdo soy yo.

Entraron en la "casa", la cual era realmente acogedora y amplia, con grandes ventanales como a la peliazul le gustaban.

Como una niña pequeña fue corriendo hacia la ventana, inclinándose en la repisa para ver las vistas, mientras Gaara se quitaba el manto de Kezekage y lo colgaba de un perchero.

Es cierto que no era el hermoso y magnifico paisaje que se podía ver desde la torre del Mizukage, pero este tampoco estaba mal, tenía su encanto.

De un momento a otro Gaara ya estaba a su lado, sentados los dos en la ventana, la lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes y los nubarrones negros que se acercaban solo auguraban que una seria tormenta se avecinaba.

-Que mal se ha puesto el tiempo…

-Si, pero yo creo que la lluvia solo hace más hermoso lo que observas… ¿No lo crees?

-Lo creo… - Dijo sin haber apartado su mirada de ella desde que entraron al edificio. – Pero entonces con la lluvia tú tienes un gran problema…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de por si ya eres una chica hermosa, con la lluvia no se como considerarte entonces.

Pudo ver con total satisfacción como Hinata enrojecía alarmantemente y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-No digas esas cosas… me dan vergüenza…

-No he dicho nada que sea mentira.

Alzo de nuevo el rostro para devolverle la mirada, aún con la cara colorada.

-Gaara…

-¿Hmmm?

-Yo… Yo también pienso que eres… muy atractivo…

-Oh…- Ahora el sonrojado era él ante el alabo de la Hyuga. – Muchas gracias…

Estuvieron sumidos en un tenso silencio durante largo rato, sin saber que decir cada uno para romper el ambiente. Giraban sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y abrían la boca para decir algo, pero al ver que el otro iba a hablar callaban y volvía a reinar el silencio.

Cansado ya del mutismo, decidió jugársela, giro su cuerpo hacia Hinata la cual le miraba extrañada por el grito de frustraron que acababa de soltar. Su extrañez se vio convertida en asombro al ver al pelirrojo abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

Su piel se erizo cuando sintió el aliento contra su clavícula.

El ambiente se había vuelto de un simple silencio incomodo a una enorme tensión sexual.

Cuando Hinata quiso darse cuanta, Gaara ya la tenia sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, aun con su rostro escondido en su cuello, aspirando su aroma a lavanda.

-Hinata…. –Su voz fue un susurro ronco, casi gutural y suplicante.

-Que…

-¿Puedo… probarte?

¿Probarla? ¿Qué quería decir con que quería probarla? Podían significar muchas cosas y la duda la estaba empezando a consumir.

-Gaara ¿Qué quiere de…?

-Por favor… - La interrumpió, creyendo que era una negativa. Hinata al escuchar su directamente suplica no pudo evitar aceptar con nerviosismo plasmado en su voz con un –D…De a…acuerdo… -Apenas entendible.

Las manos que el tenia abrazándola, una la mantuvo en su baja espalda mientras con la otra hacia inclinar la cabeza de Hinata dejando expuesto su blanco y delgado cuello.

Recorrió con la punta de su nariz desde el inicio de sus senos hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja.

La simple caricia le produjo escalofríos, los cuales le hicieron apretar inconscientemente los brazos del pelirrojo.

Embriagado por el delicioso aroma de la Hyuga, no pudo evitar desear probarla como era debido. Saco la punta de la lengua y dio una pequeña lamida en su clavícula.

Escucho a Hinata soltar un débil suspiro que lo incito a seguir.

No solo el aroma de la ojiblanco era increíble, también lo era el delicioso sabor de su piel.

Las pequeñas lamidas se volvieron aun más húmedas y fogosas, llevando el ambiente a otro nivel de deseo.

-Ga…Gaara… -Un jadeo se escapo de sus labios cuando mordió su lóbulo, sonando a una gran recompensa para él.

La sensación era tan indescriptible que no pudo evitar abrazarse a él, apretando sus hombros y clavando sutilmente sus uñas. El no pudo más que gruñir empezando a excitarse.

Fuera la lluvia caía sin piedad, las que antes eran vivas calles aun con el agua, ahora estaban desierta, siendo la aldea iluminada por la luz de las casas.

Poco le importaba al pelirrojo que desde el sitio donde estaban sentados, los aldeanos pudieran verlos desde las ventanas de sus viviendas. Estaba más concentrado en chupar la piel de Hinata y escucharla suspirar.

Aprovechó el echo de que la Hyuga llevaba otro de esos vestidos provocativos que le obligaba a comprar Temari, lo que hacia que internamente le diera las gracias a su hermana una y otra vez. Para acariciar su pierna derecha, la cual dejaba el corto kimono que vestía a la vista.

Le acaricio desde la rodilla ascendiendo con pasmosa lentitud hasta llegar al borde del final del kimono, no divago demasiado e introdujo su mano.

Hinata se arqueo profiriendo esta vez un sensual gemido al sentirlo apretar cerca de sus nalgas.

Gaara alzo la mirada para observa y se quedo prendado.

-Preciosa… - Pensó al verla arqueada, con la piel humedecida de un leve sudor, no como le ocurría él y enrojecida por sus acciones. Ahora no solamente era su miembro lo único que aumentaba de tamaño, también lo hacia su ego.

Cuando se disponía a desatar el obi para quitarle según él, claro esta, el molesto kimono que no le permitía verla en ropa interior, una enorme ráfaga de viento abrió las ventanas, empapándolos enseguida por la fuerte lluvia.

Cerraron la ventana con rapidez, impidiendo que más agua entrara y los siguiera mojando, tanto a ellos como a la casa.

Se miraron el uno el otro, ella opacada muerta de pena y él aun con un ardiente deseo.

Hinata no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y salio corriendo por el pasillo, hasta encerrarse en una habitación.

Gaara en cambio estaba acalorado, haber podido tocarla así, estando consciente y no dormido, lo habían provocado como nunca.

Por simple curiosidad, se llevo la mano a la bragueta y pudo comprobar que en efecto estaba demasiado excitado ahora. Estaba muy duro.

Pensado en una manera de intentar disipar el gran bulto de sus pantalones, abrió una de las tres puertas que había en el pasillo. Vio que en esa no estaban sus cosas si no las de su hermana, así que entro en otra volviendo a encontrarse esta vez las de Kankuro.

Respiro hondo, la puerta que le quedaba por abrir para ver si estaban sus pertenencias, era justamente la habitación donde Hinata se había encerrado y por como estaba de ansioso no creía que fuera buena idea entrar.

Claro que tampoco era buena idea quedarse con la ropa mojada puesta y volver a pillar la gripe o algo peor, así que si quería darse una ducha y cambiarse tendría que entrar.

Toco un par de veces a la puerta y antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo de contestar, ya tenia la puerta medio abierta.

-Mierda…lo que me faltaba. -Pensó al mirar dentro de la habitación, encontrándose a Hinata tapada solamente con una diminuta toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo.-No debo ponerme así, todavía puede llevar puestas las braguitas debajo de la toalla y me estoy volviendo loco por nada.

Esta de la impresión se quedo muda, no podía ni gritar de la vergüenza, solo quedarse parada mirando al pelirrojo apretar el marco de la puerta y hacerlo crujir de la presión que ejercía.

Le costo bastante trabajo dejar de mirarla, para recorrer la habitación con la vista hasta su maleta, la cual para su mala suerte estaba cerca de la Hyuga.

Despacio, con mucha calma, calculando cada movimiento, se acerco a su maleta.

Se agacho justo en frente, para seguidamente abrirla y buscar una muda seca, sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Hinata de reojo.

-¿Por qué no vas a bañarte?

-Es…Es que me da vergüenza, tengo que pasar por tú lado para poder ir al baño y con la toalla puesta pues…

-Oh… entiendo. – En parte el también daba las gracias por que no se moviera de su sitio, no creía en su fuerza de voluntad si ella pasara junto a él tan ligera de ropa.

Por el rabillo del ojo algo capto su atención, vio que de la maleta de Hinata, por detrás, enganchada a la cremallera había una tela de color melocotón, con curiosidad se inclino a ver.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto cogiendo la tela.

-¡Ah! ¡Gaara no cojas eso por favor! –Sus mejillas estaban coloradas. – ¡Es…Es la ropa in…interior que antes lle…llevaba puesta! ¡Su…Suéltalas!

Con los ojos como platos, desenrolló la tela que tenia entre sus manos, para ver unas finas braguitas de encaje bastante sugerentes.

Su expresión en ese mismo momento era épica.

-¡Ga…Gaara dame eso!- Empezó a andar apresuradamente hacia el, viendo la manera extraña con la que el pelirrojo miraba su ropa interior.

Se tropezó con sus pantalones mojados y callo de bruces sobre Gaara, al cual pudo quitarle aprovechando la caída, sus bragas de sus manos.

Aturdido por la caída, abrió despacio los ojos, viendo el techo de color blanco sobre su cabeza.

Sintió a Hinata revolverse aun tirada encima de él.

-¿Estas bien Hina…? La peliazul le interrumpió al hablar al ver que levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡No mires! ¡Se me ha soltado la toalla con la caída!

Durante unos segundos, esa última frase dio vueltas en su mente una y otra vez. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y con rapidez intento otra vez alzar la cabeza.

-¿Qu…Qué?

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ga…Gaara te he dicho que no mires!- Le arrojo a la cara lo primero que tuviera a mano, que en ese momento era el causante de toda la situación. Las braguitas. -¡Eres un cochino!

La fina tela se estampo en plena cara. El pelirrojo solo pudo tensarse, saber que tenia a Hinata sentada a horcajadas sobre él, desnuda y percibiendo la excitante fragancia que la ropa interior de Hyuga desprendía, lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me tortures así?...Tranquilo Gaara, tranquilo, no pienses en nada, no pienses que esta desnuda sobre ti, ni que su trasero se roza con la endemoniada erección, ni que tendrá los pechos ante ti totalmente expuestos y balanceándose por estar colocándose de nuevo la toalla, ni en el esquisto olor de sus braquitas….¡Ah demonios! ¡¿Como no pensar en eso? ¡Si es imposible!

-Gaara, ya esta, ya me he vuelto a poner la toalla.

Se quito la intima prenda de la cara, no sin antes inhalar profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones del olor que desprendían que tan enloquecido le tenia.

Miro a Hinata, la cual tenía sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, en la misma pose que el primer sueño húmedo que tuvo con ella.

Apretó fuertemente los puños que estaban a sus costados, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la enorme franja que la toalla dejaba ver, su pierna y parte de su ingle derecha junto a parte de su cadera.

Trago fuertemente saliva, mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente. La respiración se le había acelerado y estaba seguro de que explotaría si no se iba de la habitación lejos de la peliazul.

-Hinata… ya puedes ir a bañarte…

-Oh, lo siento, no quería molestarte. –Se levanto apresurada para correr hasta el baño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y empezó a escuchar el correr del agua de la ducha, suspiro amargamente empezando a levantarse.

Agarro los primeros calzoncillos y ropa que pillo y se fue a otra habitación a ducharse él también.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero noto tirantez en sus pantalones, lo que le hizo bufar molesto.

Entro en la habitación donde su hermano tenia sus cosas, se encerró en el baño para seguidamente empezar a llenar la bañera.

Sobre una especie de mesita de madera que estaba junto a la bañera, dejo la ropa interior de Hinata que se había llevado de la habitación.

Sabia que después de lo ocurrido, esas braguitas serian lo ultimo que la peliazul querría ver en su vida, así que aprovechándose de eso y de que al tener tanta ropa no las echaría en falta. Decidió quedárselas para disfruto personal, total ¿Quien más a parte de él lo sabría?

Abrió el grifo del agua para llenar la bañera. Esta vez, para no enfermarse la llenaría con agua tibia y estaría más tiempo en esta.

Viendo como se llenaba poco a poco la bañera de mármol blanco, empezó a soltar las hebillas del chaleco violáceo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Le siguió la gabardina burdeos y la camiseta de rejilla.

Desabotono el botón del pantalón y bajo la cremallera, cuando los pantalones cayeron al suelo junto al resto de la ropa, con una leve patadita las echo a la esquina.

Cuando se miro hacia abajo, frunció el ceño. Sus calzoncillos boxer rojos, aparte de estar un poco mojados por el incidente de la ventana, tenían también una especie de sustancia blanquecina que se filtraba a través de la tela empapándolos.

Toco el extraño liquido de su ropa interior y vio que era algo pegajoso.

Hastiado se quito los calzoncillos, asombrándose una vez sin ellos al ver que su miembro de todas las veces que se había puesto erecto desde que Hinata se fue a Suna, nunca, pero nunca se había puesto de semejante manera.

Totalmente erecto, con las venitas hinchadas y el glande de un rojizo intenso del cual caía la sustancia blanca. Se rozo con levedad el tronco y miles de punzadas de dolor lo invadieron.

Supo enseguida, que estar una hora o más dentro del agua tibia no le serviría para nada en el estado en el que se encontraba.

No tenía más opción que hacer eso. Volvió a tragar con fuerza mientras despacio se metía en la bañera. Sentado y con la cara totalmente enrojecida hasta las orejas, separo las rodillas.

Con algo de pudor llevo su mano a su pene, soltó un pequeño alarido por las punzadas que sentía.

Respirando profundamente, pues los nervios a parte de que lo tenían temblando no le dejaban actuar correctamente y menos si no tenia experiencia. Gracias al semsei de Naruto, Kakashi y su manía de que se leyera por lo menos uno de sus libros, tenia una vaga idea sobre que hacer a continuación. Empezó a mover la mano de arriba a bajo despacio, pues el dolor le aumentaba cuando la mano bajaba y echaba la piel hacia atrás.

-Mierda… esto duele…

Pero aun con el malestar, siguió moviendo su mano. Pensó que tan solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la sensación, pues es la primera vez que hacia tal cosa. Y no estaba mal encaminado, tras unos pocos minutos las punzadas dolorosas se fueron volviendo amenas y agradables, muy agradables.

Aumento un poco el ritmo, pero no estaba conforme. Si, le estaba gustando la sensación que traía consigo cada movimiento y de vez en cuando se callaba los casi inexistentes suspiros que querían salir de su garganta, pero aun así algo le faltaba.

-Hi…Hinata…- Su nombre salio junto a un leve jadeo cuando apretó su punta en el último movimiento.

¡Ya esta! Eso le faltaba, una imagen de ella, por eso no estaba completo. Con la mano que tenia libre, guío un montoncito de arena de su calabaza, la cual estaba en el recibidor hasta el cuarto de baño donde estaba la ojiblanco.

Paso la arena a través de la rendija de la puerta, una vez la arena dentro del baño, con un poco más de concentración creo el tercer ojo guiándolo a un lugar donde Hinata no lo pudiera descubrir. Cual fue su sorpresa y sobre todo alegría, ver que aun se estaba bañando.

Se estaba dando un baño de burbujas, así que toda el agua estaba a rebosar de espuma. No podía verle desnuda del todo, pues es lo que tenia ese tipo de baño, pero poco le importaba, podía ver una buena parte de sus bien desarrollados y grandes pechos, junto a sus esbeltas y largas piernas, las cuales en ese momento se estaba lavando con minuciosidad y en cierta manera sensual.

Observando tal imagen, no sabia cuando había empezado a jadear con fuerza, ahora si que era muy diferente la cosa.

Con el mayor trabajo de su vida guío una descomunal cantidad de arena hacia su cuarto de baño, para estamparla contra la puerta y silenciar la habitación, pues los ahora gemidos le delataban.

-¡Aaah! Jo…Joder…- Grito echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Hinata se estaba restregando el jabón por el cuerpo y verla lo estaba llevando a un nivel de excitación monumental.

Gotas de sudor surcaban su frente empapando su pelo y recorriendo su rostro, no podía cerrar la boca, no solo por que le era imposible dejar de jadear, si no que tampoco podía respirar.

Ya no podía tener por más tiempo el tercer ojo de arena, no tenia la concentración suficiente para mantenerlo activado.

La técnica se desvaneció llevándose consigo la imagen de Hinata apunto de salir de la bañera que él no pudo apreciar.

Sabia que sin la imagen no seria lo mismo, que volvía a necesitar otra manera de estar en contacto indirectamente con la peliazul y descubrió una manera que no le desagradaba para nada.

Alargo la mano que por segundos antes mantenían su ojo tapado para su técnica de arena, para coger las braguitas de Hinata de la mesita de madera que estaba a su lado.

Acerco la intima prenda de encaje a su cara, aspirando el aroma que desprendían.

Con el rostro tapado con la ropa interior de Hinata volvió un tanto agresivo el movimiento, sintiendo como un enorme calor crecía en su vientre.

Con un gemido gutural y lleno de puro estremecimiento, noto salir algo disparado de su pene.

Jadeante, abrió a duras penas los ojos intentando calmarse. Olio por ultima vez las telas color melocotón impregnadas del intimo olor de la Hyuga y las dejo donde estaban en la mesa.

Respirando entrecortadamente, sonrío satisfactoriamente al ver que ya no estaba erecto, La sonrisa se borro al instante de mirar el agua, la cual por algún extraño motivo estaba más caliente. Vio el esperma sobre el agua y comenzó a sentirse sucio por dentro al recapacitar.

-¿Pero que he hecho?... – Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, agarrando su pelo con expresión de pavor.

Quito el tapón de la bañera para que el desagüe se llevara todo. Abrió el grifo empezando a caer el agua de la ducha. Se enjabonó una y otra vez, dándose con la esponja sobre su piel hasta dejarla enrojecida.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!... ¿Como podré mirarla ahora a la cara después de esto?- Cuanto más se lavaba, más sucio se veía. - ¡La he espiado mientras de bañaba! ¡He usado su ropa interior para….! Soy despreciable…

Se vistió desganado, en cierta parte deprimido. Cuando termino de ponerse el pijama, pues quería irse directamente a dormir al no sentirse con ganas de nada, ni de ver a nadie, mucho menos a Hinata.

Salio del baño llevándose la ropa sucia. Asomo con cuidado la cabeza al pasillo, pero no encontró a nadie, parecía ser que sus hermanos aun no habían llegado.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus cosas, pero Hinata ni sus maletas estaban allí.

Dedujo que se las había llevado a la habitación de Temari para que compartieran la habitación.

Suspiro un poco aliviado al no tener que verla en ese momento. Metió la ropa en una bolsa a parte, cerro la maleta y se acostó en la cama.

No pegaría ojo en toda la noche, la vergüenza de todo lo que acababa de hacer no lo dejarían descansar.

Pasaron un par de horas, desde que se tumbo y como predijo no había podido ni cerrar los ojos. Fuera la gran tormenta, igualizaba su yo interior.

La habitación se elimino unos míseros segundos y seguidamente se escucho el sonido del trueno.

Tocaron un par de veces a la puerta y tras decir un débil. – Adelante. –Vio como Hinata entraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que brillaba tenuemente con la casi nula claridad que la tormenta dejaba ver. Parecía un ángel.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Gaara… yo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Sentado el la cama, noto como su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no me gustan las tormentas, me dan un poco de miedo y tú hermana no esta en la habitación…no quería dormir sola…

-Bueno… de acuerdo, puedes dormir… conmigo…-¡Mierda! No puedo mirarla aun, lo que hice antes aun esta torturándome la conciencia y para colmo dormirá junto a mí… pero no podía decirle que no, no soy nadie para decirle nada.

Se tumbo otra vez sobre el colchón, Hinata se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta su pecho y viro su rostro hasta el pelirrojo que miraba el techo sin saber que hacer.

La Hyuga se acerco al él, con suavidad tomo una de sus mejillas para que la mirara, el se sorprendió por el repentino contacto y busco sus ojos.

Ella le sonreía con ternura, inclinada sobre su pecho.

El corazón se le aceleró y una inmensa culpabilidad lo invadieron, no se merecía ser tratado tan dulcemente por Hinata, no después de lo que había echo.

-Muchas gracias Gaara, Buenas noches…- Le beso la mejilla y se tumbo, colorada a su lado dándole la espalda con timidez.

El hizo lo mismo, le dio la espalda apretando con fuerza los puños y los parpados.

La habitación se volvió a iluminar, el consiguiente trueno retumbo en toda la aldea. Semejante ruido atronador hicieron chillar un poco a Hinata, que asustada se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Gaara por detrás escondiendo la cara en su espalda y temblando levemente.

Deshizo el firme agarre de la peliazul, para darse la vuelta. Se estremeció al verla aterrada. La abrazo oprimiéndola en su pecho y ella enseguida volvió a abrazarse a él cuando esta vez un rayo fue lo que se escucho de fondo.

Más tranquila envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo, no tardo mucho en vencerle el sueño quedando profundamente dormida.

Gaara se quedo despierto un par de horas más cuidando de su sueño y disculpándose una y otra vez con ella por lo que había echo, deseando de que pudiera escucharlo.

La mañana llego rápida y libre de nubarrones, era un día libre de lluvia y con un sol abundante y calido.

Se despertó solo en la cama, se sentía algo más tranquilo que el día anterior. Se vistió y salio de la habitación, siendo sus fosas nasales invadidas por un delicioso olor.

Al llegar a la cocina-comedor de la estancia, diviso a Hinata poniendo la mesa con un buen y apetitoso desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Gaara! – Se acerco al pelirrojo y lo llevo hasta la mesa, sentándolo en una silla. – No sabia que sueles comer para desayunar, pero te he preparado un poco de unas cuantas cosas.

Le sirvió una humeante taza de café, el cual con un sorbo se quedo maravillado con su sabor, cuando bajo la taza a la mesa, se encontró una seria de platos que antes no estaban.

-Come todo lo que quieras.

Al final acabo comiéndose hasta la ultima miga de cada plato, cada bocado que daba lo llevaban a un mundo de sabores increíble, por eso cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se lo había comido todo.

Cuando Hinata estaba lavando los platos y Gaara sacando las maletas al salón para la hora de su partida, llegaron los hermanos del pelirrojo que se disculparon por no llegar en toda la noche porque la tormenta los pillo de camino y se quedaron en un hostal, eso, y que era parte de otro plan de Temari que por supuesto no dijo nada sobre el tema.

Se dirigieron a las puertas de la aldea, donde ya les esperaba la Mizukage con el chico que los guío para despedirlos.

-Espero volver a verlos pronto, a sido una alegría terneros aquí.

-Gracias, si decide alguna vez visitar mi aldea, no dude que será tratada con la misma hospitalidad que usted nos ha brindado.

-Chico, no me trates de usted con esa formalidad, me haces sentir muy vieja. –Dirigió su mirada a Hinata. –Ven, acércate preciosa, dale esto a Tsunade por favor, me harías un gran favor.

-No se preocupe lo are sin problemas Señorita Mei.- Sonrío risueña.

-Eres adorable. –La abrazo estrujándola contra, al igual que Hinata, sus bien desarrollados senos. –Ya se porque le gustas tanto al muchacho, eres encantadora.

-¿Qu…Qué le gusto a quien?- Pregunto Hinata un tanto alterada, detrás de esta Gaara miro amenazadoramente a la Mizukage.

-Te daré un consejo, mira bien a tu alrededor, eres una chica Hyuga, usa bien esa buena vista que poses de legado, te darás cuanta de que hay alguien muy cercano a ti que esta loquito por estar a tu lado.

Con un Gaara desesperado por irse de allí, solo por dejar de recibir la mirada burlesca de la mujer castaña, se pusieron al fin en marcha con el pelirrojo en cabeza casi corriendo.

En todo el día, ni tan siquiera en las paradas para comer, ni una sola nube anunciando lluvia apareció. El tiempo estaba a su favor para hacer más ameno el viaje.

Esa noche decidieron dormir en el bosque aun cuando el sol estaba apunto de ponerse, decidieron que no pasarían el día en Konoha, simplemente darían el pergamino a Tsunade, cogerian al gato de la mansión Hyuga y se dirigirían veloces a Suna, pues no podían dejar por más tiempo a la aldea sola y porque el papeleo de oficina se le acumulaba.

Llegaron a Konoha al medio día, entregaron el pergamino con las palabras **–Acepto la apuesta**.

En la mansión, Hinata tomo al gatito en sus brazos cuando este la vio aparecer por la puerta y se lanzo a sus brazos, se despidieron de todo de nuevo y salieron de la aldea.

Los dos días consiguientes de viaje pasaron sin problemas, la comida no les falto, Temari y Kankuro compraron provisiones de sobra, lo único que no les agrado a ninguno fue la elevada temperatura que en el desierto comentaba a tener. Se acercaba el verano.

Las gigantescas murallas de roca que rodeaban la aldea para ser protegida de emboscadas y tormentas de arena se empezaba a divisar desde lejos.

Aminoraron el paso, pues técnicamente ya estaban en casa y necesitaban descansar después de cuatro días sin apenas descanso.

Traspasaron las murallas tranquilos de haber terminado la ajetreada misión, pero no tardo mucho en desaparecer la tranquilidad.

Un grupo de guardias se acercaban veloces a ellos y por las expresiones que traían consigo no ayudaban en mucho. Los hermanos de la arena se pusieron alerta.

Pararon de los tres de largo, para ir directamente hacia Hinata que no sabia que hacer en semejante situación.

Uno la golpeo en el estomago con fuerza lo que la hizo jadear y caer arrodillada en la arena.

-¡¿Se puede saber que coño hacéis? – Gaara empezó a andar directo a los hombres que la esposaban, echo una autentica furia, cuatro ninjas le contaron el paso -¡Apartaros de mi camino!

-Lo sentimos Kazekage Gaara, pero no es posible. –Se pusieron a la defensiva al ver como la calabaza temblaba alarmantemente. Los hermanos del pelirrojo también fueron a ayudar a la peliazul, pero al igual que Gaara se interpusieron más hombres.

-Hinata Hyuga, queda detenida por homicidio y atentar contra la aldea de la Arena.

**Al fin termine, veintiocho páginas de Word. Espero que esto compense mi gran, que digo gran, quiero decir la enorme demora.**

**Como en un principio comente, al no tener Internet, ni un ciber cercano al que poder ir, estaré por largo tiempo (indefinido) sin continuar el fic y publicar más One-shots.**

**No pienso abandonar esta historia, así que pido como hasta ahora paciencia.**

**Gracias.**

**Por cierto ¿Como estuvo el lemon? Me gustaría vuestra opinión para mejorar.**


	14. Chapter 14 Operacion salvar a Hinata

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

**-OoC**

** -Crack**

**Disfrutad del nuevo capitulo.**

-Hinata Hyuga, queda detenida por homicidio y atentar contra la aldea de la Arena.

-¡¿Cómo?¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Soltadla!

-Lo sentimos Kazekage-sama, pero el consejo así lo ha ordenado.

-¡Quien manda en esta aldea soy yo, no el consejo!- Intento de nuevo acercarse a Hinata, pero una vez más se le fue cortado el paso. – ¡Dejadme pasar u os mato!

Siendo los tres hermanos de la aldea detenidos otra vez por los ninjas, se llevaron a Hinata esposada y aun dolorida por el golpe anterior.

Gaara solo pudo ver impotente, agarrado con firmeza por los cuatro hombres como se llevaban a la peliazul.

Cuando la figura de la Hyuga se perdió en la lejanía, hacia las casas, rumbo a la prisión. Soltaron al pelirrojo y a sus hermanos.

Al verse liberado aparto con un violento golpe a los ninjas que los tenían apresados y con la arena moviéndose amenazadoramente a su alrededor emprendió camino a su edificio.

Por las calles los habitantes se apartaban de su camino o se escondían en sus hogares, la expresión de la cara daba autentico terror.

Peor que la que poseía cuando Shukaku residía en el. Como antiguamente, su instinto pedía matar y sangre. Sangre del consejo.

Entro al edificio llevándose arrancada la puerta a su paso, las secretarias gimieron asustadas escondiéndose bajo las mesas al verlo en tal estado y como la puerta era estampada en la pared tras ellas.

Subió las escaleras hasta la sala de juntas seguido de cerca por sus hermanos, también con un estado temperamental agresivo.

Hizo añicos la puerta.

Al ingresar en la sala, los ancianos que antes le aconsejaban estaban sentados y tranquilos, algunos bebiendo té.

Gaara se encolerizo aun más al verlos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bienvenido sea Kazekage-sama. –Se acerco peligrosamente a ellos sin mediar palabra. -¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje al País del Agua?

Gaara golpeo con fuerza la mesa, la cual crujió debido al golpe.

-¡¿Quién a sido el gilipollas?- Demando furioso. -¡Hablad!

-¿Sobre que mi señor?- Uno al final de la mesa pregunto.

-¡No os hagáis los tontos conmigo! ¡¿Quién ha sido el que ha ordenado detener a la Hyuga?

-Es una homicida, hemos hecho lo correcto al detenerla. Además la decisión ha sido por votación, diecisiete votos a favor de arrestarla contra el único voto de Baki en contra.

Gaara miro a su antiguo sensei con un deje de agradecimiento en su mirada que enseguida se volvió cólera al dirigir otra vez sus aguamarinas ojos hacia los ancianos.

-Es inocente…- Murmuro apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Ha dicho algo Kazekage- sama?

-¡Ella es inocente!

-Enfermos en el hospital han sido asesinados al ser envenenados, se ha encontrado el veneno utilizado en la casa provisional de la heredera Hyuga y en los cajones bajo llave de su oficina en el despacho.

-¡La habrán culpado de esto, ella no haría nunca tal cosa!

-Las pruebas muestran que es ella, ya esta decidido.

-¡¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta? ¡Soy el Kazekage!

-Sabemos lo que siente por esa muchacha, al igual que ahora se dejaría llevar por el corazón no por el deber… - Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza clavándose sus uñas creándose pequeñas heridas –Ya esta decidido, se le ha enviado una carta urgente a la Hokage comunicándole que Hinata Hyuga será ejecutada en una semana.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo, unas tremendas arcadas le surgieron quedándose atrancadas en su garganta.

Cuando los ancianos abandonaron la sala, sus hermanos y su antiguo profesor se acercaron a él al verlo tambalearse.

Lo sentaron en su silla, mientras Temari lo abanicaba para intentar disiparle las ganas de vaciar su estomago. Kankuro y Baki prefirieron guardar silencio. Dándole apoyo tocando sus hombros los cuales le temblaban.

Tenía la vista perdida en una de las redondas ventanas, observando la ciudad.

¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Cómo levantarse cada día sabiendo que no podría volver a verla? Perdería sus sonrisas, su voz, sus sonrojos, los abrazos que aveces se daban, todo, lo perdería absolutamente todo. Se quedaría sin la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que le amara.

Si Hinata moría estaba seguro que volvería a convertirse en la persona retraída que era en el pasado, volvería a ser el terror de la aldea. Pero aun así, buscaría la manera de irse con ella.

Por la ventana, vio a lo lejos la prisión.

No, no dejaría el asunto así. Era el Kazekage, sabia que podría hacer algo si lo intentaba y lo primero era ver a Hinata. Esa era la mayor propiedad ahora.

Se levanto decidido, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a su ex profesor, salio por la puerta rumbo a un balcón, llegaría antes si se trasportaba con la arena.

Estaba feliz, en la aldea no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la futura ejecución de la kunoichi de la hoja.

Lo único que no le gustaba del asunto eran los comentarios de casi toda la población a favor de Hinata. Comentando que era inocente, que la novia del Kazekage no tenía la culpa de nada que había sido victima de una trampa.

-Que digan lo que quieran, de nada les va a servir. Dentro de una semana tendré vía libre con Gaara. –Sonrió con una carcajada. –Tal vez mañana vaya a hacerle alguna visita, después de todo la mataran y muerto el perro se acaba la rabia… ya era hora.

Apareció ante las enormes puertas de acero de la prisión de Suna, al ser el Kazekage le dieron paso de inmediato.

Hinata estaba en una celda aislada de las demás, totalmente sola en ese interminable pasillo.

Escucho unos débiles sollozos, aumento el paso hasta casi correr. Desesperado agarro los barrotes.

En la oscura celda, se podía apreciar una silueta femenina de larga cabellera oscura abrazada a si misma con leves temblores de vez en cuando.

-Hinata…

La aludida alzo su cabeza para mirar a la reja, vio a Gaara arrodillado, agarrando los barrotes mirándola apesadumbrado.

-Gaara.- Se sentó arrodillada frente a él. Ahora sin poder contener el llanto. –Yo… no he hecho nada… no he matado a nadie….

-Lo se… - La interrumpió sintiéndose aun peor al verla en ese estado. –Se que eres inocente, nunca serias capaz de hacer tal barbaridad.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, acariciando el pelirrojo las manos de Hinata las cuales apretaban los barrotes de acero. Tenían las cabezas bajas, mirando la nada.

Hinata rompió el mutismo.

-Se que me van a ejecutar en una semana… - Gaara se tenso, ella lo noto pues aun la tenia tomada de las manos. –Me gustaría que les dijeras a todos, a mi familia y a mis amigos lo mucho que los quiero y que les des las gracias por haber estado a mi lado todos estos años.

Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la presión que ejercía, soltó a la Hyuga por miedo a dañarla, pero no soportaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a morir cuando no tenía ningún tipo de culpa.

-También quiero… - Su voz se volvió un susurro lleno, cargado de dolor, su voz se quebró y su antes llanto ahora era desgarrador. –Se que es demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero no moriré tranquila si no lo sabes antes de que me vaya… Gaara, te am…

Gaara no la dejo terminar de nuevo, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos dejando que estas se empaparan con las incesantes lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, el dolor que paso cuando era tan solo un niño no era ni punto de comparación con esto. Su rostro mostraba un dolor y una pena inmensos.

-No vuelvas a hablar así ¿Me oyes? No vas a morir… ¡Mierda! ¡Joder soy el Kazekage no dejare que mueras! ¿Entiendes? No hables como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver. No lo voy a permitir.

-Ga…Gaara…

-No podría vivir sabiendo que ya no estarás… yo…yo no…

Se escucharon pasos acercarse. El pelirrojo sabía que lo echarían de allí.

-Escúchame atentamente Hinata, alguien se acerca y lo mas seguro es que me eche de aquí a patadas. Se que me prohibirán venir a verte otra vez hasta el día de tú ejecución. Pero escucha, no te des por vencida mis hermanos y yo buscaremos la manera de que eso no ocurra.

No pudo evitar besarla en la frente y abrazarla lo mejor que podía a través de la reja.

El guardia llego y separo al pelirrojo de la Hyuga, lo arrastro por el pasillo mientras Gaara peleaba por soltarse y gruñía soltando blasfemias.

-¡Hinata! –Grito, ella le miro con las mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. -¡Es una promesa! ¡Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra! ¡No pierdas la esperanza confía en mi!

Tras las palabras, vio al pelirrojo desaparecer siendo empujado por el guarda quedando el pasillo otra vez en un inmenso silencio. No pudo evitar volver a sentirse histeria y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Después de que lo echaran como si fuera un cualquiera y le prohibirán terminantemente volver a pisar la prisión. Se traslado con su arena a su despacho, con un gran autocontrol, pues se había sentido más que tentado a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo con su arena al ninja que lo hecho.

En su oficina no encontró a sus hermanos, ni al único miembro de su asqueroso consejo que de verdad apreciaba. Su sensei Baki.

A los pocos minutos de entrar en su despacho y dedicarse a observar el paisaje, el consejo abrió la puerta e ingresaron todos menos su antiguo profesor.

Gaara no se giro para verlos, no quería ver a ninguno de ellos en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Kazekage-sama, sabemos que ha ido a ver a la prisionera.

Seguía sin voltearse.

-Es de mala educación no mirar a la cara cuando alguien le esta ablando mi señor.

-¿Por qué no haces algo bien y salís de una puta vez de mi despacho? –Los ancianos miraron anonados al joven líder de la aldea. –Creo que sois lo suficientemente inteligentes para daros cuentas que no quiero que me molestéis con vuestra maldita presencia.

-Gaara-sama, no…

-Que yo sepa, nunca os he dado permiso para poder tutearme, para vosotros soy Kazekage Sabaku no-sama.

-Este comportamiento le puede costar su puesto.

Gaara dándoles la espalda se río con una sonrisa desquiciada. Se dio la vuelta con una tranquilidad impresionante, se sentó en su silla y entrecruzó sus manos posando su barbilla en ellas.

-Mi puesto… me da igual ser el Kazekage ahora mismo, lo que me importa más que la aldea es la joven a la que habéis condenado a muerte siendo totalmente inocente.

-Se encantaron los frascos de veneno en su casa y su oficina. Las pruebas declaran que fue ella.

-¿Pruebas? Solo sabéis eso, ¿Habéis investigado a fondo? ¿Buscando otras pistas? ¿Algún tipo de huellas o testigos? Jajaja por supuesto que no, es más fácil culpar al primer inocente que encontréis, echarle a ella las culpas y lavaros las manos después. Además, si quisiera haber atentado contra la aldea habría intentado matarme a mí.

-Mi señor…

-Silencio, no quiero saber nada que provenga de unos necios como ustedes así que les sugiero… ¡No! Les ordeno que se marchen de mi vista.

-Se esta jugando en verdad su oficio.

Sonrió de manera sádica y maniática, aterradora. Los ancianos retrocedieron un par de pasos al ver la arena de su calabaza moverse con violencia.

-Adelante, quitadme del puesto, si no os he hecho nada aun es por ser el Kazekage, pero una vez que ya no lo sea ¿Quién va ha impedirme que os mate? –Al abrir sus ojos sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de la ira. -Tened por seguro que una vez me quitéis el puesto, adornare mi casa con vuestras cabezas cuando os haya decapitado y echare vuestros rastros a los animales del desierto.

El gran grupo de diecisiete ancianos salieron lo más rápido que sus ya desgastadas piernas le dejaban.

Volviendo a estar solo, enterró su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio, tenia solo seis días para idear un plan con el que poder sacar a Hinata de una muerte segura.

Tenía un plan reservado solo por si no se les ocurría nada a sus hermanos y a él. El plan seria desertar, no le importaba nada su aldea, rompería la pared de su celda y se la llevaría lejos de la aldea y si fuera posible si quedaría con ella para siempre.

No le importaba estar en la lista negra de ninjas peligrosos, siempre y cuando supiera que Hinata estaría bien, sus hermanos seguro que lo entenderían.

Total, algo le decía que ellos ya sabían lo que sentía por la joven Hyuga, lo cual era muy normal porque no lo disimulaba apenas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta.

Tras la orden de paso, se asomo una chica de un par se años más joven que él con un largo pelo castaño con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Kazekage-san, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación que ha tenido con el consejo.

-No pasa nada Sari ¿Deseas algo?

- Si.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

-Es cierto. – Gaara la miro sin entender. –Lo que ha dicho antes, es cierto, la joven Hyuga es inocente… se quien es el culpable de todo…

Gaara al escucharlo abrió los ojos esperanzado y se levanto veloz de la silla de cuero color ceniza. Su boca se habría y se cerraba sin saber que decir, cuando tuvo al fin las palabras pensadas se dispuso a hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo. La chica alzo la mano en señal de silencio.

-No puedo decirle quien es, pues fui amenazada a muerte si hablaba de esto con alguien. –El pelirrojo asintió comprensivo. –Pero puedo decirle que si conozco bien el carácter del culpable, se que intentara ir cuanto antes a hacerle una visita a Hyuga-san para reírse en su cara.

Gaara tras escuchar eso se le oscurecieron los ojos furioso.

-Tengo un plan por si le interesa…

-Habla… por favor…

-Necesita que antes de que acabe el día, preferible esta noche, su hermano Kankuro-sama con la ayuda de una de sus marionetas, la disfrace de algún guardia de prisión, cuando nadie sospeche que vaya con sigilo a donde tengan aprisionada a la chica y que una vez allí ponga frente a su celda una cámara y micrófonos que estén conectados a monitores y altavoces en tú casa.

Si estoy en lo correcto, descubriréis quien es y todo su plan.

El pelirrojo estaba más que impresionado, la idea era buena, ¡Que buena! ¡Era estupenda! Ya tenían un plan perfecto y estaba seguro de que su hermano ayudaría encantado a la causa.

-Gracias Sari… Contar con tu apoyo es un gran alivio, pero… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque lo que sientes tú hacia Hyuga-san, es lo mismo que siento yo hacia ti.

-Lo siento Sari, pero yo no…

-Lo se, como he dicho antes, se lo mucho que la quieres y con un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese no puedo competir… en ese sentido ella tiene mucha suerte al tenerte.

-Gracias… se que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo.

-Eso espero. –Los dos rieron con la pequeña broma.

Como Sari le había dicho, esa misma noche, tras decirle a su hermano el plan y este aceptar al instante, mientras Temari preparaba en casa los altavoces y el monitor, los chicos se fueron a la prisión.

Cuando llegaron allí solo tuvieron que esperar a que llegara la hora de cambio de turno, Noquearon a uno de los ninjas que tendría que hacer la nueva guardia y le pusieron a Karasu la ropa de este y piel falsa sobre la cabeza de madera del títere.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora controlando la marioneta por un pasillo a otro para despejar sospechas y cuando ninguno miraba desapareció hacia la celda aislada de la Hyuga.

No hicieron ningún ruido, pues si Hinata se despertaba tendrían problemas.

Kankuro salio del interior de la marioneta, mientras Gaara inspeccionaba los alrededores por si aparecía alguien.

Puso una cámara en una repisa que había en la pared que la dejaba oculta, conecto la cámara para que diera la imagen en su casa, el zum se fue acercado y alejando varias veces, señal de que Temari recibía la imagen y estaba bien colocada.

Tan solo quedaban los diminutos micrófonos, los cuales coloco uno en cada lado de la celda y otro en la cerradura.

Se acerco a su hermano el cual tenía un ojo tapado, señal de que estaba usando su técnica de espionaje "El tercer ojo" y con cara de poco amigos.

-Ya esta todo listo Gaara.

-Perfecto, alguien se acerca, vámonos de aquí.

El pelirrojo desapareció con su arena llevándose a su hermano con el, justo antes de que un guardia asomara por la esquina.

Llegaron a casa sin ningún percance, al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos el gatito de Hinata se abalanzo a los pies del pelirrojo, ronroneando y restregando su hocico de manera cariñosa.

Gaara se agacho y al abrir los brazos el gato no dudo ni un instante en tirarse sobre ellos y acertar ser tomado en brazos.

-¿Que hace aquí la gatita de Hinata?

-No veía justo que estando Hina encarcelada injustamente, el gatito se quede solo, además, si su dueña no esta no habría nadie para darle de comer y moriría desnutrido.

-Tienes razón, gracias Temari.

-Pues es cierto eso de que los animales se parecen a sus dueños, si miras fijamente al animalito, es como si fuera Hinata convertida en gato.

-¿Verdad? Yo no he dicho nada al principio creyendo que me llamaríais loca.

-¡Que va! De loca nada, si tienes razón.

Miraron al pelirrojo acariciar al gato y como este lamia mansamente su mano. Moviendo con suma rapidez su cola.

-¡Vaya Gaara! –El aludido miro al castaño. – Que cariño te tiene al animalito, como si fueras su padre o algo así.

-Es normal Kankuro, Gaara casi siempre esta con Hinata, el gato al ver lo cercano que él es con su "mama" asocia a Gaara con su padre.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Fíjate Gaara, no os habéis casado ni nada de eso y ya tenéis una especie de hijo!

El pelirrojo se levanto con un pequeño tinte sonrojado en las mejillas y se dirigió a la cocina con el minino a su lado.

Una imagen realmente tierna y adorable, fue lo que se le paso a la rubia de cuatro coletas al observarlos.

Para cortar el hilo de la conversación que estaba avergonzándolo, fue a darle de comer al animal, pues al tenerlo en brazos, noto su estomago gruñir.

Mientras el pequeño felino comía, los hermanos de la arena se dispusieron a prepararlo todo para irse a dormir.

En su habitación se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio a su pijama para intentar dormir un poco, pues el día con tanto dolor y sufrimiento, parecía que le habían puesto sobre los hombros una enorme cantidad de peso que le aplastaban el alma.

Se tendió sobre las frescas sabanas aun impregnadas con el sutil perfume de la Hyuga en ellas.

Eso le hizo sentirse aun más deprimido.

Desde la cama escucho unos arañazos en la puerta, con la arena la entreabrió y unos brillantes ojos azules casi blancos llamaron la atención desde el pasillo.

Se rió un poco, con cierto alivio.

-Ven… –Golpeo débilmente la cama. –Ven aquí Sayu, duerme conmigo esta noche.

El animal cruzo la puerta y salto a la cama, para recostarse a su lado. El gato también sentía la pérdida de su ama.

-Tú también la echas de menos ¿Verdad? –Empezó a acariciarle de nuevo. –Te prometo traerla de vuelta, ya lo veras… la rescatare y formaremos la familia que deberíamos ser desde un principio.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se abandono al sueño.

Pasaron un par de días y la única persona que captaron las cámaras fue el guardia que le llevaba la comida a la peliazul.

Gaara dijo que lo despediría o lo despedazaría por la manera en la que trataba a Hinata, como una vulgar asesina.

En esos dos días el pelirrojo solo trabajaba unas cuantas horas por la mañana y se llevaba algo de trabajo a casa, para no perderse nada de las grabaciones.

El consejo desde que fue amenazado por Gaara, no se sabía nada de ellos. Dedujeron que seria por miedo a lo que les ocurriría si osaban decir algo sobre como estaba trabajando el Kazekage últimamente.

Los hermanos, por otro lado, dejaron de lado las misiones para ayudar a su hermano pequeño en lo que necesitara.

Baki, como miembro del consejo, aunque estaba en contra de los ancianos, fue a la casa del Kazekage, pues sabia cual era el método que habían elegido para ejecutar a la Hyuga

Cuando dijo que el consejo había obligado decapitarla, poco falto para que el pelirrojo saliera disparado por la puerta para buscar a los ancianos y decapitarlos a ellos primero.

Por suerte los hermanos más su antiguo profesor pudieron calmarlo, pero la ira seguía patente en su mirada y sus acciones.

El consejo de Suna se estaba metiendo en juego peligroso, nada más y nada menos que con Gaara. Y una cosa era segura con el pelirrojo y aquello que defendía no se podía tratar sin más.

Auguraba una muerte segura.

Salio de su casa con muy buen humor, hoy seria cuando al fin podría burlarse de la Hyuga al haberse quitado de encima todo el trabajo que tenia.

Entro sin problemas en la prisión, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien "descubrió" todo el plan de la heredera, se lo dijo al consejo y este le dio autorización para poder ir.

-Hola buenos días, tengo un mensaje del consejo que darle a la prisionera de celda aislada.

-¿Puede enseñar algún pase o alguna nota que lo afirme?

-Si, me dieron este informe firmado por ellos.

Lo reviso atentamente por si era un documento falso, pero no encontró ninguna seña o falta.

Le dio el paso hacia el largo pasillo.

Se paro frente a los barrotes.

En casa del Kazekage, sonó un pitido procedente de los monitores. Indicaban que las cámaras estaban captando una nueva imagen.

No tardaron en acudir todos a la sala para ver que ocurría, el primero de todos el pelirrojo.

-¿Esa no es…? –Pregunto sorprendida Temari.

-Si, es la alumna de Gaara, ¿Qué hace hay?

-No se… pero no me da buena espina, nunca me dio confianza.

-Silencio los dos. Quiero escuchar atentamente.

Frente a la reja de acero, se fijo en la peliazul mirando tristemente por la diminuta ventana.

Verla así no pudo evitar hacerla reír.

Hinata al escuchar la carcajada se dio media vuelta para ver quien era. Reconoció a la chica de melena enseguida.

-T…Tú eres la chica de aquella vez…

-Oh me recuerdas, que honor. –Comento sarcástica. Miro a la peliazul con superioridad. –Al fin tienes lo que te mereces.

-¿Per…Perdón?

-Aquella vez te deje bien claro que no te acercaras a él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario para el trabajo, pero no me hiciste ningún tipo de caso, ignorantes todo lo que te dije.

Y encima de eso, no se te ocurre otra cosa que intimar con él, duermes en su casa, en su cama y a saber que le has echo, seguramente te lo habrás tirado a gusto eso dice lo muy puta que eres.

Hinata se quedo muda por tales palabras, que decir de los que estaban escuchando a través de los micros.

-Por eso ahora recibirás tu merecido.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!

-¡Cállate! Sabes, tienes mucha cara al haber venido a Suna y venir a quitarme lo que es mío. Yo lo conozco mejor que tú, vive en la misma aldea que yo, se su pasado, lo que ha sufrido, él me ha enseñado todo lo que se ¡Tú no eres nadie para ahora quitármelo ante mis narices!

-¡Yo también se su pasado y él dolor que siempre a inundado su alma! ¡Que sepas todo eso no lo hace absolutamente nada tuyo!

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Gaara es mío zorra!

-Si tanto te gusta dile lo que sientes.

-No seas estupida, Gaara no ve a otras chicas por tú culpa, esta tan cejado contigo que a las demás nos ignora, eres la única mujer en su mundo… pero ahora que vas a morir tendré vía ancha con él. Ya no me molestaras.

Además con lo que me ha costado esto esperaba que te mataran el mismo día de arrestarte no a la semana.

-¡¿Qu…Qué?

-¿Qu…Qué? – Tartamudeo burlándose de ella. – Oh vamos, no seas ingenua ¿Acaso no es obvio que he sido yo la que ha echo que te vayan a ejecutar?- Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se llevo la mano a la boca desconcertada. –Tenía que buscar una manera de pararte los pies, por eso pensé en algo que tú controlaras. Como eres medico se que estas al tanto de venenos y antídotos.

No sabia mucho de venenos, pero se que mezclando barias plantas letales conseguirá un liquido lo suficientemente potente como para dañar a un hombre, cual fue mi suerte al ver que era mortífero.

Lleve el plan en marcha cuando te fuiste a la Aldea del Agua con Gaara y sus hermanos. Estabas fuera el tiempo suficiente para forzar la puerta de tu casa temporal y el cajón bajo llave de tú oficina y esconder una botellas de veneno para que te culparan y como ves a salido muy bien.

Dentro de un par de días te rebanaran la cabeza y estarás fuera del mapa.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Por qué has matado a todos esos inocentes? ¡No tenían culpa de nada!

-Unos pocos sacrificios para hacer mejor el plan.

-¡Eres una enferma!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No me interesa lo que tenga que decir una furcia como tú!- Se dio media vuelta, furiosa, no sin antes pararse en seco dándole la espalda. – Estaré en primera fila para ver como te rajan el cuello.

Tras esas terroríficas palabras, la castaña desapareció del lugar dejando a Hinata petrificada, sentada de rodillas en el suelo de la celda.

El ambiente se había vuelto gélido en la sala de los monitores, nadie decía nada. Temari y Kankuro estaban mudos del asombro.

La rubia nunca se fió de ella, pero lo que no se esperara es que hubiera sido ella la culpable de todo. Desde las muertes de los pobres inocentes, hasta inculpar a Hinata para que la ejecutaran.

El castaño en cambio mirada alternativamente de los monitores a su hermano pequeño. Sabia que la tranquilidad que ahora poseía desaparecería como un puñado de arena en un día de viento, en unos pocos segundos reaccionaria y esperaba poder tener la suficiente fuerza como para al menos calmarlo y que no hiciera una locura.

La mente de Gaara era un autentico caos, no podía creerse que su propia alumna fuera la causante de que Hinata estuviera a punto de morir y desaparecer para siempre de su vida, solo porque estaba celosa de lo muy íntimos que eran.

Eso era imperdonable. La serenidad que antes le rodeaba se estaba volviendo una ira incontrolable.

Matar a civiles, personas que no tenían culpa de nada, encima la mayoría enferma y hospitalizada, era vil y rastrero, vale que el en un pasado había cometido también la barbaridad de matar solo por placer, pero lo cambio y murió a cambio en el futuro protegiendo a la gente.

Pero lo que Matsuri había echo era demasiado grave, todo eso es un vil plan para que la inocente Hyuga fuera asesinada para según ella quedarse con lo que es suyo.

-Yo no soy de nadie excepto de Hinata, Matsuri pagara por esto…

Se levanto abruptamente de la silla tirandola al suelo.

-Espera Gaara ¿A donde vas?

-A buscar a Matsuri… -Las palabras estaban bañadas de rencor. – Y obligarle a confesar lo que ha hecho por las buenas… - La arena del pelirrojo oscilaba a su alrededor. –O por las malas.

Los dos hermanos lo sujetan para detenerlo, pero este se rehusaba.

-¡Gaara! Piensa en lo que pasa si vas y se lo dices.

-No puedes contarle nada de que lo sabemos todo, tampoco puedes matarla te echarían del puesto de Kazekage y ella aprovecharía eso para escapar y no podrían castigarla debidamente.

-¡¿Quieres que la culpable de que Hinata este a punto de morir escape?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Pero que hacemos entonces?

-Muy sencillo, solo hay que esperar hasta el día de la ejecución.

Los gritos no paraban de escucharse en la oficina de la Hokage, el jaleo que tenían ahí dentro era atroz. Pero no había nadie con las suficientes agallas para pedir un poco de silencio y tranquilidad.

Tsunade estaba indignada, furiosa y sobre todo asustada, mucho más lo estaba el jefe actual del clan Hyuga.

Esa mañana había llegado un mensaje urgente de la aldea de la arena y al leer el contenido, la Sannin mando llamar al padre de la peliazul. Poco falto para que el despacho saltara por los aires.

Shizune, solo pudo quedarse callada en un rincón con el corazón oprimido, entendía el estado de ambos y los dejo desahogarse a sus anchas.

Los gritos de ambos llegaron al primer piso, donde en ese momento llegaba Naruto para pedir una nueva misión porque estaba aburrido. Extrañado por semejante ruido aun inseguro por el miedo que daba la conversación decidió fisgonear.

Al entreabrir la puerta, vio a Tsunade sin sake, golpeando la mesa y agarrando el pelo desesperada y más imponente aun, por primera vez en su vida el señor Hyuga estaba fuera de su estoica personalidad.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro a por la habitación con un semblante de verdadera angustia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido para que estén en ese estado?

Con los constantes repiqueteos de la Hokage en su mesa y por la sobrehumana fuerza que poseía un pergamino callo de la mesa y rodó hasta la puerta donde estaba el rubio escondido.

Tomo el pergamino entre sus manos y le echo una ojeada, a medida que sus ojos iban pasando por las líneas, sus manos empezaron a temblar, su rostro palideció y se empapo de un sudor frío.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba leyendo, pero por como estaban Tsunade y el padre de Hinata en la oficina, parecía ser que no se trataba de una broma pesada.

Agarro con firmeza el pergamino y se marcho directo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Tenían que saberlo, Hinata era como la hermana pequeña de todos. Tenían que ir a Suna y detener todo.

Al fin llego el día de la ejecución, como por arte de magia el consejo había vuelto a aparecer para presenciar el acto. Los habitantes de la aldea se situaban frente al patíbulo deseando que no se llevara a cavo la tal barbaridad.

Con la actitud amable y encantadora de la Hyuga, no solo en el hospital, si no fuera del trabajo, se había ganado con creces el corazón de los niños con los que aveces jugaba, los enfermos a los que tan dulcemente trataba, a todo el mundo sonreía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

No deseaban la muerte de Hinata, sabían por lo poco que conocían de ella que tenia un corazón demasiado bondadoso e inocente como para matar sin más. Siempre dejaba la violencia como ultimo recurso, mucho menos pensaría en la muerte de alguien.

Además estaban encantados con ella por el gran cambio que su presencia había echo en el Kazekage, más amable y en cierta manera abierto con su pueblo. Se podía apreciar al verlos juntos lo mucho que se quería el uno al otro.

Los ancianos ordenaron traer a la prisionera para comenzar.

En la prisión, dentro de la celda, Hinata espera a que fueran a buscarla. Tenia miedo lo admitía, pero se había echo a la idea de que el día pasado fue el ultimo día en el que estaría sobre tierra.

No había perdido del todo el optimismo, como le había dicho Gaara aun tenia esperanza de que él la salvaría como le prometió.

Dos guardias aparecieron, en sus expresiones se podía adivinar que ellos también estaban en contra de esto, con pesar abrieron la puerta de barrotes de acero y se acercaron a ella.

Ella les sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que ya le había llegado la hora. Con angustia, le pusieron una venda alrededor de los ojos y se la llevaron esposada.

Los rayos del sol de media tarde calentaron su piel que estaba helada por estar encerrada en una celda en la que el calor nunca llegaba.

Con suavidad, disimulando para que los ancianos del consejo no los descubrieran y los despidieran le indicaron que había escalones, que tuviera cuidado.

Los aldeanos empezaron a gritar que pararan, que era inocente y un completo error, muchos ninjas tuvieron que detener a algunos que quería subirse al patíbulo para ayudar a la Hyuga.

Conectaron la gran pantalla para que nadie pudiera perderse ningún detalle. Otros guardias tomaron los relevos y empujaron rudamente a Hinata hasta un tocón de madera, le dieron una patada en la espalda, de la fuerza del golpe cayo sentada de rodillas hacia delante.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

-Si… - Volvió a sonreír amablemente. – Aunque me hayan condenado a muerte, no odio a Suna, la considero mi segundo hogar…

Unas solitarias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos empapando la venda. La gente se llevaba las manos al pecho, la boca o simplemente se giraban para no mirar.

Obligaron a la peliazul a posar la cabeza sobre el tocón, el verdugo alzo la afilada hacha, preparado para cuando le dieran la señal.

El más mayor de los ancianos alzo su mano temblorosa por los pasos de la edad. Se escucharon siseos y abucheos contra en consejo. Una chica de melena castaña esperaba impaciente a que terminara todo al fin.

Cuando el anciano bajo su mano el verdugo con gran rapidez empezó el movimiento.

Se escucho el suave susurro de la arena.

Cuando el afiladísima arma iba a rebanarle el cuello a Hinata una buena cantidad de arena impidió que le cortaran la cabeza deteniendo el hacha.

La gente miro por todos lados intentando descubrir donde se encontraba la única persona en todo el País del Viento capaz de usar la arena.

Una solitaria figura se dibujaba en la sombra sobre lo alto de un edificio, al darse todos la vuelta se encontraron en lo alto de un edificio el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Aparecieron sobre el patíbulo transportados con la arena.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo Kazekage-sama?

-¿Ga…Gaara? – Pregunto la peliazul en un susurro sorprendido.

El pelirrojo ignoro a los del consejo y con su arena acaricio levemente la mejilla de Hinata para que supiera que estaba hay. Se acerco a un guardia.

-Que aumenten la seguridad, no quiero que ningún misero centímetro este sin vigilar llama a más ninjas y repartíos, de aquí no podrá salir absolutamente nadie si yo no lo ordeno ¿Entendido?

Los guardias asintieron y se marcharon veloces a cumplir la orden de su señor.

-Kazekage-sama sabrá que lo que acaba de hacer se puede considerar traición al haber parado la ejecución.

-Silencio, ¡Tú! –Llamo al verdugo. – Pon esto y a buen volumen, quiero que lo oigan todos.

El hombre encapuchado tomo la cámara y la conecto a la pantalla donde unos segundos antes se habría usado para ver la decapitación.

En un principio la imagen sincronizaba solo los grises, hasta que todo se volvió a color y empezó la grabación.

Hinata escuchaba sorprendida la conversación, era el día que la chica castaña, la alumna de Gaara fue ha su celda.

Entre los aldeanos, Matsuri empalideció, no había pensado que podría haber cámaras y micros en esa celda, pues era la que se usaba para criminales que pronto serian ejecutados a muerte. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuera.

La grabación acabo y por unos minutos todo el lugar quedo en un absoluto silencio. Gaara se encargo de romperlo.

-¿Comprendéis el grandísimo error que ibais a cometer? Matar a una inocente. Ya os he dado la prueba que confirma que es libre de toda culpa. Exigió que sea liberada de inmediato. -Los guardias estaban estáticos sin saber que haber. - ¿No me habéis escuchado? He dicho que ¡Ya!

Con el grito se apresuraron a desatar la cuerda que la mantenía con los brazos atados a su espalda y le quitaron la venda. Al abrir sus ojos pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

El pelirrojo la miraba tranquilo, aunque podía apreciar como apretaba sus brazos cruzados por el pecho.

Los hermanos de Gaara se acercaron ella para alejarla de todo aquel tinglado.

-Kazekage-sama nosotros…

-Cállense, ¿Se creen que soy idiota? Cuando dijeron que las pruebas estaban contra ella, ¿Buscaron otras? No, decidieron no hacer nada, no buscar pruebas, ni premitir que le hicieran correctamente la autopsia a esas pobres victimas ¡Nada! ¿Y por que? Muy sencillo están en contra de ser aliados con las otras aldeas.

Consideráis que es de débiles, por eso para romper los lazos que nos mantienen amigos con Konoha que mejor que deshacerse de la heredera Hyuga.

Pues os habéis equivocado al intentar engañarme, no por nada soy el Kazekage a tan joven edad.

-No tiene ninguna prueba de ello, así que no puede hacernos nada.

-Cierto, pero estáis despedidos.

-¡Tu no puedes despedirnos!

-No, pero el emperador del País del Viento si, le he mandado por envío urgente un mensaje con todo esto y aquí...- Saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino firmado por el verdadero ser más importante de ese País. –Queda escrito y confirmado que quedáis fuera de la política y todo aquello que conlleve y de regalo mío unos buenos años en prisión.

Los ninjas se llevaron a los ancianos a la cárcel mientras el pelirrojo seguía estoico.

-Baki.

-¿Si Gaara-sama?

-Te encargo a ti la tarea de encontrar un nuevo y al fin un buen consejo, se que lo aras bien.

-Gracias, así lo are.

-Y en cuanto a ti. –Dijo mirando a los aldeanos, en un punto concreto entre tanta gente. –Arrestenla.

Los ciudadanos se apartaron, con velocidad antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo a escapar ya estaba atrapada por todos lados incluido el cielo. La llevaron ante él.

-Antes de nada, no sabes lo mucho que me has decepcionado, te creí una buena kunoichi, te enseñe todo lo que se y todo para esto…

Que te quede bien claro, nunca ¡Nunca! He sido y por supuesto no seré tuyo, la única persona a la que le pertenezco es y será solo ella. –Señalo a la peliazul siendo consolada por sus hermanos. – No daré la orden de matarte, si lo hiciera Hinata se enfadaría, aun con lo que le has hecho no soportaría que te mataran como te mereces.

Serás encerrada de por vida en una celda aislada bajo tierra, no volverás a ver la luz del sol, ni tampoco obtendrás contacto humano, se te quitara la vida cuando al estar sola en un recinto sin nadie y en completo silencio enloquezcas y pidas tu misma el suicidio.

No necesito más palabras, enseguida se la llevaron rumbo a su fatídico nuevo destino.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, se encontró con el rostro de Hinata, el cual tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto y empapadas.

Ella no pudo contenerse más y echo a correr hacia él, Gaara abrió los brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho. Se abrazaron fuertemente, temblando.

Se escuchaban los sollozos de la peliazul, pues los micros estaban encendidos y al haber desconectado el video, las cámaras los enfocaban saliendo en la enorme pantalla tras sus espaldas.

Toda la aldea estaba pendiente de todo.

-He pasado tanto miedo… pero no perdí nunca la esperanza, se que me salvarías…

Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla de nuevo a la cara. Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento habría… no podía ni terminar de pensarlo, con las manos temblorosas por todo lo que había pasado, la tomo de las mejillas y tras haber sufrido tanto no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al de ella y juntar sus labios desesperado.

Un beso apasionado, cargado de ternura. Los aldeanos emitieron un suspiro enternecedor.

Hinata se asombro, no esperaba que la besara, la pillo desprevenida pero no demoro ni un instante más para corresponderle y rodear con sus brazos su cuello.

Con ese beso se desahogaban de todo el estrés y la incertidumbre que en esa semana recayó sobre ellos.

De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de la gente, los vítores y silbidos.

Se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y las caras al rojo vivo, pero poco les importo, la beso otra vez, pero ahora con mucho cariño.

Hinata se rió derepente con aire risueño, Gaara con pesar abandono sus labios para mirarla.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente… - Abrazados le acariciaba su rojizo cabello con suavidad. – Es solo que, no esperaba que mi primer beso fuera así.

-Ni yo tampoco. –Se miraron con los ojos brillantes. –Hinata yo…

-¡GAARA! –Se escucho un atronador grito, el pelirrojo reconoció la voz enseguida, tras virar su cuerpo aun abrazado a la peliazul, vio en la lejanía como un buen número de personas se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos. -¡Te vas a enterar cuando te pille! ¡Vaya que si!

-¡¿Naruto?

-Detrás de Naruto esta… ¡¿Mi padre?

Cierto, detrás de un escandaloso rubio se veían a los imponentes Señor Hiashi Hyuga y a la Hokage con unas caras que daban verdadero terror, por no hablar del resto de los amigos de Hinata que corrían tras ellos.

-Oh-oh… creo que estoy en problemas…- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡¿Qué que hacemos aquí? ¡Recibimos un mensaje diciendo que Hinata iba a ser ejecutada a muerte ¿Y pretendes que nos quedemos en Konoha de brazos cruzados?

-Mira que te lo advertí niñato, como Hinata sufriera el más mínimo riesgo te dije que Suna tendría problema con la Hoja. – La Hokage se estaba crujiendo los nudillos al igual que sus alumnas Sakura e Ino.

-Mi hija… han estado a punto de matar a mi hija ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije verdad? Vas a sufrir como nunca la ira del clan Hyuga sobre ti. –El padre Hinata junto con Neji activaron el Byakugan. El resto de compañeros de Hinata se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a atacar al pelirrojo.

-¡No! ¡Parad por favor! –Se interpuso entre ellos. –Gaara es quien me ha salvado.

-Si, pero por él también has estado a punto de morir.

-¡Os equivocáis! ¡No es eso! – Les contó detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, con clara explicación, sobre el veneno, la trampa para culparla, el consejo. El pelirrojo suspiro por lo bajo, aliviado al ver como los semblantes se calmaban y como su vida ya no parecía estar en peligro.

-Bueno, viéndolo así, creo que me he precipitado con las amenazas… lo siento muchacho, olvida eso de los problemas entre las aldeas.

-No pasa nada, esta olvidado.

-Esto… Gaara, lo sentimos, deberíamos haber escuchado antes lo que ha pasado en vez de directamente venir a pelear.- Todos bajaron la cabeza en arrepentimiento.

-Tranquilos, ya paso.

-¿Amigos entonces?

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo.

El Señor Hyuga y el joven Kazekage se miraron por largo rato. El duelo de miradas que se echaban, serenas era imponente. Fue el padre de la peliazul quien termino con eso.

-Bien muchacho, reconozco que al igual que los demás, me he dejado llevar por la ira y como padre que soy sobre todo por el miedo y la preocupación. Lo lamento… no quería aceptar que mi hija en verdad siempre estará segura a tu lado y feliz.

Gaara asintió, sabia que el jefe del clan era orgulloso y que si él hablaba su bochorno seria aun peor.

-Bueno Hinata. –La Hokage llamo a la Hyuga. –Los problemas de chakra que había ya han sido solucionados, ya puedes volver a la aldea con nosotros.

El pelirrojo cerró los puños, no podía creer que ya se fuera a marchar cuando solo la había tenido un par de minutos. Era injusto.

-Lo siento Señorita Tsunade, padre, pero… -Se acerco a Gaara y lo tomo dulcemente de la mano para sonreírle con cariño. – Quiero quedarme en Suna, junto a él.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, en un agarre firme.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que Tsunade se empezara a reír a carcajadas ante la sorpresa de todos, el Señor Hyashi se río también por lo bajo.

-¡Vaya! He perdido la apuesta con la Mizukage. –Todos la miraron sin comprender, en especial Gaara y Hinata. – Cuando te pedí que le llevaras ese mensaje a la Mizukage, era una propuesta de una nueva apuesta. Era adivinar cuanto tiempo tardaríais en estar juntos, y Mei ha ganado al decir que menos de ocho días.

La peliazul se sonrojo alarmantemente, el Kazekage tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo.

¿Cómo osaban hacer apuestas sobre su vida amorosa? ¿Es que no tenían vergüenza? ¿Tan faltos estaban de diversión?

Su cuerpo estaba temblando débilmente, intentando contenerse. Cuando sintió que Hinata le soltaba la mano, viro su rostro, solo para verla abrazarse a el por el pecho, le negó un par de veces con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no hiciera nada.

Se relajo al instante, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Bueno, por parte de la Hokage, sea a ser yo, no veo inconveniente que te quedes en Suna, una relación de esta índole es un magnifico significado de paz entre las aldeas.

-Por parte del Clan Hyuga no hay objeción, siempre y cuando mi hija este bien ¿Prometes seguir cuidándola como hasta ahora?

-Sabe que lo are Seño… digo padre. – Se corrigió al ver la mirada severa de su al fin suegro.

-Ya que todo el asunto esta solucionado… Gaara, ¿Te parece bien que hoy la aldea esta de fiesta?

-Me parece bien Kankuro y preparad habitaciones, todos ellos se quedaran a festejar.

El gran grupo de Konoha siguieron emocionados por la noche de fiesta que les avecinaba, Tsunade gritando por sake siendo seguida por una Shizune pidiéndole que no armara tanto revuelo, Naruto gritaba que no podía haber fiesta si no tenia ramen, los demás le obligaron a callar por sus estupideces, Temari y Kankuro miraban de vez en cuando para atrás, riendo cómplices mirando a su hermano y a Hinata su cuñada. Estaban tan felices de que tras haber pasado por tanto, estuvieran al fin juntos.

El marionetista no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas mientras se sonaba la nariz, gritando que no lloraba, si no que le sudaban los ojos mientras la rubia se abrazaba a Shikamaru que no entendía el comportamiento de su chica.

-Hinata.

-¿Si? – Iban tomados de la mano.

-Ya me han interrumpido muchas veces, pero creo que ya te lo podré decir sin ser cortado, así que te…

-Te amo Gaara.

Se quedo parado en medio de la calle sorprendido, no se esperaba que se lo dirija ella antes. Tales palabras casi le provocan que le estalla el pecho en autentica euforia.

Se sentía tan bien escucharla decirle eso.

-¿Sabes la de veces que he intentado decirte lo mismo y nunca he podido? – Hinata negó. – Tantas son que he perdido ya la cuanta.

Se rieron divertidos.

-También nos has interrumpido en las ocasiones en la que nos íbamos a besar.

-No te mortifiques por eso, ya puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-Y doy gracias por ello. –Se besaron otra vez siendo observados por los ciudadanos que pasaban a su alrededor, el pelirrojo tenia pensado recuperar todas las oportunidades perdidas que tuvo.

Hinata era deliciosa, se quedaba sin aire y aun así se negaba a separar su boca y su lengua de la de ella. Era adictiva. Hinata era su droga.

-Yo también te amo, más que tú.

-¿Dónde esta el Gaara serio e imperturbable que solo se amaba a si mismo? Porque te has convertido en un romántico y un cursi.

-Dejo de existir el día que Naruto nos presento, tras escucharle preguntar hace cuatro años:

__ "¡Hey Gaara! ¿Conoces a Hinata?_

**FIN.**

**Al fin, me falta el epilogo y el fic estará completamente terminado.**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogo

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

**-OoC**

** -Crack**

** -Lemon**

_-Epilogo-_

Un nuevo día amanecía en la Aldea de la Arena, el sol aparecía por el horizonte elevando rápidamente la temperatura por segundos. Aunque en cierta habitación en la casa del Kazekage a dos personas poco les importaba eso.

En una cama para matrimonio, bajo las finas sabanas de blanco satén, una pareja dormía apaciblemente abrazados. Ella recostada en el pecho masculino usando su hombro como almohada, con las piernas entrecruzadas entre ambos y con el brazo de él rodeándola de la cintura.

La alarma del despertador empezó a sonar hasta que un brazo femenino presionó el botón para apagarlo. Le había costado, como todas las mañanas poder hacerlo puesto que su compañero en la cama no la soltaba para nada y tenía que hacer verdadero contorsionismo.

Tras desperezarse, estirándose lo que el estrecho agarre de su chico le dejaba, abrió despacio sus ojos encontrándose los pectorales en los que estaba recostada.

Se irguió un poco cambiando su mirada al rostro apacible de su dormido pelirrojo.

Ya llevaban un poco más de un año de relación.

-Gaara... despierta ya es la hora. –No le contestaba, seguía con los ojos cerrados. – Gaara, Gaara vamos… -Todas las mañanas igual y luego la que no se levanta soy yo…

Acercó su cara a la de él, su larga cabellera se esparció hacia los lados, en las almohadas y el pecho del pelirrojo. Juntó sus labios en un suave beso.

La suavidad de su piel junto a la dulce presión en su boca lo trajo del mundo de sus húmedos sueños a la realidad.

Correspondió el beso encantado abriendo su boca y enzarzando su lengua con la de ella.

Adoraba su nueva vida, había dado un giro de 360º desde el día que la salvó de la ejecución y se volvieron pareja estable, su relación con la aldea mejoró gratamente, era el doble de sociable y amable. Los niños le adoraban y admiraban.

No tenía faltas de sueño puesto que desde el primer día de su oficial romance siempre dormían juntos, estar a su lado lo relajaba a niveles increíbles y Hinata dejó de tomar las pastillas para conciliar el sueño también.

Sus problemas con la comida se evaporaron en un par de meses, lucia un cuerpo saludable y sano, bien tonificado.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta para poder respirar no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Buenos días…

-Siempre lo son desde que estas conmigo…- También lo eran las buenas noches, el ten un buen día en el trabajo y el bienvenido a casa, todos ellos se los decía con un apasionado beso como el que se acababan de dar hace unos segundos y unos abrazos por parte de él bastantes sugerentes. Con semejantes bienvenidas y despedidas como las que le daba Hinata siempre se levantaba por las mañanas enardecido y se acostaba igual o peor.

Ahora sufría más calentones, por eso las duchas con agua fría se le habían echo costumbre.

Invirtieron posiciones quedando Gaara sobre ella con su cintura entre las piernas femeninas, en un beso aun más fogoso y candente.

Bajó por el nievo cuello con lentitud dejando la piel húmeda tras su lengua.

-Ga…Gaara…hmmm… para tienes que du…ducharte, vestirte, ba…bajar a desayunar e irte al tra…trabajo…

-No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí saboreando tu piel. –Lamió desde su clavícula hasta arriba, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo…- Se quedó sin habla al notar como el pelirrojo colaba la mano por el pequeño camisón y acaricia su pierna subiendo hasta su muslo y aún sin detenerse.

-¡Gaara hazle caso a Hinata y métete de una bendita vez a la ducha en vez de hacerle manitas! ¡Se te hace tarde! –Gritó su hermana detrás de la puerta, el pelirrojo gruñó fastidiado al ser cortado en tan excitante situación.

Se levantó con muchísimo pesar de encima de la peliazul. De la mesita de noche sacó unos calzoncillos, de la cómoda ropa limpia no sin antes mirar con aire soñador ropa de Hinata junto a la suya.

¡Dios era todo tan maravilloso! Convivían como una verdadera y autentica pareja. En el armario y la cómoda había ropa de ambos, sobre esta última, un par de botes de perfume de ella y brillo labial, fotografías de ellos dos juntos en la estantería.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño vio el cepillo de dientes violeta de Hinata junto al suyo rojo en el mismo baso y su albornoz colgando de la percha.

Se desnudó echando la ropa en el cesto y se metió en la ducha sin importarle la excitación que tenia presente y palpable, ya estaba más que contento al ver todo lo que tenia. Ya no era capaz de imaginarse la vida sin Hinata.

Cada día que pasaba por difícil de parecer se enamoraba más de ella y viceversa, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Cuando salió del baño ya vestido y arreglado la cama estaba hecha y no había ni rastro de la Hyuga.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, su hermana y Hinata preparaban el desayuno. Esta ultima tenia el pelo humedecido, señal de que se había duchado también en otra habitación.

-He debido de tardar mucho en el baño si le ha dado tiempo a Hinata de lavarse el pelo y estar aquí antes que yo.

Cambió su mirada de su chica a los otros dos integrantes de la mesa, los cuales no sabría decir si estaban vivos pues los dos tenían la cabeza sobre la mesa sin dar indicios de que respiraban.

Cuando el olor de las deliciosas tortitas de Hinata inundó la cocina, los bellos durmientes reaccionaron estirándose perezosamente y bostezando con fuerza.

-Ah… Buenos días Gaara. –Su hermano acababa de darse cuanta de que el pelirrojo estaba presente.

-Buenos días.

El otro todavía dormitaba un poco, pero era normal, cuando abrió los ojos cansado vio al Kazekage frente él con los brazos cruzados como siempre.

-Gaara… -Le dijo a modo de saludo más dormido que despierto.

-Shikamaru.

Como hizo Hinata, el ninja perezoso decidió quedarse en Suna con su hermana, la cual desde ese día estaba radiante de felicidad. Dormían juntos en la misma habitación como hacia el pelirrojo con la peliazul.

Vivian en su casa, hacía misiones que él de mandaba y era pagado igual que todos, un ninja más de la Arena. Cada dos semanas iba a la Hoja para visitar a su familia y amigos pero a la semana volvía para estar con Temari.

Aunque claro, cuando se iba su cuñado Hinata aveces le acompañaba para ver a los suyos y él tenia que esperarla pacientemente. Pero valía la pena porque la veía regresar resplandeciente de felicidad.

Su hermana dejó ante su novio una buena y humeante taza de café, con un plato de huevos con bacon. Con esa comida tan pesada lograba que no pegara ojo en todo el día y pudiera terminar todo el trabajo que se le mandaba. A Kankuro unas tostadas con mermelada y también café en un vaso más moderado que el de Shikamaru.

Hinata puso ante el pelirrojo un plato de tortitas con jarabe de arce con una humeante taza de café como ella lo llamaba capuchino. El olor que su desayuno producía que se le llenara la boca de agua.

Ella comía lo mismo, excepto que al no gustarle el café bebía leche con cacao.

Tomó los cubiertos y cortó un trozo para llevárselo a la boca bien mojado el sirope. Hinata lo miraba fijamente esperando algo.

Cuando comenzó a masticar su paladar fue recompensado al instante por una explosión de sabor.

Tragó para mirar a la Hyuga que seguía esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Qué le has puesto esta vez a las tortitas?

-He pensado en hacerlas un poco diferentes y les he puesto vainilla, ¿No te gustan? ¿Están malas? Te puedo preparar otras…

-No, son deliciosas como todo lo que haces.

Siguieron comiendo hablando todos de cosas sin importancia.

Todos terminaron de comer y de reírse un rato del pelirrojo que al ser la primera vez que probaba ese estupendo capuchino se había llenado los morros de espuma como un niño pequeño.

Claro que para ayudar a Gaara pues se burlaban de él con un valor para no desmayarse le quitó la espuma con la lengua que después juntaron en un beso ardiente, poco faltó para que el pelirrojo no se le arrojara encima.

Las risas cesaron al entender la indirecta.

Kankuro se fue de misión, tardaría unos tres días en volver, Shikamaru y Gaara tras despedirse de ellas se fueron rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage. Las chicas tenían la semana libre cortesía del pelirrojo.

Cuando se quedaron solas Temari decidió conversar un poco con ella.

-Hinata, te encuentro extraña a veces ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Las chicas nos damos cuanta enseguida de los cambios de humor de nuestros seres queridos, no se te nota apenas, pero yo lo he notado y apuesto que Gaara también se habrá percatado, no hace otra cosa que mirarte siempre que estáis juntos.

-Es sobre Gaara…

-¿Le pasa algo? ¡No me digas! ¡¿Es que ya no quieres seguir con él?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no Temari! Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso, jamás podría dejarlo, cada día que pasa lo quiero más… es que yo…

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Estas embarazada?!

-¡No! –Tenia la cara de un rojo intenso.- To…Todavía no lo hemos he…hecho…

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Pues sobre eso… no lo hemos hecho aun y creo que Gaara quiere dar un paso más a lo nuestro, últimamente es más fogoso, creo que quiere que intimemos.

-Si, tienes razón en lo de fogoso, me he dado cuenta. –Nos hemos dado cuanta todos de que no va al baño solo a ducharse y ha usar el retrete y que por supuesto tiene unas manos muy largas… - ¿No quieres hacerlo con él?

-Si que quiero, pero tengo miedo de no saber satisfacerle… ¿Y si estoy equivocada y en verdad no quiere que lo hagamos?...

Temari de repente explotó en carcajadas, los ojos le lloraban, al perecer había dicho algo muy divertido para que la rubia se pusiera así. Se secó como pudo las lagrimas de risa mientras esta se iba volviendo cada vez más suave hasta desaparecer.

-Perdona que me ria pero créeme Gaara si quiere hacerlo, si por él fuera te lo habría hecho el mismo día que empezasteis a salir o incluso antes.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy su hermana, le conozco muy bien.- Y porque se nota a leguas que esta más salido que el mango de una sartén. – Tú tienes la suerte de que mi hermano no sea como el vago de Shikamaru, nuestra primera vez tuve que insinuarle porque si no lo hacia me veía virgen ahora mismo pero en cambio lo tullo será muy sencillo, cómprate algo bonito ¡No! Provocativo mejor y dale a entender sutilmente que quieres, háblale sensual, te garantizo que en cuestión de segundos tendrás a Gaara encima.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Estaba deseando de que me lo dijeras, vamos a comprar lencería fina.

Con Temari bastante emociona y Hinata nerviosa salieron de la casa para ir a comprar al mercado.

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras ellas comenzaron la plática en ese mismo momento pelirrojo y cuñado estaban alejados unos metros de la casa, dirigiéndose a la oficina del Kazekage a otra nueva jornada laboral.

Cierto era que Gaara no era hablador pero siempre solía adelantarle algo de información sobre las misiones que le iba a encomendar ese día pero estaba hundido en el mutismo.

Con un suspiro cansino y su siempre palabra – Problemático. – Se dedicó a observar al pelirrojo detenidamente. Los aldeanos le saludaban, en vez de darle su habitual buenos días con una muy leve pero muy leve sonrisa, esta vez fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

-A este le pasa algo… - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

-Claro y yo nací aye pero ya enserio, te noto raro.

-No es nada, es solo que no se que hacer.

-¿Con que?

-Sobre Hinata.

-¿No os va bien? ¿Vas a cortar con ella? –Tragó fuertemente saliva al ver como Gaara lo estaba mirando.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te juro que Temari se queda sin novio, a Hinata y a mi nos va de maravilla ¿Entendido?

Asintió observando como la calabaza de arena se movía mientras escuchaba el choque violento de esta. Cuando hablabas con el pelirrojo tenias que tener cuidado si sacabas a la peliazul en la conversación.

A parte de esa sobreprotección no soportaba que le molestaran los fines de semana, pues de los Viernes de la tarde hasta el Lunes por la mañana se iban los dos solos a la casa donde antes Hinata se quedaba cuando estuvo de misión.

Convivían solos y con la gatita como un verdadero matrimonio.

Decía que esa seria la casa en la que vivirían en un futuro cuando se casara con ella y formaran una familia. Claro que eso no se lo había comentado a la ojiblanco.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?

-Quiero avanzar…

-¿En que?

-En la relación, quiero hacerlo… me muero por hacerle el amor.

-Todos lo sabemos… - Ya veo…

-¿Qué hago? ¿Y si intento dar el paso y Hinata me rechaza? Podríamos terminar… ¿Tú que hiciste?

Shikamaru tropezó con sus pies.

-¿Y…Yo?

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, llegas casi cuatro años con mi hermana, no soy idiota, se que ya os habéis acostado juntos, desde hace tres años…

-Bueno… tsk que problemático es esto… no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir pero fue tú hermana quien dijo de hacerlo la primera vez. El momento saldrá por si solo de manera natural y cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Esta mañana cuando Hinata me ha dado un beso para que me despertara yo volví el beso más húmedo e invertí posiciones quedando sobre ella, entre sus piernas mientras la seguía besando y la acariciaba.

-¡Ah si! Temari fue a llamarte porque no te alistabas, pues fíjate, eso hubiera sido una buena oportunidad si Temari no hubiera interrumpido, puede que ahora los dos ya lo hubierais hecho y siguierais con otra ronda.- Gaara frunció el ceño enfadado, esta vez con su hermana al saber que había perdido la maravillosa oportunidad de haber hecho el amor con la peliazul. – Te daré un consejo, se suave, muy suave y despacio, como si Hinata fuera de cristal, la primera vez a casi el 90% de las mujeres les duele, cuando estéis en ello si ves que el dolor para ella es demasiado para y si es posible lo continuáis en otra ocasión. Yo tuve que parar la primera vez que tu hermana y yo…

-Tranquilo, no me enfado por ello, gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.

El día al fin llego a su fin, se podía observar el ocaso.

El Kazekage salía de su oficina rumbo a casa tras una larga jornada laboral, pasó delante de su casa, su hermana le saludó desde la ventana. Siguió andando, al ser Viernes por la tarde pasaría tres buenos días a solas con Hinata en la otra casa. Su suegro se la regaló como bendición.

Al abrir la puerta el apetitoso olor de la cena inundó su nariz, su estomago rugió pidiendo a gritos la siempre deliciosa comida de la Hyuga. Esta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Gaara bienvenido a casa. –Le abrazó cariñosamente del cuello y le dio un beso suave. –La cena estará lista enseguida, te he preparado el baño como a ti te gusta, mientras término de preparar la comida puedes relajarte en la bañera.

-No tienes porque hacer esto por mí.

-Me gusta mimarte ya lo sabes… y no me causa molestias. – Añadió al ver a Gaara abrir la boca para replicar, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado con tantas atenciones.

-De acuerdo me daré un buen baño. –La besó en la frente para dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a la habitación principal, la que él decoró personalmente un año atrás.

Hinata recordó el consejo de Temari cuando terminaron las compras.

**-"Para que pille antes tus intenciones también puedes hacer acciones y soltar alguna que otra indirecta"**

-Espera Gaara. –Se abrazó a él por detrás, oprimiendo sus senos contra su espalda, escuchando al pelirrojo sisear por lo bajo se puso de puntillas roja como un tomate para llegar bien a su oído. Habló con una entonación sugerente. - ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda?

La situación lo excitó al instante, la simple idea de imaginarse desnudo en la bañera con Hinata en las mismas condiciones que él frotándole la espalda, que luego se abrazara como ahora pegándole los pechos y él se diera la vuelta para luego…

Su miembro estaba como loco, tenia que salir de ahí pero ya.

-N…No hace falta… puedo yo solo…

-Si cambias de opinión no dudes en llamarme – Le mordió débilmente la nuca y se separó de el.

La observó detenidamente, hipnotizado por el contoneo que hacían sus caderas al andar. Apretó la baranda de las escaleras con fuerza al mismo tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula. Subió disparado hasta el cuarto de baño.

Una vez más tenía que usar el baño no precisamente para ducharse u orinar. En todo ese año sus manos se habían vuelto expertas en eliminarse el deseo que la peliazul le producía habitualmente.

En el piso de abajo Hinata ponía la mesa con preocupación.

-Parece que Gaara no esta interesado… pero no me rendiré, seguiré el otro consejo de Temari.

-**"Tienes que ser constante, nunca te rindas."- **Lo haró Temari ya lo veras.

Cuando el pelirrojo bajó este traía en el rostro una expresión de haber estado en el mismísimo cielo.

Hinata mientras servia la comida, pues el asiento del pelirrojo le daba la espalda, desató un poco el obi para que la ranura de la falda se abriera más y se descolocó la parte de arriba para que sus pechos destacaran.

Se acercó a la mesa y le dejó el plato frente a él, se inclinó de manera que pudiera verle sin problemas sus prominentes atributos, tal acto tuvo su consecuencia.

Gaara se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su bragueta notando como volvía a endurecerse en segundos. Durante unos cinco minutos mientras Hinata colocaba lo restante frente a su cara no despegó la vista de sus senos o sus piernas para nada.

Hinata se sentó frente a él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Te veo cansado.

-Normal, lo de siempre, papeleo, reuniones, misiones y más papeleo, solo tengo agarrotados unos músculos.

-Antes de dormir te daré un masaje, tengo cremas especiales para eso.

-Ah… bueno… - Demonios… sus masajes son excitantes, espero poder contenerme.

-Gaara… -El pelirrojo alzó la mirada para descubrirla inclinada sobre la mesa con los hombros descubiertos y la apertura de la falda dejando ver una ínfima parte de su ropa interior. Daba suerte a que al fin logró controlar sus sangrados nasales, si no fuera así habría muerto desangrado. - ¿Puedo darte de comer?

-Yo puedo comer solo…

-Lo se pero quiero alimentarte yo… por favor…

El rostro enrojecido y la mirada suplicante pudieron con él. Aceptó a su pequeño capricho sin saber la tortura que le tenía deparado.

Sacó la silla que tenia a su lado para que la peliazul se sentara pero esta no lo hizo, le apartó las manos de la mesa y se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas.

Se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración, no teniendo suficiente con tener a Hinata sentada a milímetros de su erección tenia los pechos de ella casi en la cara. ¡Dios santo si podía oler el embriagante perfume que desprendían!

La Hyuga tomó el plato de la mesa y llenó una cucharada de la crema de champiñones que había preparado para la cena, la acercó a la boca del pelirrojo que permitió que lo alimentara.

Tenia unas ganas enormes de arrebatarle el plato de las manos, tumbarla en la mesa, quitarle el dichoso kimono que apenas la cubría, echarle la crema encima y comerse la cena directamente a lametones sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Si era posible sobre esos turgentes pechos que lo tenían loco toda la tarde-noche.

En la última cucharada se manchó el labio, fue a limpiarse con la mano pero la peliazul lo detuvo.

-Yo lo haré.

-Te acercare la servilleta. – Una vez más fue detenido.

-Gaara, no necesito la servilleta, hay otra forma de eliminar eso. –Juntó su rostro al del pelirrojo tras haberle tomado de las mejillas. Sacó la lengua y con lentitud eliminó la crema de su comisura. Fue tan despacio que le pareció eterno.

Llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella, la tenia firmemente.

-¿Quieres agua?

Le asintió ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su boca estaba seca y su lengua parecía papel de lija, todo lo contrario de lo que le sucedía entre las piernas que estaba más que húmedo.

Hinata cogió de la mesa el vaso con agua, Gaara entreabrió su boca esperando que le acercara el vaso pero nunca llego. Hinata vertió el contenido en su boca y junto sus labios a los del pelirrojo dándole de beber.

Cuando el ultimo trago de agua bajo por su garganta enzarzaron las lenguas en un beso candente lleno de deseo.

No pudo aguantar más la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, mandó todo al demonio y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hilos de saliva se deslizaban por las comisuras de sus labios hasta llegar a los mentones.

El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba por momentos.

Se separaron lo justo para que la punta de sus narices se rozaran, se miraban ardientemente, respirando con pesadez y jadeando.

Sin un segundo de espera Gaara se levantó de la silla con ella agarrada con firmeza, rodeándolo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La recostó en la mesa con impaciencia, algunos cubiertos cayeron al suelo y sin más se le abalanzó al cuello.

La peliazul gimió con sorpresa.

Coló las manos bajo la camiseta acariciando la piel de su tonificado torso, sintiendo como se le tensaban los músculos y gruñía con la cara escondida en su cuello cuando lo aruñaba con las uñas en sus pectorales.

-Temari tiene razón, no ha tardado nada en tirarse sobre mí.

Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada, no le dio tiempo siquiera a chillar cuando Gaara la arrastró esta dejarla al borde de la mesa y la abrió de piernas. Se colocó entre ellas rozándole su masculinidad.

-¡¿L…Lo que me esta restregando ahí abajo es s...su…?! ¡Oh Madre mía! Si que quiere hacerlo… -Pensó mientras el pelirrojo rozaba una y otra vez, en un falso embiste su miembro sobre la ropa interior de la Hyuga. - ¿Ga...Gaara?

-Hmmm. – Musitó enfrascado lamiendo y mordiéndole las clavículas, intentando soltar con desesperación el obi para desnudarla, aumentando inconcientemente el ritmo de caderas.

-La habitación… vamos a la habitación… - Se revolvió inquieta cuando un sutil cosquilleo se apoderaba de su vientre y su feminidad. – Sobre la cama…

El pelirrojo alzóh con rapidez la mirada, parecía un verdadero animal, el sudor surcaba su frente y el deseo era palpable en su mirada, la cual estaba oscurecida.

La izo enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la levantó de la mesa. La silla cayó al suelo con fuerza, ando unos pasos a ciegas pues andar mientras te besan apasionadamente no es una buena idea.

Se chocaron con la pared y ahí se quedaron, Gaara no hacia el ápice de querer moverse de ahí.

-¡¿Gaara?! ¿Pero que…?

-No soy capaz de aguantar hasta llegar a nuestra habitación… además aquí también se puede hacer…- Con la espalda de Hinata totalmente pegada a la pared sin riesgo de que se cayera. Coló una de sus mano por entre la tela del kimono y tomo su seno derecho por encima del sostén, apretándolo, escuchando a la peliazul jadear.

Cuando se disponía a bajarse los calzoncillos lo justo para liberar su miembro y a apartar las braguitas de la Hyuga se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta.

-Llaman a la puerta… Hmmm…

-Shhhh… continuemos con esto… hagamos que no estamos en casa…

Se rió fugazmente divertida por lo que Gaara había dicho.

-No creo que funcione teniendo en cuenta que las luces están encendidas ¡Ahh Ga…Gaara!- Gimió cuando este le pellizcó sobre el brasier el endurecido pezón. Otra vez tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Hinata? –Se escuchó tras la puerta.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto, esa voz era de la vecina, una mujer de unos sesenta años, regordeta, con el pelo canoso y la voz atorada. Bien conocida por ser una de las mujeres más chismosas de la aldea. Se le bajó enseguida el calenton al visualizar la imagen y no tuvo más remedio que dejar a la Hyuga que fue disparada hacia el recibidor. Gaara la siguió de cerca.

Abrió la puerta para no hacerle esperar más a la vecina.

-Siento la tardanza, estaba… eh… o…ocupada.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes pequeña si no es… creo que tendría que haber venido en otro momento. – Comentó cuando termino de hablarle risueña con los ojos cerrados y los abrió viendo las condiciones en la que la pareja estaban.

Hinata estaba despeinada, totalmente colorada, la piel húmeda, restos de lo que antes hubiera llevado de carmín, la ropa descolocada, sus hombros al descubierto, una tirantilla del sostén bajada y toda la piel expuesta que dejaba el corto kimono estaba repleta de chupetones.

Gaara al igual que la peliazul tenia más de lo normal el pelo revuelto, la ropa echa un desastre con también algún que otro moretón y perlada su piel de sudor, pero lo que en verdad delataba lo que estaban haciendo lo tenia plasmado en la cara.

Tenia los morros embadurnados del rosáceo pintalabios que Hinata se había puesto antes de que el llegara del trabajo dejando bien claro que casi se comían el uno al otro a besos húmedos.

La mujer cambió su mirada sutilmente bajándola unos instantes. Sus pequeños ojos envejecidos por la edad brillaron con malicia al ver que el joven Kazekage tenia la cremallera del pantalón abierta.

Se había subido el pantalón pero con las prisas se le olvidó subirse la cremallera y abrocharse el botón.

-Toma querida, es un pastel para agradecerte la sabrosa comida del otro día. – Le entregó una tarta con una pinta deliciosa en las manos.

-Muchísimas gracias. –Gaara farfulló molesto por lo bajo algo sobre haber sido interrumpidos en lo mejor solo para eso. La peliazul le dio un codazo y el pelirrojo se sobó la zona del golpe. –No tenia porque.

-¡Oh! No es nada, gracias a ti.- La mujer se alejó de la puerta tras despedirse de ellos con una inclinación – Siento haberos interrumpido jóvenes, había olvidado lo pasionales que sois las parejas a vuestra edad. –Que buen cotilleo he pillado, las vecinas no se lo van a creer cuando se lo cuente mañana.

La peliazul se pregunta que era lo que le hacia tanta gracia a la vecina ¿Jóvenes pasionales? ¿A que se refería con eso? Su rostro palideció al darse los dos la vuelta y verse reflejada en el espejo.

-¡Gaara! Nos ha descubierto…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Muy obvio, tienes la bragueta abierta… -El pelirrojo se subió la cremallera un tanto avergonzado. –Tienes la ropa descolocada como yo…- Se colocaron mejor las prendas. –Estamos llenos de moretones y señales de mordiscos y tú tienes toda la boca llena de lo que antes fue mi lápiz de labios.

Gaara se miró en el espejo del recibidor y tal como le acababa de decir Hinata, tenía los labios y la piel de alrededor cubierta de pintalabios. Supo que fue cuando tras darle de "beber" la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Esa mujer es una de las más chismosas de la aldea, para mañana toda Suna estará hablando de esto, vamos a ser la comidilla de todos unos cuantos días.

Se fueron a la cama a dormir sin segundas intenciones, ya habían tenido suficiente por esa vez.

A la mañana siguiente después de un desayuno abundante, no sabia el pelirrojo si para su buena o mala suerte libre de besos ardientes y caricias, decidió que era hora de irse a al maldito despacho a firmar papeleo.

En la entrada de la casa Hinata se le abrazó tiernamente del cuello, él no pudo evitar rodearla con los brazos.

-Espero que tengas un buen día.

-Lo seria si pudiera quedarme en casa contigo. – La besó siendo correspondido al instante. Tímidamente revolvió el pelo del pelirrojo mientras este la acorralaba en la pared y acariciaba su cintura.

Juguetearon un poco con sus lenguas sin percatarse de que los aldeanos los miraban.

-Vuelve pronto a casa…

-Lo intentare. –La besó brevemente. – Nos vemos luego.

Hasta que no se perdió su silueta al final de la calle no entró en casa aunque escuchara los cotilleos de la gente.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba hastiado mientras caminaba por la calle, los aldeanos lo miraban y cuchicheaban "disimuladamente" Las chicas lo miraban algunas sonrojadas y apartando rápidamente la mirada y el resto lo miraban con verdadera picardía.

Lo mosquearon los comentarios que llegó a escuchar de dos chicas de su edad.

-Que calladito se lo tenia, resulta que nuestro Kazekage se convierte en un salvaje cuando se queda en la intimidad con su chica.

-Bueno, dicen que los silenciosos las matan callando y Gaara no tiene otra cosa que no sea silencio.

Se empezaron a reír de manera chillona cosa que le estaban crispando los nervios.

Aligeró el paso para alejarse de ellas, tuvo suerte de que giraran en la esquina, pero la calma poco duró, esta vez fue un grupo de unos tres jóvenes con la misma edad que él otra vez.

Ahora los comentarios lo encolerizaron.

-Que suerte tiene Gaara.

-Y que lo digas, poder acostarse cuando quiera con Hinata con lo buena que esta, ojala yo pudiera.

-Si, ese trasero que tiene y esos generosos pechos no los tienen muchas ¿Os imagináis como seria tenerla en la cama?

-¡Wow!

Emitieron soniditos que le daban a entender que estaban pensando cosas no muy santas sobre Hinata, eso, más el enfado de antes estaban a punto de hacerle explotar

-¡¿Wow?! ¡¿Cómo que wow?! ¿Qué tienen ellos que decir del trasero y los pechos de Hinata? ¡Serán asquerosos los muy….! ¡Con mi Hinata no se acuesta nadie que no sea yo! Tengo que tranquilizarme, si no esto acabara mal…

Se viró encarando a los chicos que al percibir la ruda mirada callaron al instante. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de que o se callaban o no se hacia cargo de lo que les podría ocurrir.

Los tres muchachos salieron pitando de ahí.

Al fin llegó a su despacho, se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, viendo que no había nadie por los alrededores soltó un suspiro entre angustia y enfado.

Sobre la mesa ya tenia los papeles y el rollo de las misiones. Intentando calmarse se dispuso a empezar su trabajo.

A la media hora de entró Shikamaru.

-Buenas.

-Buenas serán para ti.

-Ya veo que te has enterado de que Hinata y tú sois la comidilla de toda la aldea ¿Puedo preguntar porque se habla así de vosotros?

-Digamos que no he tenido suerte con los vecinos que me han tocado.

¿Y eso?

-Cuando llegué de la oficina a casa no se que paso pero una cosa llegó a la otra y cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenia a Hinata contra la pared a punto de… ya sabes, pero tocaron a la perta y con las prisas no nos arreglamos y ya ves la cosa.

-Te has olvidado por lo que me has dicho de lo que te dije el otro día… no has sido nada suave ni romántico.

-No pude evitarlo, no podía parar… solo podía pensar en empotrarla contra la pared a base de envestidas… no se que paso…

-Te dejaste llevar por la bragueta.- El pelirrojo guardó silencio, total era verdad no tenia nada que objetar. -Te lo vuelvo a repetir, se suave y cariñoso, eres un empalagoso con ella, no se como eres capaz de ponerte así con simple un calentón.

Gaara se encogió de hombros, él tampoco sabia la razón.

-.-.-.-.-

Eran sobre las siete de la tarde, tal y como le pidió Hinata de manera suplicante y con ese tinte de sensualidad, salió antes de la oficina.

Entró en casa cerrando la puerta tras él, la casa estaba perfumada sutilmente con incienso. Lo relajaron al aspirar una buena bocanada de aire.

Encontró raro que Hinata no hubiera salido a recibirlo con uno de esos apasionados y excitantes besos que siempre le daba mientras se abrazaba a él. Desde el salón vio como la peliazul estaba dándole la espalda, mientras removía la comida.

Se acercó silencioso a ella.

-Te estaba esperando.

-No he hecho ruido ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – La abrazó desde atrás, juntando su pecho con la pequeña espalda de Hinata.

-Cuando amas a una persona sabes sentirla aunque esta sea tan sigilosa como lo eres tú.

-¿Me amas? –No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle eso, no lo demostraba pero siempre se emocionaba.

-Mucho.

El ambiente se había vuelto romántico, todo lo contrario del día anterior. Hinata seguía moviendo la comida para que no se pegara mientras Gaara la seguía manteniendo abrazada y recostaba su barbilla en su hombro, al cual dio un suave beso.

Con esfuerzo consiguió convencer a Gaara para que la soltara y fuera a darse un baño, el cual como cada vez que regresaba del trabajo ya se lo había preparado.

Puso la mesa antes de que el pelirrojo terminara de asearse.

Comieron dándose de comer el uno al otro aunque de vez en cuando él le robaba algún beso.

Lavaron los platos sucios y se fueron a la habitación.

-Voy a darme un baño, tardare un poco.

-Tranquila, puedo esperar.

Hinata sacó ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño. Una vez solos cada uno se puso en marcha.

Gaara, aprovechando que la Hyuga se bañaría sacó de una caja en el armario velas aromáticas, envió a un Ninja a comprarlas esa mañana y las escondió con la arena.

Las puso sobre las mesitas de noche, en la cómoda, algunas por el suelo cerca de la cama y en los alfeizar de las ventanas. Hecho las cortinas para que nadie les viera y apagó la luz. La habitación era iluminada por las tenues llamas de las velas.

-Espero que esto haga la experiencia más romántica para ella…

En el baño Hinata se enjabonada minuciosamente todo el cuerpo.

Salio de la bañera para empezar a secarse con la toalla, se desenredó el pelo hasta dejarlo bien liso. Se acerco al lavabo donde tenía la ropa.

-Bien a ya voy…

Salió del baño y vio como la habitación estaba iluminada con velas. El olor a vainilla reinaba.

Se encontró a Gaara arreglando la cama.

-Gaara… ¿Y…y esto?

-Eh, bueno, pensé que esto serviría para que fuera más romántico, ayer no fui lo que se dice suave contigo y me hubiera arrepentido si hubiéramos terminado con lo de anoche sin ser amable… ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto… es todo muy romántico ¿En verdad quieres que tu y yo…?

-Si, te seré sincero, me muero por hacerte el amor, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo…

-Gaara…

-Pero antes de todo quiero decirte unas cosas, si cuando termine quieres seguir conmigo y quieres que lo hagamos no me opondré para nada, me harías inmensamente feliz… -Cerró los ojos para tomar aire. - ¿Te acuerdas del día después de Navidad? ¿Cuándo tu padre nos vio después de caernos sobre la cama?

-Si… -Como olvidarlo, que vergüenza pase…

-No fue un estuche de kunais lo que estaba clavando en el estomago… estaba excitado y al caer sobre ti te clave mi…

-O…Oh…

-Cuando dormimos por primera vez juntos, los moratones que tenias en el cuello te los hice yo y también te estuve acariciando. –Hinata estaba sonrojada, pero seguía escuchando. –También he tenido miles de sueños húmedos en los cuales te poseía una y otra vez y… durante todo este año que hemos estado juntos me he toqueteado a mi mismo mientras te observaba con el tercer ojo…

La habitación se quedó en un intenso silencio, ninguno decía nada.

Hinata se sentó junto a él en la cama, el pelirrojo tenia la cabeza gacha.

-Gaara mírame por favor…- Este la miró a la cara- ¿De verdad pensabas que por eso te iba a dejar?

-¿N…No vas dejarme?

-Por supuesto que no, me ha sorprendido pero no porque sea malo sino por el hecho de que seas sincero conmigo, esto solo ha hecho que te quiera más y… quiero que sepas que… yo también quiero hacerlo…

-¿En serio? –Hinata le asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente se puso en pie.

-Me he comprado una cosa para esta ocasión… -Se desató el nudo de la bata blanca de seda y la dejó caer al suelo. Debajo de la bata Hinata tenía un picardías hasta los muslos de color negro semitransparente con encajes en los bordes y en el pecho. Podía ver la ropa interior igual de provocativa como lo era ese diminuto vestido.

-¡Dios Santo! Estas preciosa…

Enrojecida por el alabo se acerco a él, se iba a sentar de nuevo pero Gaara la tumbó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella sin dejarla soportar todo su peso.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave.

Esa seria su gran noche, nada les iba a impedir entregarse el uno al otro, esta vez con tranquilidad, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rojo abrazándolo a ella intensificando el beso.

Con algo de necesidad, entreabrió su boca y la invadió con su lengua. La escuchó suspirar entre sus labios.

Aun enzarzados en ese apasionado beso la peliazul llevó sus manos al inicio de los pantalones del pelirrojo para desabrocharlos y obligarlo a quitárselos.

Los lanzó en alguna parte de la habitación. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella tras eliminar la prenda. Hinata lo empujó para estar sobre él.

Abandonó sus labios y se dirigió a su oído.

-Tú ya me has explorado por lo que me has contado, ahora me toca a mí.

Bajó tras morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, el pelirrojo gruñó.

Se irguió quedando totalmente sentada sobre Gaara, este la miraba embobado cuando ella le tomó las manos y se las colocó en el borde del picardías.

Comprendió que quería que se lo quitara. Con las manos temblorosas empezó a alzarle el diminuto vestido, Hinata levantó las manos para que pudiera eliminárselo por completo.

No pudo evitar bisbisar al verla en ropa interior, estaba tan hermosa, con la tenue luz de la habitación su piel brillaba dándole un aspecto angelical.

Recorrió su grueso cuello con fuerte lamidas, hasta donde la camiseta que portaba dejaba de piel expuesta. Hinata poseía una lengua que te hacia perder la cordura.

-Me siento tan afortunado en este momento, creo que eres demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo…

-Shhhh… - Le silenció con un dedo. -No digas más, no estropees el momento diciendo esas cosas, sabes que no es verdad lo que has dicho… solo centrémonos en esto… en lo que va a ocurrir esta noche…

Se inclinó hacia él y volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez en un contacto más ardiente.

Llevó sus manos a las rodillas de la peliazul y fue ascendiendo por su cuerpo, llegó a los muslos donde frotó sus manos varias veces, siguió con el recorrido por detrás y delineo con la yema de los dedos el borde del culoté de oscuro encaje para ver si tenia permiso. Como Hinata no hizo ni le dijo nada,se aventuro a seguir, coló sus manos por dentro de la prenda y le apretó las nalgas acercándola más a su masculinidad.

Escuchó el gemido que quedó ahogado entre sus bocas cuando le estrujó entusiasmado el trasero.

Le miro a los ojos enarcando una de sus cejas divertida al volver a oírlo gruñir esta vez como un animal. Rodó sobre el colchón para volver a estar en control, si seguía bajo ella terminarían muy pronto.

Ahora sobre ella se sacó la camiseta junto a la de rejilla tirándolas para su suerte junto a sus pantalones y el picardías de Hinata.

Cada una de sus manos quedó a cada lado del rostro de la Hyuga. Sus ojos brillaban con complicidad, la ropa sin importancia ya estaba fuera del camino, tan solo quedaba la final.

La besó tiernamente para ir descendiendo por su cuello. Siguió descendiendo por las clavículas, sutilmente lamió lo que el sostén no cubría, Hinata jadeó por eso no paró. Dejço los pechos para bajar por su vientre, arañó con suavidad sus costillas y se detuvo en el ombligo, con la lengua lo rodeaba. La peliazul aprestaba las sabanas y arqueó la espalda abriendo más sus piernas.

Aun enfrascado en el ombligo su olfato captó el maravilloso olor de la humedad de la Hyuga, esta iba a cerrar sus piernas previendo lo que el pelirrojo podría hacer y se negaba a que le hiciera eso.

Él se lo impidió poniendo las manos de por medio y volviendo a abrirlas, el olor de la excitación de Hinata le golpeó de lleno en la cara. A un segundo había estado de quedarse K.O. de tan embriagante perfume.

Lamió muy lentamente sobre el culoté la feminidad de Hinata notando su humedad.

-¡Oh demonios! -La convulsión, la brusca elevación de sus caderas y el magnifico grito de placer que ella profirió mientras lo tomaba del cabello casi lo hacen terminar sin necesidad de haberla penetrado.

Volvió a lamerle el cuerpo hasta volver a su rostro, el cuerpo le temblaba de vez en cuando y no pudo menos que excitarse más aun, al tumbarse sobre ella notó como su miembro esta tan rígido que le dolía con un ínfimo roce.

Con verdadera necesidad y aprovechando otro arqueo de la Hyuga al comenzar a frotar sus sexos llevó sus manos al cierre del sostén el cual se soltó con rapidez. Miró a la ojiblanco que estaba desde que comenzaron con el beso del principio ruborizada.

Despacio le bajó las tirantillas hasta que al fin se lo quitó y lo echó con el resto de la ropa. Tras girarse se le estrujó el pecho. Dos senos grandes, blancos como la nata y firmes, la acelerada respiración los hacia subir y bajar en un movimiento que se le antojó jodidamente sensual.

Como vio que el pelirrojo se quedaba parado sin hacer nada, solo mirándola, con pudor le tomó una mano y la colocó sobre su seno derecho. Gaara la miró anonado ¿De verdad Hinata le estaba pidiendo que la acariciara?

Con el pecho bajo su mano lo oprimió un poco, como amasándolo, Hinata ladeó la cabeza suspirando. El cuerpo de Gaara pedía a gritos que se adentrara ya en ella.

Abandonó sus pechos, no porque ya no quisiera tocarlos, ni mucho menos, si no porque estaba decidido a dar el último paso.

Para ahorrarle vergüenza de más a Hinata se eliminó primero sus calzoncillos boxer rojos, le dio un tiempo a la peliazul por si quería cambiar de opinión y ya no quería hacerlo y para que lo mirara tal y como era al natural.

Lo miro desde su pálido rostro, el cual acariciaba con sus delicadas manos, su cuello con los mordiscos que le había dado hace unos minutos, las únicas marcas en su nacarada piel, su torso en cual delineó con las yemas de sus dedos, las caricias lo estremecieron placenteramente. Bajó a su vientre y lo que él le había hecho en el ombligo ella lo hizo con el dedo índice muy despacio.

Tragando saliva con dificultan, bajó lo poco que le quedaba y vio su virilidad, altiva, orgullosa e hinchada con una gota de humedad en la punta.

Alzó la mano para tocarla pero antes de poder hacerlo la alejó pues no estaba segura, Gaara percatándose de ello se inclinó hacia delante entregándole su cuerpo, dándole a entender que si quería acariciarlo "ahí" él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarla.

Con temor solo rozó el tronco, desde los cortos rizos pelirrojos hasta la rosada punta, Gaara tembló fuertemente y se mordió el labio para no emitir sonido alguno que delatara lo mucho que le gustaba.

Con más confianza envolvió su mano por completo alrededor del pene y comenzó un sutil movimiento.

Vio lo que el movimiento de arriba a bajo le causaba e Gaara.

Tenia los músculos tensos, se notaba, pues las venitas de sus brazos se marcaban en su piel, el cuerpo se le estaba perlando con gotitas de sudor, tenia apretada la mandíbula pero al ejercer más velocidad donde lo estaba acariciando y apretandolo cuando llegaba a la punta lo hicieron abrir la boca con total gesto de placer y arquearse.

No podía más, vale que él ya se había hecho eso a si mismo en miles de ocasiones pero que lo masturbara Hinata era condenadamente mejor, no quería emitir sonidos porque delatarían lo enloquecido que estaba.

-Hi…Hinata… Ah… pa…para…

-¿No te gusta? ¿Te duele?

-No… -Respiró fuertemente intentando recobrar algo de aliento. – No es nada de eso… amo lo que me estabas haciendo… pero si seguías así me habrías hecho eyacular y no tengo pensado hacerlo si no es dentro de ti…

Roja por lo que acababa de decirle se tumbó sobre el colchón, su cabello se esparció sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos avergonzada dobló sus piernas aun abiertas.

Se alejó un poco de ella y con pudor tomó los extremos del culoté y los fue deslizando por las largas y esbeltas piernas de la peliazul.

Dejó caer la prenda con suavidad al suelo junto a la cama y la contempló maravillado.

Recordó unas palabras de uno de sus primeros sueños húmedos y decidió decirle lo mismo.

-Que hermosa eres.

Vio con total satisfacción y con cierto orgullo que Hinata tuvo las mismas reacciones que en su sueño, se ruborizó y tímidamente le apartó la mirada.

Con ella aun muerta de la pena detalló cada milímetro de su cuerpo embelesado.

-No me lo puedo creer aun, vamos a hacerlo… al fin aremos el amor.

Le separó un poco más las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, la Hyuga encaró su mirada.

-¿Lista? – Hinata le asintió, lentamente echó la cadera hacia atrás, la punta se rozó con su entrada.

Dejó que el glande entrara despacio, no pudo evitar jadear. Tan solo con haberle metido la punta ya estaba en éxtasis, era increíble lo bien que se sentía.

La sensación de notarlo entrar fue tanta que le apretó los hombros, cuando él entró un poco más un pequeño dolor se apoderó de su intimidad y le clavó las uñas.

Gaara paró en seco.

-¿Te duele?

-U…Un poco…

-¿Quieres que me detenga y continuamos otro día? – Se estaba alejando de ella, pues sentía como despacio su miembro salía de su interior, para detenerlo lo rodeó con sus piernas obligando al pelirrojo a entrar de nuevo. - ¿Hinata?

-Continua… -Impresionado por su tenacidad continuo con lo de antes, al adentrarse un más encontró una especie de barrera, empujó con escasa fuerza y notó esa fina membrana romperse.

Hinata a los segundos gritó un tanto adolorida. Gaara la miró fijamente pero ella le negó con la cabeza sabiendo que es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al Kazekage. Parar y continuar en otra ocasión.

-Me moveré cuando tú lo desees, hasta que se te disperse el dolor ¿Vale? – Le respondió con un beso cargado de ternura.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, revolviendo las hebras rojas, él le acariciaba los costados, peleaban con sus lenguas por entrar en la boca del otro.

Los dos estaban inmensamente felices, no habían concluido aun, pero ya sabían que a parte de que ya no eran vírgenes, ya eran el uno del otro.

Inundó de besos su blanco y fino cuello, escuchándola suspirar, lamió el moretón que le hizo el día anterior, la muestra de que era suya y siguió bajando. Llego al inicio de los senos, agarró cada uno con una de sus manos dispuesto a probarlos.

Sacó la lengua y los lamió lentamente, Hinata se revolvió inquieta, el seno derecho lo acariciaba con la palma de su mano completamente extendida, lo masajeó concienzudamente, con un poco de maldad le pellizco el pezón.

La peliazul gimió con fuerza.

Gaara sonrió traviesamente con la cabeza gacha escondida entre sus pechos. Esparció su aliento en el otro seno para rápidamente tomarlo en su boca. Formaba círculos en la aureola, la ojiblanco cada vez temblaba más, quería que la engullera ya.

Adsorbió el pezón, succionando.

-Siempre he querido saber que se siente al amamantar, ahora se que es delicioso…

-Ga…Gaara… mu…muévete por favor…

Abandonó su pecho no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco al pezón y se irguió lo justo para poner cada brazo en ambos lados des rostro de Hinata.

Mirándola a los ojos empezó un lento vaivén.

El dolor aun estaba palpable pero el bienestar que traía conigo cada nueva penetración valía la pena, estaba siendo tan delicado con ella, lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Te quiero… - Le susurró al oído en un suspiro entrecortado.

-Te quiero Hinata…- Los embistes aumentaron en velocidad, el cuerpo los exigía pero seguían siendo suaves y delicados.

Jadeaban acorde con cada nueva penetración, con sus labios juntos pero sin llegar a besarse, les faltaba el aire para poder respirar. Había disminuido la velocidad de las embestidas, pero las hacia con mas fuerza.

Con los cuerpos perlados en una fina capa de sudor Gaara tenia el rostro escondido en el cuello de la Hyuga, aspirando su olor mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo que su intimad iba a estallar.

Hinata se arqueó gritando su nombre, Gaara cerró los ojos cubriéndolos con sus ennegrecidos parpados echando la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un bramido salvaje y gutural.

Su calor explotó en un clímax devastador. Poco le importaba que los vecinos los escucharan y cuchichearan sobre ellos. Calló exhausto sobre la peliazul que seguía abrazándolo, él pasó sus brazos bajo ella y la estrechó.

Estaba tan cansado, tenía cada músculo del cuerpo molido pero estaba tan feliz, al fin después de cuatro años llenos de un candente deseo ya estaba en paz con ella tras haber hecho el amor.

Se levantó un poco para juntar su frente con la de ella, aun respiraban con dificultad.

Abrió despacio sus perlados ojos para ver los aguamarinas con un brillo inusual. El rostro del pelirrojo resplandecía, era como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo que pudieran ofrecerle. Y así era.

-Ha si… sido increíble… - Cuando sintió el simiente del pelirrojo llenarla se sintió completa.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba que seria…

-Has sido tan tierno conmigo… has estado maravilloso todo el tiempo.

Sonrío agradecido al cumplido y la besó. Salió con muchísimo pesar del interior de Hinata, la escuchó jadear débilmente, aun estaba sensible en esa zona y con cada roce y movimiento su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Rodó a su lado de la cama quedando boca arriba.

-Ya soy todo un hombre… -Pensó mirando el techo. La peliazul se abrazó a el tapándolo con la sabana para que no pasara frío por culpa de su desnudez. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos acostándola sobre su torso.

-Hinata…

-¿Hmmm?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo… y esto… mañana lo aremos a tú manera si quieres, se que has sido suave por ser mi primera vez, pero en verdad tú eres más pasional.

Bostezó acurrucada en su pecho, estaba tan agotada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando quiso darse cuanta su respiración se volvió acompasada, el sueño la había alcanzado.

-Ya estoy deseando de que se haga de día, voy necesitar el Lunes libre para descansar por lo que me espera mañana.

Se acomodó mejor en el colchón y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, para recuperar el tan merecido descanso que se merecía. Acaricio la espalda de Hinata y besó su coronilla antes de quedarse dormido.

Esperaba que pasaran pacientemente los años, para tener la edad suficiente para convertirla verdaderamente en su mujer. En la reina de la Arena.

FIN.

**Ahora si que si, el fic esta terminado completamente.**

**Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis escrito y los/as personas que han añadido mi historia a sus favoritos para darle seguimiento y los que me han añadido a mi como autora, cada comentario que me habéis brindado a sido muy influyente y me ha animado a continuar.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima historia. ^^**


End file.
